The Handbook
by Smart-chan
Summary: USxUK. WW2. American soldiers are stationing in England... Alfred F. Jones happens to be one of them. Rated T for now for Arthur's language but it may and will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This fic was largely inspired by the handbook that American soldiers were given when they went to England thus the title (you can find it -together with Joker comments- here: .) . Anyway, it was planned to be a quick rp between myself and snow_lady (my personal hero!) but... it's going to end up as a lengthy fic. Please, enjoy and review xP

It was an early September evening and the weather in Britain was still mildly hot. Arthur Kirkland was in the pub sitting by the bar with a pint of beer, but he wasn't really drinking it as he usually would. Frankly, everything was getting so bloody expensive these days and alcohol wasn't an exception. One had to be careful with money and Arthur figured it would be more practical (i.e. cheaper) to just sip on one beer for a while. He looked around the dark, dimly lit place which was as usual crowded, full of the voices he knew and had the very familiar smell. Arthur was feeling content until he heard the door open and a group of men -soldiers- walked in. Their uniforms and loud voices immediately betrayed their nationality. Arthur just rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar. Of course, he put up with the Americans like everyone did since they were helping the country... but, despite the seemingly similar cultures it seemed like the States and the United Kingdom were two different worlds.

Alfred was laughing with his friends as they walked into the bar. It had been a long hard campaign in France, but he was finally back in Britain on leave for 2 months. He had been shot on a rescue mission to get a group of captured British soldiers out of a German prison camp and this was his first day out of the hospital. His buddies, other injured men on leave, were celebrating his release like they did with everyman who makes it out of the hospital healthy and willing to still have fun. He really liked England. It was a beautiful country. He had tried his best to be a good guest. Alfred and his buddies went up to the bar and ordered beer. Arthur shuffled away to the side as the group of young men practically poured inside and crowded the space around the bar. He sat at a table which was furthest away not really seeking contact with the new arrivals. It seemed like they were celebrating which frankly meant that soon enough the pub would get even louder. Well, maybe he should be leaving earlier after all?

Once they got their drinks, several of the guys went to the dart board and started to play. Alfred though had been told to rest often, that he was still recovering and he felt tired. He looked around the bar and saw all the tables had been taken, but one in the back had only one guy sitting there. He walked over and smiled at the young, and as he got closer quickly realized, attractive man.

"Mind if I join you?"

Arthur looked up at the soldier who walked up to his table. The Brit raised his eyebrows a little as his sharp, emerald eyes examined the tall American who had perfectly straight, white teeth and shiny blond hair. Really, wasn't it just too picturesque? He then looked around and realised that indeed there were no other free places.

"...Feel free" Arthur shrugged. "You're not playing with your friends?" He asked with silent hope that the soldier may get his hint.

"I may join them later," Alfred said as he sat down at the table, "But I want to relax and enjoy the ba-... pub first. Oh, I am Captain Alfred F Jones, of the 4th division and you are?" He almost slipped up... but he was sure the other wouldn't mind too much. Arthur had to concentrate a little more to understand and to get used to the new accent... although recently it seems like all he's been hearing. He noted the close slip but it amused him more than anything else, especially the fact that the man decided to correct himself.

"Captain, eh?" Arthur said in a flat voice. "My name is Arthur Kirkland." Pleasant introduction was in the end the basis of good manners.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Kirkland!" Alfred said with a beam and held out his hand to Arthur. "Lovely country you have here, wished I could spend more time here."

"Just Arthur is fine." He replied and accepted Alfred's hand giving it a short, firm shake. "So it would seem. We may not have all that you do over there, on the other side of the pond... but you really should've seen the country before the war. I was born too late to know what it was really like." Arthur's words were sincere rather than bitter. England was already bearing the scars of the war which seemed to outshine the imperial greatness. Alfred smiled damped a little before it returned in full strength.

"Well, don't you worry about it Arthur, we will do our best to stop those Nazi!"

Arthur wondered if a smile could blind or at least give an electric shock. If so, Alfred's seemed capable of that.

"Hopefully. It's already been going for way too long and everyone has been waiting for it to end even before the war officially began." Arthur replied. "How long have you been in England, captain?"

"Just Alfred," He said with another smile. "and only a few weeks. Though this is the first day I really had a chance to look around. It is nice, finally getting some real time off."

"Since you have a captain title I'm assuming you're not just training here, right?" Arthur asked and took a sip of his beer, licking the moisture off his full lips. Was it intentional?

"No," Alfred said looking at his, rather full lips before looking back up. "I was injured on a rescue mission. This is my first day out of the hospital; my buddies and I are here celebrating my release."

"...Oh?" Arthur was a little surprised at this information since many young Americans soldiers didn't seem to do much that actually helped. "...Congratulations on getting out of the hospital then, Alfred." He said raising his pint in a small toast.

"Thank you." Alfred said with a smile, raising his glass as well. "It wasn't so bad, nicer than being on the field, though I like being here even better."

"...So, tell me." Arthur rested his elbows on the table and sent Alfred a small, almost flirtatious smile. "What part of the States you come from? What is it like?" He asked. He might have complained about the Americans and didn't get involved on his own wish but... Arthur wasn't stupid and knew they had a lot to offer... so why not take advantage of it?

"Oh, I am from Virginia, right outside Washington DC. It is a real swell area. Nice and quiet when you want it to be and it is a real easy trip to the city where you can go to plenty of bars and clubs." Alfred said, happy to be talking of home. He may have liked London, but home was still home. "I miss it some way, like the home-cooked meals and the candy bars... though Ma and Pa always send me one when they write since they know it is rare over here."

Arthur listened to the man now growing quite comfortable with the American's voice and accent. But one thing confused him.

"Wait... how old are you?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows. The Briton thought that Alfred was either his age or older and... it seemed like he was still living with his parents.

"19," Alfred said, drinking his beer. "I came over here when I was 17, straight out of high school."

"You must be joking" Arthur replied shaking his head. So... this man was actually a kid, still younger than himself? Really though... it was admirable that he had joined the forces so early. Alfred however looked confused.

"No, I am not." He had wanted to join the army, he wanted to stop the bad guys and be a hero; everyone knew the Germans and Japanese were bad guys, real bad. Arthur felt something clench at his heart and he finally gave Alfred a small but actually honest smile.

"We're happy to host soldiers with determination" he said. There was no way Europe was getting out of it alone, despite what impressions they liked to have. Alfred liked this smile on Arthur's face; it was pretty and made him look younger.

"Thank you kindly, Arthur. It is always nice to see a friendly face this far from home." Alfred smile and took another sip of the beer, "So, now that you know about me, how old are you?"

"Ah, I'm 21. And you may say I'm not really helping the country in the best way..." Arthur said with a sigh "...I'm a journalist and one of the youngest working for the Times. Don't worry I try not to mix private life with work" he added with a small smirk.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking that at all, I know loads of fellas who are still at home helping from there." Alfred said honestly. "So, a journalist? That is pretty nifty work."

Arthur couldn't help but smile, despite what anyone may think he was very proud of what he was doing and how he managed to find information that many people couldn't.

"...It is, and more difficult than many people would assume. I think... that it is important to keep people informed about what really is happening."

Alfred nodded. "Yea I can imagine, so do you get a lot of stories published in the paper? Oh man, this is so great, I will be able to look through the paper tomorrow and when I see you your name, I can tell all my buddies; I know that fella, he was nice to me." It was rare to find people who were really happy to see Americans; a lot of fellas didn't seem to like the Americans and tried to pick fights. Alfred did not understand why they weren't thrilled to see the American soldiers like the ladies were, but he was happy whenever someone treated him well. Arthur listened to the other man and felt pleasant warmth in his chest when Alfred started getting all happy and excited over the fact that he knew someone who writes for the national newspaper.

"Well... not all of them get published of course, I'm still very young for their standards and they have more experienced writers but... there are quite a few of my articles." He admitted. Arthur realised that his impression of Alfred was changing quite quickly, and with this also did his intentions. He thought it was going to be easy to either make the American go away or just get him to buy some drinks and be done with it... but instead, Arthur found himself absorbed in a conversation with the soldier who in fact enjoyed his time spent with his new friend. He knew that the handbook said he wasn't supposed to assume that they were friends and that it took a while for the Brits to really warm up to a person, but he felt a real connection to Arthur.

"Well the next time you are published, I will be sure to read it." Alfred finished his beer and saw that Arthur was done with his as well. "I am going to get another, would you like one too?"

Arthur was glad that Alfred proposed that, if he didn't the Brit would probably be getting ready to leave the place while actually... he now wanted to stay a while longer.

"Yes please, I'd love one" The Briton replied looking up at Alfred. He wondered just how many Englishmen Alfred spoke to before, how many of them were kind and polite, and how many made harsh, malicious remarks. Arthur was sure that there probably many more of the spiteful men. After all, the Brits were incredibly bitter about the Americans joining the war late, they were envious because they had the money and of course many were jealous because their girlfriends preferred the vigorous, happy -not to mention rich- American men.

Alfred got up and bought another beer for himself and for Arthur. Alfred had not spent that much time in England, but it was refreshing to see a friendly face among someone other than soldiers and the women. Even in the battlefield, the British soldiers never really wanted to spend time with their American counterparts. He understood that they were not happy that Americans were just joining the war, but he did not understand why the Brits seemed to think the American soldiers had anything to do with that. His buddies waved at him when they saw him at the bar, asking Alfred to join their game, but he waved them off for later. Alfred wanted to spend time with a person who didn't want to fuck him for his money, cry in thanks for coming over, or shoot nasty glares at him for being American. He knew some of his men didn't even want to help the Brits who had been captured, saying they didn't want their help to begin with, but Al insisted on the mission, knowing it was the right thing to do. It just sucked to know that he was directly helping the British people and still seeing the resentment in their eyes.

"Here you go, Arthur."

Arthur observed how his new companion actually refused to join his friends for now and felt that it actually made him happy that the American wanted to talk to him a little longer -despite approaching him negatively at first.

"Thanks a lot" he replied when Alfred placed the glass with light-yellow beer in front of him. "I heard that even the alcohol there is pretty different, eh?" he asked getting on a lighter topic.

"Yea," Alfred said with a smile, "But it is good, I like it... almost better than back home, but you better not be telling any of the guys." He added with a wink.

Arthur couldn't help but to chuckle at that. Most of the Americans kept complaining about the British food, cigarettes and alcohol, and this specimen was actually fond of good, old, English ale.

"Don't worry. I'll keep that to myself."

Alfred smiled at the Brit and took another sip of the beer. They kept talking for some time and through another beer, before Alfred's friends pulled him away, saying they were here to celebrate and it was time to celebrate with them. Alfred looked back at the man sitting at the table as he was starting to be dragged away and told the friends to give him a moment. He went back to the table and smiled at Arthur.

"Hey if you ever want to hang out sometime, I am staying at the army base, three blocks from the parliament building, stop by. I would love to see you again."

Arthur sighed with amusement, and smiled up at the American as he came back to him.

"...I'll try to visit." he replied vaguely as he decided it was better than to give a definite answer. Before Alfred managed to reply, one of his friends dragged him away and pushed another glass of alcohol into his hand. Arthur thought to himself that it was probably the right time for him to leave. The Briton got up from his seat and smiled to himself as he sent the last glance towards the Americans having their fun with the darts and getting 'captain Jones' involved. Well in the end... he will need to at least consider the proposition he got from Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello you lovely people! We are reallllly happy about the wonderful comments we're getting. Please keep them coming and you may expect another chapter soon... hehee :'D Alrighty well... before I let you off to enjoy the fic I'd like to say I'm aware the link to the handbook didn't show in the last chapter so I'm reposting it here with spaces, hope and prayer that it does show: http:/ / pengiesama. livejournal . com/ 150502. html

CHAPTER 2

A week had passed since that evening in the pub; Alfred was relaxing in his room, reading the latest letter from his mother when one of his friends knocked on his door and told him he had a visitor. He was a bit confused about who this could be, but when he went downstairs, he saw a familiar young man with large eyebrows waiting quietly by the desk.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred called with a smile and went over to the man who almost jumped at the loud greeting. In fact, it wasn't the first time Arthur came to the army base. He had come here before to talk to the higher ups and get some information out of them that could later be used in his articles. He wasn't thrilled then and now the Briton was just a little nervous as he came with private matters rather than business.

"Hello Alfred" he replied, tensing a little as Alfred shortened his name. "...I was passing nearby and... I figured that I may make use of your invitation."

Alfred grinned, and walked the other man away from the desk and to some private sitting room they had for when guests came over. "Well I am just fine with that if it means you're here. So, how have you been? I have been looking for an article of yours in the paper, but have only found them in older ones so far; the other guys thought it was just swell that I knew you."

Arthur sat down in the chair opposite Alfred "I haven't found anything worthwhile last week" he admitted "But make sure to buy the paper over the weekend because I've been told that one of my articles will be there either Friday or Saturday." the Briton added with a nod. He was surprised that Alfred actually went out to look for his name.

"I sure will," Alfred said with a smile, "I never had a friend published in big newspaper before so this is real exciting for me." He suddenly realized his slip up and hoped Arthur wouldn't get offended that he had called him a friend. Arthur's eyes widened a little when Alfred used that word but in the end he decided to dismiss it, knowing that Americans had the habit of calling everyone their friend.

"....I'm just not used to people getting this enthusiastic over it since usually, everyone keeps telling me I should quit and get myself in the forces. Join the rebellion somewhere or other" he replied. Of course, for a young man in a country at war there were endless possibilities of fighting that didn't even require joining the army. There were numerous brave souls (and just as many young and naive ones) being lost every day in less known uprisings across Europe.

"Well, not everyone can join the forces! We need some people back at home taking care of things here." Alfred also tried to think of Arthur on a front shooting someone and getting shot at. He didn't like the image. Arthur was so elegant; he didn't belong in the mud and dirt. The older man just nodded.

"I am glad that you at least seem to understand it. And two of my brothers are actually in the forces so... that should suffice for my family I hope." he said. Arthur still had two more brothers back at home but the thought that he may lose one even one was cruel and awful enough.

"Oh really? What are their names?" Alfred asked, he had a brother too, but he was safely back home, studying in college to become a doctor. He hoped Arthur's brothers were alright, he could only imagine the fear the soldiers family he rescued must have felt for their safety. Arthur wondered why Alfred would want to know the names but then again there was a possibility that he might have come across them.

"Hugh and Patrick Kirkland." he answered, now actually really hoping that he will get some news about his brothers. Alfred looked at Arthur for a second and then realized something, Arthur looked similar to one of the fellas, a guy name Hugh.

"Wait... what division is Hugh in?"

"He's in the 15th Scottish Infantry Division." Arthur replied and his heart was somewhere in his throat now, close to the Adam's apple.

That was the very division his squad rescued, "Yea, then I do know the guy. He is tall with green eyes, right? And a strong Scottish accent."

Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment. He then nodded his head frantically. "That's him, that's Hugh" he said quickly. Judging from Alfred's tone and the fact that he used present tense... Hugh was alive and well. "...How did you meet him? Is he... doing fine?"

"Well," Alfred said awkwardly, a little surprised that Arthur was not informed. "the rescue mission I went on and got shot on, was for British soldiers held captive by the Germans. He is fine now, resting up in a hospital. I don't know which, but last I heard they all survived and are on the road for recovery."

The older man's features sharpened for a moment as he digested the information. He has heard of the British soldiers being held captive by the Germans and he knew many were rescued by the Americans –like any self respecting reporter, and a relative of soldiers he stayed on top of all available information- but Arthur had no way of knowing if Hugh was amongst them. Names of the ones who died always found their way back to the country much quicker and Arthur was just relieved that neither Hugh's nor Patrick's was on any of these lists which were either heartlessly pinned to the walls, typed on the first page of a newspaper or read out on the radio in an indifferent tone. Of course, neither of the methods could make the news any more acceptable.

"...It is much of a relief to hear that, I... really appreciate what you just told me Alfred" Arthur said. "...And you say... it was the mission where you actually helped to rescue them?"

"Yea," Alfred said. "it was my squad. I got two bullets in my shoulder for it." He undid his shirt a little and moved it to the side were the puckered flesh of two bullets hole scars could be seen in his shoulder. They were still pink and fresh. "I was just lucky they didn't take my whole arm. It messed up my shoulder pretty bad though, it is why I am on leave for so long, so that I can recover and build strength in this arm again."

If Arthur hadn't have seen wounds like such before he would have gasped. Also, the visits in the hospitals, the bloody hospitals that were full of suffering, bleeding men whom he knew were so strong made Arthur a bit more adjusted to such sights but of course it didn't make him stone hearted.

"But... you say you're going to recover, right? I mean... your arm will be fine?" he asked looking away from the scars on the tanned skin, back into the pair of bright-blue eyes. "...You really are a one lucky man in this case." Arthur added with a pale smile.

Alfred smiled back and button up his shirt again, "Yep, I am a lucky because I will be going back out in two months time, though how lucky that really is remains to be seen" Alfred joked. He actually wanted to go out, fight, and protect his loved ones from the dangerous aspects of it all. If he was fighting then people like Arthur wouldn't have to and while war sucked, it made him feel better knowing that. Although it was an innocent joke and Arthur knew very well that Alfred didn't mean more by it he still couldn't help but feel a sudden grasp at his heart.

"....Don't even talk like this, got it?" The Briton said in a deadly serious tone. "This country... our countries need people like you so -for this reason- you're to hold onto this luck." he finished, immediately regretting it, worried what Alfred would think of him now. But... why did it matter? Alfred was surprised by Arthur's reaction, but he also understood it. England had been struggling in the war so much, that hearing a fresh American soldier, when compared to the British ones, must be hard on Arthur, especially since Arthur had two brothers in the service.

"Of course, Arthur. Sorry, that was rude."

Arthur felt a blush coming onto his cheeks as he moved back into his chair and sighed quietly. "It's just... the bloody war. It wears on everyone and I'm no exception." he said somehow trying to justify his outburst while aware that really, he shouldn't need to.

"Arthur, really," Alfred said with a gentle smile. "I really do understand. I am fighting out there, I know what a strain it is on a person and seeing it happen in your own backyards must be worse."

Arthur laughed bitterly. "Of course. Well, I'd call it even; I was rude a moment ago, you're right. You're actually in the middle of it all." he replied. The Briton was just too used to seeing all these American soldiers who in fact spent all the precious time here, in Britain in the safe camps simply participating in the training and not doing anything useful. Of course, he interviewed some who actually did something and helped Britain greatly and Arthur was extremely grateful to them but still... there were a big number of those who didn't. Alfred actually considered those useless training camps quite useful. They really did help prepare him for the world of war and taught all soldiers just how important the team unit is. He knew of soldiers who did extra for England, but most considered the fact they were getting ready to put their lives on the line- more than enough service for a country that did not like them.

"Now I'm not and I am thrilled for the break. You know what, I have just the thing." Alfred pulled out a bar of chocolate from his uniform pocket. "I just got a letter from home yesterday. Would you like a piece?"

Arthur was glad that Alfred decided to step off the topic and ...oh god the chocolate. In Britain it was pretty much unavailable, except for the few shady shops and of course even there it was very expensive.

"...I'd love some. I haven't had any for ages." He replied politely with a nod. Rationing was a bitch, that's for sure. Well, no wonder so many English girls so happily got together with the American boys. Alfred smiled and broke off the bar in half, giving half to Arthur and the other half to himself.

"Well I hope you enjoy it. It isn't as good as it used to be, thanks to rationing, but it is still tasty."

"Thank you. And seriously... any kind of chocolate tastes divine these days." Arthur replied and broke a small chunk of the chocolate and then just enjoyed the taste. Alfred could say whatever he liked -after not having chocolate for so long, Arthur's taste buds were in heaven. It didn't matter that it wasn't considered manly to have a sweet tooth when something was just damn good. Alfred watched as Arthur savoured the taste of the chocolate. It was nice, seeing his face in that sort of bliss. The American looked down at his half of untouched chocolate and back at Arthur enjoying it so much. Well, he would get some the next time his parents wrote.

"Hey, Arthur...here you go." He said holding out the other half.

"...Oh don't be ridiculous" Arthur said with a blush. "I'm content with my half, really it's fine." he added quickly. The Briton suddenly realised that he really didn't want Alfred to think that he was just like so many lads here, befriending the Americans to just get the benefits. Alfred however didn't think that of Arthur at all. He had offered the chocolate to Arthur. He had seen those types of people though, they would always be so sweet and then they would start to subtly ask for things. Arthur had never done that.

"It's fine, really." Alfred said holding it out. "You look like your enjoying the chocolate so much, I want you to have the other half." Arthur pondered for another moment and then gave up and took the chocolate from Alfred.

"....Alright then... If you insist. And... It is just damn supreme." he admitted. Arthur promised himself that he'll give at least some of it to Peter since he actually got a whole bar. The Brit wrapped up the half he got from Alfred and put it carefully in his messenger bag. "I'm saving it for later" he stated.

Alfred smiled, "That's fine with me. I am happy you are enjoying it." He had actually been hoping that Arthur would eat it now. He just got such pleasure from it; it was hard to not watch Arthur eat. Well... Arthur still had the half that Alfred originally gave him and he broke himself another bit of the precious bar and relished in the taste.

"...And now I feel awful eating it in front of you" The Briton said, a grown man with a small pout.

"Arthur, I've been getting one every couple of weeks, you haven't had one in years. I felt guilty not giving you the whole thing. So I think we are even... just enjoy the candy." Alfred said with a smile and patted Arthur's hand gently. Arthur had such a cute pout. It made his already full lips look fuller, the kind of lips that would be nice to kiss; except he just didn't have that thought, because Arthur's a man and he was a man and two men shouldn't kiss each other, even if Arthur's lips looked perfect for this very act.

"Candy?" Arthur repeated but then just shook his head and waved his hand to tell Alfred to ignore it. He forgot that in America they would even call chocolate 'candy'. Arthur nibbled on the half that he was holding slowly. "Well... thanks again. Tell your mother she made a British journalist very happy" he added in a lighter tone.

"I will." Alfred said with a smile, watching Arthur's enjoyment with pleasure of his own. "She will be thrilled to hear all about you. She likes knowing that I am happy and knowing that you have a real job and are not just one of those moochers who hang around me will make her real happy. "

Arthur smirked just a little. "Quite a shock to the system, eh? But then again it's ironic just how... many people around here complain and then you get all these 'moochers' as you called them." he sighed quietly. Alfred nodded.

"Yea, I know. I know you Brits think we are deaf and dumb, but we actually do hear the complaints and read the newspapers editorials that are constantly complaining about us. It kind of hurts actually. I mean, we are so far from home and we are here to help, but there is rarely a kind word to be found. Those moochers just make it worse, since some of the boys are really lonely and they think they have found a real friend, only to have that person use them. If England wasn't the only peaceful place for us to be station, I wonder if any of the troops would still be here." Alfred frowned but then smiled at Arthur. "You're different, though. You have treated me well and have not been using me for my things. I am really grateful for that."

Arthur listened to the other man patiently. He knew it must have been awful for these men who were here to help after all and not on their own wish; no one in their right mind actually wanted to take part in the war after all... and here they were, getting the 'welcoming' in a form of complaint about how late they were from the bitter Englishmen. The girls were of course just looking for an opportunity for a better life and while Arthur couldn't say that it was right... he understood the temptation was often too big to resist.

"To be honest Alfred... I'm not a perfect person. I would often complain and... To be entirely honest, I try just to stay out of personal relationships with your fellow countrymen" The man said frankly. "...But, although I didn't expect to, I had a really good time when we met in the pub last time and... I must admit that I'm ashamed of my initial views."Alfred thought about that for a second and then smiled.

"It's alright Arthur; I know the soldiers haven't been angels either, but as long as you don't think badly of me now, I don't really mind that you thought poorly of us before." He reached across and put his hand on Arthur's. "You still treated me well, even though you didn't like the Americans and you have never asked nor even hinted at wanting something, I have always offered. I would really like it if we could be friends though, I like you."

Arthur looked down at the hand briefly and couldn't help but straighten his back a little when Alfred made this -as the Brits would see it- full on confession.

"...I... well, thank you very much for your kind words Alfred" he replied finally,, a little awkward since he wasn't used to dealing with such situations even if all it was, was Alfred asking Arthur to be his friend. "And... you're a rank above your colleagues in my eyes now" he added on a lighter note.

"Well, that's swell." Alfred said, assuming that this meant that they were friends now. He squeezed the hand for a second and then let go, taking his hand back. "It's always nice to have new friends."

Arthur nodded gently and then thought of something. "So... you haven't actually spoken to any decent Englishmen before then?" he asked, finding it quite sad that not any of his countrymen at least tried to make a good impression. "...did you talk to Hugh at all? In the hospital or something..?"

Alfred shook his head, "Not really, you know, it was kind of busy with going to the different hospitals. Though I remember him because he was real polite, said thank you to all of us for helping them out. I liked that."

"Well, he's not exactly English; Hugh is half Scottish as you know from the accent and... his personality is definitely one of a Scotsman." The Brit explained. "...And this sounds like Hugh. He knows to be grateful."

"Yea, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but you know, he is your brother, but he has a Scottish accent and you have an English one, so I am just wondering....?" Alfred asked awkwardly, he didn't want to offend Arthur, but he was curious about how that was possible.

"Oh, I don't mind talking about it... it's not like we live in the Victorian times anymore, eh?" Arthur sighed. "Really, he's only a half brother of mine... and in fact so are all my brothers. We have one father but we have different mothers. Hugh's mum was Scottish and apparently they all lived in right outside Edinburgh for quite a while before moving down to London. Our father didn't exactly treat women well if you know what I mean. He never actually got married to one."

Alfred nodded, "Alright, I have heard of men like that, it's real shameful when they do that to nice ladies. Though, I am going to guess you and Hugh have a pretty good relationship since you were worried for him."

"...Well I guess you can call it that" Arthur agreed, "...Hugh's been more of a fatherly figure than our own father to be honest and he's the eldest. They, my brothers I mean, used to be absolutely insufferable but... thank god they've pretty much grown up now."

"Brother's usually are, though my own really isn't so bad, just quiet. Tell me about yours, what are their names?" Alfred asked as he enjoyed learning more about Arthur. It was interesting, learning his life story and finding out about his family.

"Well... Like I said Hugh is the eldest, then there is Patrick, David, me and Peter. Peter's still only a kid though. Hugh could easily be his parent" Arthur replied. "Funnily enough, apparently Patrick has a twin but... he lives with their mother and their mother refused any contact with our family." Arthur wasn't sure why but it was actually easy to talk about even these personal things with Alfred. "So... you have a brother as well?

"Yep, my identical twin Matthew. He isn't in the army though; he is training to be a doctor." Alfred said with a smile. He never really had an issue with Mattie; the other man was quiet and shy, tending to just blend in with his surroundings, though he had no issue with yelling at Alfred. Matthew and Alfred would never admit, but they were really close.

"A doctor?" Arthur repeated. "That's really impressive ... and the world does need good doctors." The Briton added with a nod. "But with him being your twin, you two must have a really good relationship, right?" Arthur added and noted the smile on Alfred's face as he talked about his brother. He must be missing him.

"Yea, he's always complaining, but we actually get along fairly well. I think he is just annoyed that everyone confuses him for me, but never the other way around. Don't ask me why, but they do. I think he just has to be more confident." Alfred said with a nod. He did miss his brother and his family. It was hard to be away from home. Arthur smiled just a little at this statement. Well, he couldn't blame Alfred's twin for getting annoyed with that, anyone would especially since usually with twins, even if they were being mistaken for each other it would work in both ways. A thought appeared in Arthur's head now that they were having this family talk.

"...You know, actually... there's something I'd like to propose but you may think it's a little forward of me."

Alfred looked at him, with a little bit of confusion, but still smiled anyway. "I am sure I will be fine with whatever your idea is."

"Well... I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner at my mother's house one evening. You have yet to taste some good, British cuisine." Arthur proposed with a shy smile. He was hopeful that Alfred would accept. Arthur had the urge to show the American that the British could be welcoming and good hosts. Alfred was surprised by the invite, but after a moment, he beamed at Arthur.

"I would love to, Arthur!" There was no way he would have said no, not when he would get to spend more time with Arthur, get good food, and the sight of that sweet smile on Arthur's face was more than enough to get him to do almost anything for the other man. Arthur was surprised with the exclamation but none the less happy.

"...That's splendid. I'll talk to my mother and ask her which day she can cook for us. It'll probably be a Sunday dinner though." Arthur replied with a nod.

"That is just swell, Arthur. I can't wait to come. Is there anything you would like me to bring?" Alfred asked. He was really excited to be invited to come and visit. He knew Arthur was just a darb Arthur shook his head quickly.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be fine. And um... well I'll try to let you know as soon as I can..." Arthur started thinking of how to hint at a next meeting.

"Oh sure." Alfred said. "I am on base most of the time, so just drop by anytime. Oh and if I am not here, then my buddies and I went to the same bar-pub you saw us at the first day. The food is swell and the bartender doesn't mind us."

"Alright then. I'll be sure to visit again before the week is over" Arthur replied with a nod. "And... that pub is one of my favourites. I go there at least twice a week and I know most people there." The man added. Well, having lived in London all his life, Arthur had 'his' places even in a city as big as this.

"Then we may just accidently meet up there." Alfred said with a smile. This actually meant that he would be searching for Arthur every time he went in there. He was also looking forward to the fact Arthur would actually be planning on visiting him again and not just deciding to pop in since he was in the area. It made him feel real special.

"Most definitely." Arthur agreed "Well looks like you are getting to grasps with English social life. To be honest the main place that everyone goes to and entertains themselves is the pub. And... I have yet to beat you at darts." Arthur teased. Alfred smiled and teased back, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere greatly,.

"You have yet to play me; I doubt you can beat me in darts."

Arthur raised his eyebrows amused. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll just need to play because I don't believe something I haven't seen" the man replied jokingly.

"You will see then," Alfred said with a cocky smile and wink. "How about tomorrow you and me go to that pub. We will play a game of darts and I will prove it."

Arthur was a man of his word and would never step back from a challenge. "This sounds excellent, dear friend. We shall have a fine time participating in this duel tomorrow." he said, mocking the old language and using a deep, strong accent and keeping a straight face.

"Agreed," Alfred said holding out his hand to shake on it, inwardly cheerily that Arthur had called him not just friend, but dear friend. Arthur accepted Alfred's hand and squeezed it firmly while giving it a short shake. He then couldn't hold it back anymore and started to chuckle.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Alfred said with a warm smile. He liked making new friends and this one really clicked. He wanted to spend more time with him. Arthur released the other man's hand and then glanced at his pocket watch which was vintage.

"...Damn, Alfred while I am having good time I am afraid I have to go. Peter and David are going to be home soon and these two are going to demand a dinner served." the Brit said and got up from the chair, and adjusted his trousers. "...But we are definitely set for tomorrow."

Alfred got up as well. "Of course, how about at 8? It was a pleasure to see you again, Arthur." Alfred said as he walked the other man out of the building, with a hand on his shoulder. Arthur got another proof of the Americans being much freer with their touching but the Englishman decided that he didn't mind too much.

"8 is perfect with me." Arthur replied with a smile. "...And thank you, like I said I had a lovely time."

"Same," Alfred said with a smile. He gave the other man a firm handshake and soon Arthur was gone. He went back upstairs to his and smiled to himself.

Arthur felt his chest got really light now as he was walking -or practically running- down the street. The man really couldn't believe just how easy it was and he was really glad that he decided to go to see this American...but he was so happy it actually seemed a little criminal. Well... he was good most of the time so... he could allow himself at least this much freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you ever so much for all the lovely reviews and favs and all... we really appreciate it so, please keep them coming. Here is third chapter for you, darlings and we hope you'll enjoy it. :'D

P.S. For this chapter, Erich Maria Remarque is credited for Al's emotions. They were taken from some of the central themes of 'All Quiet on the Western front'

CHAPTER 3

Alfred felt oddly nervous for this evening. He did not understand why, it was just two guys playing darts. He guessed it was because this was going to be the first planned outing with his new friend. Still, at 8 he walked into the pub in casual clothes and his favourite, lucky bomber's jacket and looked around for Arthur, who as usual, got there about 5 minutes early- just in case. The young Briton was sitting at one of the tables and waved at Alfred, when the tall American came in. Arthur was wearing quite a smart outfit with plain trousers, white shirt and a waistcoat. It was made more casual by not having a tie and the rolled up sleeves.

"Hello Alfred" Arthur greeted the other man.

"Hey Arthur." Alfred said with a smile and sat down at his table. Arthur looked nice, very handsome. "So how have you been today?"

" I've been well, thank you. A bit of a crazy day to be honest. I've spent most of it at the publisher. There have been lots going on and many people are needed to type the articles quickly." Arthur replied with a nod. He was indeed a bit tired but the thought of the nice evening out in the pub with Alfred kept him going.

"Really?' Alfred asked, "I guess I will get to see one of your articles sooner than I though. Though, it is real swell of you to still come here when you're awfully busy. How about I get you a beer in thanks?"

"That would be lovely." Arthur replied with a nod. "But really, there's nothing to thank me for. I'm really glad I'm able to get some relax now, one cannot just work all the time after all" he added logically. "...and yes. Make sure you buy the paper tomorrow."

Alfred grinned, "Will do." He got up and bought them two pints of beer. He took a sip and sighed, "This is one of the great things about leave, we have to train in the afternoons a few times a week and then we are done."

"Thank you" Arthur replied and took a good drink of his beer. Ah. He really needed the cold ale after such a long day. "...So what have you been doing today in such case? " The man asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Well, I did some training, wrote a letter to ma, did my tasks on base, and went to the hospital, both to visit friends and for a check up, making sure everything healed correctly." Alfred said. He was downplaying the work around base he had to do, it was pretty boring, just reading letters.

Arthur nodded towards Alfred's shoulder. "...And I'm assuming it has...right? If anything it looked like it would be nicely patched up soon" he added genuinely. "And you know, I've mentioned you to Peter... because I told him the news about Hugh and had to explain to him how I knew about it all." Arthur suddenly remembered. His face had a warm, pleasant expression as he said these words. He could still remember just how excited his little brother got. "....and he says you must be a 'superb lad with war scars like a hero'." Arthur added with a wink.

Alfred looked stunned for a minute before beaming with a blush on his cheeks. This day just got better by the minute. When he joined the army he had wanted to be a hero, but he quickly found out that fighting wasn't fun and neither was killing other people, even if it was for a good cause. Most days, he didn't feel like a hero, just another guy, trying to survive, but when he saw a child look at him with wide eyes, calling him a hero, it just made everything worthwhile.

"Aww shucks, really? Well, I look forward to meeting the lad."

Arthur couldn't help but to smile when he saw Alfred blushing. "Yes, really. He was all excited and is really looking forward to meeting you." Another good thing about Peter was that he was simply a child and one that really didn't care whether the 'hero' who came to save his country and family was American, British or French. As long as it was a brave man who was doing 'the good deed' then it was all fine and this person was worth admiring. If only more people would think this way the cooperation would be made much easier.

"So, I guess I will be over on Sunday?" Alfred said excitedly. It had been so long since he had a real home-cooked meal, he could not wait to try it. Though he had to remember what the handbook said; they did not have much food even if they were offering a lot, he could not be greedy with it.

"Yes, that's right." Arthur nodded. "Mum said dinner will be ready for 7, but I can come and meet you outside your base fifteen minutes earlier so that I can show you the way to the house. It's really close by" the Briton informed. It was easily within walking distance, so it would not be a problem. He didn't have many problems with convincing his mother to cook the dinner for one more person but she was surprised that it would be an American soldier that they'd be hosting.

"Alright," Alfred said with a smile. He was fine if it meant he got to spend more time with Arthur, he liked spending time with the older man. "I can't wait to meet her and Peter. Will any of your other family members be joining us?"

"I don't think David will be there since, of course, it's not his mother and he feels awkward ... while Peter really doesn't mind and mum has always treated him very well. Mum is married but I don't think her husband will be joining us because he's away for the time being on business in the West Country. He works for the army but I'm not sure what exactly he's doing, I know that he doesn't travel out of the country though." Arthur explained.

"Probably he is a recruiter," Alfred said sipping some more of the beer, "those are usually the fellas who don't leave the country. He must be busy right now, trying to find boys not already in it willing to go. He is probably going after high schoolers at this point."

"You mean secondary school kids" Arthur corrected. "...Here we can actually join at the age of 16... This is when we finish secondary school. If you ask me, I believe this is much too early and these boys have no idea what they're getting themselves into...but then again" Arthur looked deep into Alfred's eyes for a moment, a serious expression on his age "You're not that much older."

"No, I only joined a year later." Alfred thought about what Arthur had just said, "And it's true, the glory they tell you about isn't there. There is mud and blood, and sadness." His eyes grew dark. "It changes you, the first time you kill a person, you never forget him and then, it either keeps hurting every time you do it or you grow numb and become a monster. You always try to tell yourself it's the right thing to do and that they are the monsters; they will kill your families and you if you don't kill them first, and you just have to pray you never look into their eyes. If you do, you won't see that, you will just see a man, usually a boy, scared and he doesn't want to be there. That is when you hesitate and you will die..."

Arthur was surprised when he suddenly got this very deep and thoughtful account from the American. It seemed to round up the feelings of any young soldiers completely- a sane one that is; Arthur listened to the words, savouring the careful choice as well as the tone in which they were said. He couldn't imagine just what a chaos it must be inside all of these young men's heads and the conflict they faced nearly every day that wouldn't be solved until the war would be over. And this was exactly why Alfred was here -so that this would stop.

People were forgetting that really that was what everyone was craving for and that was the reason for so many new believers, kneeling in church begging someone who wasn't there for help. Many got too involved in the personal tragedies or the sacrifices they made while the one, true aim was common to all men and women- for the war to be pronounced done.

"...Alfred I really can't tell I understand what you or any of the soldiers feel." Arthur said quietly "But this is all so raw and..." he smiled a very shaky smile at Alfred "...and I'll be praying and doing my own bit so that... when the war ends we will be able to sit down like this, celebrating"

Alfred smiled, pulled out of those dark thoughts, locking them away again for another time. "It's alright, I hope you never know those emotions and thank you, every little bit helps. Though, you know I will hold you to that promise that on Victory day we will both be here to celebrate it."

Arthur just nodded his head. "Of course. We'll just need to wait for it... and I'm sure it... won't be much longer." the man said and raised his glass. "...Let's drink to it, shall we?" he proposed.

Alfred smiled and raised his glass as well, "To victory," He said and knocked his glass against Arthur's.

"To Victory" Arthur replied and took a sip. The two remained silent for a few moments, allowing just the social life around the pub fill in the space with its familiar clutter and murmur.

"So tell me, do you people really finish school at 16?"

"A lot of kids do... especially these days. However, some people go on to college after that, but... it's different to what you see as college. Your college is like our university." Arthur explained briefly. "...I went to college and then did various apprenticeships." the man added.

"That is interesting." Alfred said with a smile, "You know, you know a lot about the American school systems, I am impressed. Have you ever been there?"

"No, no; it's way too expensive" Arthur replied and shook his head quickly. "I've never travelled out of the country... I'd love to see more of the world but ... it's pretty bad timing now." he sighed. "...And I just know these things because of having worked with Americans and you just end up talking about these things."

Alfred nodded, "I hope that after this, I will be able to travel the world and see what it is like in peace time. In war time, I have been all over France and Belgium; I have seen Norway, Germany, Ireland, and England. I want to see these countries when people aren't scared."

"... but if you think about it...there is going to be so much destroyed ... " Arthur murmured "...Centuries of cultural heritage going down the drain." he replied with a sigh and took another sip of his beer. "Come on up now, Alfred" he said getting up first, shaking off the miserable thoughts. "...Let's get off the topic and... see which one of us was right when it comes to darts" he said in a lighter tone.

Alfred smiled, "I already told you I will beat you, but alright, let's see just how badly you will lose." Alfred got up as well and walked over to where the dart board was, "I will even let you throw first."

Arthur smiled at Alfred and downed his pint. "...I shall let you know the taste of defeat, with pleasure" Arthur said with a wink. And thus, the 'duel' commenced.

***

"Better luck next time," Alfred said, throwing an arm around Arthur's shoulder as they walked back to the table. He had narrowly beaten Arthur in darts, but a victory was a victory and he was thrilled. Arthur pursed his lips and frankly, was not happy. Darts was /his/ game and now he was beaten by the American.

"...I'll definitely beat you next time!" Not to mention, his head was spinning just a little because of the few pints of beer that he's already had. "....it was very close."

"Sure was," Alfred said with a grin. "You definitely aren't bad at darts." They got two more pints of beer and sat down, "Whenever you want a rematch, just tell me. I am up for it."

"...Hell yeah! I told you I'm good" The Briton stated and was glad to sit down and feel stable again. Surprisingly though, despite his head being a little dizzy the alcohol had no real impact on how he was throwing the darts. "...But... you know... you beat me and that's not something any American could do" he stated finally admitting to the defeat and winked at Alfred.

Alfred grinned back and then teased "Well, I am not your average American now." He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, but he had a pretty high tolerance to it so he was still fine... for now

"...Aaah?" Arthur raised his impressive eyebrows, the smirk playing on his lips. The man's cheeks were just a little flushed because of the ale. "...I guess you're not... but I'd still like to see you prove it in a different way" the Englishman chuckled.

"Oh?" Alfred said with a raised eyebrow at the challenge, liking the way Arthur's cheeks were flushed, he would never have figured the other was a light weight when it came to drinking, "Name it, I can do it."

Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment with the slightly clouded eyes. "Let's see..." he looked around the pub while contemplating the different possibilities. Arthur took another sip of the beer. Really... he shouldn't be drinking anymore. "...Down the pint in one go" he said and passed his own glass to Alfred. "I think I've had a little bit..." as Arthur was talking he also shifted over, closer to the American, his face a few inches away "...too much."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "I can tell." For being a man, Arthur had a pretty face. His eyes were a brilliant green colour, his nose was small and oddly cute, his lips were full, and his cheeks looked rather smooth. Even his massive eyebrows weren't bad looking; they just added a certain charm. He then caught his train of thought and pulled away slightly. This was not the time or the place for such thoughts and especially not for another man. He took the pint given to him and downed it to cover his confusion at these feelings. Arthur didn't even notice the feelings that were possibly starting to form. Instead he just chuckled sweetly and then clapped when Alfred downed the ale.

"...Excellent!" he praised "...And I'll come up with something better when I'm sober" the Briton added wrinkling his nose a little. With his elbow, Arthur managed to knock over Alfred's own glass and before he caught it, a load of the alcohol spilled right onto the American's lap. "...Oh ... I'm really sorry!" Arthur said getting a tissue out of his pocket and started to dry Alfred's thigh with poor success, and looked up at Alfred, fluttering the long eyelashes.

Alfred stared at Arthur looking up at him with that flush, from that position, slowly stroking his thigh to clean it up. Well, that was getting the blood to start flowing south and damn, why did Arthur have to be a guy.

"Umm...it's seriously fine." Alfred said nervously, gently pushing Arthur away, "You are drunk." Yes, Arthur was acting this way because he is drunk. "I can take care of this spill."

Arthur, although really more sloshed than drunk now, still felt concerned. "Are you... sure? I'm really sorry I... I'm not this drunk." he added quietly, his voice sounding husky and sumptuous but Arthur didn't seem to realise or have any control over it. "...T-there is a toilet... right behind the bar... we could try and... and clean it up." Arthur's hand went back to Alfred's thigh and stroked the wet patch "B-but I feel it will... stain"

'Something else will stain soon if you don't stop that' Alfred thought to himself. "Really Arthur," he said with a strained smile, moving Arthur's hand from his thigh, "It is fine, just an accident. It will be cleaned up in no time." He started to clean it, so Arthur would stop trying to.

Arthur nodded his head gently, embarrassed. "...I am a terrible companion" he said finally keeping his hands off Alfred, but his eyes continued to follow Alfred's moves. His drunken mind decided to ignore the slight bulge in Alfred's trousers.

"Nonsense," Alfred said, Finishing cleaning his pants and was able to get his arousal to go away. "I am having a ton of fun with you tonight and I enjoy being with you."

Arthur cheered up at this reply and looked up at Alfred with a wide, bright smile. "...I... I am really happy to hear that. " Really, Arthur Kirkland, when sober, just would not smile like this. "I was really hoping it will go well"

Alfred was surprised by the smile and then smiled back, "I know it will, Arthur. Everything has been going real well, being with you. I am sure we are going to be good friends for a long, long time."

"...You're really blunt, captain" Arthur stated a little teasingly and he was really getting comfortable with that. "...but I don't mind at all" he added, the smile still adoring his lips.

Alfred winked and leaned back, "I am what I am." And with Alfred being as he was it was enough to charm the Briton, even if he wouldn't admit to it, too much complications run along with it. The American finished his beer and decided he had enough for the evening. Anymore and he would be drunk and Alfred knew one of them had to be a bit sober.

"...I think I'll need to start heading home soon... but I really don't know if I'll hold myself up" Arthur said, the smile turning apologetic. He just didn't want to end the night with falling asleep on the table.

Alfred laughed, got up, and easily helped Arthur to his feet, "Well come on you, I will get you home... though I don't know where you live."

Arthur leaned on Alfred's shoulder a little, trying to remain straight... ish. "I just... I just need to catch a cab. I live close but..." he just knew that guiding Alfred in this state would be much too problematic.

"Of course," Alfred said, helping Arthur out of the bar. He had them wait by the side of the road, looking for a cab to come by. He allowed Arthur to lean against his shoulder and he kept an arm around the other's waist to keep him up. "Well, it has been real swell drinking with you tonight."

Arthur was so glad that he was there with someone as responsible as Alfred. In the past he went through situations where he had to literally crawl his way home from the pub. "...I had an amazing evening" he replied with a nod, standing so comfortably against the bigger, warmer body. Arthur noted a strange mixture of rather pleasant smells that he couldn't quite call right then. "....Really... lovely time" he whispered.

"Same here," Alfred said with a smile, enjoying the comfortable warmth on his side. Soon a cab appeared to Alfred's disappointment and it stopped in front of them. He helped Arthur into the car. "Well, I will see you on Sunday."

"I can't wait, take care Alfred." Arthur replied with a nod and allowed Alfred to close the door behind him. He said the name of the street to the driver, and as the cab rushed off, Arthur waved from the window at Alfred, as the American started to disappear in the distance.

Alfred waved back and watched the cab disappear around a corner with regret in his heart. He wondered about that, but shook it off and went back to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Alfred checked himself in the mirror one last time before Arthur arrived. He was nervous and excited about going to Arthur's house. He figured it was because this would be his first family meal in a long time and this was with Arthur's family; Alfred did not want to make a mistake and offend them. He was dressed in his army uniform, he wanted to show Ms. Kirkland proper respect and figured his uniform would be best for that. Alfred tried to flatten his cowlick again, but -as always- it refused the idea of being flat and stood proudly up. Well, at least his hat would make him look a little classier, until he got into the house that is. Alfred got the small bag of cookies he bought for desert; he knew Arthur said not to, but his Mother would beat him if he was so rude as to not bring a dessert and then, he headed downstairs.

Arthur was surprisingly –or not so- also pretty nervous that day. He really hoped that Alfred would enjoy the meal with his family; the man started to grow really fond of the American and honestly hoped for him to feel homely, at least for one day. In such times, especially for a soldier, cosy home with well cooked dinner was definitely priceless and Arthur knew that he wanted to do at least this much for Alfred.

He turned up at the base punctual as usual, dressed in a pair of smart trousers, shirt, green sweater vest and a slim tie, his usual smart attire. The Briton was... surprised to say the least when he saw Alfred. Arthur saw him in a uniform before, on that first evening, but now it was different. The uniform looked smart and clean, giving Alfred that extra-polished, unmistakably masculine look; not to mention it made the soldier seem far more mature and serious.

"...Hello Alfred," he finally said. Alfred gave Arthur a large smile,

"Hello, Arthur! How are you?" He asked as he walked over to the other man. Arthur man was looking swell; his green eyes seemed brighter tonight, probably due to the colour of the sweater vest... not that Alfred would notice this clothing detail though.

"I'm fine thank you" Arthur replied with a nod feeling a bit relieved to see that wide, eager smile. "...And yourself? " he asked hoping it didn't seem like he was staring but... Alfred really looked very handsome in this uniform.

"Oh, I am fine," Alfred said as they started to walk. "I have been busy with training and the little work they give us to remind us we are not really on a long holiday. It's fine though, helps pass the time. I am real excited for this tonight! I can't wait to meet your family!"

"Ah, really though, don't expect too much." Arthur said modestly, but he knew his mother was going all out; which didn't shock him that much. "...And in the end it's just us, my mum and Peter, like I said before. How long is your leave, again?" he enquired.

"Only two months." Alfred said with a sigh. "They need every guy able to fight out there. I will probably be sent back to France, that won't be fun." He did not want to sound like he didn't want to serve his country, but who really wanted to go back to a war zone where you could be shot and killed? He already had two purple hearts, he did not need anymore. Arthur nodded and in all honesty, he couldn't blame Alfred in any way. It was just natural that he'd much rather stay here, where, granted there was the training and paper work but no real danger as there would be on the battlefield.

"...That's not a long time" he replied with sympathy.

"Nope," Alfred said, looking down at the two purple medals and the bronze one on his chest. The purples hearts were for getting injured in combat and the bronze star was for valour in combat. He took pride in having them, but there was a real chance he was not going to get lucky the next time. "So I just have to make every minute of this leave count."

Arthur felt his heart jumping in his chest when he realised that, despite wanting to make the most of his time... Alfred was fine with spending quite a lot of it with Arthur. It made the Briton feel quite special and he just mastered a small smile in a reply. As promised, his mother's house wasn't far away. It was one of the Victorian style, terraced houses.

"We're here" he said to Alfred and lead him up the few stairs to the front door. "Ready?" Arthur added almost playfully in order to mask his own nerves and then knocked on the door. Not a minute went by when they heard a loud and excited shout, 'THEY'RE HERE!' and soon, when the door opened fully, there was a small boy, grinning. He stared up at Alfred, wide eyed.

"...Wooow"

Alfred looked down at the boy, easily recognising him as Arthur's little brother. Peter's hair was the same blond colour and despite the fact his blue eyes differed from the emerald ones, the thick eyebrows remained very alike. The American straightened up and gave the boy a smart salute, before holding his hand out to Peter.

"Captain Alfred F Jones of the 4th Division."

The boy continued to stare for a few moments and then shook Alfred's hand vigorously.

"I'm Peter Kirkland, captain!" he said fully ignoring his brother and frankly everything apart from the American. "This is soo cool!" Peter added and finally woke up when Arthur messed up his hair.

"...Come on now, kid. Let the guest inside." he sighed and at that, with a scowl, Peter let the pair inside the house.

It was a warm and cosy place. Full of familiar, personal clutter, with tight rooms. Alfred had been looking around at the house. It was strange being in a nice liveable home again, but nevertheless wonderful, in a way he could not describe. Soon, from the kitchen emerged a small, slender woman, with a tiny waist and generous smile. Arthur inherited her eyes and hair.

"...Well, if this isn't our captain Jones." she said, still smiling. Arthur's mother couldn't be more than 40 and even in a plain apron she managed to have a clean, tidy appearance. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Ma'am," Alfred said, talking off his hat, politely. He then held out the bag. "I brought dessert, cookies."

"...Oh thank you, that's lovely of you, really." The woman said with a smile and accepted the bag. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Diana Kirkland" she added with a polite nod. "...I'm afraid I have to leave you for a moment, because I'm still cooking, however please make yourself at home." Diana added and disappeared back in the kitchen.

"Come on! I'll show you to the living room!" said Peter, suddenly groping at Alfred's hand , clearly not fooled by Alfred's serious act. "Come on!"

Alfred allowed himself to be pulled by the boy, smiling at the relaxed and comfortable atmosphere. He looked about the living room. It was pleasant, small and cosy. There was a radio in the corner and what looked to be a very comfortable couch. He soon found himself seated on it, next to Peter and being bombarded with questions about the war.

Arthur just sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed the two. He sat down on the couch in the corner and turned on the radio so that the quiet tunes filled the room making for an agreeable background noise. The man found it quite amusing to watch his little brother being all excited over Alfred but really, that was to be expected with a kid this age.

"...Peter, you'll tire him out with all these questions." Arthur said with a sigh.

"...No way! Argh, don't ruin the fun Arthur!" Peter said and poked his tongue out at his big brother.

"I am fine, Arthur." Alfred said shooting Arthur a smile and a wink. He then started to tell Peter an edited history of what his experiences in the war were like. He did not wish to talk about the darker things that have happened, but he told fun and amusing stories of what he had seen. "...And they fell for it, following me back to base where we easily captured them!" Alfred finished his story about the captured Italians.

Peter laughed loudly and was about to ask for details when Diana called him over to set the table.

"Can't Arthur do it?!" The boy called out but eventually got up. "...You'll tell me more later!" it wasn't a question. Peter run out of the room.

Arthur sighed quietly. "...I'm sorry about him. He can be really exhausting once he gets into something."

Alfred just laughed, "No, it's fine. He is just your typical kid. Besides, it was fun telling him stories... oh god I am going to be just like my old man, telling Mattie and me war stories..."

"...Really, I think that this is actually rather nice. Our dad never told us any." Arthur replied and shook his head; the vision of Alfred, old, with a warm blanket on his lap and talking about the war for hours on end was really quite endearing. "...Come on. Let's go to the dining room."

"You think it is a good thing now, but just wait till you have heard all the stories ten times." Alfred laughed again and got up to follow Arthur into the dining room, where the smells of a wonderful meal teased his nose.

"This smells wonderful Mrs. Kirkland."

On the table there was a crisp white table cloth, embroidered fabric placemats and really fine porcelain plates which had rose designs on the edges. Arthur smiled to himself when he realised his mother got these out. What was better for the occasion after all, than the beautiful design of English Rose?

Mrs Kirkland came into the room, carrying the starter- a plateful of Yorkshire puddings with sumptuous gravy.

"...Thank you very much, I hope it tastes just as good." By this point, she managed to change out of her apron and was now wearing a pretty dress with a plain design. The woman placed the starter on the table.

Alfred sat down at the table and felt his handbook shift in his inside coat pocket as a reminder that, no; he could not devour this entire meal. "I am sure it will, Mrs. Kirkland." He said honestly with a smile. It just looked so much better than the food he was used to, out in the battle field and in the camps, he could not wait to try it, though he had no idea what it was.

Arthur noted the tiny bit of confusion on Al's face and said, "This is Yorkshire pudding." Mrs Kirkland just smiled at the young man and served everyone their share and then settled down at the table.

"So... can I address you by your first name?" she asked politely, while setting a napkin down on her lap and Arthur, and even Peter did the same.

"Of course, Mrs. Kirkland." Alfred said with a smile. Alfred moved the napkin to his lap as he looked at the bread like thing with confusion; that did not look like the pudding he knew. He watched Arthur for a clue on how to even eat it, following his lead. Arthur used his fork to cut the pudding open and just got it nice and moist with the gravy before placing a piece in his mouth. Alfred did as Arthur did and found the pudding (that was more of a biscuit and gravy than pudding) to be quite enjoyable.

"Well then, Alfred." Diana started "I hear you haven't been in England for long, have you? I'm hoping however, that you've received adequate treatment." She added sincerely. "You poor men have enough to deal with, without all the fuss you're getting here."

"It isn't so bad, Ma'am. The food is better here and it is nice being in a peaceful area, and I have healed up just fine, don't you worry." His slight southern drawl creeping through. Virginia was considered to be on the border of North and South and so Alfred's accent was not exactly a Northern accent, but not exactly a Southern either.

Arthur couldn't help but feel amused when he realised that Alfred was just a little awkward about how to eat the pudding. Really, what did they eat in America if they didn't have Yorkshire puddings? Then again, Arthur was just really fond of them and he absolutely loved his mother's way of making them.

"Well, that is a relief to hear. I believe the awkward behaviour is really inappropriate since cooperation is, of course, essential." She said in slightly turgid tone. "...Tell me, what do you make of England on the whole, in comparison to America?"

"Well, that is hard to say Ma'am. I haven't been in England all that long to really know it well. I think it is a nice country, a little rainier than back home, but still nice. I hope to come back one day and see what it is like during peace times." Alfred said as he continued to struggle, to eat the pudding thing politely like the handbook said. It was hard though; the gravy was inside, making everything messier. He also couldn't get spots on his uniform; he would have to get a new one if it got ruined, so Alfred had to eat slowly and carefully.

If it was of any comfort, Peter already managed to make a little mess around himself. "....It rains all the time!" he stated with a nod "...I mean we get no seasons, just rain. Is it true that you get really warm summers and lots of snow in the winter?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, "Yep, the summers can be really hot were I am. The DC area doesn't get a lot of snow, but if you go further North you can get many feet of snow every winter. It really depends on what part of the country you are in."

"The states are massive, Peter" Arthur said with a slight note of mockery in his voice. "The weather actually changes depending on a state." he added and yet again Peter just showed him his tongue making Mrs Kirkland sigh.

"Really, boys. Some never grow up, right? So... you are... 19, are you Alfred?" she asked "...I must say, the army is good at making you boys into fine men."

Alfred blushed lightly and smiled, "Well thank you ma'am. They do their best to beat discipline into our heads." He actually did not mind the banter, it reminded him of home.

"Relax while you're here then." Mrs Kirkland said and when it was clear that everyone had finished with their starters, the woman got up and collected the plates. "I'll be right back. Come on, Peter. You'll help me" she said to the boy and he pouted but followed Diana out of the dining room.

"...I think mum likes you." Arthur said quietly to encourage Alfred a little. It was obvious that the American was still nervous.

"Really?" Alfred said feeling a whole lot better. The handbook only really told what they shouldn't do, it didn't mention how they should behave at English get together besides polite, and that, for Alfred, was completely unhelpful. "Well that is good to know," he was more relaxed, but that was more from the fact that Arthur was his friend than anything else.

Before Arthur was able to say anything, his mother and Peter came back carrying plates with the warm roast dinner, which consisted of: mashed potatoes, beautiful slices of roast beef and roasted vegetables like parsnip, broccoli and carrot. It looked and smelt divine. The plates were set on the table with the portions being generous.

"I'm hoping you're fine with beef Alfred" Diana said as she sat down.

"I am just fine with beef, ma'am and that looks absolutely swell." It was unlike anything the cooks with the army made, looking and smelling like something his dear mother would make. Alfred looked at the parsnips and felt his heart clench. It looked like something from home, but it wasn't. He fought down the slight homesick feeling and smiled brightly at Mrs Kirkland, "I can't wait to have some."

Mrs Kirkland just smiled at the American accent being even more apparent. "Please enjoy" she added and both Peter and Arthur began eating. Arthur missed good Sunday roast since they couldn't do it that often anymore, not with food rationing; even families with money couldn't afford that.

"I think that finally, the food looks familiar to you, Alfred?" the woman noted gently. Diana was after all quite observant even if not always allowed others to know.

Alfred blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes, looks like something my own Ma would cook." He took a bite and found it tasted similar too.

It was both slightly disturbing and depressing to be given something so much like home, but wasn't. Alfred not for the first time wished his mother and father were close by and Mattie still lived in the room next to his. It was also so wonderful though; the flavours and quality that his army trained stomach would not even let the emotional reasons stop him from eating.

Arthur didn't of course fully understand what could be going through Alfred's head. One had to be away from all he knew, from what he held close and dear to realise that the smallest things made him the man he was and that without it life suddenly seemed plain and colourless.

"...Please, remember England is the second home for Americans," Diana began softly "so you should feel at home" she finished and decided to give Alfred the few respectable moments of silence as they ate.

Alfred smiled at the words and reminded himself that here he was, in a lovely home, with his new friend, eating a wonderful meal. He should not bring down the mood with homesickness. He pushed down the feelings and locked them back up. If there was one thing the army was good at training a person, it was how to repress their feelings.

Arthur felt a sting in his heart as he looked at Alfred, noticing the American's face straighten, almost as if mechanically. Really, he'd much rather know what was going through his head but... that was an egoistic thought.

Alfred soon finished the meal.

"It was wonderful, ma'am. Thank you for making it for me." His accent was still thick and he was having issues repressing it like he normally did.

"It was no problem at all. You're a wonderful guest to have" Diana replied. "There is some left if you'd like some more?" she proposed.

"No, thank you." Alfred said with a smile, the book firm against his chest. This was a moment the book did prepare him for and while he could totally have eaten the rest of the roast, it would be rude and that was bad.

"If you're sure." Mrs Kirkland said and collected the plates. "Please, if you boys would like to go to the living room; I will join you in just a moment."

"This was lovely mum." Arthur complemented with a nod to his mother who just smiled at him. The three 'boys' headed back to the living room, while Mrs Kirkland quickly cleaned the table.

As soon as they were sat down, Peter attacked the American with more questions about the war and his stories. Alfred went back to story time, though slowly, the questions shifted from what it was like at war to what it was like in America and being in other countries.

Of course it wasn't of any surprise considering Peter really wanted to know it all about France, Germany and other places... and he wanted to know some more funny stories that the American told in such an amusing way- as if his accent wasn't interesting enough! Arthur, sitting on the side, found himself drawn into these tales, Alfred's voice really growing on him. Mrs Kirkland came back with a tray of the cookies that Alfred brought, big tea pot and four tea cups. She placed it on the coffee table and poured tea for everyone as the lady of the house ought to do and passed out the fragile tea cups.

"I absolutely adore having a guest at my house." She said to Alfred finally settling down.

Alfred smiled. "Thank you. You have made feel very welcomed here." He did not really like tea unless it was iced, but he was not about to be rude to Mrs. Kirkland. He felt a little awkward holding such a little cup, but sipped from it as he nibbled a cookie. He went back to telling stories to Peter, but made sure they were more polite now, that Mrs. Kirkland was in the room.

When Peter seemed to be finally satisfied, the Kirklands managed to get through the whole pot of good quality, Earl Grey tea (not even food rationing will separate Englishman or woman from their tea) and the cookies have been praised numerous times.

"...Alfred, there is also something I'd really like to say." Diana started. "I've heard about how you've helped Hugh and I'd just want to say very sincere thank you for all that you've done" the woman said with a small smile. Hugh may not have been her real son but the man had always been very kind to her and Diana was infinitely thankful to him for how he treated his younger brothers.

"I was just doing my job, but, I am real glad that Hugh is safe." Alfred replied with a smile. He may not have really known Hugh, but he was important to this wonderful family and that made him even more important to him.

Peter grinned "...Well, that's what makes Alfred a real cool hero, right?" he said excitedly

"And I think we should host, our heroic guest more often." Diana said in a soft voice.

Alfred smiled. He had enjoyed his time with the little family and had wanted to come back and spend more time with them. Peter was adorable and a total boost to his ego, and Mrs. Kirkland was a very nice lady who was a fine cook. Plus, he was be spending more time with Arthur and that was just a swell thing.

"I would be happy to come over again, especially if you make more of that biscuits and gravy thing."

"....Do you mean Yorkshire pudding, Alfred?" Diana asked, looking confused for a second, but couldn't help but giggle quietly and Arthur chuckled as well.

"Be careful Alfred. You may get addicted to it" the young man said. His mother nodded.

"It seems like everyone is. But they are very easy to make so it's not a problem."

"Yeah, the Yorkshire pudding thing." Alfred said with a charming smile. "The closest thing we have in the states are biscuits and gravy, though it is pretty different still." He was hoping that it would be on the easier side and he would not seem like a demanding guest.

"Biscuits and gravy?" Mrs Kirkland asked surprised. "But... aren't biscuits supposed to be rather sweet?" she raised her -normal- eyebrows, in a manner that really resembled Arthur's.

Alfred looked confused, "Not really, unless you put honey on them." He thought for a second and then pulled out his hand book and flipped through it quickly. "Oh, your biscuits are my cookies and my biscuits are like a softer dinner roll I guess."

"Oh! Well, that's surprising... but it at least settles the confusion." Diana said and Arthur had a small smirk on his lips as he looked over Alfred's shoulder and then gently took the book from his hand. He looked at the title and chuckled.

"...Instructions for American Servicemen in Britain...? Wait. Is this some kind of... handbook?"

"Uhh...yes." Alfred said embarrassed and wanting his handbook back. "They give it to us...."

Peter was now also most interested and for once got close to his big brother to be able to read it.

"This is... hilarious" Arthur said shaking his head. Mrs Kirkland just smirked a little and decided not to comment for Alfred's benefit. "So... they gave it to you so that you can understand our 'British ways'?" Arthur asked and chuckled again "...British reserved, not unfriendly! ...I like that."

"...Yea, pretty much." Alfred said, still embarrassed; now that Arthur had the book, he really couldn't take it back. "It's... pretty helpful too."

"I think... it's absolutely priceless." Arthur said as he read on.

Even Peter laughed "...I wouldn't mind if you started to talk to me randomly on the train!" he said to Alfred.

"....You know, you may need to lend it to me Alfred. I think it will teach me a lot." The British man added suppressing laughter.

"Pssht, I still need that, thank you very much." Alfred said red in the cheeks, but taking the teasing well. "You Brits are hard to understand and that book is real useful."

"Arthur, now, that's quite enough" Mrs Kirkland said trying really hard not to giggle but it was difficult.

"Ah, but mum this is most interesting. Listen up: 'The British have theatres and movies (which they call 'cinemas') as we do. But the great place of recreation is the "pub". A pub, or public house is what we could call a bar or tavern." Arthur read out, "...god this is amazing that they went through the pain of explaining what a pub is!"

Alfred pouted. "Well, why would an American know what a pub is? Just like how my biscuits and gravy comment made no sense to you because you call cookies, biscuits." He thought it was a real swell book and he was not thrilled that it was being made fun of.

Arthur sighed and with a smile still on his lips he finally gave the book back, earning a groan from Peter. "...Here you are. I mean... this is almost like a survival guide" he said still amused. Yup. Arthur also thought the book was 'real swell'... only in a different way.

"It is a survival guide," Alfred said, pocketing the book again. "You try spending time in a foreign country and see how hard it is to get use to the little different things."

"...All I'll dare to add is... try not to rely on such things too much." Arthur's mum said as she was the first to be calm. Arthur nodded. "Of course... but still, it is just intriguing to see how we are perceived and described by your fellow men."

"You may be surprised at just how useful this little book really is, ma'am. It keeps saying that our cultures are the same, but when you come from a small town, like me, where everyone knew everyone into a big city, it is a useful guide." He may have lived near DC, but that was more of a daytrip him and his family or friends would make than his home.

"Oh, I'm sure this must have been a massive culture shock then. Not only coming from a different country but also a small town to a place like London" she said with sympathy. After a moment Arthur added. "...and I guess it is nice that you actually make an effort to put something like this together to make it easier for us all."

Alfred smiled. "No trouble at all," He did not have the heart to tell Mrs Kirkland that most of his culture shock came from being out in France and being attacked by Germans and attacking Italians. He had only spent a short time in London before that, and of course they remained blissfully unaware, with Alfred's pleasant smile to reassure.

"Whatever makes it all easier I guess" Arthur stated in the end with a simple shrug but he wondered about the words of his mother being maybe slightly inappropriate, he knew however, she never meant them to be.

Alfred continued to smile, "Very true." There were still some cookies left on the plate, but he figured Peter would want them a lot more than he did. He glanced at the clock and realized it was starting to get late. "Well, this has been a lovely evening."

"Ah... the time sure flies." Mrs Kirkland stated and was quick to catch on the suggestion. "And thank you very much, like I said, feel free to visit again Alfred because it's been an absolute pleasure having you." she added politely, but honestly.

"And it has been a pleasure being here, Mrs Kirkland," Alfred said with a pleasant smile. He then looked at the smallest Kirkland. "See you around Peter and if you are ever in the area, you are more than welcome to drop in for a visit."

"Really?? Like... actually go to the base?" The boy's eyes widened."You're the best!" he exclaimed happily.

"Of course," Alfred said and then winked. "I will give you a tour of the place."

Arthur looked at Alfred and made a quick decision. "...I'll walk with you to the base...just to make sure you don't get lost" he said but in reality he just wanted to spend some more time with Alfred when neither his little brother nor his mother would be there... and Arthur decided not to ponder too long over why.

"Sure, I am still not that good with London." Alfred smiled. It seemed like most of the night had been talking to Mrs. Kirkland and Peter, rather than getting real talking time with Arthur, which was partly intentional on Arthur's side. He knew that both little Peter and his mother were really looking forward to meeting the American and Arthur just decided to allow them to get the most out of the visit. Despite that however, Arthur wouldn't pass on opportunity to talk to Alfred alone.

Diana got up and escorted the two to the small entrance hall. "...Once again, thank you for your visit" She observed as her son and the soldier were putting on their shoes. One would think it was a boring and meticulous of her to repeat it, but Mrs Kirkland had a very traditional old set of manners and would never strive away from them.

"No, Mrs. Kirkland, I should be thanking you for having me. I really am grateful." Alfred smiled and got up after putting his boots on. "Ready to go, Arthur?"

Arthur straightened up when his shoelaces were tied neatly. "Ready. I'll be back later mum." The man added and there was a pink blush on his face when Mrs Kirkland placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful boys." she said and allowed them out of the house.

"Your mother and brother are really nice," Alfred said as they started the walk back to the base."It was great to get to meet them."

Arthur looked up at the American and raised his eyebrows a little; this time with amusement. "...I'm glad you think so and that you enjoyed yourself. I worried that the kid may be too troublesome but you two seemed to be getting on just perfectly." he added. "And you know, my mother really is grateful to you. Just like she said."

Alfred blushed a little after hearing that. "Well I am happy to have helped. As for Peter," Alfred just shrugged, starting to get embarrassed with all the praise. He liked it, but was not used to it anymore. "I like kids. If you know how to deal with them, then they can be real nice to be around."

The Briton listened attentively and couldn't help but wonder where Alfred got all this experience because he sure sounded like he knew what he was talking about. In the end Arthur just sighed.

"Is it really this easy? Well I guess I just don't have the patience for kids. Or maybe that's just because he's my little brother."

Alfred had a lot of cousins and since he was one of the oldest, they tended to follow him around when they saw him.

"Probably," Alfred said with a laugh. "Whoever has patience for their own brother?"

Arthur nodded gently, realising that he really liked the light-hearted laugh of the American. He knew that Alfred wasn't naive and he saw his share of the war -or a part of it- already, and yet he seemed to remain hopeful and optimistic.

Was this the 'thing' that English girls saw in the foreign soldiers? Arthur thought it very likely and immediately reprimanded himself for having such thoughts.

Alfred put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, still smiling and chuckling to himself. "And I have it easy compared to you, only one brother and you have five brothers." He was disappointed to see the base come into view so soon.

"Five... but I only see four of them" Arthur corrected, forcing his body not to tense at the contact. "But then again, four is more than enough. Not to mention, being nearly the youngest is always tough. Peter has it easier now." he stated.

"Mother refuses to tell Matthew and me which one was born first, so we don't know who is older. Well, I am here." Alfred said with a small smile, stopping a little ways in front of the base. Most of the men were sleeping since they had early morning training tomorrow.

The Briton looked at the base for a moment and there was some numb feeling in his chest that he just could not identify. He then turned to Alfred trying to keep his face straight. "...Well then, I shall leave you here." The older man said simply. "...I bid you goodnight." he added but didn't move from the spot, despite it being the logical thing to do.

Alfred nodded. "Well, goodnight." He hesitated for a moment and then hugged Arthur. He was not sure why he wanted to, but it seemed to be the right thing to do. Arthur tensed in Alfred's arms and had to tell himself that it is just a hug. Just a friendly hug and that in America they must be doing it all the time so it was nothing special. Just... a hug. Only then did he relax a little to embrace the other man back, still slightly awkward despite the best intentions.

"I... hope to see you at some point next week" Arthur said, his voice a little muffled against the American's shoulder. Damn! Arthur again realised how tall the other man was.

Yeah, guys did **not** usually hug each other in America. He was a little worried when he felt Arthur stiff, but once the other man relaxed, so did he. He had heard that Europeans tended to be better when it came to physical contact. It was awkward to hug Arthur. Alfred felt oddly warm and felt his face flush. Arthur fitted extraordinarily well in his arms too, he was slender but strong. He was now afraid of doing the wrong thing and offending or hurting him.

"I am sure we will."

After another beat, Alfred shifted away from Arthur, the summer air feeling in the space between them.

A/N: Thank you so much for getting through another chapter! We hope you've enjoyed it and... we can promise there's lots to look forward to. Your comments are the best thing ever and... please keep them coming –we read through every single one of them and they're important motivator for us to keep writing. As for now... just some straightening up to do:

[1] YORKSHIRE PUDDING: light puffy baked pudding made from a batter of flour, eggs, and milk, baked in the drippings of the beef. (thefreedictionary . com) (similar to popovers)

The ones Mrs Kirkland made are small, individual ones with gravy inside xP

[2] We all know Arthur is an AWFUL cook and we're not ignoring the fact... but his mum doesn't have to be that bad, right? :'D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the lovely reviews..! This is an... important chapter so we really hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

Arthur couldn't help but stare around the room. Really, it's not like Englishmen didn't know how to party...of course they did! However... it all seemed bleak in comparison, when now, Arthur was taking in all that was happening. A group of soldiers (judging on their uniforms) was on an improvised stage, playing the instruments, the music they produced actually sounded pretty good and it was much more vibrant than it would be if a radio was used instead. The musicians kept clapping, slapping their legs and instruments every now and then adding energy to the already fast notes. There was a buffet table with a good variety of food (which Arthur wasn't all that surprised about, he knew how well paid American soldiers were... and the smell really tickled his nostrils); there were also few tables and chairs settled on the side for anyone who didn't fancy dancing- rather unlikely. The spacious room was practically full with the happy Americans chatting up the British ladies, all dressed up and giggly. Arthur noted a presence of two, maybe three English soldiers, but really he was looking for one American only and there was something he had to share with him immediately. The same American who actually invited him to this party. One tolerable git.

Alfred had been talking to his buddies and a few gals when he saw a lone male civilian walk in. Arthur was looking snazzy, dressed up in nice clothes, maybe some of the nicest clothes he had if the handbook was right. He excused himself from his friends and girls and went over to him.

"Hey, Arthur! How are you doing?"

Arthur nearly sighed with relief as he heard Alfred's voice but instead, a wide smile spread on his lips, lightening up his usually serious expression. Even the Briton's eyes seemed to be smiling, and there was a slightest tint of a blush on his cheeks.

"...I'm doing very well" his voice sounded excited and upbeat. "Hugh is coming back home, tomorrow or day after. We got a letter, saying he's on leave to recover and they're letting him out of that hospital."

Alfred smiled back at the smaller man and patted him on the shoulder. "That's just swell, Arthur!" He said, admiring the beauty of Arthur's face with him so happy. He was also thrilled that Hugh was getting out of the hospital. "Come on, we need to celebrate this. Oh, are you hungry or thirsty?" Alfred continued, being a good host, "We got all the food for real cheap so we can all eat as much as we want, though you better hurry up, it is mighty fine eating, it will go real fast with all these fellas walking around." One of his friends heard the end of the statement, laughed and slapped him on the back.

"What he means to say, is that he will eat it up on you." The other soldier laughed and Alfred chuckled as well. After a friendly shoving match, the friend wandered away to talk to a girl waving at him. Arthur just smirked at what the other soldier said.

"Of course, I'd love to try some of it before it's gone, it looks divine." He allowed Alfred to lead him to the table full of delicacies and good bottles of ale and beer-a lot of it actually imported. Arthur filled up his plate and grabbed himself a bottle of familiar looking ale. He glanced to the dance floor and noted a few pairs already dancing that fast and complicated 'swing' thing which Arthur still couldn't quite understand the appeal of. All that said, he had a feeling that after this party he will end up writing a lighter note article on American way of 'entertainment'.

"You definitely know how to throw parties." He stated slightly absent-mindedly. Alfred laughed and grabbed a beer.

"Yep, nothing like the roaring 20's from what I heard, but I like it and swing dance is great! It has to be my favourite part of these parties." He watched as the couples spun around quickly on the dance floor and some of the more daring ones performed tricks.

The skirts which reached only just below or above the knee were light and kept flying high as the girls were span around by the strong lads which made Arthur that extra bit more critical about it. Even if someone slipped and fell to the floor, they were quickly pulled up and it just seemed to be yet another move of this highly improvised dance.

"...It looks very difficult." Arthur murmured and noted with a tiny bit of satisfaction that the few Brits he spotted earlier weren't dancing. "...I mean, this is almost like acrobatics!" he added when one of the girls was practically thrown over a man's shoulder, but she landed easily and held her balance well.

"It can be difficult to learn the basics and some of the stunts, but once you learn it, it's real easy and fun. All of that is improvised. They just go with the music." Alfred said, enjoying the beat and the energy of the music. That was a big thing with swing dance. A person had to have energy and a real sense of fun; which was probably why the Americans were so good at it, with their endless optimism and excitable personalities. Arthur however, felt much more secure being at the side and watching rather than getting involved.

"I'm sure it is. I'm just not used to improvising" the Briton replied.

"Well you also never done it before, so I am not surprised that you aren't used to improvising." Alfred said with a laugh. He snagged a carrot off Arthur's plate and started to nibble on it. Arthur pointed at Alfred with the neck of the bottle of his ale and pursed his lips a little.

"...There is nothing wrong with liking to have clear instructions and methods." he stated and took a good sip of the drink. As he did, Arthur looked around the room and wasn't surprised to notice a group of three or four girls, giggling amongst themselves, all very pretty, and they were clearly looking right at Alfred. The Briton looked away. Two of the girls talked with their friends for a moment longer and then wandered over to Alfred and Arthur.

"Why, hello soldier." One of the girls said giggling and looking down coyly.

"Why, hello, Miss." Alfred said with a smile and a bow. "The name is Captain Alfred F Jones."

"Lily Tyler." The girl said with a smile. "But can I just ask, why a fine soldier like you is sitting on the sidelines and is not dancing?"

"Well, my friend here, Arthur Kirkland, just walked in and what sort of host would I be if I just left him alone." Alfred said with a wink and the two girls giggled. Arthur felt just a little awkward standing on the side there, knowing that he was just really in the way, especially as far as the girls were concerned. He looked up at Alfred with a small smirk on his lips.

"...Come on now, Alfred. You can't disappoint the pretty ladies and you just said you love swing dancing." he said but actually, something clenched at his chest as soon as he said the words, and Arthur kind of hoped that Alfred wouldn't go anywhere just yet... but this wish was of course ridiculous. Still... he just did not enjoy watching the girls being all flirty... it didn't matter that it was with Alfred. Or so he liked to tell himself.

"Oh yes, Captain Jones, don't disappoint us." Lily said with a bright smile, "My friend can even keep Mr. Kirkland company." The other girl nodded with a smile. Alfred was surprised when Arthur said that, but if Arthur was alright with him dancing with Ms Tyler, he would.

"Well, alright Ms. Tyler." Alfred said holding out his arm that the girl immediately latched onto, "Let us dance." He led the girl out to the dance floor and started to dance with her.

Arthur politely put away the plate and looked at the girl who stayed behind, quickly assessing that she had everything in the right place; big eyes, small waist and a kind smile... but somehow he just didn't feel the least bit interested, and was certain she came here on the hunt for a rich, tall soldier not a wiry English gentleman- a civil at that.

"That's lovely of you, miss but I'm afraid I won't entertain you with a dance since it would go terribly wrong." he said apologetically to the girl, while with the corner of his eye he glanced to Alfred. The girl who had remained behind was a little shocked by that and nodded.

"Oh...well, I hope you don't mind if I take my leave then." Arthur just nodded to the girl who was now walking away, ready to dance with someone else. He didn't even spare her another look.

Lily was not a great dancer, but Alfred loved swing dance so he was able to cover it, making it look really good. He could not help but to laugh and then smile, and dear Lily laughed and smiled back at him, thinking it was flirting. Arthur concentrated on watching his friend spin the girl around, and despite the fact that she was a little slow and sometimes her moves were awkward Alfred was there to escort and lead her in the dance making it seem incredibly enjoyable and fun. Arthur found himself cringe as Lily giggled and clearly did her best to get Alfred's attention... and it seemed like either Alfred was fine with that or was just oblivious, because to Arthur it appeared that the American was flirting right back, with his blue eyes shining and the wide grin.

The Briton stood there only a moment longer to see how Alfred continued to hold the girl securely around the waist as she bent backwards and... Arthur's cheeks were burning while something inside just made him feel incredibly irritable and angry. Arthur turned around and started to walk to the exit; not getting anyone's attention as he intended on getting some fresh air, hoping that it was just the hot, stuffy room and the crowd that made his mind and emotions act up like this. His initial thought was to blame Alfred for all this. First, he hugged him, secondly, he actually invited Arthur to this party and damn it, he always looked so bloody charming with his smile. The Briton shook his head. Now he was being ridiculous. Of course Alfred was being innocent and he was just taking everything the wrong way.

Alfred happened to glance over and saw Arthur walking away, and his eyes followed the other man until he walked out of the building. Alfred frowned and stopped dancing; why was Arthur leaving now?

"Excuse me, Ms. Tyler, something just came up." Alfred said giving the girl a friendly smile and then walked from the dance floor. The girl was surprised, but another soldier soon came up to her and she continued to dance. Alfred followed Arthur outside and frowned again when he saw Arthur standing alone and then sighing quietly. This was a party, a real swell party; Arthur shouldn't be down at it. He walked over to the other man.

"Arthur?"

Arthur only just managed to rest his back against the cold wall before he heard the very familiar voice which made the blood in his veins rush and... Good god, it was getting even more difficult than he thought it'd be. The Briton was certain that once he had a little break he'd be able to just talk to the American as normal -because why shouldn't he- but right now, as he turned around and looked up at the soldier's face, it seemed pretty much impossible. He still thought of seeing him flirting with that girl and the worst thing about it was that Arthur knew this was the way things should be. A man should be dancing with a girl, talking to her, wooing her and finding her attractive; just as well as he knew that, Arthur was aware that he thought Alfred to be much more attractive than all these girls he met and in a way far from appropriate.

"...I'm sorry to worry you Alfred" He replied in a flat, empty voice while looking away again.

"It's fine Arthur, but...what is wrong? Weren't you having fun at the party?" Alfred asked, still concerned about what was bothering Arthur. He had just wanted Arthur to have some fun, but it seems like the party did the exact opposite. He felt a pang of guilt that Arthur had been miserable while he was having a good time and Arthur was only there for him.

Arthur still wasn't looking at the other man and considered his options quickly. Well, one which was definitely not acceptable was telling the truth, absolutely out of question... so some other, much more easily understandable explanation must suffice.

"...I just needed some fresh air Alfred. It was a bit crowded and loud and... Yes. That's all there is to it." He replied hoping to be convincing enough.

Alfred looked at Arthur and then snorted and asked, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar? Though...I guess there are worse traits to have then being bad at that...Anyway, what is the real issue?"

Arthur sighed loudly when his lie was seen though so easily. He bit down on his lip and then looked up at Alfred, feeling that his heart was racing, ready to escape his chest. If he was to tell him the truth, Arthur was most definitely certain that the whole friendship they have managed to build would be ruined and... Quite rightly so; since a normal man would definitely be put off by what Arthur had to say.

"I can't tell you anything other than that." He said finally.

Alfred was surprised by Arthur's answer, "What? Arthur... I... I know we haven't been friends for that long, but you can tell me! I won't... be whatever you are worried about me being! We are friends and I know you are a good guy." Alfred beamed at Arthur, wanting his trust on whatever issue was bothering the other man.

The Briton knew he just had to stay calm and try to find another explanation, and this time.... do better at lying. But he couldn't. His mind was going off everywhere, distracted by the storming and conflicting feelings, and for once he found it impossible to concentrate.

"...Alfred but... you really aren't going to like this," he said with emphasis and knew that now he just won't be able to hold back. "I hated... s-seeing you d-dancing with that girl" he stuttered out, and for a change he was looking strongly into Alfred's eyes "...being all happy and f-flirting."

"Oh, did you wish to dance with her?" Alfred asked touching his shoulder gently. Alfred was not thrilled that Arthur was getting this upset over a girl. If he had known this was the outcome, he would never had danced with her, either allowing Arthur the dance or sending them away and spending more time with Arthur. That was what he really wanted, to spend time with Arthur, as much as possible, before he had to go back to the war zone.

Arthur groaned painfully at Alfred's words and shook the American's hand off his shoulder. Why did it have to be so bloody difficult?! "No, you bloody idiot!" he said, the frustration kicking in now. "I don't give a damn about her! It's..." his voice was starting to break down again "...it's about you for heaven's sake!"

Alfred heart leaped, but then he fought back the excited feeling; he had to make sure he understood Arthur correctly. "Me?" Alfred asked carefully, "You...wanted to dance....with me?"

Arthur's face was bright red now that the American finally started catching on. "...I.. it's not like I particularly wanted to _dance_ with you... b-but I..." oh great. Now of course he could not find the right words to describe it. After all it wasn't just about the dance and it was much more complex than that.

Alfred may be thick, but he understood. He could not believe that Arthur was saying this, that Arthur felt something more than friendship to him. He reached out a hand and hesitantly touched Arthur's cheek.

"...You want more?" He whispered

The emerald eyes widened a little as Arthur felt the warm hand and... He couldn't believe just what direction this was going. The Briton wanted to take a step back, ready to be shouted at or maybe even to take a blow but... he was not prepared for this tenderness at all. If anyone was to see them there, with such little space between they would both be paying for it. Nothing happened, and Arthur couldn't find the words; the subtle nod would have to do for an answer.

Alfred felt the gentle move against his hand. He smiled and stroked Arthur's soft cheek. "Come on," Alfred said, dropping his hand from Arthur's cheek to his hand and started to pull the other man behind him. If Arthur wanted to dance, they would dance, they just couldn't do it with everyone around.

"W-wait a second!" Arthur called surprised as he felt the tug on his hand and involuntarily ended up following Alfred "...Where are we going?" the Briton demanded with confusion as he just had no idea what was on the American's mind right now and could only assume it wasn't anything good. If only he knew how wrong his deductions may be.

Alfred hushed him, "It's alright, trust me." He moved quickly through the empty base and soon they were in a small room with only a few furnishings in it. The Spartan fittings and an overall tidy appearance made the room look somewhat detached and ...of course ideal in an army base. On a small table near the door, was a phonograph. [1]

"I bought this only a few days ago. It was a real lucky find."

The gramophone however was in a league of its own. The box was made from dark wood and had intricate carvings on the side. The big trumpet matched the box in colour while golden shine added sophistication to the piece. Arthur admired the small but just as accurately made arm with the needle. That was a true antique and Alfred definitely had a very good find on his hands.

"This is quite extraordinary." Arthur said shortly. He would've said more if his heart still didn't try to escape through his mouth.

"Yea, I like it. I don't have much music to go with it though." Alfred looked through the few records he had bought with the phonograph. "How about this one? It is an older song, but it isn't bad." He put on the record and the song, 'Snuggle on Your Shoulder' [2] started to play.

Arthur listened to the tune for a few moments. Indeed, the song had a few years on it but... it didn't make it any worse from the contemporaries. Still, the man was surprised it was a slow song that Alfred was willing to dance with him to.

"...Are you sure... you're fine with this?" Arthur asked taking a step towards the American.

"If I wasn't fine with it," Alfred said with a smile taking a step towards Arthur and grabbing his hand, "I wouldn't have put it on." He put his other hand on Arthur's waist and had a hard time believing that this was about to happen.

Arthur was still most confused and just could not understand how on Earth did it happen that Alfred was still here with him even after he admitted to such feelings. Was it some kind of cruel joke, or a dream he was yet to wake up from?

He then put his hand very gently on Alfred's shoulder. "....How come I'm taking the woman's role?" Arthur murmured quietly with the characteristic rise of his eyebrows.

Alfred smiled and winked at Arthur as they started to dance slowly with the music, "Because you are pretty and I think it would even more awkward the other way around."

Arthur wrinkled his nose a little at being called 'pretty' but then decided that Alfred was probably right about the second part and thus he continued to slowly rock with Alfred to the soft notes, allowing him to lead the dance.

The small, awkward hand on Al's shoulder relaxed and even if he worried about his other hand getting sweaty it now quite comfortably sat in Alfred's bigger palm.

Alfred felt content as he swayed with Arthur. He thought that the first time would be awkward; dancing with another man, that everything was different and it would just feel wrong. It felt different, he couldn't deny that, but it wasn't wrong either. It felt right, holding Arthur like this.

The hand rested on Arthur waist felt strong, as if it was guiding Arthur securely, confidently. The Briton smiled to himself and tried to disguise it by looking down. The very moment felt so sweet, as if taken from one of those romantic books or movies that Arthur always thought to be corny. When Alfred saw Arthur's smile, even if he was trying to hide it, he could not help but to be thrilled. He took a step closer to Arthur and pulled the other man just a little closer as well.

Between their bodies there was something similar to an almost a magnetic pull and the heat beaming from them brought reciprocal ease and a pleasant feeling of familiarity. Arthur felt his head finding a place on Alfred's shoulder, his face snuggled into the soldier's neck. Only then, did the characteristic smells tickle his nostrils. Now, he could finally distinguish all the different components that made up the fragrance which made his head spin, back at the pub when alcohol took over the more sensitive senses. Apart from the American's cologne, there was a strong smell of rich in flavour coffee, some tobacco (most likely from his smoking friends) and... just something else that Arthur couldn't quite pin down, but it was a suggestion of open, outdoor space.

Alfred sighed when Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. It was such a pleasant feeling, holding this small, beautiful man; he may had been teasing before calling him pretty, but he honestly thought Arthur as beautiful. He rested his cheek on Arthur's hair and smelt his scent, a mixture of a burnt baked-good, tea, shampoo and a wonderful fresh clean scent, like the air after a good rain storm.

Arthur couldn't help but to notice that this dance of theirs was more reminiscent of a lovers' embrace than a slow dance itself- still, this didn't mean Arthur was about to complain. The other's body created a wonderful frame in which Arthur was at peace and supported. Their dancing continued for just another few moments, all the way until the last notes of the songs were heard.

'Let me dance forever'

The words seemed to hang in the air, so frustratingly accurate.

Alfred held Arthur for another second after the song had finished and then he pulled away, slightly. That had been very enjoyable and he wanted to dance with Arthur again. He wanted to do more with Arthur actually and Alfred knew, he wanted to spend as much time on his leave with this man as possible.

"That...was fun." He murmured quietly, unwilling to break the atmosphere just yet.

A shiver run down Arthur's back when the American's voice, even in that accent of his had a sensual, husky tint to it. Arthur looked up into the blue orbs and nodded, being wary with the use of words as if this very room and floor they were standing on were made of glass and they could shutter at any misused words.

"It was. Thank you Alfred" he finally replied, also keeping his voice low.

Alfred nodded and thought for a second before reaching a hand out and grabbing Arthur's gently as the man started to move away, "Do you mind if I do something before I walk you home?"

Whatever Alfred was going to do now, if he was to continue to look at Arthur this way... the Briton would comply. "...What is it that you want to do?" he asked for the pure sake of it, his eyes betraying the already made answer.

"This," Alfred said, reaching out a hand and cupping Arthur's cheek. He stroked it for a second before he leaned in and brushed his lips against Arthur's. He was expecting it to feel awkward, but it didn't, it felt right again. He knew what the Bible said about homosexuality, but it was hard to believe it when it seemed so right to do this with Arthur. All the ancient preaching seemed to have lost its meaning entirely

The protestant church had very similar ideas but to Arthur it did not matter. He was already aware of how he felt about men and liked to tell himself that... it was something that would pass and that in the end he would find his place in a cosy home with a kind, pretty woman who would cook him dinner and pass him the paper. Well... he saw no woman and yet his lips brushed together with Alfred's and he didn't move at all, allowing the warm feeling to run down his body all the way to his feet. He slowly closed his eyes.

When Arthur did not pull away, Alfred pressed his lips a little firmer to Arthur's and just savoured the soft lips under his own. He had kissed girls before, but he found Arthur's lips more pleasant to kiss than any of theirs, his early premonition coming true. [3] Arthur sighed quietly as he felt the bigger lips moving against his own in a way much different to how a girl's would. With the little experience with men that he had... he was never kissed like this, the affection making his head spin.

Alfred pulled away after another moment and looked at Arthur with a blush gracing his cheeks. "Umm...thank you...I...I think it is time I walked you home."

"I believe..." Arthur began still in the very low whisper, his face just as flushed "...you are right." The man finished the sentence letting out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Alfred led Arthur back to his house. He felt nervous, unsure of how to ask this of the other man, but knew he had to and would by the end of this way. Arthur could feel the shift in the atmosphere to awkwardness and uncertainty which was only to be expected in such circumstances. Still, the silence while just a little unnerving, was easier and more natural than pretending to have a normal conversation.

Of course, they were already at Arthur's house and Alfred hadn't asked yet. He stopped Arthur just a little ahead of it.

"Arthur?"

He almost jumped when Alfred stopped.

"...Yes?" The Briton felt that Alfred has been building up to it... or maybe it was just obvious from the way he was looking and how he remained concentrated throughout the walk.

Alfred took a deep breath, "Well...umm...I was... sort of wondering...." Alfred hated words, they were never his friends when he really needed them, "....would it be alright if I sent letters to you?"

Arthur wanted to laugh at first when he heard what it was that Alfred wanted to ask. It was a relief. He was dreading that a realisation doomed over the American and that all that just happened was but an illusion.

"Alfred, why should I mind getting letters from you? You don't imagine I will be able to remain at peace once you have gone away and I don't hear from you?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well... I don't know." He said, a bit embarrassed, but thrilled that Arthur had not rejected the offer. Sending letters was hard when a person was on the battlefield and so, it meant that the person getting the letters had to be pretty important to the sender. Not to mention, there came a matter of censorship, the possibility of post being checked through, read by higher-ups and there was always a danger that it would somehow end up being destructive to the soldiers; for instance, it would betray their position.

"I just... I don't know....but I am glad to hear that."

The corners of Arthur's lips slowly moved up as he continued to look at Alfred. "...But, be aware Alfred, that once you start sending them... don't dare stop unless you have a bloody good reason or else I'll find this git-face of yours. Even on the other side of the world." he stated half-joking, half serious.

"Don't worry, Arthur." Alfred said with a smile, "It would take a lot to get me to stop writing to you." His mother and brother had already pointed out what to write if it was getting too tough to write anything else. Alfred knew that if such times, where he really could not write to Arthur came, he would try, even if it was nothing more than,

'I am alive, don't worry, I will try to write again soon.'

A/N :

[1] Phonograph (American English) =gramophone (British English)

[2] "Snuggled on Your Shoulder (Cuddled in Your Arms)" is a popular song with music by Carmen Lombardo and lyrics by Joe Young, published in 1932.

[3] Reference to chapter 2


	6. Chapter 6

( A/N hello, everyone! Al's role player is here to explain something's ahead a time about a new character appearing in this chapter, Iceland. His name is Einar Fjalarsson (- looks interesting, but is really just a common Icelandic name). Now we are keeping to our use of accents and so Iceland also has one. There was research done into it http :// accent. gmu. edu/ browse_language. php?function=detail&s peakerid=422 and http :// www. soundboard. com/sb/Icelandic_Accent_Sound. aspx (if you go to the second one, you will hear the paragraph in the first website) so we have a real excuse to why he speaks the way he does. Also, to make it more realistic, I will just give you this fact ahead of time, he rolls his R's, (which is mad sexy I think, but really hard to show without making the words look too stupid.) So that is all you need to know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to give us lots of reviews, we are greedy and we enjoy them all!)

A/N 2: ...and here's Smart-chan (i.e. Iggy's rper xP). Well, I guess that it's fairly obvious *especially with my hero's nice little note above* but...still. I'd just like to draw your attention again to the fact that there are indeed two people writing this and... I just happen to be the lucky one to have it posted on my account... So yeah, this story would never be as good without the combined effort. Thanks again to everyone who keeps reading/reviewing/faving etc... it means loads to us. Now... enjoy the new chapter!

Alfred walked up the steps of Arthur's house and knocked on the door. It was the day of Hugh's welcome home party. The man was finally discharged from the hospital. Alfred was happy the other man was alright, but even happier to be back at Arthur's house. It was first time back since he had left and a couple days after the kiss.

The end of his third week on leave.

He only had five more weeks. Alfred both dreaded them and welcomed them. He wanted to spend more time with Arthur, but he did not really want to go back to war.

The door was open by no one other than Arthur. The young Briton was dressed quite formally in his elegant trousers, waistcoat and there was a green ribbon tied around his collar of the neat shirt.

"Hello Alfred, good to see you." He greeted the American and opened the door wider, letting him in. There was a mishmash of noises coming from the living room; clearly a group of people have already turned up, not to mention of course that just the Kirkland family was already quite big.

Alfred, smartly dressed in his uniform flashed a smile back at Arthur.

"It is good to see you too." He walked in and followed Arthur to the living room, smiling at the people who were already there and taking off his hat.

As he walked in, indeed most of the guests have already arrived. Arthur's mother sent him a kind smile and greeted him, while Peter excitedly waved at Alfred. The young boy was ranting to Arthur for the past few days that he wanted to see Alfred so he was very happy to know the American was going to be there for the party. Alfred waved back at him with a smile.

There was also a guy just a little older than Arthur but he possessed the feature eyebrows and had a mischievous grin on his lips. It seemed his appearance was just a little sloppy.

"This is David, I've mentioned him to you" Arthur introduced his brother quickly and David walked up to Alfred and held out his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you!" There was also a tint of an accent to his voice. Alfred shook David's hand. He grinned at the man and said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope everything you heard was good."

David winked at Alfred. "...You seriously don't wanna know what kind of things Arthur says.... but I'm not going to make it more difficult for him" he said and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Ignore it. He's always like this."

"Oh, how rude Artie!" David whined.

Alfred was not sure how he was supposed to respond to that, but he just smiled and nodded. This was Arthur's family and that may be the safest thing to do at this point.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Arthur and a deep voice with distinctively Scottish accent chuckled.

"Oi, oi! It's my party and ye're not bringing the guest straight to me, Artie?"

Hugh Kirkland was a tall man of just over 6foot with wide, stable shoulders and good muscular built. At 28, he still had the youthful spark and a wide smile. His eyes were the exact same colour as his little brother's but he had more masculine facial features and there was short stubble on his chin. Arthur nearly squeaked with surprise and shoved Hugh off himself.

"You disappeared a few minutes ago!" He said in an accusing tone and Hugh just grinned.

"I was in the kitchen! Calm, calm." the Scotsman then turned to face Alfred, and the smile on his face actually got even warmer if possible. "Cap'ain Jones, right?" he said "I had no idea we'd be meeting outside of that hellish place. But these are some better conditions to get to know someone, right?"

"Far better." Alfred said with a warm smile as well, shaking Hugh's hand, "It's great to see you're better. How are you doing?" It was amazing how his time at the hospital had changed the other man. When they first met, Hugh was thin and ratty looking, covered in dirt and sores. It was clear that there were still some bruises on his hands and the visible part of his arms; there was a long scar on Hugh's left cheek and it ran all the way down to his neck and disappeared under the man's collar. Apart from that however, Hugh was in a great shape. He looked healthy and Alfred was honestly thrilled for him.

"Aye, I'm great, thanks to ye and other lads. I don't know how to thank ye. Now I'm home, all and well and, God, this is great. I've missed being home lots. Ye're looking well and dandy yourself" Hugh added.

"Don't worry about it, we got help each other out there," Alfred said with a wink, " and I have been doing quite well. This leave will have me in tip top shape to go back out there."

Hugh's smile darkened just a little as he heard Alfred's words. He wasn't stupid and already knew more than some just how awful it was trying to combine the feeling of duty and responsibility together with the urge to stay in the safe home.

"...Well, enjoy your leave while ye can,'s all I can say" he replied Arthur touched his brother's arm with raised eyebrows.

"...And you should do the same. Remember... you have a leave to _rest_ got that?"Arthur said quite sharply and Hugh just laughed.

"See? Does he bother ye like this?" he asked Alfred. "Seriously Artie I know what I'm doing" Suddenly there was a doorbell and Hugh quickly excused himself to get it. He was walking with a bit of a limp.

Alfred smiled at Hugh's departing back, he knew exactly how it was and there was no hiding those emotions from him. They may have been from different nations, but the idea of brothers at arms still rang true.

"Don't worry too much," Alfred said to Arthur. "I am sure he will be savouring every second of this leave like I am."

"I realise that... it's just that knowing Hugh, he'll start doing training and all sorts of things recklessly and he'll just never recover if he's too keen to go back to normal too quickly. Even now..." Arthur's voice broke for a moment and he spoke in a quieter tone "...he shouldn't really be walking like that, he should be using crutches to make it easier on himself, but Hugh insists he's fine."

Alfred understood why Hugh was acting like that. He did not want to be treated like an invalid; he was a soldier and did not want to be a baby.

"Just get someone Hugh respects to tell him to take better care of himself; he is a soldier, he is trained to follow the orders of his higher ups." He advised and Arthur could do nothing but nod at this point.

Einar waited for the door to open up and when he saw Hugh appear, he gave the other man a large smile.

"Hugh! Hov are you?"

Hugh's face brightened up when he saw the short young man standing in the door. His smile as pretty as he remembered; the very light hair and blue, almost purple eyes in place.

"Einar! God, it felt like years!" the Scotsman said and pulled the other man into a tight hug with one arm. He knew that for once, he was excused for this blunt gesture. Einar wrapped his arms around Hugh and allowed this hug for a few moments.

"I knov, Hugh. It is such a relief to see you again." He knew it wasn't proper to hug another male, but he did not care at that moment. He had been terrified when he learned Hugh had been captured and now that he could hug him again, he would.

Hugh finally pulled away from the hug reluctantly; they couldn't stay like this for longer. Not here anyway.

"It's not that easy to get rid of me... I think ye'll need to deal with my awful way of saying 'hvernig ert þú' [1] a little longer" He said with a grin and finally allowed the younger man inside.

"Oh god, Hugh." Einar said with a laugh and teased Hugh, gently. "I vill get you to say 'hvernig ert þú' correctly! Who knovs maybe ve vill get lucky and you vill learn hov to ansver it right too." He entered the house and followed Hugh to the living room, this being his first time there.

Hugh just chuckled in a reply as he guided Einar, first of all to Mrs Kirkland.

"Diana, this is Einar. Einar... this is the wonderful woman who's like a mother to me" the Scotsman did the quick introduction.

Diana smiled politely at Einar. "I've heard all the best things about you, young man." she said with a smile, "And it's lovely to have you here. Please feel right at home."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kirkland." Einar said smiling back, "And thank you for having me here, it is wonderful to finally meet Hugh's family. I have heard so many nice things about all of you."

Alfred looked over at the young man who walked in with Hugh, who quickly realised Arthur's drilling sight which basically meant that he was dying to know whom exactly did Hugh just bring here.

"Come on now, ye have to meet my brothers." The Scotsman said and guided Einar to the more difficult lot.

"So... who do we have here?" Asked David and Arthur just remained silent for the time being.

"Well... this is Einar. Remember how I mentioned doing Icelandic as one of the extra classes that they offered? See, Einar is the very teacher and a great guy." Hugh beamed, and Arthur's face immediately was more pleasant as he introduced himself. Alfred was surprised, Einar seemed too young to be a teacher.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kirkland." Einar then said to Arthur, "I have heard a great lot about you in particular from Hugh. It is nice to finally meet you. Same to you, Mr. Kirkland." He said referring to David.

"...And this lad here," Hugh said referring to the American "is the very man to get me out of that forsaken place and Artie's new mate, so it happens. Alfred Jones."

Einar looked at Alfred then smiled brightly, shaking his hand, "Ah, Captain Yones, it is truly a pleasure to meet you." Alfred smiled.

"Just Alfred, and it is nice to meet you too...?"

"Einar, Einar Fjalarsson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Einar."

Little Peter joined the crowd, feeling a little left out as he was kept back by Mrs Kirkland, but now she was chatting away to other guests and he was free to join in with the young men. He stood next to Alfred and looked up at Einar just a little suspiciously.

"..How come you two know each other so well if you've only been teaching Hugh?" he asked, curiously rising the trademark eyebrows.

Einar smiled. "Hugh is a good student, he tries very hard, but he... hov should I say, needed extra help vhen it came to the actual speaking part of learning a nev language." Alfred smiled slightly; that was Einar being nice and saying Hugh was awful at Icelandic, which of course did not escape Arthur's and David's attention as they exchanged a quick look before chuckling.

"Oi! Ye guys try learning Icelandic. It's bloody hard I tell ye!" Hugh said defensively but then looked down at Einar with an apologetic smile. "But it's great to listen to!" he added quickly.

David shook his head "Riight. Whatever big brother. But I tell you what... there's some really nice food waiting in the dining room all set on the table. I'll be back soon. Great meeting you Einar" he said with a nod and left the living room.

Einar was not offended; he knew his language was extremely hard to learn.

"Ja ja, I knov it's tough to learn, I was the one trying to teach you."

Alfred smiled amused. "So are you from Iceland?"

"Ja, I vas invited dovn vhen some members of the forces realised I knev both English and Icelandic and I could teach. It had embarrassed them that they vere having trouble controlling the island, because hardly anyone could communicate."

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "And so, they sent you here to teach us English the language, and of course no one gets it. So typical" He said, highly amused and grabbed himself one of the glasses of wine which were placed on the coffee table.

"Hey, hey say something in Icelandic!" Peter suddenly requested. As usual, a new person meant new interest...but Peter wasn't quite bored of Alfred yet.

"Hvaða vildi þú eins og mig til segja?" Einar asked the boy seriously, though he turned to Hugh immediately afterwards. "Hugh, vhat did I yust say?" He enjoyed it when people took an interest in his language. It was unusual but something he was proud of from his culture.

Hugh straightened his back instantly and felt like being back in class and he gulped hoping he was going to get it right.

"...Something, something... 'would me to say'? Ah wait! 'What would you like me to say'!" He grinned so damn proud to get it from the context.

Peter stared at Einar with massive eyes "Wooow that's amaaazing!"

Einar nodded, proud of Hugh as well, he knew the other man struggled so with Icelandic, "Very good Hugh."

"Good job Hugh!" Alfred said with a smile. He had no idea what the other man had said, it could have been babble to his ears. Einar then turned his attention back to Peter.

"Thank you, but it is yust my home language."

Hugh laughed, his cheeks a little pink from the praise and he just put his hands in the pockets of his trousers acting all casual about it. "Yeah, yeah well, looks like Einar's effort was not all futile" he said and Arthur couldn't help but smile as well. He admired people who spoke other languages but he only knew a little bit of French and some Latin but couldn't speak fluently in anything other than English.

"Thank god," Einar said, teasing Hugh, "I spent hours drilling this language into your head, your poor teacher would be crushed if you had learned nothing." Alfred could not help but to laugh at that. He did not know any other languages. They had tried to teach him Spanish in school, but it had not turned out well.

Hugh blushed just a little at Einar's teasing. "I do my hardest!" he said in a convincing voice and that was actually true. Outside of all the exhausting physical training he had to do, Hugh spent hours on end trying to get the language but... some things just weren't that easy for an adult to learn.

Einar actually knew just how hard Hugh worked. The reason he got to know the other man was because Hugh often came to him for extra help. Einar actually admired him for how hard he worked at something he was not good at. He started to speak at Peter in Icelandic and watched with amusement as the boy looked so excited. He often stopped and quizzed Hugh on things he was sure the other man would know and was thrilled with how much Hugh remembered.

Arthur used the chance to excuse himself and Alfred, so that the two could get something to eat in the kitchen, Alfred followed Arthur and admired all the food that was out for them to eat.

"Wow, this is just swell, Arthur."

"..Mum made some more Yorkshire puddings this time as well, especially since she knew you were coming" Arthur said with a wink as he settled for some real, Scottish smoked salmon which was really quite a treat but since the occasion was big, Mrs Kirkland went all out. There were a number of traditionally English dishes with some Scottish ones as well to choose from as well as just some simple snacks on the side.

"How are you enjoying yourself Alfred?

"Oh I have been having a good time Arthur." Alfred said with a smile and took some of the food set out for them."Its real nice to meet the rest of your brothers and Einar and to see Peter and your mom again."

"It's the first time we've all met Einar but... he seems like a nice man. Patient ...and that's a good quality if you're dealing with our family." Arthur replied as he was slowly munching on the food.

The Briton still had a number of questions running through his head. Most of all he wasn't sure how did things stand between them. Alfred didn't seem any different from normal but... did that mean he was just ignoring what happened when they last have seen each other or was it just a way of assuring that... it didn't change anything? Arthur felt confused about the whole matter and tried to keep his mind off it.

Alfred laughed, "I am sure. I guess the Kirkland's are just lucky when it comes to their friends." He ate the wonderful, home-cooked food happily. He did not have questions about how things stood between them.

They would still be good friends in public, but in private, they would be a little more. It was simple, but things like emotions tended to be simpler in his mind. If you liked a person, you were their friend, if you didn't, you weren't friends, and if you kissed someone, that person was more than a friend. It was just who he was.

"Friends." Arthur repeated and sent Alfred a quick, but quite sharp look, all this vulnerability and uncertainty were showing all too well on his face. Some just didn't have the luck of possessing a simple minded, clear view on things. Arthur still had his doubts. He didn't have enough self-confidence to believe that Alfred was serious about everything.

Alfred was surprised by the look. He was not sure what to make of it. He was sure that Arthur understood what was going on, but there was something about that look that told him otherwise. Well, Alfred hoped he was reading it correctly; he was never good at reading emotions. He looked around and then touched Arthur's hand and squeezed it gently.

"In public, friends." He murmured softly and then quickly let go of Arthur's hand and went back to eating.

Arthur's heart just about skipped a beat when the warm hand touched his and his facial expression softened at the reassuring words that although very few, Arthur understood the exact sense of them. The Briton nodded his head and went back to eating, having a final look around as if the forks and knives could talk and tell someone of the -mostly non verbal- communication that just took place.

Alfred hoped that whatever was bothering Arthur was solved. He continued to eat and talked quietly to Arthur. He enjoyed the atmosphere, good food, and Arthur by his side and he wished that every day of his leave could be like this.

All the while, Hugh was just being patient -much more patient than usual- while Peter continued to ask Einar all sorts of questions about not only language, but Icelandic culture and nature. Einar had been enjoying teaching the boy about his home land and watched with delight as Peter got more interested in the little island to the North. Eventually Hugh stretched out and decided it's been going on for much too long.

"...I need to change the dressing on my leg." he informed and sent a quick gaze at Einar with hope the younger man would follow.

He caught Hugh's eye when he said that and knew the look. "I vill help you, I hope you don't mind if ve take a break, Peter." Einar said, with a smile at the boy.

"...You better be back soon! There is so much more I want to know!" The boy replied with a pout and Hugh grinned at him.

"Don't ye worry, we'll be back really soon, kiddo" He said and then smiled at Einar before heading first to the hall. He mocked a gentlemanly bow, while letting Einar go up the stairs first. Hugh could feel that his breathing quickened a little already. Einar just shook his head with a smirk and went up the stairs making sure to move his hips a little more than he normally would.

"So vhere are ve going?" He asked quietly.

A tiny smirk was playing on Hugh's lips as he walked a few steps behind Einar, just to get a very good view at the younger man's... slender figure. And dear God... has he missed it! He closed the distance and after a cautious look around whispered close to Einar's ear.

"Storage room. Second door on the right"

Einar shivered lightly at the soft hot breathe against his ear and he nodded. He had missed Hugh too, terribly. He made his way to the door and slipped inside it and waited, with growing arousal for Hugh to appear too.

Hugh casually walked over to the room as if every nerve, every cell of his body wasn't in sheer pain to get there as fast as possible. He entered the room and gave Einar his warmest, most gentle smile before closing the door behind him and shifted the bolt locking them inside, plunging them into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The early evening was still rather warm and the restaurant was full at dinner time. Despite the problems the country was having, there were always people ready to live their lives to the fullest, sitting around in the restaurant, enjoying well prepared meal and good wine; of course, it was worth mentioning that the British were never that good at saving anyway.

So, the restaurant was beaming with life, the polite chattering floated in the air, together with the delicious smell of carefully prepared food. At one of the tables sat Arthur, Alfred, Hugh and Einar, rather comfortable in each other's company. Hugh beamed, being in high spirits. It was his idea for the four to spend an evening together and he could feel that it was a really genius plan. It helped everyone to get their minds off any troubles as well as allowed a chance to get to know each other better.

Hugh was chatting with Alfred, finding the American easy to talk to, while Arthur continued to ask Einar about his home country and what effects did the war have on it.

Alfred enjoyed the atmosphere and talking to Hugh. He was a nice fellow, who truly understood better than anyone else what Alfred was going through, so there was an ease and understanding in their words and topics. Einar was also having a fairly pleasant time with Arthur and the Brit eventually got him to admit that, like most Icelanders, Einar was not thrilled about the violation of their neutrality, though he understood why it was needed.

"...However Einar, of course it's easy to say that it's fine to just remain neutral and, of course this keeps the country pretty much safe..." Arthur began getting quite involved in the topic, "but some countries just do not have this option. Even with Britain being as involved in it as it is, it's been said we're not doing enough to help. For instance, we are still in that union with Poland and yet no troops actually went there to help them... but no one can seriously expect us to do something so ..."

"Suicidal!" Hugh interrupted. "...Really, France and all are bad enough. Poland is in-between the Russians and Germans it's like... the place where the devil says goodnight. Seriously."He shook his head. "No one in their right mind would go there now."

"I am not saying that neutrality is the best vay to go for your country, but for ours it vas," Einar said, "and of course people are angry that ve vere invaded so soon after getting our freedom from the Danish crovn. Plus, ve are being told that this is for us in broken, pathetic Icelandic. If you are being told to do more, do more in other places; vhy do more in a nation that vants nothing to do with either side? It is pointless."

"...Is it any worse than my Icelandic?" Hugh asked, trying to make the conversation a bit lighter. Despite the fact that Arthur and Einar were just... exchanging their views and facts, it still sounded way too serious for a dinner conversation.

"Trust me, some of the men vere reading it from a book, having never heard it before," Einar smiled. "Ve vere so confused vhen they kept yelling 'j-ya' at us. It took avhile to realize they vere saying the vord vrong and actually meant 'ja'." Einar did not understand why foreigners felt the best way to get their point across was to stand in someone's face and talk very slowly and loudly. It did not help, he was not deaf, they just could not speak correctly.

Arthur smiled. It did not escape his attention how Einar pronounced Alfred's surname yesterday. Well... but it must have been even more confusing for Icelandic people, with 'ja' being very commonly used.

"...Even I can do that!" Hugh laughed and beamed. "That's definitely because of my supreme Scottish accent, though."

Arthur raised his eyebrows slightly amused. It could have been just him, or Hugh was showing off and being in a better mood with Einar around.

"Of course," Einar said with a smile, teasing lightly, "that has not hurt you at all vhen it comes to Icelandic."

Alfred suddenly spoke up, "I thought Americans were stationing in Iceland now?"

"They are... though it is about the same as having the English there, no offense, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and bumped Arthur's foot with his own. "None taken."

Arthur immediately looked at the American and furrowed his eyebrows a little, but the tiniest, sweet smile followed. "...It's just the curse of being born in an English-speaking country. We're stuck with the inability to learn other languages and we're just lazy because wherever we go, we can speak in our mother language."

Alfred smiled back at Arthur and Einar took notice. That was odd, very odd. He made not to pay closer attention to those two.

Hugh chuckled. "...It seems like it's not the case everywhere." He said and winked at Einar.

Einar smiled at Hugh, nodded, and then kicked him under the table. He was being careless about them being together. They used to be really good about acting like a perfectly normal pair of males, but since Hugh has gotten back, he had been more touchy-feely. Einar did not mind that in private, but in public, it was dangerous and he did not wish Hugh to get in trouble.

The Scotsman realised it was the time to step down a notch. It was pretty difficult after not seeing Einar for such a long time. If it was possible, he would be all over the young man all the time but... Of course it was unacceptable and out of question. Hugh did not want to ruin all the long time of hard work they did to keep their little secret.

Arthur was for now completely unaware of Einar's sight and luckily for them, he only thought it a little suspicious for Hugh to be quite as friendly but then he decided to ignore it. They were close to finishing their meal when Hugh spoke up.

"Anyone has any suggestions of what we could do after this? I mean, Al ye should get a choice since ye're the one who has seen little of London."

"Oh...well, I don't know what is good to see," Alfred said with a smile, "first time being here and all." He would have been fine with going to a pub and spending the night there, but he was sure that Arthur had a better idea of what to do. "What do you suggest, Arthur?"

Arthur pondered for a moment. "Well... there are some interesting plays at the theatre... but I'm not sure what is on tonight and thus it may be better to go at another occasion." He said and then took another moment to think about it. "How about we go to an art gallery? I think it is quite extraordinary how the National Gallery chooses to remain open... and according to the reviews, The Picture of the Month is really impressive and worth seeing" [1]

"Alright, if you think it is good." Alfred said with a smile. He was not really interesting in museums or old, dead fella's paintings, but it could be fun.

Arthur nodded eagerly. "Due to the busy schedule recently, I haven't gotten a chance to go yet so I'm actually really looking forward to it; as long as you are alright with it." He said politely.

Hugh sighed, mocking fatigue. "...Well, I guess being cultured every once in a while won't hurt, right?"

"Ja, I guess ve shall be going there today." Einar nodded.

Alfred smiled at Arthur's eagerness. He should have figured that the other man would have been interested in that sort of thing, but it was cute and he was more than willing to look at old pictures to see him look like that.

"You know," Arthur said as they waited for the waiter to come with a bill for them. "Herbert Read, a rather pleasant, very intelligent art critic[2]; called the National Gallery 'a defiant outpost of culture right in the middle of a bombed and shattered metropolis'... and I think there is a lot of truth in these words, so it would be a great shame for you to miss it." He said referring mostly to Alfred.

"Really?" Alfred asked. He thought it had just been a boring old museum, but maybe there was cool stuff in it if someone said that. Maybe it was full of pictures of men fighting for freedom; the great battles of the old, like Yorkstown, Bunker Hill, and the Crossing of the Delaware.

"I wouldn't trust Artie's every word, but he has a good head for quotes." Hugh said jokingly and finally, when the waiter came the lot were able to pay for the meal. They slowly started to get up and got ready to leave.

The damp air hit them in the face, with just a slight tint of pleasant coolness of the evening. Luckily, the restaurant wasn't far off from Trafalgar Square so the walk wasn't that long. Despite the damage visible in the great city of London, it was still easy to see its former grandeur and beauty. The steps and impressive entrance of the Gallery were untouched and there were many people around, talking, sitting on the steps or heading to the Gallery.

Alfred was impressed with the Gallery and the way it looked. There had to be some amazing heroic pictures in there, with a building like this. He was actually excited for a change to see what was in this grand building. The fella did say it stood in defiance, it must be good. Arthur smiled seeing Alfred's impressed face.

If there was one thing that Arthur found absolute pleasure in, it was showing to people just how much Great Britain still had to offer; despite the war and the after effects it was dealing with. They walked towards the entrance and the guides just sent them a calculating look before letting the four inside.

"...Another good thing about it... is that the culture is for free" Hugh said and a few people who were walking past them, gave the Scotsman unpleasant looks.

Alfred laughed, "True enough." He also gained some nasty looks, but the American did not notice them. Einar just nodded; he had an accent even more foreign then the other two and the moment he started speaking people would be eyeing him and questioning where he was from. It was rather uncomfortable for him.

"Let's see the main exhibition, shall we?" Arthur proposed leading the small group in a wide, decorated corridor. The walls however, were empty. "All the artworks were transported somewhere and hidden away right before the war started" He found himself explaining "They only bring one painting a month from the old collection, together with a temporary exhibition of paintings which are then hidden underground at night... just in case another bombing happens." The Brit continued. "...And good thing they do, because the gallery where all the Rubens used to hang, is now in shreds."

Alfred found the museum depressing. They weren't supposed to be this empty; it should be filled with paintings and people whispering quietly about them. He remembered seeing the museums back home and they were filled with stuff.

"So...there is only one painting in here now?" He also had no idea what a Ruben was, but did not feel like asking.

Arthur shook his head and corrected, "Only one painting belonging to the original collection. But, in one of the other rooms, there is quite a nice collection which happens to be on show for a period of time, imported from other museums. From what I hear these are the Romantic paintings." He informed and sure enough there was a stand on the floor with beautiful lettering which read:

'THE MASTERS OF LANDSCAPE PAINTING, TURNER AND CONSTABLE. Very rare occasion to see these in flesh. On show: September 1943'

Alfred followed Arthur into the room and soon wanted to gouge his eyes out from boredom. These weren't exciting action scenes; these were landscapes. There was no action or a single interesting thing about any of them. He hid his boredom and listened to Arthur talk about them. Einar listened as well, a little interested, but for the most part finding Arthur's and Alfred's interactions more interesting.

Arthur decided that since they got to this room first they might as well spend a while before going on to see the Picture of the Month which got such high praises -it being a Rembrandt after all.

"...I think it's just fascinating, if you compare Constable's final paintings and studies." The Briton started to explain to Alfred, clearly not aware that the other wasn't interested. "His studies are much more lively and contemporary than the artificial compositions...and then, you move onto the Turner's works which just excite the senses with the whirl of colour and the shadow play.... there was a reason why they called him 'a Pagan of the palette'... he was very criticised back in his day, and was one of the first artists to be the true 'sufferer' for his art..."

Arthur continued to narrate in a lower voice which wouldn't distract the other viewers. Hugh fully switched off not really into the country scenes painted by Constable, finding them plain and boring. Turner's paintings of the storm were slightly more interesting but... really; the Scotsman could think of much better things to do on a free evening... and was even more sure of it, as he looked over at Einar, who seemed to find something that caught his interest.

Alfred was paying attention, enjoying the rhythm of Arthur's voice and just listening to the way he sounded when he was truly interested in something. If Arthur asked him what he had just said, Alfred would not have been able to tell him, but he would have known it was Arthur's interest.

Einar watched the pair and felt more confident about his conclusion with every passing moment. Alfred obviously was faking interest for Arthur and after seeing they way they were interacting all night, glances, smiles, small touches; he knew it was not just because Alfred was trying to be a good friend. They were together and they were going to destroy their lives and the lives of the people around them, if they were not more careful about.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hugh sighed with relief when Arthur shut his mouth and decided to admire the last few paintings in silence. Hugh still insisted on not using crutches which made it hard to walk a lot but he was doing pretty well all the factors considered.

The four men then walked into another room which was absolutely full with people of different nationalities. The Picture of the Month was indeed very popular. The title read 'Portrait of Margarethe de Geer", Rembrandt, 1661. [3]Arthur gasped quietly and hated the fact that it was so tightly protected. It meant it was impossible to get close enough to admire all the careful brushstrokes which sculpted the old woman's face. As in all Rembrandt's portraits, the face was the true essence, while all the rest was just decorative nonsense; all parts of the image interacting perfectly with each other.

Hugh had to try really hard not to ask out loud 'Is that it?!' An old woman sitting for a portrait in the most pretentious of ways... could anything get any more boring?

Alfred stared and almost asked, 'That is a woman?', though he was able to stop himself before he did. Seriously this trip was almost a total bust. Thank God Einar and Arthur was enjoying themselves, because he was not and one look at Hugh's face told him the other soldier wasn't either.

Hugh just raised his eyebrows when his eyes met Alfred's and he shrugged his shoulders a little, showing how much he 'cared' for this painting. Alfred smirked and nodded in agreement before looking at the picture, trying to find something good about it.

Arthur managed to slalom in the crowd to get just a little closer to the painting, to allow himself a better observation and he could marvel at the skill behind the artwork.

Einar was about as underwhelm as the other two but followed Arthur to the front of the crowd and found the painting no more appealing close up then far away.

Hugh moved closer to Alfred and whispered "...she has nice...eyes." He was obviously trying very hard not to laugh as he said that. Really, he felt as if he, together with Alfred were standing in front of a completely different painting than everyone else who was admiring it.

"You could say that, though I question the she part of it." Alfred laughed softly; he felt the same way and was thrilled Hugh was here to keep him company. Einar was growing bored staring at this picture that everyone was gazing at. He was never really into this sort of thing, but he could deal with it for a few more minutes.

Of course there were some more unpleasant looks shot in their direction. When it seemed like the moment would never come, Arthur seemed to have gotten his fill of art for the day and turned around to walk back to where Hugh and Alfred were standing.

"...So, what do you guys think?" He asked, the brilliant emerald eyes still shining and a smile was present on the man's lips.

"It is really something else, Arthur, quite indescribable." Alfred smiled at Arthur. He could not lie in front of Hugh, but he did not want to hurt Arthur's feelings either, not with that look on his face. Einar followed Arthur back, having decided what to do with the pair of love birds.

Luckily for him, Hugh had no impressions to keep in front of Arthur. "...You know I'd much rather watch a game or something than go to a gallery" he said with an apologetic smile and Arthur just sighed; it didn't bring him down. "Are we ready to go now?" the Scotsman added, hope clearly evident in his voice.

Arthur looked over at Einar. "...Are we?" he asked just to make sure. Einar was very convincing when he pretended to care.

"I am if you are, Arthur," Einar said. Alfred was able to keep down the excited smile, but just barely.

"Let's go then."

The four of them walked out of the Gallery, three beyond thrilled to be out of there. They were walked to the exit by some of the most obnoxious looks which Arthur did not understand since he didn't hear any of the complaints. They walked out onto the square and it was slowly starting to get dark.

"So, are we going to do anything else or is it time to end this day?" Alfred asked after a few minutes.

Arthur looked at his pocket watch. It was getting rather late and before he managed to say anything Hugh answered, "I think it would be a good time to end the day. It's best to stay inside when it's dark after all, ain't it?"

Einar nodded and Alfred agreed. After some goodbyes, the group separated; Einar going off with Hugh and Alfred going with Arthur.

"This was a real swell evening, Arthur." Alfred said with a smile.

The other man glanced up at Alfred a tiny smirk on his lips. "I'm glad you say so. It was very kind of you to pretend being interested in the art today." Arthur might have been absorbed in the paintings but he was not stupid or blind, but there was no anger in his voice. He found it more sweet than anything.

Alfred was surprised that Arthur noticed and he looked away with a slight flush, feeling sheepish after being called out.

"...sorry, landscapes and...the old woman painting, just aren't my thing."

Arthur just waved his hand. "It's fine. In fact, I am sure that most people in the gallery were pretentious bastards who just kept rambling on about how stunning the pictures were, but really they thought nothing of them. The exhibition now doesn't seem to be that attractive to the general audience if you ask me." He said simply.

"Well, it was obvious you knew a lot about the pictures there. It was really impressive." Alfred said, agreeing with the fact that most people probably would not be interested in the pictures.

"I did art history as one of my subjects at college, I know a few things" Arthur explained. "But I was very glad to see that you weren't too bored thanks to Hugh's company. Really, an enjoyable evening." The older man stated.

"Yeah and you had Einar, he seemed interested too." Alfred said with a smile, "This evening was good, we should go out with those two again."

"Most definitely. We will arrange something soon enough." the man answered. "I'll talk to Hugh today or tomorrow and... we can go and do something that you two will enjoy."

Alfred smiled, "I hope you realize this may be going to the pub or watching a sport." Actually doing both sounded like a fine idea.

"I think I can cope with that." Arthur rolled his eyes. "What we usually do, on this side of the pond, is seeing the game and then walking back over to the pub, and either drowning the sorrows or celebrating. In fact... I am quite fond of the tradition." He added.

"Swell, I guess we will do that next time." Alfred said and soon they were at Arthur's house. "Well, I guess it is time to say good bye Arthur."

Arthur turned around to Alfred and glanced to the side, feeling a little paranoid that someone may appear on the street or looking outside the window. "...Goodbye Alfred." he said with a small smile, trying not to linger there for too long.

Alfred grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before nodding "Good night Arthur, sweet dreams." He turned and started back to the base.

Arthur watched Alfred's strong back for a while as the American walked off; unaware of how the Briton could not get enough of him. The way he spoke, the way he smiled... even the bloody way his shoulders shifted as he walked. Arthur felt something grip at his heart and finally, he turned on the heel, and walked back to his house knowing that again, it will take him a long time to fall asleep.

A/N Thank you for reading yet another chapter and for the coming comments~!

...Alright. Now, some explanations:

[1] Information about what Picture of the Month actually was and other interesting information on the National Gallery during WW2 can be found here: http ://www. nationalgallery. org. uk/paintings/history/the-gallery-in-wartime/gallery-in-wartime/*/viewPage/5

[2] Sir Herbert Edward Read (1893–1968) was an English anarchist poet, and critic of literature and art; http :// en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Herbert_Read

[3] http :// www. nationalgallery. org. uk/paintings/attributed-to-rembrandt-portrait-of-margaretha-de-geer-wife-of-jacob-trip ; This painting has in fact been shown as a Picture of the Month in 1941 and in fact began the whole 'Picture of the Month' tradition. Despite it being a different year, we still decided to use this picture, because of its significance and ... alright, it was all done for Alfred's and Hugh's torture :'D


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Alfred held the note in his pocket as he walked up the stairs of the apartment building. He was a bit surprised by the invitation, but Einar had invited Arthur and him for lunch at his place. He was not sure where Arthur was, probably already there since he seemed to always be at places before Alfred. At least Hugh would be there too and they would have a good time.

Arthur was currently seated on a comfortable couch in the living room of Einar's small flat. Einar was being as pleasant as usual, but Arthur was most definitely surprised that his big brother was nowhere to be seen. When he heard the doorbell, the Briton wondered if that was Hugh coming or Alfred.

Hugh, however, was not coming. He did not even know about their meeting. Einar had made sure that Hugh would be busy this day and would not be able to drop by for a surprise visit. He opened the door and smiled at Alfred, letting him in.

"Velcome, Alfred. It is so good to see you again."

"You too, Einar." Alfred looked around and saw Arthur sitting on the couch and he smiled at him, "Hello, Arthur! How are you?"

Arthur was feeling a little more at ease when Alfred walked in. "I'm fine, thank you" he said, turning around and looking at Alfred. "Have you found the place alright? I was worried I probably should've shown you the way." Arthur added.

"I am starting to learn my way around this city!" Alfred smiled, "Not bad after spending a month with a native."

Einar watched the interactions and was relieved to see his conclusion about their relationship was right and that what he saw the other day was not just something out of his imagination. He was tempted to offer food now and delay the conversation, but Einar knew he wouldn't be able to eat. He put a pot of water on the stove for tea, knowing British people liked it and figured Americans may as well.

"I am making some tea, vould you like anything else?"

As soon as there was the word 'tea' mentioned Arthur was fully content. Whatever the reason for Einar to invite them over everything could be discussed over a good cup of tea. Arthur had already learnt that Alfred wasn't all that keen on tea and would be much happier with coffee.

"I am fine with tea alone, Einar. It's just perfect for now." He said and couldn't help but snicker to himself. Alfred pouted since Einar could not see it from the kitchen area of his apartment, but called out, "No, I am fine."

Einar poured the tea with slightly shaky hands, took a breath, and brought it in. "Here you are." Alfred took his cup and poured a great deal of milk and sugar into it, making it taste better. Arthur sent the American a glare, which screamed 'You are ruining the sacred drink' but said nothing. Alfred totally missed the glare sent at him and took a sip of the very sweet tea and found it better. Arthur just poured a small amount of milk into his tea and settled back in the chair, with the tea cup in his hand.

"...So, I see Hugh isn't coming today?" The Briton asked Einar.

Einar took a small sip of tea, to help steel his nerves, since he heard the British say it does that. "Nei, he is busy today. It vill yust be us. I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine, I was just under impression he'd be here." Arthur replied simply with a nod. He couldn't help but notice that Einar seemed somewhat tense and the Briton really wondered what this whole meeting was about. He was by this point almost certain that it wasn't just to drink tea and discuss something manor.

"Vell,... I knev he vould be busy today." Einar admitted after a moment. "There is something ve must talk about and I figured you vould be more comfortable vithout him here."

The American was surprised by the words, "What are we going to talk about? From what I seen of Hugh, he is a swell guy and I am sure we could trust him."

"It is not like that...it has nothing to do vith Hugh and honestly... I do not think he knovs."

Arthur started getting all the more suspicious about the situation. If there was something that Einar wanted to talk about that they needed to keep private, even from Hugh... that was more than enough reason to worry.

"...Well if it is not a matter of trust then... I really cannot guess what subject it is that you'd like to discuss, Einar."

Einar looked down and then looked back at the pair on the couch, "It... it is about you tvo...and your relationship."

Alfred froze, Einar...could not have meant what Alfred just thought he said. "Our relationship, like how we are friends?"

Arthur could feel his heart somewhere around his throat but pushed it back mercilessly, stubbornly telling himself that Einar definitely could not have noticed anything. Arthur was certain that they kept everything secretive enough and didn't behave as more than good friends.

Einar sighed; he knew this would be hard. "I knov you are not friends...vell not like normal friends."

Alfred laughed loudly and nervously.

"No we aren't normal friends, we are dear friends, close friends! There is nothing to worry about Einar, honest!"

Alright. This was becoming more ...heated now. Einar seemed to be just as stubborn as the two of them were, but Arthur was not about to admit anything to a man he met a couple of times and despite Einar's close friendship with Hugh, there was no guarantee they could trust him.

"...I truly do not understand where you are heading with this Einar, but I hope you understand that what you may be suggesting is greatly offensive." Arthur tried to pull off the cold, composed tone.

"I knov exactly vhat I am suggesting Arthur and I knov, you knov it too. You tvo are together as a couple, I believe the term in English is homosexual." Einar said calmly, not expecting this reaction, though he should have been. Alfred stared at the young man, tense. How could he know that? They were being so careful! This could ruin him, them! The penalties of being homosexual were high.

Arthur's eyes widened a little and then they went back to being small slits, as the Briton was not a suicidal one. He knew, that if this secret of theirs was to escape into the public, not only would his career be ruined. Alfred would definitely lose his position in the army and he'd be sent back to America.

Despite Britain not being occupied by the Germans and homosexuals not being sent to concentration camps... being classified as one, could ruin a man's life. Arthur wasn't about to let that happen either to him or to Alfred. He shot a look at the soldier who seemed too shocked to say anything.

"...On what basis, dare you make such an accusation?"

"Because I am one too." Einar said quietly, admitting to a secret he had told very few people and prayed this was the right way to their trust. " I have seen you tvo interact. I have no real proof, nothing but vatching, since you tvo smiled each other in a vay different than friends at the restaurant, but I knov."

Alfred listened quietly, still in shock. Einar...was also one of them and admitting it? So, were they safe? Arthur stared at Einar for a moment. He knew no man would just say it like this. No one would risk so much by lying about such matters. He felt a small tint of guilt coming over him, but Arthur immediately reassured himself that he reacted in just the right way.

"Einar... even if so... why are you asking us... why even touch the topic ?" The Briton asked, his voice little more than a whisper now.

"Because I could tell, that means others could tell and that is dangerous." Einar said, "You did not knov about me until I told you and that is the safest vay. I could tell easily vith you. Arthur, you of all people should know vhat happens vhen people are charged vith sodomy, it's in the newspapers and it isn't pleasant. I do not vish to see that happen to the tvo of you."

Arthur knew exactly what Einar was talking about. He never touched these humiliating articles; despite the fact he was actually asked to write one, Arthur refused. It was enough to see others ruining some poor man's life. The horrid accusations of bestiality and violence were often paired with sodomy. A man's name was not only known across the nation- he would end up being put in imprisonment, where only the paedophiles would have it worse. Still, despite the fact that Arthur believed he knew what was happening and that he was perfectly aware of the danger awaiting, it seemed like, in fact, he realised nothing if Einar, or anyone else was able to tell.

Alfred listened to Einar's warning, "But if only another... one like us... figured it out....is that fine?"

"No, I am a friend," Einar said, "there are those of us vho have rejected this lifestyle and vill look for us, as a punishment for us not rejecting it too."

"...And I should therefore apologise for my words Einar."Arthur began. "However... what do you propose? How can one... hide it well enough?"

"It is fine, Arthur, you did not knov. As for hov to hide it, you must act like you do around your other friends. Like, Arthur, if your friend bumped your foot, vould you look up and smile softly at him? No, you move it and ignore it. Alfred, you have to learn to stop gazing longingly at Arthur all the time. It is very noticeable."

Alfred blushed at that. He did not gaze longingly at Arthur, he just liked the way the other man looked, no fault in that, but then again, he did not exactly look at his other friends too often. He did not know the eye colour of half of them.

"Oh...right...what else?"

Arthur's eyes widened a little at that. He didn't think that a small, innocent smile was enough to betray them. Then again, maybe it was. In fact... who on Earth did Arthur smile at anyway, apart from his family? Alright. It had to be extremely noticeable in such case.

"...So that's what kept you so occupied at our little date." Arthur suddenly realised the reason for Einar's real interest during their last meeting. "...Please, however, do continue."

"I admit, I found you tvo far more interesting than the landscapes. As for other things, most of those little touches you kept giving each other have to go, or you have to shorten them. There vere times you touched for over a minute, vhich is too long. If you must touch, a hand to the shoulder is alright, but anyvhere else, five seconds at best."

"Really, that is it?" Alfred asked surprised.

"Yes, normal men do not touch for long periods of time. They clasp hands, pat each other on the shoulder, but on a vhole, they do not linger and you, Alfred, linger." Alfred blushed again, he was friendly to everyone; he did not think that it was that much more with Arthur, but perhaps it was.

Arthur figured that the touches would be another thing. There was, however, something comforting about physical contact. Every human longed for it, especially if it was from someone who you were attracted to. Of course, every human, but a homosexual one was allowed it. Arthur couldn't help but glance at Alfred. The man was very affectionate and while the Briton initially found it odd he learnt to see it as endearing... and now, he would have to get used to see as little of it as possible.

"Anything else that I did that particularly got your attention?" The man asked, determined to know, now that they were on the topic.

"Soft smiles, soft looks; you also had a vay of blushing lightly vhen Alfred touched you, you also often looked avay vhen he did. You vill have to stop those in public. You also had the habit of touching, but not so bad."

The American had not known about those; he did notice some of Arthur's looks, but he did not know Arthur blushed when he touched him. It made him feel good, though he knew it was bad since Einar was calling him out.

Arthur nodded, feeling like a child who just got told off for inappropriate behaviour. However in the long term, the two probably didn't even realise how important it was that they understood what Einar was telling them and actually... kept to the advice given.

"Einar, may I ask you a question?" Arthur started seriously.

"Ja." Einar said, feeling better now, that the message had been given and that except for the awkward beginning, they could still be friends.

Now that the terrifying moment of being found out and then the shock of realizing the person who found out was going to help them and not turn him in was over, Alfred was hungry.

"...You must excuse my bluntness but..." Arthur sighed and looked down at his teacup before asking ".... are you with Hugh? As a couple?" The emerald eyes were now set on the colder, blue ones.

Alfred stopped his thoughts of food when he heard Arthur ask that. He had not thought about it, but it would make sense. Einar had a moment of hesitation, he did not wish to reveal Hugh's secret when Hugh had not told them, but he also knew they would not talk about it.

"...Ja, ja ve are... together... but you must not tell him that I have told you that; vhen he is ready to tell you, he vill, but not before that. He also does not knov about you."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Good god, he really worried that Hugh might already know. "...Don't worry Einar. We're both holding each other's secrets now and it would be reckless and stupid to break this trust we have almost forcefully created in such a short amount of time." the Briton stated.

Somehow... he wasn't as surprised as he should be about his brother. It was how he showed off and how much happier he was in Einar's company that unveiled some part of the mystery.

Einar nodded, "Good, I am sure I can trust you on this."

"Golly...so Hugh is a homosexual too... never would have thought..." Alfred said. Hugh seemed so normal, who would have thought he was also one of them.

"And vhen I first met you, I never vould have thought you vere one either."

Alfred laughed, "I didn't know until I came over, I have only been with girls before this."

"...funny how Hugh being as Alfred noticed, a man who definitely looks straight.... still behaved just a little differently around you , Einar. I must say, I'd be flabbergasted if it wasn't for that evening." Arthur said with a small smile. He also appreciated this small fragment of information about Alfred, although Arthur already guessed he may be the first man Alfred was interested in.

"Ja, I had to correct that. Ve vere very good about not acting any different around each other than friends before he vent away... but since he got back, Hugh seemed to have forgotten that for us...for me especially not being a native, it vas still dangerous."

Alfred stomach suddenly growled loudly and he grimaced.

"Sorry...but I did training this morning and I am hungry..."

Einar nodded, "Jaja, how rude of me, let us eat lunch."

Arthur couldn't help but to laugh softly when Alfred's stomach reminded them of the pressing hunger. It was such a wonderful anti-climax for all these nerves they have just gone through. "Shall we move to the dining room?" Arthur asked. "Do you need any help in the kitchen..?" he added raising his eyebrows.

"Ja, ve vill." Einar said getting up and leading them to his modest dining area. "Nei, I don't need your help, but thank you. I am yust grilling some fish, I hope you don't mind."

"Fish is fine with me!" Alfred said with a smile, sitting down as Einar got to work on the lunch.

Arthur sat down at the small table designed for four people, but he had troubles imagining four people sitting around it. He could easily imagine Hugh sitting here and taking up about half the table with his plate. The Briton finally managed to get a slightly better look around the flat and had to admit that while small, it was still liveable and cosy for the day's standards.

"Most definitely. One has to get the very needed proteins." Arthur stated. The dining room was joined with the kitchen by an open doorway.

"Ja, fish is good for you." Einar said. There was already a small salad ready and soon the fish was done as well. He put the salad, a cut up loaf of bread he bought from the nice Swedish baker and fish on the already set table.

"It smells delicious, Einar, thank you!" Alfred said with a smile. He wondered if the handbook applied to Einar since he really wasn't British, but figured it was best to play it safe and only eat one serving.

"Thank you very much." Arthur nodded and with the appropriate etiquette began to eat and complimented as soon as he tried the fish. The salad was also well prepared with appropriate seasoning and there was nothing to complain about. Arthur thought to himself that it was rather amazing how, despite the rationing, everyone seemed to always manage to serve something delicious when guests were around.

Alfred was enjoying his meal as well, yet by the end he was still hungry; he knew however, he could always get more later.

He did not know if Einar could, since British soldiers were apparently paid less than Americans and Einar wasn't even a soldier and a foreigner. Einar's pay was low, but he got by just fine and since there were a few other Nordic people in the building, they all helped each other. It was amazing in Arthur's opinion, how much the country had changed over just a couple of years, a much stronger sense of community was seen everywhere and the original division of the classes became much more blurred now.

"Thank you for the meal" Arthur said when he finished eating.

"Not a problem at all," Einar replied as he finished as well. "I also have a real treat for us, my friend, Bervald, has made cinnamon buns and vhen he heard I vas going to have guests, he gave me three." He went to the counter where he had the cinnamon buns covered. "By the vay, if there is ever an issue and you cannot get in contact vith me for vhatever reason, he lives three doors down, in the corner flat. He is one of us too and you can trust him. His English is poor and he may seem scary at first, but he is very trustvorthy."

Arthur looked at the buns. Ah, there really was nothing better than freshly baked cinnamon buns... so it was definitely a luxury.

"Oh, really? Did you know him before moving here?" the Briton enquired and somehow... he started to feel almost more at ease as he knew that there were people close by who... were also homosexuals, and managed to have a good, simple life.

"No, he is from Svíþjóð... eh... Sveden. He moved here a few years before I came. He used to be a carpenter, but there was no need for that here, vith the var making everyone not vish to buy furniture, though he vas very good; so he became a baker." He brought the buns over and Alfred happily started eating his. It was very tasty, Einar was lucky to be good friends with a baker.

"This is true." Arthur nodded, "Many businesses which were to do with any craftsmanship seem to be falling down these days. It is all about the food, clothes and other most important things in everyday life." There was a note of sadness and nostalgia in his tone. There were so many talented people who couldn't work in their own field anymore it was an incredible waste.

"Ja, it is true." Einar replied as he nibbled on his bun, "But once the var is over... they vill need these people back and there vill be lots of work for them, especially carpenters."

Alfred was still hungry, even after eating the delicious, but tiny bun. It seemed like Einar was unable to put out large enough portions for the hungry soldier. He looked at the clock; Alfred had to be back at base in an hour, but if he left now, he would be able to go and grab something to eat. "I hope you don't mind, but I must leave for a meeting." He said to Einar with a smile.

"Not at all." Einar said, "It vas a pleasure having you."

Arthur looked up at Alfred and wondered if it wasn't still a bit early but then decided to ignore this thought. It would allow him to have a more private conversation with Einar... and Arthur would be able to ask the young man some questions which bothered him a little but he really couldn't bring them up with Alfred around.

"...Are you going to be at the pub tomorrow evening? I think we'll be able to drag Hugh out as well." Arthur asked.

"Yea," Alfred said with a smile, "It will be real fun with all of us there." Alfred looked at Arthur with a smile and Einar just shook him head.

"If you vould excuse me, I vill be right back." He left the table and gave them some privacy.

"Well, there is one good thing about Einar knowing..." Alfred said after a moment.

Arthur shook his head gently. "...I think that the look you just gave me was another of the 'lingering' ones." he said standing up as well, his tone just gently mocking. "Be careful on the way though." the man noticed a crumb on the corner of Alfred's lip and with a frown he brushed it off.

Alfred smiled, "Thanks... and I will stop that... in public at least." He could not, not look at Arthur like that in private, though. He gazed at the man's face almost shyly and pressed a quick soft goodbye kiss to his lips. They had not gone past a few soft, chaste kisses; there was no place for them to do anymore.

Arthur was tense the first few times, but the gentle kisses, despite being short still managed to make them familiarise themselves with how each other's lips felt and fitted together. And that, was just perfect in Arthur's mind. His hands were on Alfred's chest for a moment, before pulling back.

"...Luckily, we aren't in public just now" He said with a smile that was almost playful now. "...You're dismissed, captain Jones."

"Thank you, sir." Alfred said with a sharp salute and then called, "I am going Einar! Good bye, thank you for everything."

Einar reappeared and walked Alfred to the door, "It vas a pleasure having you, good bye." Einar closed the door and walked to Arthur, "More tea?"

"Yes please, that would be lovely." Arthur replied with a nod. "...Only, of course, if you don't mind me staying here a little longer." the Briton added but he had a feeling... that Einar knew that he just wasn't finished yet. Not now, with the knowledge that Einar was aware of his and Alfred's relationship.

"Of course, you are yust as velcome," Einar said as he poured more tea. Yes, he knew that the Englishman was not done yet; he did not leave when Alfred did. So Einar figured there must have been something else he wanted. He poured himself some tea as well and sat back down at the table.

Now Arthur was the one looking for comfort in the cup of his beloved beverage. No serious matter could be discussed without it; while people from other countries might have called the English names because of their method of solving problems (and everything) over tea... Arthur knew it was the golden trick.

"I... just have some more questions to ask but I'd really appreciate it if Alfred wouldn't know of this."

Einar nodded, "Of course, I vould not repeat anything said in this flat this day anyvay."

The Briton sighed thinking of how to put it subtly. "It's a delicate subject. The thing is Einar... I wanted to ask you for ... an advice on more... personal, intimate matters." Arthur said, feeling his face becoming hot with the blush.

"More intimate matters?" Einar asked, confused. "Surely vhat ve discussed today is extremely personal, vhat else is there?"

Arthur felt an ironic smile forming inwardly. There can be even more intimate topics than this. "Well... it is all interlinked together. I guess it is best if I am quite straightforward with this." The Briton took a sip of the tea. "Alfred is the first man with whom I have a relationship of this kind. I ...never really had any physical experiences."

There. Einar seemed to be much more conscious and observant... as he proved with working out that Alfred and Arthur were a couple. Surely, he'd guess what Arthur was getting at. Indeed, Einar realized exactly what Arthur was trying to say. He never had any experience with another man and neither did Alfred. Well, this was terribly awkward for him.

"Ohh...I see...and you need advice about hov to... you knov... vith another man?"

Relief spread over Arthur, when Einar understood; but of course this didn't make the situation any less awkward.

"Yes. I... think I really should know something more than the bare basics and... it's ...much better to get advice from someone who..." he hesitated before making the assumption "...may know."

"Ja....I knov..." Einar sighed, "vhere to begin.... ahh you know vhat sodomy is, right? Exactly vhat it is?"

There was a small nod. "Anal intercourse..." Arthur said quieter. Neither the name nor the idea of it seemed appealing in the least. Also, the way it's been portrayed just made the whole act seem even more grotesque and it was almost impossible for the man to understand what was pleasurable in it.

"Ja....that is vhat ve do. It... is not hov it is portrayed, not if it is done correctly." Einar said, knowing what Arthur was thinking of; exactly like what he was thinking the first time he was told about it.

The Briton raised his eyebrows just a little and sighed, feeling that he was still very tense. "...Well then... could you enlighten me, at least briefly, in how it should be done... correctly?"

Hesitation was clear in Einar's voice. He felt extremely uncomfortable answering these questions, but he knew he had to "...Umm...the... hole needs to be vetted, with some sort of luberication. Then...you start to stretch it out slovly, very slovly."

Arthur felt his cheeks turning pink at the discussion and he could see the obvious embarrassment on Einar's side. "...With fingers first?" he asked and despite the fact it might have been the most obvious thing... Arthur just wanted to ask to make sure. Thank god he decided to wait with this until Alfred was gone.

"Jaja, fingers first and use the luberication on them." Einar said with a blush on his cheek. "Once you get to three fingers, for the first time... you should be ready to have sex."

Lubrication, three fingers... Arthur's mind then tried to picture a whole number of three fingers fitting inside and it gave him a strange, churning sensation in the stomach. "What if... this isn't enough?" he asked, now thinking of the painful aspect of the whole activity. "...D-does it actually get comfortable in any way?"

"The first time... it vill hurt, fairly badly, but after that, every time you do it, it hurts less and feels better." Einar said, "You vill get used to it."

At that point a sudden realisation stroke the Briton. While he was speaking... hypothetically so far it seemed almost obvious to Einar, judging on his words, that Arthur would be the receiving end. And... just _why_ was this going to be the case? When Arthur thought of trying to make a military man submit... he had his answer.

However, Einar was actually not trying to imply that Arthur was going to be taking; he was just answering the questions.

"Is... the possible bleeding true? And... the funny walk the next day?"

"You may limp a little," Einar said, thinking to his own experiences, "But, if it vas done correctly, there should be no blood." Arthur nodded at that. Well, there was a slight encouragement in the fact that the blood wasn't necessarily going to be there and that... apparently it could get better with practice which didn't seem all that different from when heterosexual, _normal_ couples had sex. Not that Arthur would know much about that either though.

"...I'm sorry for asking these questions Einar." he suddenly said.

"It is fine, Arthur." Einar said sipping some tea, "It is best that you learned it now, avkvardly, but safely, than actually in bed, vhere someone could get hurt badly."

There was only one more question on his mind now. "...and how did you learn?" Arthur asked and wondered just how difficult it must have been for Einar, with him not only moving to a different country with a distinctively different accent but also being a homosexual. Then again, he wasn't able to tell until Einar admitted to it himself.

"I had a dear uncle vho vas not normal." Einar said, "Vhen he realized that I vas like him. He explained everything that I vould need to knov. I vas lucky and he truly cared for me, and vas able to tell me before he left Iceland. He vas not exiled from Iceland for being a sodomist, but strongly encouraged to leave. I vas very upset. The truly sad thing is, in 1940, sodomy became legal, but he had already died on a ship that sank in the Atlantic."

Arthur listened and was quite surprised to hear that. After all in Britain it was unthinkable for sodomy to ever be legalised and ...to think that in a European country like Iceland it already was. "...I'm sorry, Einar." the Briton said "But I am sure that at least...it must have made it much easier for you to have someone to support you in this sense."

"Oh yes, I loved my uncle dearly and I am alvays thankful that he sat me dovn and explained hov to do it correctly. So, I really did understand how you felt today." Einar said with a little smile.

"...And I am sure I will be long thankful for this conversation. And the fact you decided to help me and Alfred despite the fact that you don't even know us this well." the Briton added.

"Ja, but you are important to Hugh and if you had the crime of sodomy brought against you, he vould be crushed... and probably do something stupid." Einar said with a smile. He loved Hugh, but he often acted without thinking and when it came to this brother, he was especially protective.

Arthur allowed a sad smile to come onto his lips. He knew very well how Hugh would do anything for him or, really, any of his brothers. Hugh was just the kind of man for whom honour, family and any loved ones meant the world and were more important than his own good.

"Nevertheless Einar... I am just very grateful." The Briton finished his tea.

"Not at all," Einar looked at the clock. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. Hugh vill be coming home soon and unless you vant him to knov. It is best you go nov." He was relieved that this visit was about over. It was a hard topic to deal with and he really wanted Arthur gone so when Hugh came back, he could enjoy his time with the other man.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've stayed here for quite a while. I'm sorry for imposing." Arthur said and got up from the chair. "...I wish you a pleasant afternoon with Hugh. You two deserve your time together now that he's finally back."

"You have not imposed. I am the one vho invited you here." Einar said, walking Arthur to the door. "Though, I admit that I am extremely glad he is back. Oh...and Arthur, nov that you know about Hugh and me... if... if you ever get nevs about him, vhen he is fighting...could you let me knov?" He remembered when the letters stopped coming and the terror he went through knowing something was horribly wrong and having no way to find out what it was.

Arthur put his shoes back on and then faced Einar again. "Of course. If I... knew anything earlier I would have informed you last time but of course I have only heard of you briefly from Hugh. I will make sure to keep you updated... but for a while enjoy him being home. We all should" The Briton said and with a final, polite nod went on to open the door.

"Of course, thank you Arthur. Good bye." Einar said as he held the door for Arthur.

Arthur left Einar's flat and headed down to exit the building. As soon as he came out onto the street it started raining and the Briton just smiled at that. He pulled off his blazer and held it atop his head as he was walking on the pavement amongst many others who were much better prepared with their black umbrellas.

There was a new feeling born in Arthur's chest. There was a new determination and responsibility, now that he was so bluntly pointed towards the possible outcomes of what he was getting into. However, he thought as he pulled off the blazer completely and allowed the rain to hit his face as he looked to the gray sky; they would make it work. Somehow, because if others could... so could they.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It was only his first pint, but Arthur didn't really feel like drinking it. On one hand, it would probably make it easier to pose the question but on the other, Arthur worried that then he may forget about the whole matter if he drinks too much. The pub was just as noisy as ever, there was no reason to worry that someone would overhear.

Arthur could see, that Alfred was doing his best to follow Einar's advice and so was he. All throughout the meetings in the past few days, Alfred clearly tried to restrain from touching or brushing against Arthur; when he did however, Arthur tried to fully ignore the American, despite his heart jumping in the cage of his chest. The Briton's fingers clung to the cold glass. How does he start this?

Alfred watched Arthur with concern. He was acting funny, quieter than normal and he was not enjoying the pint as much as he usually did. That was even more troubling. He had been good, not touching Arthur as much, though he couldn't resist it every once in a while.

After pulling an Einar and watching the other man interact with Hugh, he realized that a few small touches were alright. Though, he realized he was not a subtle as Einar, when Einar rolled his eyes at him and kept Hugh from facing Alfred.

"Arthur? Everything alright?"

"Oh? Of course I'm alright!" Arthur replied almost too quickly and took a sip of the drink and then faced Alfred. Now or never Arthur, be a man, god-damnit! "...I just can't stop thinking about something." he said and took a big breath. The tension in the air was so thick, it could almost be cut with a knife.

What could he want to ask? He seemed so nervous; was Arthur about to tell him that they were through, that the fear of getting caught was not worth the risk? He hoped not. He had really grown fond of Arthur over the last month and, even with the lack of physical contact, he was really starting to consider Arthur his partner. He did not want to lose that.

"What is it? You can tell me."

The small hands now closed into tight fists as Arthur made up his mind.

"Alfred, wouldyougoonavacationwithme?" He blurted out the sentence, not aware that it barely made sense but his pulse was pacing, as Arthur waited for Alfred to refuse.

The American blinked and it took him a minute to understand what Arthur had just asked. Once he was able to understand, he beamed at Arthur, "Yea! Where are we going?"

Arthur thought he was about to pass out when Alfred eagerly agreed. He didn't even know where they were going, how long for... but he seemed to have no problem with it whatsoever. Arthur felt like an idiot for getting so worried.

"...Brighton. See, The Times wants to add some 'lighter' articles to cheer up the people and they figured that articles about the beaches and entertainment will be helpful so... They're sending some journalists to places and I'm to go to Brighton for a week."

"Well, that is swell!.... Where is Brighton?" Honestly, Arthur could have told him they were going to the slums of London and Alfred would have been fine with it. He loved spending time with Arthur; he would gladly go on vacation with him.

"Brighton? It's in East Sussex..." Arthur began, but noticed the confusion still on Alfred's face. "...It's on the South East coast. Used to be a very fine place, our best health resort, but it's been going through some tough times and... Well, it can be a little crowded, but of course, you can't get much more crowded than London." The man explained, now talking fast, so relieved that Alfred agreed to come.

"Alright," Alfred said after thinking about all this would be. "So, you said for a week? Awesome, I will just have to fill some papers about leaving the base, but it won't be a problem." A vacation would be awesome, Arthur and him...JUST Arthur and him, staying together, in the same room, overnight...

There was no way he would say no to that.

***

The train carriage was long and filled with people. Despite the fact that apparently no one had any money, the trains were never empty and one had to buy their tickets quite in advance to have a seated place. In such times, people tried to see their family as much as possible and the escapes to country side were always popular.

Right now, Alfred and Arthur were some of the lucky ones to sit in the fairly uncomfortable seats. The roof was low and the line which separated two rows of the seats was incredibly narrow. The electrical light was off, the landscape in the window changing. After leaving the grey, London buildings now they could see the beautiful, green rolling hills, so characteristic of England.

Arthur smiled to himself; he loved London, but going out of the city was always pleasant... even if the kids sitting behind them were screaming and a young couple who sat opposite continued to argue, over god knew what. The noise was made worse by the loud work of the wheels of the commuting train.

"...Look," Arthur said, taking a map out of his messenger bag. Their suitcases were placed on the fragile-looking racks above the seats. "I can show you where we'll be staying."

Alfred had been gazing out the window watching beautiful English country go past when Arthur started to talk to him. He looked at the map curiously, "Alright, show me." He had done a little research about Brighton, but on a whole, he was clueless.

"See... that's where the coast is" Arthur run his finger over the map, realising now, when Alfred leaned in to look at the map, he was very close... and the man couldn't help but feel just slightly paranoid. "...And we're not exactly in the centre. Actually, we're staying just outside of the town, here." Arthur pointed at a particular spot. "According to my boss it's a holiday cottage."

"Like a beach house?" Alfred asked. He enjoyed having an excuse to be close to Arthur and continued to examine the map for a few more minutes, allowing their shoulders to brush wonderfully against each other.

"Not exactly," Arthur shook his head. "...You'll see what I mean. But it's not too far off the beach. You know, Brighton used to be such a popular holiday destination since the Victorian times. People tried to escape the industrial revolution and have a nice holiday by the sea... despite the fact that Brighton was actually made into what it is, thanks to the industrialisation." He sighed, "Sorry, I am talking too much again."

"No, it's fine." Alfred said with a smile and pulling away, "Remember, I'm not from here, so this is all pretty interesting to me." He really did enjoy it when Arthur was talking about history or art. Alfred may have cared less about the subjects, but Arthur always seemed so interested in it, he couldn't help but to want to hear more.

"...Look mummy, it's the sea!!" a loud, excited squeal from one of the kids sitting behind them made Arthur look back to the window. Indeed, one could just see the coast appearing on the horizon, despite the window being small and definitely in need of some cleaning.

"We may not have the hot weather or beautiful Riviera but I still love British coast" Arthur said, somewhat seriously but there was a shadow of a gentle smile on his lips.

Alfred had turned to look as soon as the child screamed that, but he turned back again when Arthur starting to speak, "I am sure it shall be awesome." Alfred said with a smile. His family had often gone to Virginia Beach during the summer and while he knew it was too cool to be swimming now, he was sure they were going to have fun.

There was a simple nod on Arthur's side. 'Awesome; is that even a creditable word?' He thought, but decided to let it go. Really, this trip -despite some work it would require- was going to be relaxing, free of many worries. For once, all the accommodation was being paid for and Arthur had received some extra money to finance food and other expenses.

The train continued to travel to their destination smoothly, finally stopping at the station. When they got there, Alfred got their bags off the top of the rack and handed Arthur his. They shuffled their way off the train and were soon on the platform. The soldier looked around at the station, fascinated by the new place. Arthur grabbed Alfred's elbow just for a moment -he was sure it was under 5 seconds- and pulled him away from the crowds on the platform.

"Come on Alfred, I'll lose you in this crowd!" There were so many people going off in different directions and the Briton couldn't afford to have Alfred wonder off somewhere, especially since the American had no idea where he was.

Alfred nodded and followed Arthur through the crowds, holding onto his bag to be sure they didn't get separated. He would have rather held his hand, but that was an impossible wish in public.

They walked under the intricately done glass roof until finally getting out from the station. Only then did Arthur feel at peace.

"Here we are, we'll just get a cab to get to the cottage. We'll leave our bags, unpack and then have a look around the town; how does it sound to you, Alfred?" He asked, having a plan perfectly drawn out in his head.

"Alright, I can't wait to get there," Alfred said and he quickly hailed a cab. After a short ride, they were there.

The cottage that was rented out for them was on the outskirts of Brighton. It was located in a peaceful, naturally pretty area, and it was about a 20 minutes long walk to the sea. They paid the driver and got out of the cab, Arthur checked the address again.

"I think we must be here." They headed for a small cottage, made out of wood. There was a small, but pretty garden in the front and the door had a big panel of glass put in. "I must say... I'm quite surprised at how well this looks." Arthur said and knelt down to get the key from underneath a flower pot; as agreed, the key was right there.

"This is just swell... are holiday cottages not usually this nice?" Alfred asked looking around the beautiful cottage. He did not think it was going to be so nice, more like bungalows back at home. When the door opened Alfred followed Arthur inside, leaving his bag by the door.

As they entered, there wasn't much of a hall, just a place to hang their coats and to leave boots. From there, they came straight into an open plan kitchen, diner and living area. The couches were old but comfortable, all the furniture traditionally made out of wood. There was a sturdy looking staircase leading upstairs.

"Well, the main thing is that Brighton is not as popular as a holiday site anymore... especially not after what happened two years ago. There was a German bombing which actually shook up the place quite a lot." Arthur explained also putting down his suitcase.

Alfred nodded as he looked around, "I can understand why, but it seems real nice here." He went to the couch and sat down on it. "This is comfortable too." He looked over at Arthur and smiled at him, asking the Brit to join Alfred on the couch.

Arthur could feel a small smile coming onto his lips as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, next to Alfred, keeping some distance. He still couldn't quite believe that for the first time, they were actually away from others; they were alone in this cottage rented for just the two of them for this entire week.

"Very much so." Arthur agreed and glanced up at the American.

Alfred hesitated for a moment and then shifted over, so he was sitting right next to Arthur, their sides pressed up against one another. Going from no touching to being pressed against Arthur all the way from his foot to his shoulder was amazing.

"I could get used to this." He stated, wonderfully vague about the actual subject matter.

The Brit could now blush all he liked, with no one looking and with the perfect silence about. He couldn't help but notice that the American's body was pleasantly warm and, with it being mid October, Arthur welcomed this live radiator.

"...I must say it feels almost surreal right now." He finally replied, urging his muscles to relax. There was no need to be stiff anymore.

Alfred smiled at Arthur's words and blush and, after another hesitation, put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Yea, it is."

It felt so odd, sitting there, finally being able to touch Arthur like this. At the same time, though, he loved every second of it. He liked the warmth of Arthur's body against him and, like this, he felt like they were a normal couple. Because really, who was to say that they weren't?

Let the country be damned; Arthur did not understand what was so wrong about the fact that he was attracted to a man. He hesitated before picking up Alfred's hand and examining it. Really, they didn't hurt each other, nor force anyone into anything. All about their relationship was just as private as possible, and yet, in the public eyes it was grotesque and disgusting. Arthur really ceased to understand this point of view.

Alfred smiled as he watched Arthur examine his hand; feeling his slender fingers run over his skin and the slight tickle of Arthur's short finger nails against his palm. It felt so nice, so right, being here with him like this, that the American could not help, but to question what was wrong with it. He sighed and relaxed, just enjoying his precious time getting to act like a real couple and not just two friends.

Kind hands continued to hold Alfred's, before Arthur turned his eyes back up, to look at the American's handsome face, being finally able to actually concentrate on the features. The smoothly shaped blue eyes, which challenged the sea and the sky in colour; the sharp nose and... a pair of lips which Arthur had yet to learn more about. He only knew them to be gentle and that they fit comfortably with his. But... should he be thinking about it now?

"...We'll get a lot of time to sit down like this, Alfred." He whispered, hoping not to break the atmosphere. "...And we have so much to see and so much more to do."

Alfred nodded, thinking about everything he wanted to do with Arthur over this week, and murmured back, "Yea, we have to see Brighton." Though at that moment he wanted nothing more than to stay in the house and just be with Arthur.

"....And unpack. We definitely must unpack." The older man replied.

Of course there was the strong temptation to stay at home and do nothing for the rest of the day, but sit down with Alfred, drink tea and put on the radio. Arthur had to discipline himself. He promised to show the American what Brighton was like and he would do just that.

"Come on, then. Let's take our suitcases upstairs."

"Alright." Alfred nodded and got up. He should have known that Arthur would have actually wanted to follow the plan he outlined earlier. It was both cute and frustrating. He held out his hand to Arthur with a smile.

The Briton got up with Alfred's help and then walked over to take his suitcase.

"Up to the bedroom." He said pointing at the stairs with his chin, actually wondering what the upstairs may look like. He was told by his boss that there would be one bedroom, but if Arthur wanted to take someone with him, they could always sleep on the couch downstairs.

Alfred was a little surprised when Arthur said bedroom, but soon found that this was indeed the case. There was only one bedroom and one bed.

The bedroom had a ceiling all done in wood panels. The bed was fairly big and inviting, all the furniture matching each other. The long, thick curtains were sure to provide enough privacy for anyone.

He looked at the bed, meant for a couple. Alfred did not know if it would be right for them to share it, not because they weren't a couple, but because they weren't at that stage yet.

"If you want, I can sleep on the couch."

Arthur glanced over at Alfred and wasn't sure what to answer to that. Would Alfred be uneasy sharing the bed, or was he just being considerate?

"...I... wouldn't mind if you," He looked to the side, "slept up here." Arthur finally said. The man really just wanted to know what it would be like to actually sleep next to Alfred -in the purest meaning of the word.

Alfred was surprised by the statement; he figured Arthur would have an issue of him sleeping in the same bed too; but if Arthur didn't, there was no reason Alfred should. After all, he had come to realize that Arthur was a bit of a prude.

"I have no issue with it." Alfred said with a smile, enjoying Arthur's slight blush.

The Brit nodded and quickly turned around, facing the wardrobe, so that Alfred couldn't look at his embarrassed face any longer. "...Well, that's sorted then." He said and opened the doors , to arrange his clothes inside. He wasn't sure how the two of them were going to actually... start moving further than just the gentle kisses but one thing he did know, was that this holiday was a perfect opportunity for it.

"Good."

Alfred started to unpack his suitcase. He thought about what this trip meant for them. It would be about them moving forward, maybe even all the way. He just hoped that Arthur knew what he was doing, because Alfred only knew what sodomy was and it did not sound pleasant.

The silence could either be classified as normal or unnerving. Arthur wasn't sure which one it was now, but decided not to ponder on it too much. He was getting through his suitcase quickly, soon having everything neatly folded and lined up on the shelves or hung.

After all, it was just a week... Arthur's heart clenched as he realised that a week really wasn't a long time at all. Alfred was already on his sixth week of leave. After this, he would only have two more weeks to spend with Arthur. He wondered if Arthur really understood how short their time together really was.

He did not want to go back to France, especially after finding Arthur, but he did at the same time. He wanted to fight and protect the other man, but he didn't wish to go. Alfred was so confused with his emotions and he hated the feeling, eventually he finished packing and got up as well.

"All done!"

Arthur turned around to face the soldier. "Well done. All neat and square, captain?" he asked, slightly mocking, hoping for the atmosphere to be more relaxed again.

"Pssht, obviously; like I did not have neatness pounded into my head. Did you know in boot camp they actually inspect your beds to make sure it is made how they wanted it?" Alfred said laughing.

A soft chuckle left Arthur's lips. "Well, I bet that was something new for a 17 year old." He said, finding it rather amusing to picture the teen Alfred struggling to make his bed as neatly as possible... somehow, Arthur just couldn't imagine that the American was the neatest of people in nature.

"I hated it! My mom was always big on being neat and tidy, but after quite a few years of fighting, she gave up, claimed it wasn't worth it, and would pretend my room looked just like Mattie's. He was always a kiss up."

Alfred and Arthur headed back downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"So, does this place come with food already... or do we have to get it?"

Arthur shook his head. "Seriously Alfred, It may be a wonderful place but I don't think it will ever get this amazing." he said with a wink and walked over to the fridge to check what's inside... and there was absolutely nothing.

"I think we'll be going shopping." He stated and found a note on the kitchen counter. "...Apparently the milk and eggs are delivered in the morning. Well, if that isn't lovely."

"Hmm, well, if you want, we can go out and get food now while you show me around Brighton." Alfred said as he stared sadly at the lack of food. He was hungry.

The pout on Alfred's face was absolutely adorable, and suddenly, Arthur remembered something. He walked over to the messenger bag he had with him and left near the couch as they walked in.

Arthur took out a wrapped up sandwich and held it out to Alfred. "....I completely forgot about it. My mum made some for us for the way. It'll keep you going until we get to town, alright?"

"Awesome! Thanks Artie." Alfred said happily and took the sandwich, giving Arthur a peck on the cheek, and quickly started to munch on it. It was probably for the best that Alfred did not know about it until now; he would have eaten it a while ago and would have still been hungry now.

The Briton just sighed and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "...Ready to leave, Alfred? You can eat on the way. We'll take a walk" Arthur said, eager to share with Alfred some more of his country's history.

Alfred nodded, "Sure!" and taking his sandwich, they went out, ready to explore the beautiful town of Brighton with all that it had to offer.

A/N: It's Smart here *your Iggy rper* and ... I never went to Brighton. I have no idea what it's like so if there are any eye-burning mistakes... sorry! Also, Hero... um, I mean Snow_lady (Alfie rper) never went there so ...do excuse us!

Ah...! But the bombing is true. Blitz-enough said.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

After spending the day wandering around Brighton and eating a late dinner at the local pub, Alfred and Arthur finally returned to the cottage, tired from a long day of travel and walking around. Alfred was having a great time, getting to spend it with Arthur; but he was a little worried about the coming night and sleeping. He had never seen Arthur in anything less than a button down, with long sleeves, usually with something over it, and nice pants. He could hardly believe he was about to see Arthur in his night clothes and possibly less on this trip, and the thoughts embarrassed and slightly excited him.

Arthur was still in the bathroom, taking his time with the bath. Arthur had an absolutely stunning day, showing Alfred the sights and some of the buildings which were worth seeing. The only downside so far was the ruins left over by the bombs.

Throughout the day, though, Arthur wondered if it was a wise decision to invite Alfred to sleep in one bed. He worried it was too forward, considering the stage their relationship was at, but then he figured it would be like running away from the inevitable. After drying himself with a towel and brushing his teeth, Arthur dressed in his classic, light green pyjamas. This was nothing big, he thought to himself glancing at the nervous expression in the mirror. After all he was still fully clothed and... damn it. Why was it so embarrassing? He shook his head, and finally came back to the bedroom.

Alfred had already changed into blue pyjamas with white stripes. He normally slept in less, but he felt uncomfortable doing so with Arthur in the same bed. Alfred thanked god he decided to bring these, just in case. He was sitting awkwardly on the bed and looked over when Arthur walked in and stared. It was so intimate, seeing him like that and to know he would be in the same bed made the feeling stronger. It was oddly arousing being like this with Arthur. The American mentally shook his head of such thoughts; they were just going to sleep, that was it. He looked away after another moment.

The silence in the room was somewhat unnerving, and Arthur wasn't sure how to break it. The only light came from a small lamp on the bed-side table making the atmosphere seem almost more private, and yet giving enough light to allow quite detailed observation. Arthur could feel the soldier's sight on him, as he walked to the bed, approaching it from the other side. The Briton sat down and then pulled up the duvet, as he was in a half reclining position. Almost subconsciously, he kept the distance from Alfred.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked, finally breaking the spell in the room. He hoped that some words would make it easier and the whole situation would seem more familiar, but his voice seemed alien.

"Yep," Alfred said, shifting slightly, getting more comfortable under the covers, making sure to stay away from Arthur. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch Arthur; it just would have been too much at that time. The silence returned for a few minutes before Alfred added, "...Today...was fun."

Light might have been dim, but Arthur was reluctant to turn it off. "...I am glad. There is still so much to see..." he started, trying to keep his voice casual and somewhat failing. Really, they were just having a conversation. A simple, friendly conversation about the first day of their holiday. Why was Arthur getting so bloody nervous?

"Yep...we have to go to the beach and see...other things." Even with the tour, Alfred was still unsure about what else they would be doing. He yawned, feeling the busy day weighting down on him.

"Of course. I think we could...maybe go to the theatre or... something of the sort. I'm not sure if these are open. We would need to find out." Arthur said, filling in the awkwardness with just normal talk. He knew that all those words were pointless and yet Arthur stubbornly made his attempt at relaxing the mood even if he would have to talk about the weather. He was surprised to suddenly realise he wasn't looking at Alfred as much as he usually would. It was almost as if he worried he'd be invading the American's privacy.

Alfred nodded, "That would be fun." He was not sure what to do, it was all so awkward. He did not want to go to sleep, but at the same time he did, to just get this over with. He was tired of the awkward small talk, "Well, I'm tired Arthur, let's go to sleep."

"...It was a long day." Arthur agreed and worried that he was almost too eager as he reached out to turn off the light. He sighed very quietly, knowing that Alfred was probably just as uncomfortable as he was right then... but it didn't make him feel any better. In fact, Arthur felt all the worse about it, wishing he could just relax and stop getting flustered over such a minor thing. The Briton shifted to make himself more comfortable on the pillow.

After a moment of silence, Alfred eventually broke it, finding it just as awkward as with the lights on, but worse. Before, he could distract himself by looking around the room, now he kept listening to Arthur's breathing.

"Night, Arthur."

"Goodnight." Arthur replied, his voice low, almost a whisper now. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing, worrying that the race of his heartbeat was audible to Alfred. The man bit down on his lip, still blaming himself for being so tense. Then again... could he really be this harsh on himself? Sharing a bed with someone was a great deal. As usual, when Arthur needed for his sleep to come...it wouldn't. All the emotions were still playing in his mind, and Arthur found it impossible to just withdraw from them. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that within reach there was Alfred's strong body and... If he had only moved closer he would feel its heat and the definition easily through the thin fabric of pyjamas... Arthur closed his eyes tighter. He didn't need these thoughts now.

Alfred lay there, staring at the darkness, still listening to Arthur's breathing. He was never this uneasy when he was small and he would sleep with Mattie, because something had scared them. Alfred wished it wasn't so awkward now, but there was no way it couldn't be. This was his partner and they were sharing a bed, like a couple would.

Alfred soon realized he was not going to be able to go to sleep if he kept thinking about Arthur and how awkward it was. He wondered if there was something he could do to ease just the overall awkwardness of it. He eventually gave into one of the ideas that appeared in his head and he hesitatingly reached over and touched Arthur's hand.

It shifted just a little at first. Arthur was surprised to feel this big, warm hand over his and... felt warmth spreading in his chest as he figured that this was Alfred's way of comforting them and at least building some kind of... 'bridge' with this sole, innocent touch. Arthur blushed and was thankful for the darkness, when he entangled his fingers together with Alfred's.

Alfred sighed, it was still awkward as hell, but it was less uncomfortable, knowing that they were dealing with this together. He squeezed Arthur's hand gently. The other man could feel the tiniest of smiles coming onto his lips. Even if it was just their hands touching... it was better than nothing at all. He slowly squeezed back, showing Alfred that he was feeling the same way.

Alfred smiled and felt himself really start to relax. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Now, it only took Arthur a few more moments during which he could listen to Alfred's breathing eventually becoming peaceful and absolutely even. With his hand still where it was, together with Alfred's, the Briton found himself finally drifting off to sleep.

***

The sun was already peeping through the heavy curtains, shining onto the bed making Arthur shift a little in his sleep. It's been a while since he was able to have a nice lay in and he fully appreciated it. Not to mention, he was comfortably warm but... there was another sound which he did not recognise. Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes to realise that during the night Alfred moved closer and they were facing each other. Their hands let go during the sleep, but Alfred's sleeping face was just a few inches away from his own. Arthur could feel himself blushing immediately.

Knowing that Alfred was deep asleep -there was a quiet snoring sound- he allowed himself a few minutes to examine the American's face close up. There was a faint shadow of whiskers on his jaw, his light pink lips were parted and the blond eyelashes seemed ever so slightly longer now that his eyes were closed. Alfred's hair was in a mess, but that only made him appear somewhat younger and adorable. Arthur was thrilled to get such a view the first thing in the morning, and despite the initial embarrassment...he now knew that the awkwardness last night was all worth it.

Suddenly, a genius idea popped into Arthur's head. Since he was already the first one up... he would prepare breakfast for Alfred! Very quietly, he slid out of the bed and grabbed some fresh clothes to change into. As soon as he was dressed, Arthur headed downstairs to the kitchen and started on preparing the full English breakfast; bacon, fried eggs, fried tomatoes on toast and small sausages. The Briton then decided to make a considerate adjustment by swapping the cup of tea for coffee.

Everything was placed on a tray and Arthur was extremely excited as he was carrying the breakfast up the stairs. Alright, maybe the bacon turned out a little too crispy, sausages seemed to lose their shape and the toast was slightly burned... but it wasn't that bad. Surely.

Alfred woke up to the smell of burning food. He looked around, confused and alarmed. He found that Arthur's spot on the bed was starting to cool and he was nowhere to be seen. The American was just about to get up when Arthur walked into the room with a tray of... something.

"Good morning, Arthur." He said, eyeing the tray.

"Good morning, Alfred" Arthur replied, an absolutely adorable smile spread on his lips as he walked closer to the bed. "I... made you breakfast" he said, now blushing just a little as he placed the tray on Alfred's lap. "O-of course you don't have to eat it if... you don't like it." he added quickly, glancing to the side.

Alfred looked at the adorable blush on Arthur's face and back down at the 'food' now sitting on his lap. It did not look or smell appealing at all; but the look on Arthur's face! Well, maybe it tasted better than it looked. He took a bite and nearly gagged. It was worse than the stuff he got on the field, but he looked back into Arthur's hopeful face and sighed inwardly before smiling.

"It's really good."

Arthur still wasn't certain. He observed Alfred's face carefully, worried whether he was lying or telling the truth.

"...Really...? I don't...cook often so... I'm not sure if it's any good." he said, biting down on his lip and looking down again. Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed.

Well, damn; with Arthur looking like that there was no way he could get out of eating it. Alfred took another bite of the food. "Yep, this is really good. I couldn't tell you don't cook that much." He guessed Mrs. Kirkland realized that Arthur couldn't cook and decided to not let the man waste their food by cooking it.

After such praise, Arthur's face brightened up again as he looked directly at Alfred.

"...I...tried my best" Arthur said and just stayed where he was for a while, watching the American eat his food. Arthur only cooked a few times, the first time he did, David was absolutely horrible to him and Hugh had to comfort him for about half an hour -Arthur was only 16 at the time. That experience however put him off cooking for a while.

Alfred looked at the bright smile and then smiled back. Well, he could tell he did and there was no way he was going to hurt Arthur's feeling.

"It is great, Arthur." Hell, it would even be worth the upset stomach he will probably have later. He continued to eat it, finding the faster he ate the less bad it tasted.

With food disappearing so quickly, Arthur decided that Alfred must have either been really hungry or that he liked it so much. Well, there were still many more mornings to come and Arthur would make sure to always prepare the breakfast for Alfred. "...I'm really glad you liked it." he said, taking the tray from the American, when he was done.

Alfred smiled, "Yep, it was good." He would have to make sure to be up before Arthur so he wouldn't have to eat that again. He suddenly realized he was the only person who ate anything, "But what did you have for breakfast?"

"Oh... I'll have some of the leftovers from what I made. Don't worry about it" Arthur said with a shrug. He was so excited about preparing a meal for Alfred, that despite putting aside a small portion for himself, Arthur forgot to eat it. "You can get dressed now." he said and got up, ready to leave the bedroom.

"Alright," Alfred said with a smile. He wanted to give Arthur a kiss good morning, but felt a little awkward doing it so he let Arthur go.

Alfred got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs; by the time he got there, Arthur had already managed to wash the dirty dishes and was now finishing off his breakfast. He didn't really notice much difference in taste but that was probably due to the fact that he was already used to the food he made.

Alfred sat down at the table and smiled Arthur, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well," Arthur started "I was thinking we could do some more sightseeing in the morning, maybe eat lunch out and then get back. To be honest, I'll need to do at least some work during the stay here so it'll be good to have at least an hour or two of writing today. I have quite a few interesting places on my mind that you may want to see. Of course, we can then think of something to do in the evening."

"Awesome," Alfred said with a smile. He was fine with anything as long as it was with Arthur and he was not cooking.

When Arthur was done they left the cottage and took a walk to the town, checking out the small shops and watching the people walk around.

Arthur took Alfred to another few of the churches and interesting buildings. With each, there was a short story that Arthur would provide Alfred with. They spent a long while at the Brighton Pier, strolling around and getting the most out of October sun.

It was difficult to fully ignore the destroyed part of Brighton, and despite some tourists still around, many people had sour faces and the atmosphere wasn't as upbeat as it should be in such a town. Still, Arthur and Alfred managed to entertain themselves and the time seemed to fly. It was already about 6 when they got some fish and chips for dinner and headed back to the cottage, this time using public transport. As soon as they got there, Arthur excused himself and got out some paper and a pen. They got back much later than anticipated and Arthur sat down on the couch to start writing while the memories of what they've seen were still fresh on his mind.

Arthur felt just a little guilty when he was writing and Alfred was just sitting outside, bored. He knew that it was their holiday but at the same time, being a journalist he had his duties to carry out and couldn't just as well ignore them.

The American entertained himself with watching the scenery for a while but eventually he went in and sat down next to Arthur; he began to watch him write. Arthur worried that having Alfred observing would distract him or be irritating... but he actually found it rather pleasant. He was getting close to finishing the second page when he looked at the watch and suddenly realised it was coming so close to the end of the day..it being the second day of their vacation. It was going too fast... and Arthur wondered if he wasn't wasting that time. They could both feel the pressure of parting approaching much too soon. He stopped writing for a moment, staring blankly at the page.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked when Arthur stopped writing. He could tell the other man wasn't done with writing and wondered if Arthur had forgotten about something.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and then glanced up at Alfred...and that was not wise. Alfred was right here, healthy and tangible making it all the more taunting. If Arthur just wished, he could talk to him, touch him... and in a little over two weeks time, those simple interactions would be impossible. Alfred would be miles away and there would be nothing but letters to tell him whether the American was alright.

"I just..." he started quietly "...realised that there isn't much time left."

Alfred looked at Arthur. It was true, after this vacation he would only have two weeks left, but that was alright. He was going to make the most of his time. He had been doing it all along and now that he was on vacation with Arthur, he was sure about it.

"No, there isn't, but...that's why we got to enjoy the time we have left and not get all sad about what the future."

Arthur sighed loudly. "Is it really all that easy?" he murmured and after a moment of hesitation, Arthur reached up to touch Alfred's cheek. "...I have gotten too used to you being around already... and I don't want you to leave...but of course I know that you must and that you will" Arthur's voice was but a whisper then. Damn it, Alfred was right. He shouldn't be having these thoughts yet... or get down over it, but it was difficult.

Alfred rubbed his cheek against Arthur's hand, making the other man shiver. "No, it isn't. I don't want to leave either, but I guess it is something I just learned." He learned through war to savour each moment of peace and not think about when the fighting would start again. It was too dangerous for his mind to keep thinking about what was to come. However Arthur's mindset was utterly different. There had to be some kind of reassurance, stability.

He couldn't live without at least an idea of what was to come the next day. Arthur knew he couldn't expect that of Alfred, and yet, deep inside, he egoistically wanted to have Alfred as this firm point in his life. Arthur looked down as soon as he could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Arthur." Alfred said, his heart clenched at the tears; he did not want Arthur to be upset on this vacation. He lifted his hand up and stroked Arthur's cheek, removing a few tears that had started to trickle down his face. "Come on, baby, don't cry."

"...S-stop," Arthur murmured, but didn't push Alfred's hand away. "...I'm sorry, I ...I shouldn't be acting like this, I just... think too much and... I shouldn't be placing you in such position."

Alfred did not stop and continued to stroke Arthur's face. "No, it's alright. You are upset about this and I understand; I am upset about leaving you too." He wrapped his other arm around Arthur's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

After a thought, Arthur realised that they didn't even get a chance to hug for... a long time. He wrapped his arms slowly and carefully around the American's neck and stayed close to the warm, strong body. It was all because... Alfred was growing to be such an incredibly important person to Arthur, and he just couldn't not think of the future.

Alfred leaned his head on Arthur's and nuzzled the slightly messy hair. It was soft and smelt nice, just like it had when they had danced a few weeks ago. He relished in the feeling of Arthur's hair and memorised how it felt on his face.

The situation indeed was reminiscent that dance they shared, the place where it all began. Arthur was just as shaken then, and yet Alfred remained calm, sweetly holding him in his arms, making the Briton relax and just try to enjoy the moment. Arthur tightened his embrace while Alfred sighed quietly, partly with relief now that Arthur had stopped crying.

He called Arthur's name softly and when the other man looked up, he kissed him gently. They had not kissed all day and now that they were finally in a place where they could, Alfred realized what a terrible thing they had done.

The surprise on Arthur's side was clear but he wasn't about to protest. The full lips slowly moved against Alfred's. The warmth of the other body was much too inviting and ... he really enjoyed how Alfred's lips felt. There was something really tender about the way he kissed, and the benefit of not having to worry about anyone walking in made the moment all the better. Alfred continued to kiss Arthur, their lips moving together with a bit of a familiarity.

It was nice, the slow, soft, kisses, but he decided that this was the perfect time to go a little further and so Alfred, after a moment of hesitation, licked Arthur's lips gently. They didn't submit immediately. Arthur waited a moment before finally parting his lips to allow Alfred's tongue inside with a quiet sigh. His hand now found a perfect place on Alfred's nape, liking how stable it felt.

Alfred's tongue tentatively crossed into Arthur's mouth and he started to explore it, loving the warm and wet feel. He tightened his arms around Arthur's waist and he started to rub his tongue against Arthur's.

The soldier had kissed girls in the past, even French kissed a few of them, but this was different. It just felt so much better than any girl he had kissed in the past; even those real experienced girls in France who needed food and had started to sell their bodies to get money. He did not actually bed with them, feeling too much pity, but he did kiss one before he realized why she was being **so** friendly with him.

Feeling just a little daring, Arthur finally pressed up against Alfred's lips more confidently, his tongue rubbing back against Alfred's letting them dance together, but... there was a part of him that still wanted some dominance in the kiss. Arthur had the advantage of having kissed both girls and men in the past, but never went past kisses. Girls were boring too kiss, so soft and gentle, and much too sweet for his liking. Arthur wanted to be challenged but at the same time to feel that the challenge wasn't simply there because of the hormones... and that was exactly what he felt in this kiss. There was something more than simple physical attraction, and it was the first time Arthur experienced such a feeling.

Alfred felt his own confidence grow as each moment passed and the kiss kept feeling better. It was satisfying, having more of the give and take feel in the kiss; Arthur's tongue seemed to know where to touch to make his pleasure at the kiss grow. Alfred wondered just how much experience the Briton actually had with other men. In the beginning he seemed just as confused as he was, but that may have been false. Arthur did know how to kiss him real swell. However, no matter how good the kiss was need for air kicked in and their lips had to separate.

Arthur was panting quietly as he stared at Alfred's face, not moving away... and without another word, he crushed his lips against the American's hoping to make it last just for that moment longer.

After going from soft kisses into something much more passionate... Arthur found himself hungry to relish the feeling and carve it in his mind. Alfred kissed Arthur back with the same passion he was getting and he savoured it.

At long last, they were kissing each other as lovers. It was just too good. He did not want to end the kiss, but after a few more minutes he pulled away, panting.

Arthur stared at the soldier for a moment, his heart around his throat, ready to escape at any point. The Briton's eyes grew a little wider as he stared at Alfred; their colour was slightly misted because of the desire that grew for that moment. He gently pressed a finger to Alfred's lips, allowing them both to calm down.

After a few minutes Alfred felt his breathing start to even out and he felt his minor arousal go down. He smiled at Arthur and when the finger was finally removed said,

"...Well, that was real swell."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N You guys have nooo idea how extremely happy we are about all the comments we are getting! Also..because we are getting close to a 100..we're going to reward the 100th person to review!! ... You can give us a prompt for a short Joker story and we are going to write it for you! Ha! And now... please enjoy the next chapter~!

CHAPTER 11

Alfred and Arthur walked down to the beach together. It was too cold to actually go swimming, but it was still beautiful. Alfred thought it was better this way since there was almost no one around and it could be just the two of them. He couldn't risk holding Arthur's hand, but he could walk close to him, smile and gaze at him all he wanted. The trip had been real swell so far. They had spent a lot of time in Brighton, looking around and going to the cafes there. He got to spend as much time with Arthur as he wanted and even sleep next to him at night. Yes, the first night had been awkward, but after that it got easier, to the point where they could even cuddle before going to sleep.

The trip got Alfred what he really wanted, to make the most of the time he had left with Arthur.

There was nothing that Arthur could complain about, he enjoyed himself too much on this trip. One thing which he was really worried about, was that spending such a long time with Alfred, and mostly Alfred alone, would make him irritated or bored of the American's presence... however, nothing like that happened. It was almost the contrary; Arthur found that the everyday things seemed to have something slightly special about them with Alfred around, even brushing his teeth and seeing Alfred's razor placed on the basin was heart-warming. He got his work done and Alfred wasn't as distracting as Arthur feared he might be; the American would either silently watch him write or go outside and relax in the summer air. So, the article was done and ready for when they would be getting back.

However... this also meant the trip was coming to its end, but Arthur tried not to think about that while he enjoyed the light breeze and the sound of the sea which seemed to mix perfectly with Alfred's voice.

"Gosh, I can't believe our vacation is almost over," Alfred said echoing Arthur's thoughts after a conversation lulled for a few minutes. "It has been so great, though. We should do it again."

"...It's definitely been very well spent." the man replied, almost softly. "There hasn't been a wasted day." indeed, there was always something to do and even the lazy evenings spent at home were never boring in each other's company. "...I'll make sure to sort something for us on your next leave." Arthur added, but... no one could really predict when that would be.

"Of course there hasn't been a wasted day! Carpe Diem!" Alfred said in Latin with a laugh and a smile. It was the one of the few phrases in Latin that he knew and it was one of his favourite. "Though, I will be looking forward to our next vacation and my next leave in London! Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later."

Arthur shook his head with amusement. No matter how many times Alfred would laugh, the sound would never lose its vibrancy or the sincerity and optimism.

"...Are you a philosopher now, captain?" He teased "...And .... We can only pray that it will come sooner than expected...together with the war's end." Saying that though, Arthur did not wish to get on the more serious topic at the time being. He had had enough of it earlier on and now he was just going to enjoy the last moments of their vacation.

"Yep, that would be swell too!" Alfred said honestly meaning it, though he wondered what would happen to their relationship once the war was over and he went back to America. Oh well, Alfred was sure it would work itself out.

The waves suddenly hit one of the piers and the sound of it travelled all the way to Alfred and Arthur.

"...The sea is angry today" Arthur sighed and looked up at the sky. It was grey...-actually; almost white but it was that very English dirty white colour when the weather could not decide what the hell to do with itself.

"The sea is angry?" Alfred asked teasing Arthur. The line made him think of something straight from the adventure tales he used to read, about pirates and going to distant exciting lands. He loved those stories almost as much as he loved the hero ones. "What are you, an old fashion pirate?"

An annoyed... or maybe just embarrassed blush came upon Arthur's cheeks as he'd heard that. Well, alright he was quite proud of the pirate heritage there was in his country -especially sound in the Devonshire area with Plymouth's Drake and what not[1]- but he never thought he'd actually be caught saying something of the sort.

"Oh shut it, git" he rolled his eyes and elbowed Alfred's arm gently. "Also, Pirates definitely beat all those superheroes in your comics." [2]

Alfred laughed, "Yea right." he said and pushed Arthur back, "Superheroes are awesome! They save people and have super powers!"

"Oh yeah?" Arthur stopped and crossed his arms. "...Well, isn't it much better though when the hero is more believable and an ordinary man who thanks to hard work and intelligence is able to get what he wants? And the pirates outfits are much more handsome than tights" he added teasingly nudging Alfred.

"You can hardly call a pirate a hero." Alfred said and nudged Arthur back, pushing him a little harder. This was great, he could touch Arthur and if anyone walked by, it would just come off as two young men horsing around. There was nothing wrong with that and Alfred knew it.

Arthur took a step back, but caught his balance. He wasn't usually one to allow himself to be drawn into such immature games, but once started, Arthur was stubborn and it would take a lot for him to back off.

"...I was talking about a hero in a...different sense though. You know, protagonist" Arthur stated nudging Alfred. "And you can't deny what I said about the costumes"

Alfred smiled and took a step back. "I don't know, capes are awesome and if I am not mistaken you Brits used to wear tights in the olden days." Alfred said coming back and pushing Arthur, enjoying the warmth under his hands.

"Everyone did, it was the fashion... but that was centuries ago." Arthur said, not really aware just how close to the water he was standing right then. "It's not exactly the most dandy thing to wear these days, is it?" he shoved Alfred, taking yet another step backwards. Arthur was ever so slightly surprised by how hard the man's muscles were as he simply pressed onto his arm or his chest jokingly.

"Though, it would be completely hilarious if you Brits still wore tights." Alfred said with a grin and push, picturing Arthur in tights, though he was surprised to find the image was not so bad.

"Oh, what a cocky Yankee you are!" Arthur said, the blush coming back to his cheeks as he wasn't backing away from the shoving match.

"What? It could look good on you." Alfred said with a smile and push. He found that as he thought about all fashion clothes, he thought about old fashioned dresses and thought Arthur would look even better in one of those.

Arthur was about to call Alfred a twat or some other unpleasant expression, but the push made the Brit fall out of his balance, and as he took a few steps back to brace himself -already making him stand in the water- he tripped over a small rock and fell down, landing hard on his butt with a loud curse. Alfred was surprised when Arthur suddenly fell into the water and he quickly worried over to him,.

"Arthur! Are you alright?" He felt awful for pushing Arthur into the water. The American had forgotten that Arthur wasn't like his buddies who were used to it and able to put up a real fight back.

"Bloody hell, I'm fine!" Arthur replied practically jumping up. The water was extremely cold and his clothes were wet in patches. His trousers were completely soaked and clung to his skinny legs, his shirt and cardigan only wet in places, still making his stomach and lower back freezing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he repeated as the water was dripping off his clothes.

Alfred looked at Arthur. His clothes were clinging to him in all the right places, but the annoyed wet cat look on his face, turned it from really sexy to really cute.

"Oh Arthur," Alfred said snickering, "you look adorable right now."

He shouldn't have said it. Arthur, already annoyed and now embarrassed by the words as well as the suggestive smile on Alfred's lips had a real urge to make the other man fall into the water but... realistically, he didn't have quite as good chances with Alfred's military strength and reflexes. Instead, Arthur had to settle for splashing Alfred with the water.

"...I'm not adorable!" his words were highly contradicting with the pout on his face.

Alfred laughed and turned from the splash. Well, that did not help Arthur's case as all, but the sea water that touched him was really cold and he could only imagine just how cold Arthur was at the moment.

"Alright, alright." Alfred said with a smile, "Let's get you inside before you catch your death." He took off his bomber's jacket and put it on Arthur's shoulders. The jacket was snugly and warm and it seemed to embrace Arthur's shoulders just like Alfred's arms would. It was big and slightly worn, showing how much Alfred must have loved wearing it. The large, black collar had the American's smell embedded to it.

"...Thanks" Arthur murmured while wrapping up the jacket tighter around himself.

Alfred smiled at the sight of Arthur in his jacket. "No problem," he said, resting his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Now, let's get you home and out of those clothes." He was still worried that Arthur was going to get sick if he remained in those very cold, wet clothes any longer.

The two men started to walk quickly to their cottage and while it usually took them about twenty minutes to get there from the beach, it only took about 15 with Arthur complaining about the cold all throughout the way. He was extremely glad to escape the wind and the cold as they entered the cottage. In the entrance, Arthur took off his shoes and socks.

"Don't you make this face" he scolded Alfred as they headed up the stairs. "....I'm gonna be alright damnit. If anything, I'll just catch a cold. I don't get ill that easily" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I am sure you will be alright," Alfred said, having toed off his shoes as well, obviously not believing him. Though he was more interested in the fact Arthur had not taken off his jacket yet than his wet clothes.

When they got to the room, Alfred flopped on the bed. Only then did Arthur take off his jacket and threw it at Alfred before disappearing from the bedroom. Alfred laughed quietly when the jacket was thrown at him and he got off the bed to put it on the nearby chair.

In the bathroom, Arthur took off the wet clothes, and grabbed a towel to fully dry himself. Satisfied, and dry -but still fairly cold- Arthur realised that he had not taken any clothes to change into. He cursed quietly and wrapped the towel around his waist. Stubbornly he looked for anything suitable in the bathroom but found nothing. After a few moments of hesitation and with a racing heart he came back into the bedroom.

"I forgot to take some dry clothes" he murmured not looking in Alfred's direction.

When he heard the door open, Alfred looked over and then gaped at Arthur, his breath hitching. Arthur was naked except for a towel around his waist. He stared at beautiful expanse of pale skin and lean body, slightly flushed with embarrassment. He heard what Arthur muttered, but it did not register.

Arthur walked over to the wardrobe and with his back to Alfred he started to look for a clean pair of jeans, underwear and a warm jumper. He could feel the American's sight on him and it only distracted Arthur, making his hands shake just a little as he was looking for the clothes. He finally looked over his shoulder, to see Alfred indeed staring. If possible, Arthur's face turned even redder.

Alfred looked at Arthur, standing on the other side of the room with a bright red face and this embarrassed, shy expression that made something deep inside Alfred clench. He wanted to kiss Arthur, real badly. He walked slowly over to Arthur, his footsteps the only sound in the room besides their breathing.

The tension in the room was palpable, almost tangible, as Arthur turned around but still did not look right into Alfred's eyes. Instead, he watched the man's shoulders and how they moved while Alfred was coming closer, and his lips that were just slightly parted. The Brit was all the more aware of the fact that he was almost naked and yet he wasn't about to run away.

Alfred stopped when he got to Arthur and looked at all of the pure smooth flesh that he just wanted to touch so badly. He reached a hand out and stroked Arthur's cheek and allowed the hand to slowly trail down, feeling the soft skin of the neck, down to the firm, thin shoulders. They shivered slightly at the gentle touch. Alfred's hands were warm, almost burning as they touched his skin and in an almost masochistic desire, Arthur urged to feel more of that burn. To have it lick his skin. He finally looked up, to find Alfred's blue eyes. Arthur decided it was best to remain silent.

The atmosphere was too precious to break it with useless words.

Alfred's hand went further down Arthur's body as he stared deep into Arthur's green eyes. The soldier felt Arthur's heart beat under his hand as he slowly slid it down over the top part of Arthur's chest. He touched hard firm ribs gently and finally got to a thin waist. Alfred suddenly wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled the man into a kiss, his other hand cupping the Brit's cheek.

His breathing was more uneven and when Alfred's lips closed on his, Arthur worried he was going to forget altogether how to breathe. However, wrapping his arms around Alfred's broad shoulders seemed almost natural now, and they were so wonderfully stable; something that Arthur needed desperately. The man closed his eyes and allowed for the kiss to grow more urgent, as his own mouth seemed to already have missed Alfred's.

Alfred deepened the kiss and pulled Arthur closer. The hand on Arthur's waist stroked the soft skin and felt the ridges of his spine. It was so good, the vastness of skin under his fingers and the deep passionate kisses. He couldn't get enough of Arthur.

While allowing Alfred's tongue into his mouth, Arthur still wasn't fully submissive. His cheeks might have remained beet red, but his tongue was rubbing against Alfred's sensually, taking delight in the sensation. The burning touch almost made him quiver. Arthur's short fingers slid into Alfred's soft hair, pulling on it slightly, as if threatening him, not to dare to move away. Like Alfred would actually leave Arthur's sweet lips and skilled tongue.

He sometimes felt a little inexperienced after getting Arthur's kisses, but they were so good, Alfred could not care. He pulled Arthur tight against his body and felt the warmth of his skin. He did not miss the lack of breasts. Arthur's body was firm and there was something magnificent about it.

Nothing was as warming as closure of another's body. Arthur could feel not only his skin being pleasantly heated, but that inside his chest, there was an extremely hot feeling. He did not even notice anything wrong about Alfred's kisses. It was all about how their lips fit together and ... the passion of the moment seemed to make the fit perfect.

While, still being pressed together, Arthur moved forwards, forcing the American to take a step back. Alfred did so and then took another step. He slowly backed them up to the bed and when he felt the edge of it hit the back of his knees, he sat down, pulling Arthur down too.

The Brit straddled Alfred's lap, praying for the towel to stay on. Arthur's hands moved so that he could hold the American's face before breaking the kiss for a moment, the merciless need for air kicking in. He observed the red tint on the soldier's cheeks and lips. Arthur had to admit that every time they kissed... it seemed to be getting better.

Alfred looked up at Arthur and kissed him again, before slowly trailing kisses down his neck. He could feel the pulse flutter under his lips and he sucked on Arthur's neck, leaving a small spot low on it, close to the base.

A muffled sound escaped Arthur's lips and it was clear that he was restraining from any louder moans. He titled his head back, exposing more of the willing flesh, all ready for Alfred to explore. Arthur could feel the strong muscles of Alfred's thighs, even through the material of his trousers, as they supported his butt finding them wonderfully solid. His hands moved firmly over the American's biceps.

Alfred's lips roamed Arthur's neck, nipping, licking, kissing, and sucking. His body felt on fire and he leaned back so he was lying on the bed. Alfred rolled over and pressed Arthur down on the bed. He pressed one last kiss into Arthur's neck before he pulled back and looked into Arthur's eyes, wondering if this was the time to finally go further.

[1] Drake: Sir Francis Drake, Vice Admiral (1540 – 27 January 1596), was an English sea captain, privateer, navigator, slaver, a renowned pirate, and politician of the Elizabethan era; http :/ / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Francis_Drake (= Smart-chan lives just outside Plymouth and was proud to include Drake here xD)

[2] Superhero comics: ..these only started to appear probably sometime in the 50's so... sorry about this historical inaccuracy ^^"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The sky was cloudy and it was slightly chilly, even for an autumn day; but at least it did not rain and it wasn't windy. The weather was calm and...absolutely perfect for outdoor activities. Hugh and Alfred were walking together to the agreed spot.

"Ye have no idea how glad I am to get out of the house and do something... physical. I've missed sport!" Hugh said to Alfred with a grin. They had decided on a friendly game of baseball with some of Alfred's other friends to make up the two teams. However, Hugh just decided to tell Arthur that they were going to watch a game rather than play. The Scotsman was fascinated with the American equivalent of croquet and was determined to learn it from the natives.

Alfred smiled, "I know exactly how you feel." It was great getting to spend the day outdoors, playing ball. The American used to play all the time with his friends back home and he was excited to have a proper game again, "But are you sure you will be alright playing? I don't want to nag or anything, but I know Arthur won't be pleased if you come home limping."

There was a shadow of a grimace on Hugh's face. He had heard that too many times.

"I'll be alright. Seriously, I'm in no pain anymore and... I've been resting for a month now, a lil' bit of moving around will do me good." He finally replied, light-heartedly. "...That's why I insisted the two of us go alone. I'm sure Artie would do the whole embarrassing thing of telling me what not to do." Hugh said, a small smile on his lips.

Alfred laughed, "Probably. I could see him doing that, but I am totally fine with just the two of us. I know the other fellas will be thrilled to have another player."

They arrived at the field where the others were starting to warm up. "Come on," Alfred said, giving Hugh a friendly pat on the back and an excited smile. "Let's start warming up!"

"Sure thing" Hugh replied eagerly, and happily followed the rest to start warming up. It was rather easy to get on with Alfred's friends. Similar mind set and positive characters sat well with Hugh, even with all of them being a couple of years younger. Being originally Scottish, he also had a slightly different view on the Americans than Englishmen and overall, anticipated an exciting day.

***

Einar felt awkward. Hugh had decided to have a soldier bonding day for some reason and then decided that this would be a great chance for Arthur and Einar to get to know each other, which Einar felt was rather ironic since he knew all about Arthur and Alfred. Still, he couldn't give a reason why he shouldn't spend the day with Arthur and agreed. So here they were, sitting in his house, drinking tea and eating finger sandwiches like a pair of women. He would have rather seen the baseball game, no matter how boring it is.

There was always a good excuse for a cuppa; Arthur told himself as the silence sat in the living room for a few minutes. Well, he couldn't just go with Alfred-and he really had no desire to watch baseball- especially after all the fuss that Hugh made about it being a 'soldier' thing. Arthur and Alfred only got back from their vacation two days ago and it was the first time he saw Einar since before they left.

"At least... they have agreeable weather today." Arthur started with the small talk. If silence ever got uncomfortable and one's in doubt, always, always comment on the weather.

"True," Einar said, glad the silence has finally been broken. "...It isn't everyday they have such nice veather." It wasn't that he hated Arthur, not at all, he had actually found Arthur's company pleasant when the four went out, but it was just awkward without either Hugh or Alfred here.

There was also that strange, small part about Einar knowing the small, intimate detail of Alfred's and Arthur's relationship which made the situation slightly more delicate, but Arthur wasn't put off easily. Also, he knew Einar was a very decent, kind man and therefore he would make an effort for the visit to be... at least pleasant.

"In fact, most of last week has been lovely as well. It hasn't rained and the sun was out... that was in Brighton however." Arthur replied.

"Oh yes, you and Alfred vent on vacation last veek. Hov vas it?" Einar said, relieved to find a topic to talk about, besides the weather.

"Very enjoyable." Arthur replied without hesitation and he wasn't just saying that. "I mean, the actual sightseeing and everything has been very pleasant but..." the Englishman's expression relaxed a little "...what I really appreciated was finally being able to spend some time with Alfred, alone."

Einar smiled, he remembered the times when Hugh and he went on 'vacation', though they actually did not see the place they were visiting, too busy in the bedroom.

"Yes, vacations are very good for that. Even better vhen you are staying at a cottage and not an inn." It was still weird for him to talk about relationships so openly, but he guessed that since he was the only person Arthur could talk to, it was understandable. Arthur felt a whole lot of support coming from Einar, even the simple fact that he was able to share what was happening with someone else was actually quite therapeutic.

"...We were lucky to have a cottage...and it was very conveniently placed on the outskirts so it was a quiet area." Arthur explained, "...I mean, It was the very first time to actually be around him constantly and learn what it would be like if... such life was possible." He added, quieter.

Einar sighed, "Ve vill never be able to live like a normal couple, but....if you ever looked around, you vould be surprised to find some of us do live fairly normal lives vith our partner. Bervald lives vith his partner, though Tino insists they are yust roommates." Einar snorted, like Tino was really fooling anyone with that one.

Arthur was slightly surprised to hear that... but as he thought on it, there were quite a few men with other male roommates... in fact, that was much, much more acceptable than having mixed-gender roommates... so maybe it wasn't such an unreachable wish?

"Have they met in England? Bervald and Tino." Arthur asked.

"I vould assume so, Tino is from Finland, after all. Though it's hard to find out. Tino is the chatty one though he insists that he isn't vith Bervald. Bervald...vell....if you ever meet him you vould understand....anyvay, enough gossip. Tell me more about Brighton, vell, as much about Brighton as you can." Einar said with a knowing smile. They were a new couple; he would be surprised if they actually went outside at all.

"I'm afraid it would bore you" Arthur said, but despite that he gave Einar a little brief of what they had seen and where they went to throughout the week. Surprisingly, the short description actually turned out to be quite long with all the places that they had visited. Arthur wasn't quite certain what Einar's smile meant ...and even if he had an idea... he would rather avoid the topic for a moment at least. Einar listened growing more surprised by the moment, did they spend no time inside, together? He was not sure how they did it; he would have spent all of time with Hugh.

"...I see. It sounds like you tvo had fun."

"We had. I... never would have thought that we'd get such an opportunity." Arthur replied. He still felt something strange forming in his chest, the burning feeling which told him that all that he had felt for Alfred was just multiplied by spending more time with him....but of course he wasn't about to admit to that.

"Ja, but you are very lucky. After all, it vas yust the tvo of you." Knowing that there was no one else around always made sex more enjoyable, there was never that fear that someone was going to hear and turn him in.

"I know... but now..." Arthur looked down at his tea and then took a sip. "...we only have two weeks left...and then he is going back to France. God knows when he's coming back... but I guess you, out of everyone would understand that." he looked back at Einar.

"Ja," Einar said with a sigh, "It vill not be fun." It really wasn't. He was always afraid that something even worse than capture was going to happen and the loneliness was hard to deal with. "But at least you had your chance to be together and I'm sure you vill get another vhen he comes back."

"I'm sure...and I mean... the two weeks is still something." Arthur added...however, of course, life was to get in a way. He wanted to stay positive, but looking at it realistically, working, training would really limit the time they had left.

Einar nodded, "Very true, you vill have to make the most of it, though it vill be harder now you tvo don't have a cottage."

Arthur stared at Einar for a moment and he furrowed his eyebrows a little; he wasn't certain what Einar was getting at. "Of course, it won't be the same as... being in the same house." he said, deciding that this must have been it.

"That too." It was always nice getting to wake up next to Hugh. Einar understood just how Arthur was feeling, especially since neither man owned his own flat in London. Was he as oblivious as Alfred, it would not cross Arthur's mind but then he realised what Einar had implied... and the dismissed suggestions from earlier also made sense now. Arthur looked down at his teacup, and was silent for a moment.

Einar sipped his tea and relaxed in the less awkward silence. It was always nice to have guests, because while Berwald, Tino, and his other two friends were constantly coming over, they were more like family at this point then friends or guests.

The silence continued for another few moments and Arthur poured himself some more tea from the tea pot that Einar thoughtfully brought in. God, he was going to get through the whole pot in less than an hour.

"Einar," he finally broke the silence. "...I think you are misunderstanding something."

"Oh?" Einar asked, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed if he had gotten some English words confused. "I apologise. My English is alright, but I sometimes make mistakes."

"...I don't think it's to do with your English." The other man replied quickly, with a gentle shake of his head. "Your English is quite brilliant as it is. What I mean is... we did not make full use out of staying in a cottage...as I think you are assuming we have." Arthur said finally, even if the whole situation was rather ridiculous and he wasn't sure why he was even explaining that to Einar... but he and Alfred did not make love during their stay in Brighton. It just didn't happen; despite all the efforts and the right atmosphere they didn't manage to move all the way.

Einar flushed a little at the compliment, but was startled when Arthur said that.

"You didn't... ohh..." He was not sure what to make of that; they didn't have sex? What sort of men were they? "I see.... forgive me for misunderstanding, I was assuming....vell.....never mind." Well this was now terribly awkward and Arthur could not bring himself to look into Einar's eyes.

"There is no reason for you to apologise. I guess it... does seem rather logical that...we should have." He sighed quietly. Of course they should have, they had the place, the time...everything they could have asked for...and yet it didn't seem like enough.

"Vell, ja." Einar said, unable to lie about the fact the two of them missed a perfect chance to have sex. "Still.....it is good to vait if you tvo veren't ready."

Now, not being ready then and now was a completely different matter. Arthur massaged his temples.

"...But, now... as you said there is no cottage and neither of us owns our own place... and with only two weeks left I... just don't think it's going to happen." He said quietly. Arthur knew that on one hand they were idiots to miss the opportunity and on the other it was good that they didn't rush into it... but really, the more he thought about it, the more regretful he grew. He did not want Alfred to leave and... to not know the feeling of being close with him.

Einar saw the look on Arthur's face and sighed. He knew and understood the face. He did not know why he felt the need to help these two and their relationship, but he did. He also had a feeling that if Alfred was to die on the battlefield and Arthur had never known him like this, he would always live with the deep regret of missing the chance.

"I don't knov vhy I am doing this....but I vill talk to Hugh and if he agrees, ve vill go to the country. You can stay here until I get back."

The Briton's eyes widened as he heard that. He stared at Einar for a few moments disbelieving. He didn't think that Einar would actually go quite this far for them to...

"Einar... really? I mean... this would be absolutely... wonderful." The man's face brightened up. "....Really, I would ask what have I done to have you helping us like this, but I don't want to question my good fortune."

"Vho knovs?" Einar joked, "But if ve are going to do this, I vant there to be fresh sheets on the bed vhen I get back and any food Alfred eats has to be replaced...also vater my plants."

Arthur couldn't help but finally chuckle on that. "Don't worry Einar. I think... we can manage that." he said, enthusiastically. Dear god, what would they do without Einar? Arthur figured the man was just sent to them from heavens.

"Good," Einar said finishing his tea. Honestly, he could not have imagined what it would have been like if Hugh and him would have been in that situation. He had to help them. Plus, this was an excuse to go on vacation with Hugh and that was always fun.

***

The game had been interrupted rather rapidly by a wall of rain; it was however a pretty lucky coincidence, since the men had already spent a long time playing and it was probably wise of Hugh to stop then. The Scotsman had a hell of a time playing the new, exciting game with all the Americans that were eager to teach him. Also, Hugh found that getting some fresh air in his lungs and movement in his muscles refreshed him greatly. Even the rain was welcomed at that time. They parted ways with Alfred's friends and were now waiting on the bus stop for one of them red double decker London buses....at least the shelter protected them from getting even more soaked.

"...I'd love to be able to play with ye guys again." Hugh said; the soldier bonding session finishing in success.

"Of course you can! You were a natural." Alfred said with a huge smile and it was true. Hugh had actually gotten a home run and for his first time playing, that was amazing. "Though you have to stay on my team!"

"Not a problem." Hugh answered, returning the smile. Despite Hugh being close to that scary age of 30... he did not feel like that at all. Being fit kept his body young and that open approach to life and other people kept him youthful while still responsible and serious when appropriate. "Yer friends are nice lads as well. Shame we didn't think of get togethers sooner."

"Yea, but then you were injured earlier and I would rather not get in trouble with Einar and Arthur." Alfred said, "Though the fellas and I always go to this pub, you should come drink with us. I can tell they would love it." The other fellas were actually thrilled to meet Hugh and he had gotten on great with all of them.

"Definitely," Hugh nodded. "Ye see, ye're wise not to get in trouble with either of them. Both can be pretty damn scary when angered" the Scotsman added in that light tone of his; though really having seen Einar angry and Arthur -which happened much more often- he also knew better than to say something to get either of them annoyed.

"Really?" he had seen Arthur angry with people and at times with him, but he could not really imagine Einar having that much of a temper. "Arthur I knew about, but Einar always seemed good tempered... quiet but good tempered."

"It takes a lot to get him properly angry" Hugh admitted. "He is very patient and good tempered as ye've noticed but if someone crosses the line and pushes him too much it gets serious." the man added. He was in the lucky situation of never really angering Einar directly. Hugh was usually just a witness...although there was a time when he would say something carelessly, but that was more likely to make Einar upset than angry.

Alfred nodded, "Good to know, I will be sure to not get on his bad side then." He wondered what exactly pushed the little Nordic man too far and was almost afraid to find out. Though now that he thought about it; out of his friends from high school, it was his smallest friend who was the most feisty and would not back down until the end. Maybe it was the size thing.

Hugh laughed loudly.

"Worry not, for now I think he likes ye so ye're alright; feel saved from the divine, Icelandic anger." he stated. Really though, Hugh just hated the times when Einar was upset most. He would say stupid things, jokes which would make Einar go completely quiet and he would be down for a long time, until Hugh would be able to make him feel better....luckily, it always happened sooner or later.

"Thank goodness." Alfred said laughing. 'Divine, Icelandic anger?' Alfred thought to himself and was even more amused. Now that he knew Hugh was involved with Einar, it was completely obvious just how fond of Einar he really was. The bus pulled up to Einar's apartment.

The two got off the bus and Hugh wondered if he didn't say a bit too much to Alfred... if Einar was here he would already have his feet stomped at and everything.... oh well. Hugh was pretty sure Alfred was rather harmless and... even if he did slip up a little it wasn't bad.

"I wonder what these two have been up to." Hugh said offhandedly as they walked up the stairs to reach Einar's flat.

"Who knows? Probably chitchatting over a cup of tea." Alfred said, though he really didn't care. He just wanted to see their lovers, particularly Arthur, again.

Hugh smiled at Alfred, not even aware how true the American's assumption was. He knocked on the door counting in his head. In a space of exactly 27 seconds Einar opened the door. As soon as he saw them, his face lightened up beautifully for about 2 seconds, and Hugh could see that something special in his eyes. Good lord. It's been such a long time and yet Hugh always kept the count.

"Alright?" he grinned at the man casually, playing his role right for once.

"Of course." Einar said calmly and allowed both men in, his face as neutral as ever. "How was the baseball game?" Alfred looked over and saw Arthur, he beamed at the other man.

"Pretty good. The weather however forced us to finish early though." Hugh replied, coming inside and taking off his shoes. He was definitely staying in. Arthur turned around and glanced at the other two men, with his tea cup. It took a lot of self control not to smile warmly at Alfred and instead just nod at the two men.

"...You two do look bloody wet." he put away the teacup and got up. Arthur figured it was about time he and Alfred left Hugh with Einar.

"Yea, but it was fun." Alfred said, though now he was starting to get pretty cold. Einar sighed and went to get two towels for them. They were dripping all over his floor and he was going to be the person who had to clean it up later.

"Here, dry up." He said, handing the towels to both men.

"Ta," Hugh started to dry his head, most of the water dripping off his hair. "Sorry about that" he motioned to the little puddle they have managed to form with Alfred in Einar's little hall. Arthur stood in the doorway to the living room.

"You two better don't catch a cold after your games" He sighed.

"Yea, sorry and don't worry, Artie, we will be fine." Alfred said, removing his glasses and quickly started to dry off his hair.

"It's fine." Einar said as he quickly cleaned up, amused by the nickname. "I've had to deal vith worse messes."

Hugh had to cough to mask his laughter. Dear god, the things Einar would say! He shook his head slightly, which was alright while he was still drying up. Well... one thing was for certain; Einar did not exaggerate. The best thing about it? Einar probably didn't even realise... but if he did he masked it wonderfully. Arthur kept a straight face letting the sentence go right past him, Alfred wanted to laugh but was able to hold it in, though he was grateful the towel was there to cover his smiling face. Einar was actually thinking back to when his father would come back from fishing and he would have to gut and clean the fish. It was disgusting.

"Anyway," Alfred said after a moment to calm down, "What did you two do today?"

"Oh, we didn't do much." Arthur said with a shrug. "Just stayed here, talked for a while..."

"Had tea?" Hugh finished off and Arthur just nodded. The Scotsman and Alfred exchanged a quick glance, their suspicions confirmed

Alfred just smiled. "Alright, I hope you don't mind that I leave. These clothes are still pretty wet and I wish to change." Einar nodded, "Of course, ve do not vish you to get sick."

"...And I've already imposed on your hospitality enough today." Arthur added with a small smile. He started to put his shoes on. "...But thank you very much for the tea." he said, somewhat, despite all the help he got from Einar he couldn't help being rather formal around him.

"Of course, anytime." Einar said and he walked the pair to the door. "Goodbye." Alfred and Arthur nodded and walked out.

Hugh waited for the door to close and then winked Einar. "...Was I being ...so obvious they didn't want to impose?" he asked, drying the back of his head thoroughly.

Einar felt his heart clench at the words, but he kept a smile on his face, "Nei, you vere actually subtle, for a change." Einar said as he took the towel from him and stretched up to help Hugh dry off. The Scotsman leaned down just a little to make it easier for Einar to reach. Hugh allowed him to dry his hair for a moment before placing his bigger hands on Einar's and looking right into the pretty eyes.

"Does that mean I'm getting a reward?"

"Hmm," Einar said with a smile, "I don't knov, vhere you good all day today?" He knew this would be a good time to bring up the idea of going into the country for a while, for Hugh really would see that as a reward.

"...Ain't I always, sweetheart?" Hugh's voice was lower, huskier. But there was a very warm, cosy tone to it which would have been so familiar to Einar.

"True, but do you vant all your revard nov or save some of it for later?" Einar said, wrapping his arms around Hugh's neck. Who was he trying to fool? This would be just as much a reward for him as it would be for Hugh.

"....Hmm... It must be some pretty big reward we're talking about. " The towel now just hung around Hugh's neck. His arms crept around Einar's slender waist. "....Hmm... I really want to know what it is" he stated finally.

"Oh, I vas yust thinking about a trip to the country. Arthur told me all about his trip to Brighton and I realized it has been a vhile since ve have been able to go avay." Einar said, pressing closer to Hugh making wide smile spread over the man's lips.

"....This is absolutely perfect! A little escape to the country... there really is nothing that beats it." the man stated; Einar was right. It was an absolutely amazing idea for a reward for Hugh. The man missed going away with Einar. They were able to get privacy in Einar's apartment but it was one thing being here in London and another being in the beautiful countryside, in a lovely, traditional cottage with Einar at his side. "When are we going?" was the only question that Hugh had.

"Mmm....Friday evening to Sunday evening?" Einar suggested. That would leave plenty of time for the two lovebirds staying in his place and for him to get some good quality time with Hugh.

"Aye!" Hugh nodded... and without a warning, scooped Einar up into his arms. "You better get packed already because I just can't wait" He stated carrying Einar in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ja, but I think it's time you got the first part of your revard and give me another vorse than vater mess to clean up." Einar said with a smirk and rested his head on Hugh's shoulder.

"I think that ye're the one being dirty here!" Hugh replied with a chuckle, thrilled at that reference. "...But when ye're asking this nicely I can't really say no, can I? I'll... get ye messy, and I'll do it with pleasure"

Einar laughed, "You better not, I vould be sorely disappointed." And with that, Hugh carried him into the bedroom.

A/N: The Authors apologise for the tease and cliffhanger in CH 11 and...for possible disappointment at the lack of smut.... YET *oooh we are so not scared of it XP*


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Alfred stood nervously next to Arthur as he waited for the other man to get the keys out of his pocket and unlock Einar's apartment door; Einar's empty apartment door. Made that way for them, so they could do it before Alfred went back to the field. Alfred remembered how shocked he was when he learned that Einar offered his apartment for this. The American couldn't believe that the other man was so willing to help the two of them. Of course it was one thing when he had instructed them; it was all done for Alfred's and Arthur's safety as well as for Hugh's sanity...just in case something was to happen to his little brother. However this whole matter was purely about the two men alone and Arthur figured that they were extremely lucky to meet Einar; someone who wanted to help. The lock finally clicked and Arthur entered the empty flat first holding the door open for Alfred.

"...It feels very deserted without anyone here." He said turning on the light in the narrow hall.

"I know. It's almost creepy being here... like we don't belong." Alfred said quietly for some reason. Einar's place was comfortable and warm but there was still something off and not quite right. It was so strange being in someone else's house, with them not home. Alfred just was not sure what to do with himself. Arthur took off his shoes and coat hoping to start feeling more at home with Alfred smiling awkwardly also taking off his jacket.

"...I know... but we really can't complain, can we Alfred?" The Briton said finally.

"No, especially..." Alfred hesitated, realizing this was his second to last weekend with Arthur, before going back out into the warzone. He cleared his throat and finished the thought, "especially since I don't think we will be getting a third chance after this one."

There was tension slowly building up already and Arthur hoped that if he just shook his head it may disappear but ...it was a naive hope. Of course it was going to get even more difficult from that point onwards. Also, despite the fact he had been trying extremely hard... there was no denying the fact their time together was coming to its end rapidly.

"I think I might... put the kettle on" Arthur finally stated, feeling like a coward, not being able to just get straight onto the topic. Inwardly, he kept going around in circles and putting off the moment making it even more difficult. As he walked into the clean and tidy kitchen, Arthur found a note on the counter and picked it up with curiosity.

"Alfred," he called out, "Einar left us a note."

"Really?"

_'Dear Arthur and Alfred. Please remember my three conditions for this trade, 1) Fresh sheets on the bed by the time I get back 2) Replace all food that Alfred eats, 3) Water my plants. That is all. Relax and have fun this weekend _

_-Einar.'_

Alfred stared with a blush at the last line, well that was blunt of Einar.

Everything was exactly how Einar explained it to Arthur and the man really shouldn't be surprised... but he stood absolutely still, staring down at the last sentence and... it really struck him that there was no escaping and that... deep inside he didn't want to escape.

"...We're really not getting second chances again Alfred." He finally murmured seriously with a heavy feeling in his chest.

Alfred looked at Arthur and felt absolutely nervous about what he was about to do with Arthur. He reached out a hand and grabbed Arthur's.

"Well then, I think we will have to make the most of it then." He said with a slightly tense, but still loving smile.

It was much too obvious for Arthur that Alfred didn't have much more idea about what he was doing than himself. All that they knew was that 'now or never' situation seemed overpowering.

"...I don't think we should be wasting time." Arthur replied hoping to hide his own uneasiness with the simple shrug and the fact he wasn't looking into Alfred's eyes. There was only one bedroom in the flat and Arthur felt almost mechanical while heading there.

The bedroom matched the rest of the apartment, small, yet cosy. Though, in this room there was more of the Icelandic culture. The blanket on the foot of the bed had an unusual design on it and was made from soft wool. All the books in the room had the unusual Icelandic letters and on one wall, was a small portrait of a handsome couple with a child, Einar's family.

"Arthur." Alfred said, as he turned his attention from the room to the man standing next to him. "I know this was the thing that stopped us before...but I want to... you know... with you, but not if you think we have to do this because I am going away. I am willing to wait." He wanted to have sex with Arthur so badly, but not if Arthur was just doing it because he felt he had too.

It was awful. Arthur could feel the blue eyes burning into him, waiting for the answer and... the Briton could see much too well just how serious Alfred was about this. Even being a journalist, Arthur found himself in a position where words could not explain everything and it was so difficult to put them together in just the right way to achieve the balance which he had in his head.

"Alfred... I am certain that I want us to...continue. All of the gestures..." all the desire, the passion, the desperate feelings, about which he could not yet speak; "were genuine and I don't want to put it off... it's just... strange because now we both know that this is it." he tried a small smile, but felt it was slightly odd and nervous which made Alfred tighten his grip on Arthur's hand and smile back.

"I never doubted your gestures. It just seemed that you were, I don't know; seemed like you had to do it now rather than really wanting to do it and being ready to do it now." Alfred was prepared to do it with Arthur and while he was really nervous about the act, he was mentally ready for it.

There was something about those words that irritated Arthur slightly, or maybe it was just something to do with his pride, but the Briton didn't like being doubted.

"Alfred I am not a child, alright? I'm also not some... teen pressurised into anything. I know better than to just agree to something like this without... understanding so please... don't ask this question again." Arthur said his tone firm but still calm. He was amazed how he actually managed to control his voice. Alfred was surprised by the response. He hadn't meant to upset Arthur, there was just something about the way he had been acting that worried Alfred.

"Alright, right, sorry... I was just..." Alfred sighed and sat down on Einar's bed, before he chuckled nervously "God this sucks right now."

Arthur could see that now, thanks to his reaction Alfred wasn't feeling any better at all and the confidence he might have had was dropping. Arthur sighed quietly and then sat down on the bed next to Alfred, feeling the mattress go down under his weight.

"...But you know..." He began, crossing one leg over the other. "I guess there things aren't meant to be easy, right?" the nervousness was back in Arthur's voice.

"I guess...." Alfred said as he looked over at Arthur, "I just didn't think it would be this hard either, you know?" He wasn't really sure what this was supposed to be like. He had heard his buddies joke about, got the talk from his father, but he was never really sure what it was going to be really like.

Their hands were both rested on the bed just a few inches separating them... and yet those few inches were almost like a barrier and Arthur couldn't yet think of a spell to break it.

"Maybe we're just... way too tense about it... we just need to relax and one thing will lead on to another and..." god, his laugh was awful and it really showed just how the excitement mixed with nerves was not a good combination. Alfred looked over at Arthur. He could hear the nerves in his voice and attempted to comfort him. He reached over and touched Arthur's hand, holding it gently.

"I think we do." He said softly, leaning over and rested his head against Arthur's. Arthur's hair was soft and tickled his cheek.

The distance between them being so dramatically shortened made Arthur's cheeks blush slightly, even if by this time he should have been more used to it. His hand almost clutched onto Alfred's.

"...What do you propose we do?" he whispered, his lips barely moving. Alfred pulled away slightly and cupped Arthur's other cheek, turning his face towards him. He looked into the green eyes.

"This..." Alfred leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss seemed so much more appropriate than any words which could have been used. Arthur closed his eyes slowly, allowing for his lips to fully enjoy the feel of Alfred's mouth not distracted by any sight. It didn't matter then that they were in someone else's bedroom or that the mood didn't seem right... it was all about the pure contact of the lips and the comfort that this simplicity brought for the complicated feelings.

Alfred continued the long, sweet, comforting kiss. It was exactly what he needed to calm down and he could feel Arthur relaxing as well. Yes, the mood wasn't exactly perfect for what they were about to do, but it was slowly becoming better. He pulled away for a breath and then came back for a more passionate kiss.

The shift in the pace of the kiss was welcomed by Arthur's gasp. He could feel that his tense shoulders were now tight for a completely different reason as his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck. He still worried that deep within, Alfred was doubting his intentions and whether Arthur was mentally ready for this... but the Briton wasn't about to allow delaying this moment any longer.

He was still a little afraid that Arthur didn't want this quite as much as he did, but feeling Arthur kiss back so wonderfully helped ease those fears. Alfred pulled Arthur closer, stroking his back gently. He licked at Arthur's lips, wanting entrance into the warm, wet mouth that just felt so good.

The lips parted with ease, Arthur's tongue ready to sensually stroke Alfred's, to participate in the intimate dance with no audience. Arthur could feel his senses growing more aware as the smell, taste and hearing were much more vibrant and yet it seemed like nothing not related to the American could occupy him. Arthur slowly moved up further onto the bed, leading Alfred to follow. Alfred did, crawling on the bed that was just large enough to fit two grown men comfortable, but then, that was probably why Einar got it in the first place.

Their lips never parted even as Alfred followed, for while it was neither elegant nor graceful, Arthur's taste was addicting and Alfred could not get enough of the wet heat. When Alfred had enough of this, he gently pushed Arthur down and covered the lithe body with his own.

Arthur still wasn't perfectly used to having someone on top of him but Alfred's weight was warm and while it was strong it wasn't overly dominant. His legs for a moment were in an awkward position as Arthur wasn't sure what to do with them. The movements weren't smooth and flowing but there seemed to be a charm in this very awkwardness.

Alfred made sure to keep most of his weight off Arthur. While he was sure Arthur was strong, he didn't want to make him too uncomfortable. He really liked this position though, having Arthur underneath him like this. He used one hand to cup Arthur's cheek again and he nibbled on Arthur's lips before he started to kiss the other's man's jaw.

What suddenly became clear, was that the lack of any background sounds. The perfect silence throughout the flat seemed to make the sounds of the kisses much more pronounced and Arthur found it extremely private and yet again there was the very strong feeling that they were perfectly alone and in each other's care.

One of Arthur's hands moved into Alfred's hair, stroking the soft locks which seemed to glisten in the darkened room. Alfred continued to lick and nip at his jaw for a few more seconds before he moved down to the sweet skin of Arthur's neck. It was so soft and smooth. He could feel Arthur's pulse, fluttering and perfect. Alfred couldn't resist sucking on that spot.

Arthur's breathing quickened when he felt the warm, moist feeling on the particular spot. His fingers tightened slightly on the golden hair, keeping Alfred's head in place. Arthur's chest was moving up and down in a peaceful rhythm as the breaths he was taking in became deeper.

Alfred smiled and he bit down gently before lapping at the soft skin lovingly. He couldn't resist, marking Arthur has his lover, making a small sign to the world that this beautiful man was taken. He moved his lips again, caressing the Adam's apple with his tongue before he finally moved to the base of Arthur's throat.

Despite the willingness to receive such treatment Arthur didn't want to be the only one made feel this way. He wanted for Alfred's heart to quicken its beating and he wanted to feel it too. While the lips kept distracting him, Arthur's free hand stroked Alfred's nape, his fingers pressing random spots waiting for the man's reaction, hoping to feel the muscles relax right under his fingertips.

Alfred shivered at the feeling of Arthur's fingers slowly finding the sensitive spots on the back of his neck. He jerked and bit down hard on the base of his neck when Arthur's fingers found and pressed on a particularly sensitive spot.

There wasn't any blood, but Arthur would have a nice bruise there for the next couple of days.

"Sorry." He whispered against it, licking at it apologetically

Arthur grimaced at the bite, a quiet sound escaping his lips. It still seemed to pulsate with the slight pain, the wet, hot tongue was soothing the sensation.

"....Is there a mark?" Arthur questioned quietly. Alfred pulled away and looked at the red spot.

"Yep, sorry baby." He said as he leaned up and kissed Arthur's lips. It really wasn't his fault though, Arthur just found a really sensitive spot at the wrong moment.

There were other things Arthur wanted to think about right then rather than how he was going to hide the bite mark-he will worry about this later.

"It's fine" he murmured against Alfred's lips, the words blending in together.

When the kiss continued, Arthur pressed onto the same spot again, applying the pressure more warily. Alfred shivered and jerked again pulling away from Arthur's mouth as he twitched at the feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was oddly good, it just made him loss focus on kissing Arthur as he tried to stop himself from jerking out and hitting Arthur.

The back of his neck was a sensitive spot. When Matt learned about the way it made him react, he would squeeze it to bother Alfred, until Alfred learned to aim his spazzing arms at Matthew and he gave his brother a few bruises.

"Maybe you should stop doing that." Alfred muttered.

"...Does it feel bad?" Arthur asked with a slight flush on his cheeks as he took his hand away. "Sorry." He added quickly. Well, that was awkward. Of course, he still didn't know Alfred's body and had no idea how he would react to specific things and there was no other way to find that out than by trying. As an apology Arthur kissed Alfred's ear gently, stroking at his air again. He was still wary, worried not to trigger something like this again.

"It didn't feel bad; I just didn't want to accidently hit you. It was actually kinda good." Alfred said as he nuzzled Arthur cheek. They were exploring each other's bodies, trying to figure out what the other person liked and what they didn't. He pulled at the bottom of Arthur's shirt, un-tucking it, and slipped a hand under it, focusing on the feel of the smooth soft skin.

Arthur was slightly relieved to know it wasn't all that bad and soon, he couldn't really think on that any longer because the hand on his abdomen felt cold and it made him shiver, goose bumps appearing on the pale skin. Arthur allowed one of his hands to travel onto Alfred's back brushing over the shoulder blades, tracing their shape through the fabric of his shirt.

Alfred cold hand warmed quickly on Arthur's stomach. It was smooth and flat, healthy, though not overly muscular either. It was hard, moving his hand under the shirt that was fitted to Arthur's body rather well, but made it a little too snug to move easily. He hesitated for a moment and then removed his hand to start unbuttoning Arthur's shirt. He had already kissed him in nothing but a towel, but to undress Arthur was very different and he felt his breath quicken as the buttons were slowly undone.

A single evening was not enough to make one accustomed to someone seeing your body and Arthur bit down on his lip when his shirt as he thought that because it was happening slowly it was even more intimate. It was still an alien thought that Arthur was to soon also reveal Alfred's skin all to see... but at the same time it seemed to raise the temperature in the room.

After a couple more moments Arthur's shirt was undone and Alfred was staring at Arthur's creamy white chest, with two dusky pink nipples. The body was as lean and beautiful as the first time he really saw it. He admired Arthur's small belly button and the golden trail of hair that lead lower, disappearing into Arthur's pants. He looked into Arthur's green eyes before a second, before he leaned down and kissed Arthur's collar bone.

Alfred's eyes were much too observant for Arthur's liking; he felt as if though they registered every detail and every imperfection that he might have had. Arthur thought that he really could get used to Alfred's weight and his lips. He could now perfectly see their shape based on how they felt on his skin. Alfred continued to kiss Arthur's chest, roaming over it, memorizing each part of it. He glanced at the pink nub; Alfred knew girls liked having their nipples played with, he wondered if it could be the same for Arthur. The American reached a hand up and rubbed it gently, waiting for a reaction.

The first moan, although quiet, escaped Arthur's lips. Arthur really hoped that it would take a while for Alfred to get there since... nipples weren't really the most manly area to be sensitive and yet, the Brit would squeal if only those were played with in just the right way. The first time he discovered that it was a humiliating accident but... it could not be denied. The small bud grew harder slowly.

Alfred felt his pants tighten at the sound of that moan. Oh that was sexy. He continued to play with Arthur's nipple, loving the way it grew harder under his hand. He looked at the other nipple. Alfred kissed it before taking it into his mouth and started to suck on it.

The silence was now definitely broken by the muffled sounds which Arthur failed to disguise. He even choked for air after a moment when he tried to keep his mouth shut for too long. Alfred found the perfect spot to make Arthur vocal; even if the man still felt like he should not be acting this way it felt too good to tell the American to stop, yet Alfred pulled away from the nipple.

"Let me hear you." He whispered before returning to the nub. It was so pleasing, hearing those sounds, he didn't want it to stop. Alfred rolled the bead around with his tongue as his other hand continued to play with the other nipple, pulling on it harder.

"Alfred... it's... girly" Arthur murmured, almost pouting but giving in to the request and allowing for the sounds of pleasure to leave his lips louder. Arthur wanted to continue and explore Alfred's body as well but the feeling stopped him, almost froze him in one place as he craved to get more of this sensation.

Alfred smiled; he didn't think it was girly. He thought it was rather sexy, Arthur moaning underneath him like this. He continued to fondle the nipples for a while longer before his hand left one and went south, fingering the button of Arthur's pants, before undoing it and slipping his hand inside. Arthur's manhood was already hot and hard, but when Alfred's hand came almost into direct contact with it, it twitched and Arthur moaned louder, trying to restrain his hips from moving.

"...You're still... all dressed. It's... not fair" he whispered.

"Hmm... I guess you are right." Alfred whispered back and pulled away, getting off of Arthur. He quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off. The soldier pulled off his pants and then finished undressing Arthur, taking more time to admire the erection straining through the briefs. It was amazing, Arthur's body, beautiful with minor flaws, flushed and wanting him.

Arthur was finally able to get a better look at Alfred. Males, after all, are very much visual and the sights can be extremely arousing... and that's what Arthur found when his sight trailed over Alfred's strong frame. Alfred got back onto the bed allowing Arthur to run his hands over the stable shoulders which the Brit already knew to be strong. The torso was built almost like the Greek sculptures, still young with only light, thin hairs.

Arthur's fingers hesitated for a moment when he got to the scars that remained after the incident that had sent Alfred on the leave originally. They were still very much visible but not so fresh anymore. Arthur quickly felt guilty for staring at them like this. Alfred didn't mind Arthur staring at his scars. They weren't something he had to be ashamed of, earning them by saving Hugh and the other Scots.

After a moment of hesitation, Alfred cupped Arthur though the briefs, feeling the hardness through the soft cotton. If there were any other thoughts on Arthur's mind they were cut off by Alfred's hand on his crotch. Arthur gasped and his hands found their place back on the other man's shoulders. Arthur quickly figured that it must have been the first time Alfred ever touched another man like this and something about this thought made him extremely happy.

Alfred was virgin. Yes, he had kissed girls and had even gone so far as to touch their breast once or twice, but it was never right for him. So even though girls did want him and were willing to lay with him, he had rejected them all until Arthur.

Knowing what he liked, Alfred started to rub Arthur's erection which caused a soft moan to leave Arthur's lips. The pressure Alfred applied was different and having someone else to finally stroke him made Arthur's head spin.

In the very short experience Arthur had, there was one rule which nearly always proved right: touch where you want to be touched; it almost always worked. Arthur started to kiss Alfred's neck, his hot breath tickling the skin. He just really didn't want to lay down, fully submissive and still -god, how boring that would be!

Alfred groaned softly and moved his head so Arthur had better access to his neck. It felt good; the soft kisses and hot breath. He slipped his hand into Arthur's briefs and after another moment of hesitation, touched Arthur's shaft. The skin was so soft and hot. It was amazing, so similar, yet different than his own.

It was all happening very slowly and yet Arthur was perfectly happy with the pace they were going at. He hoped it could stay like this so that they would be able to savour the moment. Alfred's hand was big and firm and that's how it felt on his erection which quivered for the attention. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his breathing again while Alfred gave the shaft a few more, slow strokes, enjoying how it felt in his hand.

"So, how are we supposed to do this?" Alfred asked, wanting to find out know before they got too far. He wanted to be in Arthur, but while he knew how they could have sex, he didn't know how to make it so Arthur enjoyed it too. Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment and then figured it was about time he had to share what he had learnt from Einar.

"...Firstly... we'll be needing lubricant. I... got some Vaseline and... I think we will be fine with that..." Arthur murmured with the blush on his cheeks growing deeper. He reached for his discarded trousers and got out a small tin of Vaseline. Alfred looked at the tin, taking it from Arthur. He considered the hole he was going to try to fit into, it was definitely going to be too small.

"Alright, so I, what, put some on my fingers and stretch it?"

Arthur nodded. "Go... one at the time, alright? And... make sure your fingers are well covered." He said feeling slightly nervous now that it was actually all becoming more serious and Arthur was about to discover whether it was as bad as he worried it would be or... whether Einar wasn't lying and if things were done properly it could be pleasant.

Alfred nodded and pulled Arthur's briefs off, taking a moment, to admire Arthur's erection red and dripping slightly. Arthur hissed quietly when he was already freed from the restricting underwear and exposed like this to Alfred. The American undid the lid and scooped some of the jelly out, rubbing it over his fingers, making sure they were well covered. It felt weird, the gooeyness of the jelly, but didn't care since this was going to be for Arthur. He touched the small hole with one Vaseline covered finger and just stroked it and the skin around it gently.

The kind touch made him shiver; it just felt odd and he really didn't know what the feeling would be like. The Brit opened his legs up a little more to make the access easier for Alfred, feeling all the more on show.

"Please, be gentle" he repeated again, not that he doubted Alfred but... he just had to say it.

Alfred nodded again and kissed Arthur softly, promising to be as gentle as possible without words. He took another moment of stroking, really of hesitation, and then pushed in slowly passing the ring of muscles. It was hot and Arthur was tight around his one finger. Arthur felt himself tense up as the first finger entered. It wasn't as painful as it was uncomfortable. He simply wasn't used to having anything inside and his eyes widened at the sensation.

Alfred watched Arthur closely; wanting to make sure it didn't hurt too badly; he didn't want to be inside Arthur enough to harm him. When he saw Arthur's face and didn't see any pain in it he started to move the finger slowly, rubbing it against the walls. Arthur sighed quietly and his pulse quickened again. He found Alfred's free hand and put his over it, just as a form of comfort which he wouldn't ask for out loud. Alfred turned his hand over and held Arthur's, squeezing it.

It still felt odd, strange; the movement made Arthur tense even more initially and it took a good few moments to relax a little again. He watched as Arthur slowly relax and could feel him relaxing around his finger. He started to thrust the finger into Arthur, feeling him more relaxed and the knowledge that soon it would be his cock thrusting into Arthur made the action so much more erotic.

"..Alfred..." Arthur whispered, his voice much softer, now the nervousness seemed to disappear, at least for the time being. He trusted Alfred, hoped he would do it right and when being in as vulnerable position as Arthur was, he really had to just depend on the American. "...You can...try the next finger" he said.

"Alright, baby." Alfred nodded and gave Arthur a few more thrusts of just one finger before pushing a second finger into Arthur. It was so much tighter now and he was terrified that this one really hurt Arthur, he watched Arthur's face.

The man's face showed the grimace and Arthur whimpered when second finger slid inside. It was surprising that despite the fact it was inserted with such ease it definitely felt like too much when inside. Arthur closed his hand tighter on Alfred's.

"...J-just don't take it out Alfred. G-give me a moment" he whispered, afraid that Alfred may be worried about him to the extent of giving up. Alfred would have pulled out when he heard the whimper if it wasn't for Arthur's words.

"Alright." He thought about ways to help Arthur relax and then leaned down and kissed Arthur's nipple again.

'Well remembered' Arthur thought and sighed. His heart seemed to melt when Alfred was being this delicate with him, really treasuring his body rather than just performing the tasks. It may not have been perfect, the pain distracting him from all the pleasure he should be getting, but... Arthur wouldn't swap it for any other moment in time.

It was getting better slowly, and Alfred could his body seemed to be adjusting to the size of the fingers as his hand remained very still in Arthur's body. He took the risk, feeling that, and started to move his fingers again, wanting to be sure that Arthur was well prepared.

Arthur shifted slightly when he felt the strange movement again but with everything being slow it was slightly easier. Arthur continued to breathe deeply, his lips open and he was counting in his head. He knew all this was necessary and would make the actual intercourse better.

Alfred started scissoring as well as thrusting as he waited for Arthur to tell him to go to three fingers. He figured it would be better if Arthur told him when to move on. This way he would know Arthur was ready. He leaned back down and started to suck on Arthur's nipple again.

Arthur never knew that the mixture between pleasure and pain could actually be...this erotic. The pain was becoming more of a soreness and ...well. There was only one more to go.

"You can... add another."

Alfred nodded and pushed a third finger in. It was amazing; to think that this tight heat would soon be wrapped around him. He couldn't wait for the feeling and the fact he would be in Arthur. They would be together connected in a way almost unimaginable. This was the reason they were going through with this. Of course, they were human beings, they needed the connection through this most intimate of ways. They wanted to taste the moment, to know what it would be like to finally understand this closest relation two people can have... could one blame them for such desire?

The poetic explanation however didn't stop the tears from appearing in Arthur's eyes as he waited for his body to relax. He wanted to curse the fact that it was this difficult but.... it wasn't about to stop the need to actually have Alfred inside. To be able and think of this moment and know that Alfred was the first person whom he had entrusted his flesh and heart to.

Alfred leaned up and kissed Arthur's tears away as he waited for the other man to adjust. It pained him, knowing he was hurting Arthur, but there was no other way to go around it. Though he knew that this way was making the whole process a lot easier on Arthur than if he just pushed straight in without anything on and that made Alfred feel better.

Arthur used the opportunity and captured Alfred's lips with his own. His free hand cupped Alfred's cheek as he kissed the man passionately, trying to distract himself from what was going on south. It was working quite well and his tears were stuck to his eyelashes but no more run down his face. Alfred allowed Arthur to dominate the kiss as he continued to wait for the tightness to lessen somewhat. He wanted Arthur to become distracted with his mouth, wanting to help Arthur as much as possible through this process. Alfred was sure it would get better soon enough.

Arthur's tongue explored the soldier's hot mouth, tasting what it could taste; he wasn't even aware when it just became a raw form of the new experiences and feelings which needed an outlet. Arthur nodded his head while not stopping the kiss as he just wanted for Alfred to move his fingers; the waiting was now too long.

Alfred started to move his fingers, slowly at first and then with more confidence when he saw that Arthur was really feeling better. He continued to thrust his fingers when he felt something of a different texture and he pressed against the spot gently.

A sweet cry was torn out of Arthur's throat. His hand pulled on Alfred's hair and Arthur stared at the taller man for a moment, clearly confused about what it was that Alfred just touched to make him react in such a way. Was it alright? Was he supposed to feel like this?

Alfred stared as well, stunned by the reaction, a really good reaction. His erection which had been softening with the pain in Arthur's face hardened again. He pressed the spot again, wanting to hear that cry of pleasure again.

"Oh God...!" This time it wasn't as much of a cry as a moan. Arthur's body which was already becoming hot now seemed to be back on fire and he curled his toes due to the waves of pleasure running down his body. Arthur could not believe how sudden the change was.

Alfred stared at the bliss radiating from Arthur. It was so hot, seeing him like that. He continued to press that magic spot, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but the reaction it was getting from Arthur was amazing. His cock, throbbed, hot and wanting to be inside that beautiful body.

"Can I?"

Arthur for a moment looked at Alfred in that blissful lost state before understanding what exactly had been asked. He reached up and stroked Alfred's cheek gently. "...Yes." Arthur whispered with a gentle nod. He was serious but the small, loving smile on his face softened his expression.

Alfred smiled and took his fingers out of Arthur. He got some more of the Vaseline and coated his cock with that. It was cold and slimey, not pleasant at all, but he was willing to deal with that if it means getting to be inside Arthur. When he was sure he had plenty on, he moved back close to Arthur and pressed his erection against Arthur's ass, though not pushing in.

"Are you ready?"

Arthur could feel the throbbing heat pressing onto his entrance, almost sliding against it because of the Vaseline. He spread his legs that little wider and then looked right into the other man's eyes, as if looking for the last reassurance. He seemed to find it because after a moment Arthur nodded his head. Alfred kissed Arthur as he finally pushed into that tight heat before moaning loudly.

The heat and tightness was just so amazing. He never could have imagined it was this good. No wonder people had sex so often.

It was hot. So extremely hot and it seemed impossible that in that very moment in time, Arthur was able to keep Alfred inside of him. The pain was there but he made no sound, instead clinging onto the strong torso for dear life, not able to let go or say anything just yet, Arthur remained perfectly still. Alfred was eventually all the way inside of Arthur and he rested there for a few minutes. He wanted to just start thrusting into the magnificent heat, but he remembered how much of an issue Arthur had with the three fingers and Alfred knew he was bigger than that. So he waited, panting against Arthur's ear and kissing it lovingly.

The breath tickled Arthur's ear and he knew that never before did he feel like he would give up everything he had just to be able and stay together with Alfred in this closure. Arthur never knew he could want and need someone this much and depend on a single person as badly as he did Alfred. The waiting and silence, interrupted only by their heavy breathing, dragged for another few moments.

"Slowly Alfred," a slender hand came up Alfred's back. "Slowly."

Alfred kissed the side of Arthur's neck and started to thrust as slow as Arthur asked him too. It was an awkward speed and he was straining to not go faster, but the relief of finally thrusting with the love he had for Arthur, made him try so hard. He reached down and started to stroke Arthur's erection again, trying to do it in time with the thrusts.

Arthur's body quivered at first due to strange angle and thrusts which didn't seem to be under control yet. Still, he gritted his teeth, able to tell just how much Alfred was concentrating even by looking at his slightly furrowed brow. Arthur kissed it gently and moaned as he hardened again in Alfred's hand. Alfred nuzzled Arthur's cheek and he started to adjust his angle, trying to find that spot again. He wanted to make sure that Arthur enjoyed this as much as Alfred was.

It was just so astounding; Alfred thought while he continued to stroke Arthur until he could find the magic spot again. Arthur let out a few protesting sounds when the angle was worse but finally, Alfred seemed to find one which managed to put them into a good rhythm.

Soon, Arthur was gasping for air, tilting his hips to meet Alfred's thrusts better and eventually froze, his moan echoing again in the room. His muscles tightened and the short fingernails left red half-moons on Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred was surprised when Arthur came suddenly. They had only just finally gotten into a good rhythm, but Alfred wasn't complaining. It just became so much tighter and while it was almost hard to move in the tight grip of the muscles, he continued thrusting. It took him a few more thrusts before he finally came too.

The final part of the love making seemed almost drunken and Arthur's senses didn't record it as they were still deafened by the climax. The smaller man was still holding tightly onto Alfred, even when it was over and he could feel the sticky substance on his own abdomen. Alfred rested on Arthur, trying to catch his breath as the incredible pleasure started to ebb away leaving a content feeling buried deep in his chest. He looked at Arthur's panting and red face and felt a warm powerful emotion that probably should have scared him, but didn't.

It just felt right, that it was something that was meant to happen and there was nothing else Alfred could do about it. He loved Arthur.

"Alfred..." Arthur was surprised by his own voice being this low, content, tender. He wasn't sure what it was that he wanted to say and his heart which was only slowly calming down didn't help. There were so many things left unsaid, so many feelings he could only hope that Alfred was smart enough to notice. Arthur could feel his body going slightly numb now but it didn't matter now. Alfred looked into those warm green eyes and couldn't stop his tongue.

"I love you." Now that he knew it, he almost couldn't hold back those words. They just had to be said, as soon as possible. Something in Arthur's chest shattered as if the effort to hold back the feeling was finally futile. Still, hearing those three words said so bluntly made Arthur bite on his lips, fully aware what a difficult thing they were attempting.

"I..." the words were stuck in his throat for a moment or two. "...love you too. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur, "I know." It still warmed his heart to hear Arthur say that and to know for a fact that Arthur loved him too. Alfred pulled out of him and laid down next to the Brit, pulling Arthur close to cuddle.

Even after making love, Arthur felt strange with his body on show like this. He pulled the blanket from underneath them and used it as a cover. There was also a rather unpleasant sticky feeling on the insides of his thighs but Arthur decided to ignore it for now as he rested his head on Alfred's chest.

Alfred sighed and started to stroke Arthur's hair. He just felt so damn good. Alfred didn't even know how to begin and now cuddling with Arthur was even better. He felt the weariness of the sex start to weigh on him and making him yawn.

The older man made himself more comfortable and closed his eyes, allowing for the steady heartbeat to calm him down fully. Alfred's big hand felt warm and pleasant, while Arthur's was rested next to his own face, supported by the soldier's chest.

"....Tired?" he whispered.

Alfred nodded, "Yea, you took a lot out of me." He tightened the arm around Arthur, pulling him that much closer, savouring the feeling of their naked bodies just touching each other. "I think it is time we went to sleep."

Arthur smiled slightly to himself finally feeling content and peaceful. He was secure, laying there with Alfred and not having to worry about anything for this short period of time.

"...Sweet dreams, Alfred" He whispered gently looking up at the American.

Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur, "Good night, Arthur. I love you." He could not get enough of those words. Arthur quickly reached out to turn off the small lamp for the darkness to cover up his blushing cheeks.

"...Goodnight, Alfred" he replied quickly, still flustered while curling back up next to the American finally ready to fall asleep.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, Smart-chan has been away for the past week but... we surely hope that it was worth the wait. Please, continue to leave wonderful reviews. Also, this chapter is as long as two (...how come smuts always end up so long? xD) so surely.. you guys have something to satisfy you for a while ^^


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Alfred slowly awoke the next morning feeling wonderfully satisfied and relaxed. He looked down and saw his, in every sense of the word, lover sleeping still, his head resting on Alfred's chest. Last night had been awkward, but amazing at the same time. He had never felt so close to another human before and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, just how much he really loved Arthur. He reached over and started to stroke the other man's hair as his other arm pulled Arthur closer.

The smaller body shifted slightly at Alfred's touch. Arthur definitely approved of the warmth Alfred was giving him; not to mention his chest's firmness made it perfect to be used as a pillow. The big eyebrows frowned slightly because of the tighter hug and eventually, Arthur opened the heavy eyelids and looked up at the American, clearly not fully awake.

"...It's mo'nin' already..?" he murmured.

Alfred smiled at the cute mumble and shifted so he could press a kiss to Arthur's brow.

"Yep, starting to get late too." He added after glancing at the wall clock. That didn't mean he wanted to get up. The comfortable heat and the sleepy, adorable Arthur was just too good to leave. There was a quiet groan and Arthur's fingers started to dance lazily over Alfred's chest.

"...Mhmm... don't want to get up..." the Brit murmured lazily. He might have been all good and proper for the whole day but... Arthur was not a morning person. Still, there was a small smile that just would not get off his lips at the memories of their well spent last night. Arthur's heart, as sleepy as he was, continued to jump up and down at the thought of finally having experienced that very special closure and intimacy. He was not regretting a single thing because, as far as he was considered, for the first time, Arthur couldn't have asked for anything better. Even if it was short and awkward... he knew it was with Alfred and that was all that mattered.

Alfred grinned, "Don't worry we don't have to get up yet." It was Saturday; Hugh and Einar weren't coming back until Sunday. Alfred figured that Arthur probably had stuff to do later in the day, but right now there was nothing to worry about. He continued stroking Arthur's hair and just soaked the feeling of being this close to another person, cuddling and feeling Arthur's naked body against his; it wasn't even sexual, just intimate and wonderful.

"...Good. You're rather comfortable to lay on, I must admit." Arthur stated fondly. Alfred's hands felt gentle and caring and Arthur could not imagine a more perfect morning after. Even if they were to have done it back at the cottage in Brighton, there was a risk that they wouldn't have been as happy with it. "...Can I ask you about something Alfred...?" Arthur began lightly.

"Sure." Alfred said relaxed and enjoying the moment, right now he was wouldn't even think of moving.

"....You know that very first time we met at the pub...? What were you thinking at the time when you sat down at the table I was at?" Arthur posed the question with genuine curiosity. He really wanted to know what the first impression Alfred had of him was.

"Hmm," Alfred thought back to that fateful day that set the two of them on this path. "Well, I thought you were a fairly handsome fella and that it was swell of you to let me sit with you." He hadn't really thought a lot about Arthur in that first moment of meeting. "What did you think about me, and be honest." He knew that Arthur was not a fan of the Americans in the beginning.

Arthur smirked slightly. He had no plans about lying to Alfred about that. "I was certain you were like all the other Americans; loud, tall, with blond hair and way too wide smile, not to mention an inability to use your tongue properly."Arthur stated and then stroke Alfred's cheek. "But I was wrong about two of these. You're not like all the other Americans...and... I dare say your tongue can have plenty of uses." he added feeling somewhat cheeky.

Alfred grinned, well at least Arthur didn't lie about it, though there was one thing that bothered him. "...What does 'inability to use your tongue properly' mean? I never heard that phrase before."

Arthur chuckled, "Pretty much not using it to say anything worthwhile." he explained. "Just me being metaphorical."

"Oh, alright." Alfred nodded. It made sense, he knew how the British felt by this point. His stomach decided to growl at that moment. They did a lot of physical activity last night and he was starting to get hungry for breakfast.

"...Someone's hungry." Arthur stated with amusement. It was lovely staying late in bed but they would need to get up eventually and... Arthur really needed to get cleaned up since he never did so before going to bed and the remains of last night were still there and sticky. "...How about... I'll go take my bath and you can organise us some breakfast?" Arthur proposed, reluctantly pulling away from Alfred to sit up.

"That's fine with me." Alfred said as he leaned down to give Arthur a real good morning kiss before getting out of bed.

Arthur almost forgot how good it felt to get the simple kiss in the morning... Only, when it came from Alfred it was never all that simple. There was something so... domestic and familiar about it, Arthur didn't understand how he managed to get through so many years without waking up to a kiss.

The Brit picked up the change of clothes he brought in yesterday and headed for the small but perfectly functional bathroom. He adjusted the running water to a comfortable temperature and as soon as he deemed it enough, Arthur got into the bath tub with a satisfied sigh.

Alfred went to the kitchen to figure out what to make, but couldn't decide, not when Arthur was bathing and, more importantly, naked so nearby. He looked at the food and realized it was a bad idea to start cooking now. Once he will have finished, Arthur would be done; but then he would have to take a bath and Arthur would have to eat alone. That just wasn't right. Alfred drifted to the bathroom and thought about reasons he could give to why he was in there and eventually settled on one.

"Hey, Arthur, do you need some help?" He asked walking into the bathroom and looking at the bathing man. Arthur, who just a minute ago was attentively rubbing the soap over his arms looked at Alfred surprised and with a shadow of blush on his cheeks.

"...I..." He wanted to tell Alfred that he is perfectly capable of washing by himself but... could he really deny him? "...I don't really need help but... it's a kind offer." He said finally.

"Are you sure? It really would work out best this way. We can both have our baths and eat together." Alfred said pressing just a little harder. Now that he has seen Arthur in the tub, he wanted to bathe with him, it really would only be right. Alfred took off his shirt in order to tempt Arthur a little more, "And it would only be a bath, I hear people in other countries bathe together all the time." He could even say that honestly.

'Sly devil' Arthur thought to himself as his sight was getting lost in the expanse of tanned flesh. Why was it so easy to just agree to Alfred's ideas and how did he manage to make them seem so irresistible? Arthur hesitantly shifted in the bath to make some extra space, hugging his knees to his chest. "...Get in Alfred." he finally said with a sigh.

Alfred cheered happily and quickly stripped before slipping in the bath behind Arthur. His legs didn't quite fit well, but with some shifting he had Arthur pressed against his front and his legs on either side of the smaller man.

"See, this is perfect."

Arthur tried hard not to admit Alfred was right but what was the point when he so clearly was.

"... It is ...rather pleasant." he stated feeling relaxed when resting against Alfred's wide chest. Again, the nakedness added an intimate atmosphere. "...I seem to remember you offering some help..?" he added with a small smile passing the soap to Alfred.

Alfred laughed, "Of course, baby." He took the soap and rag and soaped it up before he started to clean Arthur gently. It wasn't easy, washing Arthur in a bath tub not designed for two grown men, but was so worth it.

There was just something really precious about having someone to do such a normal, everyday thing for Arthur that the man was now very happy that Alfred came up with the idea.

"...I'm not a 'baby'." he murmured quietly but could not actually get irritated over it; not with Alfred's tenderness.

Alfred smiled, "I know don't worry." He continued to wash Arthur until he was sure the other man was clean and a little bit longer after that. He just wanted to keep caressing Arthur. "All done." He finally admitted when it was about to become too obvious what he was doing.

Despite all the best efforts it was still easy enough to work out that Alfred just didn't want to stop and yet Arthur decided to be kind enough and not point it out. "...Thank you." he replied turning his head in Alfred's direction and capturing his lips for a few seconds.

"Your welcome." Alfred answered when the kiss was over. He thought about letting Arthur clean him, but quickly realized it would be too hard in the little tub and he really didn't want Arthur to get out.

Turning around would probably require standing up or some rather impressive gymnastics. Arthur didn't want to miss out on the chance but it seemed like he didn't have much choice.

"I'd help you out too." He said with some regret in his voice.

Alfred looked at him and then smiled, "Well, you can wash my legs and arms." He knew it wouldn't be the most comfortable of things, but for Arthur he was willing to put up with it.

"With pleasure." Arthur had no idea that such a small thing may make him quite so happy. Nevertheless, there was a warm smile on Arthur's lips as he took the rag from Alfred ready to return the favour.

***

The week had passed much too fast; Arthur was doing everything to be able to see Alfred outside of work, practically every evening. He dreaded the weekend, knowing that the separation was approaching but no one could stop the time. So, when Saturday came, Alfred was invited to Arthur's home.

Mrs Kirkland had insisted that Alfred came over around dinner time because she would not have the boy leave without trying some more of the good British cuisine. She had served steak and kidney pie, having Alfred and Einar eat two portions - Mrs Kirkland decided that Einar, the poor man, needed to put on more weight.

The young men were now sitting in the living room waiting for Mrs Kirkland to come back carrying a tray with tea in the same china Alfred remembered from the last visit and Peter quickly followed carrying the delicious looking cherry pie.

"Now, this is absolutely brilliant." Hugh said with a wide smile.

"...Please, just eat as much as you like. And Alfred, don't even think of referring back to your handbook... I just want you to feel at home." Mrs Kirkland said. The handbook was definitely not going to be easily forgotten.

"It's alright, Mrs. Kirkland, I didn't even bring it." Alfred actually accidently left it at the base or else it would have been there. He was really touched that Mrs. Kirkland had done all of this for him and knew he would miss the entire family when he went back onto the field. They really did become like a second family to him. His mother could not have been happier. "Oh yes." He pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket, "This is for you, Mrs. Kirkland, from my mother."

"Oh, that's a surprise!" she said taking the piece of paper. "Do you mind...?" Mrs Kirkland asked before opening up the sheet.

Alfred shook his head at Mrs. Kirkland, "Of course not." He had already read the letter and it was thanking Mrs. Kirkland for being so kind and watching over her boy. It said some other stuff about motherhood and Mrs Kirkland understanding what it was like to be a mother of the time, but Alfred really didn't understand what his mother was getting at.

Peter soon sat down on the couch next to Alfred. "Aaalfred!" The boy pulled on the sleeve of the American's uniform. "Do you... have to go?" he asked. Even the youngest Kirkland had managed to grow really used to Alfred, especially after the great time he had when Alfred kept his promise and showed him around the base. Arthur tensed ever so slightly glancing over at Peter. Of course, the small boy couldn't have known what a difficult question it was.

He smiled sadly and patted the boy's shoulder, "I'm afraid I do, though trust me, I would much rather spend time here then go back out there."

Peter pouted slightly. "They should just ... come up with something to...get the war to end before Monday and then you could just stay here and..."

"Hey, hey. That's a great idea but kinda difficult ye know?" Hugh smiled at Peter. "...That's why Alfred, me and so many other good lads are going... to help it end really soon." the Scotsman added.

Mrs Kirkland was clearly getting caught up with the letter and a gentle smile appeared on her face, making her face look all that bit prettier. She understood completely what Mrs Jones was getting at and found that there was something extremely beautiful about how, despite living in countries so far apart there was such a strong understanding between mothers of boys fighting in today's tough world.

Alfred nodded, "Yep, we will be working as hard as we can to end this war!" he knew there was a lot to do and even after the war in Europe was over, there was still the Pacific war. They couldn't give up China or any of the other countries over there to those Japanese bastards. "But, it would be real swell if they came up with a way to end the war tomorrow."

Einar knew the war wouldn't, couldn't end tomorrow, but it was nice to dream that it would.

"...Wouldn't it just?" Hugh replied with a small smile. "...I still have a few more weeks before they send me back... and damn the waiting is kind of killing me. Once ye get out, ye don't know what ye'll find waiting for ye."

"Enough of that Hugh" Mrs Kirkland finally spoke up. "...I'm certain Alfred would rather take his mind off this." She folded up the piece of paper again. "The next time you write to your mother Alfred, please tell her I really appreciate this letter and that it was all my pleasure."

"Will do, Mrs. Kirkland." Alfred said with a smile, grateful that she pulled the conversation away from talk of the war. He didn't want to think about it and just hoped to enjoy the last of his time with Kirklands and Einar. He was scared about going back out there. It was dangerous out there and Alfred really didn't want to die.

"In fact... let her know that if she wants to write to me directly she is very welcome to do so. I'm certain Arthur could give you our address." Mrs. Kirkland added with a smile. "...And why are you not eating? Oh goodness me, I never thought I'd have to remind boys to eat." She sighed.

Alfred laughed when Mrs. Kirkland mentioned it and took a slice of the pie.

"Alright, I am sure she will love to hear directly from here." He actually already gotten their address from Arthur a few weeks ago, but there was no reason to mention that. Einar really didn't think he could handle eating much more, Mrs. Kirkland had been on his case the entire night about eating more. It wasn't his fault he was naturally thin. He still took a slice, glaring slightly at Alfred for making it so big. The American just smiled back.

Arthur smirked at Einar's expression when Alfred passed him the big slice. Soon enough Hugh cut another slice for himself and for Arthur making it just as big. Really, Hugh and Alfred were just too similar in some ways.

Hugh chuckled slightly nervously. While he remained as positive as ever ... being an army man for such a long time did put one into a certain mind set which made it difficult to keep your mind off what was going on out there. It seemed almost impossible that they were sitting peacefully at home, chatting while... awful things were happening not that far away. These thoughts however, were quickly interrupted by Mrs Kirkland speaking up again.

"So Alfred, did the two months here change your view about England at all?"

Alfred looked when Mrs. Kirkland asked that. "Completely, I still think it is a fairly rainy country, but it is really beautiful here. Brighton was really neat and a lot different from London. I really like it here." It wasn't like home, but it was still welcoming.

"The country is sooo boring though." Peter stated as he was already munching on his second slice. Hugh almost gagged as he was eating and had to mask it with a sip of his tea. The last weekend spent in the country with Einar was the farthest from being boring. Alfred and Einar both smiled, also knowing how the country could be extremely appealing.

"It gets more enjoyable when you are older." Einar said, taking a bite of the pie to cover the smile. Alfred fought back a chuckle; Einar could be a terrible man sometimes.

"...Either way," Arthur, who was the first to fully compose himself "One should always take the pleasure of going away. Fresh air and space really does allow to fully relax." He stated.

"...You really speak like an old man at times." Peter stated pursing his lips together.

Alfred laughed openly at that and Einar quickly took another bite of pie to cover the amusement,

"I have to agree with Peter on this one." Alfred had teased Arthur plenty of times on both acting like an old man and being older than him. He loved Arthur, but the other fella did have his 60 year old man moments.

Arthur just snorted finding the comment not worth answering while Hugh laughed as well.

"I think it's cause you felt you never had a mature big brother and you're trying to make up for all your siblings which made you gain so many years." the Scotsman suggested teasingly. Even Mrs Kirkland was smiling behind her teacup.

Alfred listen to the others tease Arthur and just talk and felt himself feeling very calm. It was so nice, being among these happy people, who, while were still being affected by the war, were able to make him forget about it for a few minutes. He knew he would miss all of them terribly.

The conversation was light and flowed effortlessly, the pie was gradually disappearing and it was getting rather late. Arthur glanced at his watch briefly and groaned inwardly realising that so little time was left. He came to hate the short arm of the watch.

Alfred didn't want to leave either, but he knew he was going to have to soon. It saddened him, but he knew better than to let it get the best of him, he didn't want these last few moments to be gloomy.

"It's getting late." He finally said during a lull in the conversation.

Mrs Kirkland smiled at Alfred. "It's not a problem for us at all but I understand if..."

"...Alfred don't go yet!" Peter pressed, pulling on Alfred's sleeve again. Arthur's mother shook her head slightly.

"Now, don't be like this Peter. You're making Alfred feel bad." she looked back at Alfred. "I'm really glad you agreed to come here today." she said.

"Honestly Mrs. Kirkland, there wasn't any place else I would rather be and it's alright." Alfred said with a smile and then looked at Peter, "I really have to go now, Buddy, but what do you say if I sent you some letters from the field." It wouldn't be that hard and he knew a young boy like Peter would be thrilled to get his own mail.

"....Really?" Peter's face brightened up slightly. "...Alright!! I'll write back to you too!" He said, always so easily pleased. Alfred knew exactly how to get through to the boy. Mrs Kirkland seemed much relieved as well.

"...We will miss you here Alfred." She added sincerely. Even if she only met Alfred a few times it was difficult not to get attached to the kind American.

"...And... we'll probably get a chance to speak soon, if fate wants it" Hugh added, sending a grin to the American. "Hopefully better than how we met"

Alfred beamed at Peter, "Perfect". He then looked at Mrs. Kirkland with a smile, "And I'll miss being here too." He really would. He may never see London as home, but he did see this house as a home away from home. Mrs. Kirkland had just been so kind to him, he was so attracted to her, seeing her as almost an aunt. He then looked at Hugh and smiled, "I am sure we will and I am also sure it will be in a much better situation! I have no doubt about that." The two soldiers just seemed destined to keep meeting and Alfred was fine with it, Hugh was a great friend and a real swell guy.

"Take care Alfred." Einar said smiling. He had also grown fond of the American too; they were both outsiders in London and not a member of the Kirklands, which helped for a strong friendship.

Alfred smiled back, "You too, Einar."

Hugh got up and extended his arm to Alfred. "Get up lad, ye're getting a squeeze whether ye like it or not!" he stated with a wide grin. Arthur knew his time for saying goodbye would come later and so he didn't get in a way just yet. He would allow for his heart to clench as he watched how not only his family members but also Einar seemed to have grown so close Alfred which... made the American all the more a part of his life.

Alfred laughed and hugged Hugh. "Aww, I almost got out of it too." he teased lightly. He actually didn't have an issue hugging the large man. He then looked at Einar with a wink, "Your next."

"Oh goodie." Einar replied flatly, though a small smile could be seen on his lips.

Hugh took a step back and waited for Einar to get his turn, the Scot just crossed his arms on his chest and watched patiently. While sad, the whole scene was actually kind of heart-warming at the same time.

Peter jumped off the couch in a record time. "...I want one too!!" he called out.

Einar got a crushing squeeze, more for his lack of enthusiasm than anything else. Alfred grinned and let go of the young man who was looking less than happy.

"My, you are too strong." He complained making Hugh smile.

Alfred winked at him and then looked at Peter, "Your turn." He beamed.

Little Peter practically glomped Alfred with a large smile, but it was more than amusing since he only just reached above Alfred's waist line. The boy was short but he kept saying he would grow soon.

Alfred smiled and hugged the boy back. "I will write to you real soon, I promise." He couldn't believe that this was it and that he was really going to replace these people with bullets and death. Alfred knew though, that he was going out there to protect them and that made fighting worth it. He had to protect Mrs. Kirkland, Peter, Einar, and Arthur, even if it was putting his own life on the line.

"What about you Artie?" Hugh asked turning to Arthur who just smiled back.

"We're going to see each other tomorrow so I don't need to say goodbye yet." Arthur replied. Peter, finally satisfied, moved away now it was Mrs Kirkland's turn to say goodbye. She walked over to Alfred and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Look after yourself young man." She said gently.

"I will Ma'am." Alfred said with a smile and a nod. While it was noble, it was also a terrible thought to die for these people. He also knew they would be better off if he was alive and fighting, than dead and defeated. The American was not about to take stupid risks.

"Good" She said and put her hand on Alfred's shoulder for another moment before stepping back.

Arthur got up "...Do you want to walk or should I call you a cab?" he asked Alfred. Arthur realised just how quiet he had remained the whole evening but... he really found it extremely difficult to actually remain composed for the whole day. The entire week seemed like a massive emotional rollercoaster where Arthur tried to keep telling himself that it would be just a while and Alfred was going to make it back safely. On the other hand, he knew the other man's ridiculous heroic needs and... Arthur just really couldn't be sure that Alfred will be sensible enough. He kept worrying and, by Jove, was it difficult to hide.

"I will walk. Mrs. Kirkland, this evening was wonderful and I really enjoyed it." He had wanted to be able to enjoy this last really peaceful evening outside, without the worries of bullets and mines and Mrs. Kirkland did a wonderful job making that happen.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow Alfred... unless..."

"...Walk 'im to the base!" Hugh said firmly, interrupting Arthur.

The younger Kirkland nodded. "...If Alfred is alright with that?" He looked at the American.

Alfred smiled, "Of course!" Hugh didn't know about them, but he was wonderful about giving them time together. He went to get his shoes and jacket on. Einar followed and got ready to leave as well. It was time for him to go home as well.

"...Einar, you're going to leave too? Well I'm joining you guys!" Hugh declared quickly as he was getting ready in the now crowded hall.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. "We'll be back soon mum" he called out to Mrs Kirkland who just smiled.

"I know, I know." she nodded patiently.

Einar probably would have left a little later to allow the American and Brit some more time alone, but he lived in the opposite direction of the base, so Hugh and him would not be taking their alone time away. Alfred smiled and with one last wave to Mrs. Kirkland and Peter, was out the door with Arthur, Hugh and Einar. Peter was still on the doorsteps for another few moments, waving.

They walked together to the main street and at that point Arthur knew they were about to part ways. Hugh turned to Alfred and once again shook the American's hand.

"...See you soon mate." He said with a nod and warm smile.

Einar nodded, "Be sure to write."

Alfred beamed at both of them, "Of course! Good bye you two!"

Einar smiled again and then walked away with Hugh, Alfred watched their retreating backs for a couple moments before he smiled sadly, "I will miss those two."

Arthur looked up at Alfred for a moment. "...I'm sure they're going to miss you as well... and Einar helped us so much." he added quieter, as the two were now much further away.

Alfred nodded, "We were lucky he figured us out." He turned and started walking, thinking about the time he has spent with those two. They had spent plenty of nights in the pub, getting drunk and laughing a lot. He had taken Hugh out on several more baseball games and it was always fun. Then Einar was always a good companion, especially when Hugh and Arthur started talking about family things.

Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly. "...Very lucky indeed... Alfred... what time do you want to meet tomorrow? And... You know... I apologise for being so quiet and grumpy today." he added. It was difficult to admit but Arthur really didn't want for Alfred to misunderstand.

"As early as possible, so how about after Church?" Alfred may have been a homosexual defying what the bible says about homosexuality, but he still went to church, it would have looked odd not to. "And don't worry about it Arthur, I....I understand." He really did, he was in a bad mood at just the thought of leaving Arthur as well.

"After Church is fine with me" Arthur nodded. He did not attend church much anymore but it was no surprise with how his family was hardly religious. Of course they would call themselves Christians, but Arthur personally thought that there was too much corruption in religion to really support it. "...I'm not sure where we should go tomorrow though. I... would really like some peace and quiet, alone if at all possible."

Alfred nodded, "Well, if you want, we can go to my room. It isn't the most private place, but I will just lock the door and they'll know that I am busy with private things or wish to be left alone. It's normal for fellas to wish that when they are heading back out there."

"That would be... really 'swell' Alfred" the man replied with a small smile hoping this one it didn't turn out too fake. "You know I would bring you home, but with Peter around there would be no way we would get any privacy. Are you fine with meeting at St James's Park tomorrow morning then? We can walk to the base from there."

Alfred nodded, "That's fine by me." They arrived at the base, but there were still a lot of people milling about since it was a Saturday night. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." The American said with a smile at Arthur.

"...See you tomorrow Alfred." Arthur replied hoping that the smile hadn't faded away yet. The Brit turned around on the heel of his shoe and started to walk away, knowing that his steps were somewhat too fast to be normal but his heart began racing again and he didn't want to think that tomorrow, when the time comes he'll no longer be able to say the simple words 'see you tomorrow'.

Alfred watched after Arthur's retreating back sadly. He sighed and went inside. The smile had been fake and it pained Alfred to know he was hurting Arthur.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Arthur was waiting on one of the numerous benches in the St James Park. The sky was absolutely miserable; covered by the dirty grey clouds which were indistinguishable from one another and, despite it being morning' it seemed darker than it should be. The man straightened out his trench rain coat looking at the passerbys with less than little interest. He didn't understand how these people could be chatting happily as if nothing was happening around them -as if there was no war and ... ah. Arthur could not believe just what a hypocrite he had became.

Alfred walked over to Arthur sitting on the bench. The sky really didn't look promising; the one thing he would not miss about England, probably the only thing he would not miss, was the rain.

"Hey Arthur." He called out quietly. Even he had issues making himself as cheerful as he normally was. It was just too hard today.

Arthur looked up at the handsome face and immediately felt his heart clench to see the usual expressiveness and energy lacking.

"Hello, Alfred." he replied slowly getting up from the bench. "Would you like to take a walk?" he proposed. God only knew how many times he had practiced this line in his head hoping to make it sound simple and casual

Alfred gave Arthur a small smile, "Sure, that will be lovely." He could see that Arthur was down as well and he didn't want to leave with his last image of Arthur being upset. He knew it would be unfair to ask the man to be happier since Arthur really couldn't control how he was feeling. Therefore, Alfred was just going to be as happy as possible and hope that Arthur cheered up as well.

Arthur could see how hard Alfred was trying and he just smiled back slightly as well. They started to walk slowly down the path and Arthur sent a quick glance down at Alfred's big hand that was placed in his pocket. He wished so badly that he could hold it but of course it was an impossible wish.

"It's such a shame you haven't seen the park in early summer. It's much more beautiful." He said almost softly.

"I don't know, I rather like the fall. I always love it when the leaves are turning and the weather is nice. Plus there is football and baseball." Alfred had to keep his hands in his pockets, or else he would reach over and hold Arthur's hands.

"... I have heard that in America you have... really beautiful autumn" Arthur said now looking ahead. Despite it being October, all of the trees were still green, even the leaves that fell onto the ground were just a strange, muddy colour. "With bright colours... I would like to see that some day. Colours as rich as in paintings."

"Oh yes, the trees can turn everything from red to gold. It is amazing when you look at a side of a mountain and you see this wash of colours, especially at sunrise so everything seems to glow." Alfred wished he was home, so he could see that. He wanted to be back with his friends and family, going apple picking, playing football, getting ready for Halloween.

Finally, the smile that appeared on Arthur's face didn't seem forced. "... It really sounds stunning. What are winters like in Virginia?" He asked finding that this conversation topic was fairly light and Arthur realised just how heart-warming it was to observe Alfred's face whenever he spoke of home.

"They tend to be on the mild, warmer side. We get a little snow, but not nearly as much as the Northern parts. It's really nice. Plus, it isn't that hard to get to the real snowy areas to go skiing and ice skating." Winters were really nice, never too chilly. They could still play sports outside and even though it wasn't the normal winter sports, they were still fun.

"...This sounds rather pleasant. I would hate to live in a place which is too cold." Arthur said. They were slowly making their way alongside the lake. Arthur was still unhappy with the fact that there were so many people around. "...Our winters aren't much different from the autumn only... it gets colder and there may be some snow but... it's rarely bad, only the past few years have been slightly rough."

"So basically like Virginia except we are warmer in the summer time and you get rain more or less all the time." He had figured Arthur was a mild temperature type of person. He just couldn't see him dealing with snow well. He sort of wanted this part of their day together to be over so they could go to his room and touch each other, but then, he didn't because that means their time together would be almost over.

"Pretty much" Arthur replied with a nod "...and you know, it's much worse up north so... while we get snow it is never quite as much. Hugh said he had seen some really vicious winters when he visited back home in Scotland during winters." He added. It might not have been the most flawless conversation but Arthur knew that as soon as they would get onto the more serious topics he will not be able to stop and the rest of the day was going to remain a grave one...something he really did not want. Not yet. He wanted to be able to catch the last glance of Alfred being his usual self, even if right now it was hardly probable.

Alfred chuckled, "Of course you will make Einar laugh again if you told him how bad the winters in Scotland were." Arthur had made the mistake of complaining about the horrid winters the past couple of years to Einar and Hugh. Einar had been greatly amused at the idea of England's bad weather.

Arthur couldn't help but pout at this notion. Of course it was his mistake since he should have known that a man coming from Iceland would be rather sceptical to the idea of England having snowy and bad winters but... for someone who was not used to that, it was absolutely terrible.

"...It's like Hugh. He laughed at me whenever I complained about the snow the past couple of years. Those two are absolute soul mates" Arthur stated, afraid to say anything more in case someone was listening.

Alfred laughed again, "Probably they are. I did hear, though, that the weather has been worse than normal, everywhere, not just England." They slowly made their way around the lake. Alfred was able to push the fact he was leaving to the back of his mind and just enjoy his last few hours with Arthur.

It was beginning to get slightly chillier and Arthur had a feeling that any time now it would begin to rain. He could not believe what his watch told him and yet it was already time to get lunch.

"Alfred, would you like to go and get something to eat now? Unless you'd rather eat at the base?" Arthur questioned. On the back of his mind he seemed to think that if he was to put off the time they would be spending alone in Alfred's room... it will make the time that he and Alfred had left last longer... but it was just a naive wish.

"Let's not eat at the base." It was better than the field food, but there were still many places with far better food. He was starting to get hungry. "Is there anything good nearby?"

"Well... there is this place I know that does the best fish and chips in London and its nearby" Arthur replied with a small smile. Well since it was going to be Alfred's last meal out before going away he might as well get some proper British take-away again.

"Alright, I haven't had that here yet... and chips means French fries, right?" He remembered reading about it in the handbook and he had seen people walking around with newspaper of fish and French fries.

Arthur sighed feeling more like himself again. "...But you can hardly expect us to call chips 'French' right? Especially since it's our take away not the Frogs'." He added with a small smile leading the way back.

"True." Alfred laughed and followed Arthur to the fish and fries place. He didn't quite understand the dislike between the French and the English, but it was clear that it was that and Arthur seemed to have a special dislike for them. They got closer to the Fish and Fries place. He figured they were going to be good since the British seem extremely fond of it.

***

They were heading to the base, finishing his food when the skies that had been threatening all day finally opened up and started a down pour. Alfred cursed under his breath and realized he should have brought his umbrella.

Arthur groaned, also disbelieving that he could have forgotten one. Especially on a day like this!

"...I think... we have two options" he began and he was thankful that at least he was wearing a trench coat "...we either wait somewhere or leg it"

Alfred looked up and decided he would rather be with Arthur alone then waiting for the rain to stop,

"Let's go Arthur!" He gave Arthur a quick pull on his arm before he started off on a quick run. The rain was cold and he quickly got soaked, but there was something fun about running through the rain.

"...Wait up!" 'That git' Arthur thought to himself as he started to run after Alfred, the heavy raindrops making his hair perfectly wet, the dirty rain water running down his face. Soon there were puddles on the streets rather difficult to avoid, making the Brit's shoes and bottoms of his trousers drenched as well.

Alfred was soaking wet too. Even his cowlick was flat against head, a miracle that rarely happened. It was fun though; every moment of the run was fun as he was doing it with Arthur, passing other people and able to ignore their presence.

This was going to be the thing the American remembered best; not the museum visit or whatever painting they saw there, but running through the streets of London. He was almost disappointed when they got to the base.

Arthur was panting when they finally reached the base. Even if one wouldn't call it the most inviting place on Earth... right now it was cosy warm and dry. Still it was enough to just look over at Alfred's face and Arthur could see that flicker back in Alfred's eyes and there was something in that very moment that made Arthur's heart clench and thank god for the water because he was almost certain that his eyes were full of tears again because he got what he wished for -Alfred, the way he wanted to remember him. Even if they were dripping wet, panting and shivering from the chill.

Alfred looked over at Arthur and beamed, "Let's get inside and dried off!" He lead the other man up to his room. It had been a while since the two of them had been there, not since the dance, but then nothing really changed about it. It was still a plain white room with the phonograph in it.

There was silence about and Arthur was really glad to find himself finally alone in one room with Alfred. For those blissful few moments it was possible to forget they would have to part because Alfred was right there, so extremely tangible.

"...Get us some towels Alfred" he sighed, taking off the soaked coat.

If he only closed his eyes, Arthur could still remember exactly the spot where Alfred held him and swayed to the song. Nothing might have changed about the room but so much has changed about them.

Alfred did as he was told and went to get the towels. It was strange being back in his room with just the two of them. Alfred could almost hear their song playing again and could feel the ghost of past warmth against his body.

He finally came back in and handed Arthur a towel, "There you go!"

"Thank you" Arthur replied but instead of getting himself dry, he threw the towel over Alfred's head and started working it fast to dry off the American's blond hair. If it wasn't for the towel in the way, Alfred would be able to see the extremely warm, gentle smile forming on Arthur's lips.

"...You better get changed as well. You don't want to go away and get sick" he added.

Alfred chuckled and lowered his head so Arthur could dry his hair better, "True, getting sick is no fun out there." He may not have been able to see the smile, but he could hear it in Arthur's voice.

"You're bloody tall for a kid, have I told you that before?" Arthur murmured but there was still a lighter tone to his voice. Finally he moved the towel from Alfred's hair to his face, the movements much gentler now, allowing for this hands to truly feel the facial features through the thick fabric.

His hair was all messy and his cowlick was sticking straight up again. He allowed Arthur to dry his face, relaxing into the feel of Arthur's gentle hands on his face. He gazed lovingly at Arthur, his eyes soft and grateful for this moment together.

Something about the gaze made Arthur feel all weak on the inside and melting. He took the towel away from Alfred's face and reached up only to run his fingers through the messy hair, adjusting them slightly.

"....What are you waiting for...? Your clothes are soaked..." he murmured glancing down to undo the zip of Alfred's bomber jacket.

Alfred smiled, "Of course, but you are wet too." He took the other towel and started dry Arthur's hair as well. He would be alright. He had been forced to deal with worse and he didn't want Arthur to get sick either. "Let's get changed."

"If you're sure you're fine with lending me clothes..." Arthur replied as he finally took a step back. In fact, he was thrilled that he would be able to keep something that really belonged to Alfred and something that ...he could probably still smell the American's scent on for a while.

Alfred smiled, "Of course! I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't fine." He didn't have any clothes that would fit the smaller man, but he was sure Arthur would be fine with that. Alfred went into his modest collection of clothes and pulled out some smaller clothes for Arthur and comfortable clothes for him. "Here you go." He led the man to the bathroom.

Arthur examined the small bathroom which, like everything, was just extremely clean. Not so long ago Arthur wouldn't even think about changing in front of the guy and now? He was undoing the buttons of Alfred's shirt wondering for a moment if it was safe and then placed a gentle kiss on the taller man's neck.

"...Will you hold me close today Alfred?" He whispered, the hot breath tickling Alfred's skin.

Arthur didn't even have to ask. Alfred immediately wrapped his arms around the Brit and pulled him into a tight hug. He pressed his face into Arthur's hair and just savoured his smell.

"Oh baby, of course! I was just waiting for us to finish getting changed."

For once Arthur allowed that pet name to go unpunished. He embraced Alfred back not caring about the still wet clothes because he could feel Alfred's warmth coming through. "....And to think you were actually being the responsible one" he whispered.

Alfred smiled weakly into Arthur's, "We can't have that now, can we." He tightened his arms around Arthur. They wouldn't be able to do this tomorrow. It could be months or years until Alfred got to hold Arthur again or even...or even... Alfred couldn't finish that thought. His eyes started to burn and he fought to keep the tears back. He didn't want to go.

Arthur could feel the arms tightening around him and that made him pull his head back slightly to be able to look into Alfred's face. He could see the pain now appearing in these features and... Arthur knew he could no longer keep a straight face either.

"Alfred" he whispered in a soft voice, his hands now holding the soldier's face firmly. "Please... It's... it's all going to be alright after all. It's... just a matter of time." Arthur could feel his voice breaking down again and he swallowed hard. "I'll be right here, waiting for you no matter how long it takes." he added. Arthur could not allow the possibility of waiting in vain into his mind. It was much too painful and the parting was so difficult already.

Alfred nodded and buried his face into Arthur's shoulder, trying vainly to choke back the tears as they started to escape. Once a few rolled down his face, he couldn't control the rest and he started to sob.

"I-I-I'm...sorry...I just..." He couldnt finish with how he was feeling at the moment, scared to go back out there and sad at the thought of leaving Arthur. It was too much for the boy.

Arthur's heart was almost ripped to pieces when Alfred's body was trembling slightly with the sobs and unfinished words. He embraced Alfred with all that he had wishing to be strong enough to help Alfred, to fill him with courage that he so desperately needed.

"..Shh.. Alfred... shh" he whispered a few tears trickling down his cheeks. One of Arthur's hands was stroking the gold hair. "Don't apologise... It's fine Alfred" he whispered shivering at every sob. "...you.. you know.. soon you will be back here... and you'll stay. I promise"

Alfred nodded against the shoulder, soaking up Arthur's feeling and the love he could so clearly feel. He had to keep thinking along those lines. He would be back in England and soon after that he would be back home in America.

He just had to be strong and fight on. It was just hard to be strong when someone was only 19, but he had too. He was a soldier, but just a boy at the same time. A boy who had all of his family waiting for him back home and a boy who had fallen in love for the first time. Arthur could not believe how the world could be so cruel as to force men as young as Alfred to go out there and fight putting their lives on the line. He tightened the embrace knowing there wasn't much else he could do for Alfred than be there for him while he still could.

Slowly Alfred's eyes dried, but he didn't move from Arthur's embrace. He may have been a boy, but he had lost the innocence of youth long ago, the day he shot his first man. He eventually lifted his head, his eyes bright and red from the tears.

"I don't want to let you leave" Arthur whispered knowing just how egoistic this desire was. He stared right into the still damp eyes which, for Arthur, were still the most beautiful blue eyes in the world and none could ever compare. "...I want to lock the door make you stay with me... but you know... in here," he placed the small, trembling hand over Alfred's chest where his heart was racing in the ribcage "...that you need to go back...and that you will do everything to come back."

Alfred nodded, "Yea, yea I will...and you know I wish for you to be able to do it as well." He put his hand over Arthur's and held it tightly. He loved the way Arthur's hands felt, soft from never holding a gun. He leaned down and kissed the other man, savouring the taste.

Arthur shivered as if it was another of their first inexperienced kisses, pure of the lust and oh so careful. Only... this time there was so much emotion in it that it couldn't really compare. Arthur closed his eyes, allowing for his lips to move slowly, delicately together with Alfred's. As soon as he thought about how long he would need to go without it he pressed against the other man tighter.

Alfred sighed into the kiss and pulled Arthur closer, the kiss was still chaste but exactly what they needed at that moment. He pulled away after a few more moments. "Finish getting dressed. I am going to lock the door." He had to make sure it was locked. He didn't want his buddies busting in on him and Arthur snuggling in bed.

The Briton quickly took off the wet clothes and finished drying off with a towel before pulling on the garments that Alfred brought him. Thank god he had a belt to keep those trousers on his hips. The shirt was also slightly too big and Arthur just ended up rolling up the sleeves quickly. He liked how the fabric was soft against his skin and it held that virile smell that Alfred carried everywhere.

Alfred quickly went to the door and locked it to make sure that no one could just walk in, knowing what a scolding they would get if Einar knew they forgot about it. He would miss Einar and Hugh. He went back to the bathroom and saw Arthur dressed in the large clothes; it was adorable seeing him like that. Alfred quickly got changed as well, not wishing to get his bed wet.

When Arthur finally sat down on Alfred's bed he found it rather hard. The man waited for Alfred to come back and as soon as he did, the Brit smiled at him very gently. They still had those pained expressions but...to hide them would be to be fake and that was the last thing Arthur wanted at that moment.

Alfred smiled as well and sat down on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around the man and fell back onto the firm mattress. He shifted them up and while the bed was not big enough to hold two men, it just meant that they had to be pressed against each other.

They were on their sides, the distance between their bodies practically inexistent. Arthur's nose was brushing softly against Alfred's. "...Can I tell you something Alfred...?" he began quietly. He wasn't certain how he was going to but... if there was a time for it then it had to be then.

"Of course," Alfred whispered back, looking into Arthur's meadow green eyes, his arm around Arthur's waist. He purposely moved his nose a little, like an Eskimo kiss.

"Well...." Arthur began quietly, the blush finally coming back onto his cheeks. "...I just... I've been wanting to say this for a while but... never knew how to..." Arthur furrowed his brows slightly. "I want you to know that... whenever I'm able to spend time with you... even if you're saying something dumb or if someone else is there too...I ..." God, why did he always find it so difficult to actually speak of his feelings?! "....it doesn't matter because... I have never been as happy before as I am whenever I'm with you." He finally managed to say and then looked away "...I know... it's so cliché' , you don't need to tell me."

Alfred was surprised by the words and then blushed a brilliant red and pulled Arthur close with a large smile, "Aww, Arthur, it isn't too cliché. It is absolutely sweet! The same is true for me, I have never been happier than when I am with you, and that is really saying something."

The words he had heard meant the world to Arthur. "... I.. just..really wanted for you to know all this. I'm not used to saying things like these." He replied against Alfred's neck.

Alfred smiled softly. He knew Arthur was bad when it came to telling people how much they mean to him, often insulting in place of compliments, but he had gotten used to it and came to find it adorable. Arthur saying that was a big deal and Alfred was really touched by it. "I know, Artie, I know." He whispered as he buried his face into Arthur's hair. "And, I am really happy you said it. I really do love everything about you, hair, eyes, eyebrows, lips, body, mind, everything."

Arthur tensed for a few moments after those words and something seemed to break inside of him again as he pulled away only to crash his lips with Alfred's again in order to show him... just what exactly? How much he meant to him? How genuine he was or maybe... maybe really to simply show Alfred how much he loved him and would miss him.

Alfred kissed Arthur back. He wasn't trying to show Arthur anything, just memorise this feeling for as long as possible, make the warm softness against his lips last until he could kiss Arthur again. He shifted and moved them so Arthur was under him and he was pinning Arthur to the bed with kiss after kiss.

Arthur welcomed the warm weight on top of him quickly realising that Alfred just wanted to savour the feeling so... he should just do the same. He wouldn't ever find anyone like Alfred and Arthur knew that already. It was impossible for anyone to have this power over him. He gasped ever so quietly in a gap between two kisses.

They couldn't go any further than this. The walls were too thin and he could hear the voices of fellow soldiers walking around outside it. That wasn't going to stop him from kissing Arthur as much as he could while possible.

It was fine though. They could still hold onto this intimacy and feel the warmth and exchange kisses, a memory that Arthur would hold onto in the next months. He was able to describe perfectly now how Alfred's lips felt, how big they were and how adorable it was whenever they missed his mouth by an odd inch.

There was a knock on the door and Alfred looked up, tense.

"Hey Al, there is a meeting in a few minutes, don't forget."

Alfred took a moment to clear his voice before he called back, "Alright Lou, thanks." He then looked back down at Arthur. "I think...this is good bye."

Arthur's eyes grew wider for a few moments and he needed a moment for it to sink in. Dear lord, was it really? Already...?

"I think... you're right." he whispered but his hands were still closed tightly on Alfred's collar. "...I'll miss you so much, Al." he whispered knowing that soon he would be leaving this room and there was no place for tears.

"I will miss you too." He fought down all emotions and put them back in the repressed area of his mind. He couldn't look upset around his fellow soldiers, even though he was. He leaned down and kissed Arthur again before getting up. He looked at the phonograph.

"Arthur...will you look after that for me?"

Arthur slowly sat up as well looking over at the gramophone and nodded gently. "Of course. Do you... still have the record as well?" he asked getting up and slowly walking over to where the gramophone was. "...We'll have to dance to it again as soon as you come back" he added ignoring the difficulty with which the words came.

Alfred nodded and gave Arthur the box that it came in and the records. "Yes we will." He changed quickly into another set of clothes, his uniform, before he gathered Arthur's clothes up and handed them to him, folded nicely. "Here, let me get a bag for you to carry this in."

Arthur knew so well the time was really running out now and when Alfred was finally changed and his clothes and the gramophone were packed he really had to go.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" he asked almost off-handedly while putting on his coat. They had agreed earlier that Arthur would not be coming to see Alfred off but... he just wanted to know.

"08 hundred hours." Alfred said. There was so little time left. He leaned in and kissed Arthur again. "Good bye, Arthur."

"Write to me as soon as you get there" Arthur replied before allowing for their lips to meet for the last time before he unlocked the door with a heavy heart.

Alfred nodded his agreement. He quickly gave Arthur one last kiss, "I love you." He then allowed the door to be opened and watched Arthur walk out of the room. He could have gone with him, but it would have been too painful to not be able to kiss him one last time.

Arthur looked over his shoulder one last time and making sure it was fine, he just mouthed the words 'love you too' and walked away from the door knowing he was not going to sleep today. Not when it was the last night that Alfred is still in the same city... still so close and yet so extremely unreachable. It was going to be torture and he would be putting up with it.

Arthur didn't even apologise after bumping into people on his way as he was holding back from breaking into tears again. He stopped worrying about that as soon as he slammed the door of a cab looking with longing at the base where he was leaving his beloved man.

***

Just as he suspected, Arthur wasn't able to fall asleep last night. He was extremely pale and his eyes were still red when the following morning he was hiding behind a tree at a safe distance from the army base. Arthur knew that if he was going to miss seeing Alfred for that last time before he was gone he would never be able to forgive himself- even if Alfred had no idea he was there. So now, despite trembling and knowing it was only going to be more of a torture, he watched as the soldiers were being packed into the vans ready to drive off to take them onto a ship and away from England.

Arthur stared at them intently before he finally noticed Alfred. Alfred, with that extremely serious facial expression, straight back and in a brand new uniform. As soon as Arthur saw the American, he felt like his heart was about to stop beating the pain in his chest growing unbearable. He wanted to scream out to him, beg for Alfred to ignore everyone else to just hold him for that last time... to stay! Arthur was so afraid he was going to lose this man forever... and when he saw him getting into the van the tears that Arthur was sure were no longer there started to run down his cheeks. He grabbed onto his chest, choking quietly trying to calm down but the sobs were shaking his body as he rested his back against the tree, desperately watching the vans... and he still couldn't move when it had driven off. Was he going to see Alfred again? When would he hear his voice? When ...?

Einar watched Arthur from the nearby tree. He knew Arthur was going to be a wreck today, he was when Hugh left, and when he heard that Arthur was out when he called on him Einar knew were to search for him. It had taken a little while, looking for secluded places near the base, but at last he found the man. It pained his heart to see the other man such a wreck, but knew it would get easier with time.

He gave Arthur a few more minutes alone before he approached, "Arthur."

The Briton turned to face Einar not understanding how the other man found him or how long he stood there but... Arthur couldn't honestly care about that right then.

"Einar," he was able to whisper in between the sobs not even trying to wipe off the tears anymore. "...He is gone now" Arthur was able to add before the pain in his chest overtook him again.

Einar sighed and pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Arthur. "Yes, he is." There wasn't really anything else he could do. He could be the shoulder Arthur could cry on and be there for him during these days, but Alfred was still gone and Arthur was going to have to get used to that fact. It hurt, a lot, being left at home while their loves were out fighting, but they had to be strong for the soldiers and continue to support them back at home.

A/N:

Alfred's (Snow_lady) rper: when I was writing the lines about how great the weather was, it was during the great DC snowstorm and I was laughing out loud at the irony

Artie's (Smart-chan) rper: amusing, ne? xD Well, we were lucky to get about no snow in the South West of England xD *gotta love mild climate*

And... thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading this story!! :'D You're all great ^^


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: there is a slightly different format to this chapter but we hope you find it clear enough ^^ Thank you so much for so many reviews for chapter 15 and we hope to keep you entertained :'D

Chapter 16

11/2/43

Dear A-,

Well, this is your first letter. It has been a week since I left London and I miss it already, even all the rain. They first drove us down to the coast and there we regrouped and got with our divisions and units. It was good seeing some of my old buddies again, but it was stunning to see just how few of them were still around since I left them. They then decided to send me and my unit into France again. It wasn't a fun trip since we accidently came across a unit of German soldiers, but we were able to come out relatively unharmed. I am fine, don't worry. Now we are just trying to find the resistance, god damn the Vichey French, and help them. It's hard to tell who is an innocent but scared civilian, who is a member of the resistance, and who is a traitor.

But enough of the war. How are you since I left? Have you gone back to the pub? What are some of the stories you have written for the newspaper? We saw a unit of Brits today and I heard some men talking with Scottish accents. How is Hugh, Einar, and your mother? The only reason I don't ask about Peter is that he will be getting his own letter when you get this one. I am sorry A-, I just have never been good with writing letters. It is always so hard. Once I get into it, I will be fine, but the first one I struggle with, never knowing what to say so I babble.

I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss being around you and spending time with you. It's strange going from seeing you almost everyday, to not. Also sorry about the nickname, I know some other fella is going to read this and I don't want him to be able to find my beautiful English rose

I love you.

Alfred.

27/11/43

Dear Alfred,

I have already tried to begin writing this letter 7 times so if I end up crossing something out on this one you have to just deal with it, I'm not starting again. I was very happy to get that first letter from you and it absolutely doesn't matter whether you babbled or not; at least I got an honest letter that was written by hand, by yourself and I know that you're fine. It's impossible to stop worrying.

I have to admit, I stared at the date for a while utterly confused, but then realised it was your way of writing it and I think I can get used to that. I have kept myself occupied with work for most of the time and it's really busy at the editorial office; I will be given the chance to write a feature article soon. I'll keep the topic a secret for now.

My mother sends her best wishes while Hugh and Einar are doing perfectly well; Hugh is on the best way to a quick recovery and Einar has been really kind to me in those last few weeks. I am not going to lie that it's not tough, because it is extremely difficult without you here. I think I got too attached for my own good, but on the other hand I know I would never give away what we have.

Alfred, I apologise if this letter sounds somewhat formal or cold, it's not meant to. I don't think I'm very good with writing private letters just yet myself, so we'll both just need some practice. Please, write to me as soon as you can and I will be waiting for the reply,

With Love, Yours, A-.

P.S: I am fine with the nickname and figured it may be safest to keep my identity ambiguous in this letter as well –just in case. Really, Alfred, that English rose thing.

Love you , I love you too.

12/8/43

Hey A-

Yes, I guess we will have some trouble with this, but please don't worry that much about these letters, like trying to get the perfect start. I just want to hear from you. You do realize, that by telling me you just want a letter, it will give me right to complain about how bad the cooking is on the field, but if it will make you happy, I will try to make them long. It's funny you commented on the way I write the date when here I was wondering about your date. Why do you people write the date backwards?

I can't wait to read this article and you better tell me the topic soon! And you have to send me a copy of it. I want both. Tell your Mrs. Kirkland I say hi and my Mother was thrilled to learn she wished to write to her. So I gave her your address and a letter should be coming soon. That's great to hear about Hugh and Einar. I am happy that someone is looking out for you now that I am not there. I know it hasn't been easy, it hasn't been easy for me either. I can't really describe it, but I know what I felt around you was special, unlike anything I felt around anyone else and I don't think I will ever feel it around anyone else.

Don't worry about the letter, it sounds like something you would write, it makes me happy. I am sure we will get real good at writing letters. I can't wait for your reply.

Love, Alfred.

PS But you are my English Rose. You are really beautiful.

24/12/43  
Dear Alfred,  
First of all it's not like I worry about the letters I just like sending them neat. Also, feel free to complain about the awful cooking and terrible sleeping conditions as much as you like, I won't mind. I realise that you may not always have the time to make them long but whenever you can, please do because it means I can spend longer reading rather than re-reading them one hundred times and memorising every word.  
Also, I'd like to make a point that you write the date backwards; it's fairly simple that the day should be written first but in any case, I just hope you'll remember that whenever you're reading my letters. You know, I can't believe it got to Christmas Eve already. I remember how last year, we were all sitting down around the tree thinking what it would be like to have Christmas without worrying about the war and everything that is going on, both Hugh and Patrick were home at that time. How do you spend your Christmas?

I'm really angry I'm unable to send this letter earlier when I really hoped to wish you Merry Christmas and I hope it will at least reach you in time before the New Year. Now I really wish I would be able to spend Christmas with you, alone. Wrapped up in a warm blanket in a lovely, country cottage. Excuse me for acting old again.  
Please write back to me soon, make this awful, freezing winter a bit warmer for me.  
Yours, A-,

PS. You can't restrain from embarrassing me, even in a letter, can you?

1/7/44

Dear A-

First, Happy New Year, Merry Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas! Second, you would want to make sure it was all neat and pretty, but I love you for it. It's alright you didn't send this earlier, but it is so sweet to know you were thinking of me. And since you ask for it, I guess I will complain in these letters, though I should say Christmas was actually pretty good. The food is normally awful, but they actually went all out of Christmas Dinner and we had turkey, gravy, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and real apple pie. I don't know how they did it, but it was one of the best meals I ever had. In America, we usually open presents Christmas morning, go to church, and then get ready for family to get together. We eat an amazing feast of pretty much everything I told you up there, but there is also roasted chestnuts, corn, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, and a lot more. I missed being at home this Christmas and the last couple, though Mama made sure to send me nice new socks. I never knew how much I would love getting socks until I got over here. I would love to spend Christmas like that with you too. We could pop chestnuts with a Christmas tree shining next to us. I send you a warm hug, so this winter isn't quite so cold. I love you.

Alfred,

PS You aren't the only one who rereads these letter, though I also keep them in the pocket over my heart. I love you, my beautiful English rose, and I happily take every chance to embarrass you. Your blush is adorable and I am sure you are blushing even more now.

16/01/44

Dear Alfred,

I am glad to hear that you have spent your Christmas well, at least as well as possible considering all that has been going on. I must admit that matters in London are becoming rather tense; there has been talk of the Nazi attempting another Blitz and quite frankly this could turn out a real disaster; you have seen what the earlier bombing did to our capital. There is an evacuation scheme going on but I know that it does not cover our area. There has however also been talk that this time the Germans aren't as well prepared and therefore it doesn't seem quite so serious.

Please, most of all Alfred do not worry. Also that comment about me blushing is completely unnecessary. Please take care of yourself, can you believe it's been over three months already? I hope this letter finds you well.

Love, A-

PS: I'm sorry, I couldn't send the letter earlier. Everything has been extremely hectic because of the bombing. You might have heard about it, they bombed London again on the night of 21st but don't worry, I'm perfectly fine and so is my family and Einar.

13/01/44

Dear Alfred,

How is everything on the front? Everything in England is fine, well, Arthur keeps moping around my flat, telling me how much he misses you, but except for that, everything is fine. Hugh has been busy working out properly this time and getting ready to go back out there. He got delayed several weeks thanks to his leg getting reinjured. It wasn't too serious, but because he had not been taking care of himself like he was supposed, it made it worse than it should have been. He doesn't know where he will be assigned yet, but he is hoping to find out in the next couple of weeks, though I must admit I am dreading it. Now, I am sure you are wondering why I am writing this letter. Enclosed is a recent article Arthur just came out with. I know he isn't planning to send it to you himself, he is too embarrassed. I still think you should read it though, you will understand why afterwards. Anyway, I hope you are doing very well and I am sure you shall return safely to England very soon.

Best wishes,

Einar.

P.S. Just because you are on the front is no excuse to not write to Hugh and I. We better start getting letters from you more often.

P.P.S. Hugh just came in and says hello.

_**HELP FROM ACROSS THE POND**_

_The Yankees, The Men Who Came Late, The Loud Ones, The Men Who Came To Steal Our Girls and The Men Who Are Highly Overpaid. In other words, the American soldiers on duty in our War-worn country. As self respecting Englishmen we still like to think of them as our colony, who cares if it was over a century ago! Also, we demand a great deal of respect from these men –they came much too late. London has been bombed, our landmarks severely destroyed and the face of our land shall never be the same. Very well, let's blame the soldiers for what is not their fault to begin with; however let's consider some facts first. _

_They do not need to be here. Intriguingly enough, many of these men came here much before America joined the war in December 1941. They have fought alongside our fine men in the air and they have given us money, tanks and weaponry without which Britain would be in an extremely miserable position. And yet, we like to keep our eyes closed and treat the Americans like some rubbish shipped over to us across the pond. We like to think of ourselves as a polite nation and yet we keep mocking the 'Yankees' in the pubs, our army men don't wish to talk to them, we make fun of their accent and feel somewhat superior in terms of education and experience because we've been in war for over 3 years now, we know how tough it is to lose our close ones in a split second, we understand the everyday hardships of rationing... the list goes on. But really, what gives us the right to treat perfectly tolerable men in such a way?_

_I am not going to say every American is a well-doer, a future hero. There are the nasty types but don't we have enough of those men ourselves? We definitely cannot judge the whole nation based on a few odd examples. _

_How do they differ from our fathers, husbands, brothers and sons? How are they different from the boys hardly past 17 who just have way too much courage for their age? And yet, at that tender age of 17, they are dressed up in their uniforms, all washed and pressed. Proper young men, ready to serve their duty to the country they love, to the country they love and our country too. Their families wait for their letters just the way we do and they miss them in exactly the same way that, I'm sure, our soldiers miss us. _

_I am a proud Englishman, I would never flee England no matter how bad it gets, as long as there is dust left after London I shall hold onto it; however this is no reason to ignore those men who have come to us. They aren't 'stealing' our girls out of vanity or selfishness, it's the charm, and the youthful, positive attitude attracting the girls to men who can guarantee them better future. They help our men. Many of our divisions have been saved thanks to recent actions of the American soldiers fighting bravely as if battling for their fellow countrymen. Will we ever be able to repay the debt of many saved lives? Possibly not._

_I often ask myself, am I ever going to be forgiven for staying at home now when I should be fighting alongside fellow Brits, Americans and Canadians, trying to bring freedom to Europe which is so tired of the war. And then, then I realise –there are men out there who are doing a much better job at it than I ever would. There is no need for names but, if we allow ourselves to get to know the Americans I am sure you will find the same thing that I have. If there are more men like that in America, anyone coming into war with them has a suicidal wish. I can put my trust in them and I hope –or should I say, believe- that they will be amongst the men who will end the war. We can wait here, be ready to celebrate when they come back in all their glory and welcome them home; because every man who ever fought for the United Kingdom is truly our kinsman._

_Dedicated to all American soldiers stationing in Britain and fighting for freedom in Europe_

_Arthur Kirkland_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Really, the New Year 1944 had only just started and yet, it didn't feel any better from the end of 1943. It was extremely cold and snow covered the streets of London which made it all the more difficult to walk and Hugh found himself in a rather miserable mood by the time he got to Einar's apartment. The news he had heard earlier that day didn't make it any easier on him and right now, standing on the doorstep of his lover's place, with the bottoms of his trousers soaked and with his nose red from the cold, he certainly wasn't feeling any better.

Einar went to the door and was surprised by the sad look on his normally cheerful lover's face. His heart sped up, Hugh must have gotten news of where he was stationed and it had to be a horrible place. Einar wasn't sure how he was going to react to the news, but he knew he could at least comfort Hugh. He quickly let him in and got a blanket for the Scotsman.

"Vhat's vrong?"

Hugh didn't answer at first and just placed a kiss on Einar's soft cheek, finding the slight comfort in how warm the younger man's skin was. He didn't speak a word for a few moments while removing the military boots and leaving them perfectly lined up in the small, narrow hall.

"I got my reply from the base and I still get another few weeks off, because they say if I overdo it again the issue with my leg may get more serious" Hugh said. Deep inside his heart the man knew that the later news were going to please Einar and while, in his mind, Hugh knew that he should be happy as well, as a soldier and as a man he just couldn't be happy about it.

Einar nodded, his face grim as he listened to Hugh, heart pounding with fear, "...That makes sense, ve don't vant any lasting effects on your leg."

That couldn't have been it though; Hugh was being too serious to let some minor thing like this bother him so greatly. The Scotsman could see the anticipation in Einar's eyes and couldn't keep it from him any longer; at the same time though, he just couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye.

"I have been stationed in the country. I'm not to go away... they said some bull-... I mean... they just said that they want good soldiers here, in England but..." Hugh gritted his teeth. He was not going to the war anymore. He was to remain in safe -ish- England, unable to fight for its victory and no one, no one who had never been in the army could understand what a slap across the face it was.

Being denied the right to protect the ones he loved and battle for the victory was one of the greatest insults Hugh's pride received in a long time.

Einar certainly didn't understand. He almost couldn't believe his ears. Hugh was going to stay and be safe in the country? Einar didn't know how he got to be so lucky, but he was happy about it.

A smile appeared on his face and he threw his arms around Hugh's neck, "Really, Hughie? You get to stay?"

That was exactly the reaction Hugh knew he was going to get and he couldn't explain to Einar just why he was feeling quite the opposite, not when he was so happy. "Really" he replied, trying to smile but it didn't quite come out the way he wanted it to. He wrapped his arms loosely around the thin waist.

Einar frowned at the lack of enthusiasm at being able to stay at home and live rather than having to be in the field. He pulled away slightly and looked Hugh in the face, his frown deepening when he saw just how unhappy Hugh was about this.

"Hugh, vhat's vrong? This is a good thing."

"I don't want to upset you" Hugh started reluctantly. He was really trying to be careful with his words here but.... it was going to be difficult. "And... it is a good thing ...but... not entirely. I'm not sure how to explain this" The man sighed. "Of course I am happy to be able to spend time with ye and... not to leave ye." Hugh stated firmly, he had to make sure Einar understood that first. "But... I know, I am painfully aware, that while I'm here I am not fulfilling my duty to the country. To England, Scotland... and the rest of the British isles." he added, trying to make it sound rational.

"Vhat do you mean? Of course you are, you are still protecting the islands... yust here, vhere it is safe rather than out there." Einar did not see the issue in getting to stay in islands rather than go abroad.

"I'm not out there, Einar." The Scotsman shook his head. Hugh predicted that Einar wouldn't understand and that probably, whatever he would say right now would just seem rather... illogical or suicidal. "...and I want to be because I want to be able to actively fight for this freedom that is yet to come." Hugh did not want to be just another soldier sitting peacefully at home while others were putting their lives on a line.

Einar pulled away, "You are! You are yust doing it here instead of out there." Why did Hugh want to go the field? It was dangerous out there and Einar didn't want to lose him. He didn't understand why Hugh would really want to go there when he was given a gift of being able to remain home.

Hugh could see that the ever so calm Einar was losing his patience and... Damn he was hurt, and that was the last thing that the Scotsman wanted to see. At the same time though, he was still finding it difficult to cope with the idea of being unable to go back to the field.

"Einar, in all honesty, what am I going to do here that is going to change anything?" He asked simply, keeping his voice low and trying to be calm.

Einar looked at him, with anger."Plenty of things! Do you think that those of us vho remain at home are doing nothing? You should be grateful you are getting this chance!" So many people would kill to be in this position or get it for someone else. He knew Arthur would do it to get Alfred back in England.

Hugh took a deep breath in. He didn't want for it to come to this. "Einar, please." He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, looking into those beautiful, but still angry eyes. "Ye know this is not what I think so... don't put words in my mouth. I am a soldier though. This is what I have been trained for, going to war and fighting, not for being safe when I know so many are needed out there."

Einar looked at him and then down. Damn, why did he have to fall in love with someone who was such a damn hero?

"I... I knov that vas vhy you vere trained, but that... that doesn't mean you can't do it here... I knov it is selfish. I knov it and I don't care, I'm alloved to be vith your life! I vant you to be safe and if that means you have to be here instead out there, dealing vith bullets and bombs and... and other soldiers vho are trying to kill you, then I am going to be happy you are here."

Hugh could now feel the sting of guilt in his chest when Einar put it like this. He knew just how ridiculous and awfully cruel he must have sounded earlier when being faced with this reality that he knew all too well.

"I just want ye to know that... I would never, ever want to replace what I've got with ye for anything else, love" Hugh whispered, not taking his eyes off Einar. "But I can't pretend that... this is the decision I've been waiting for and I just want ye to try and understand that or at least... accept that there is that part of me."

Einar's shoulders sagged and he looked up at Hugh both sadly and resignedly, "I've knovn about it." He normally loved Hugh sense of honour and duty; not now, but at other times, it was a good thing. "Vell, there is nothing ve can do it about it."

"Nothing at all." Hugh admitted and once again took the smaller man into his arms, seeing the resignation and knowing it is his fault but... also aware that he couldn't do anything with it. "But it is decided now. I am staying home." He added, hoping to just cheer him up slightly, his voice taking on a more familiar, tender note.

Einar wrapped his arms around Hugh's neck, "Ja... and I'll try to understand vhy you feel this veird, suicidal, heroic need to go back out there if you try to understand vhy I am extremely happy that you are here."

Hugh couldn't help but finally smile. "....I think we're fair now" He replied and nuzzled Einar's cheek before just holding him close to his chest. He knew it then, when feeling this warm, breathing body against his, that it was pure folly to even think of leaving Einar alone.... but Hugh knew he was a foolish man too.

01/30/44

Dear A-

Thank goodness for that. I actually did not hear about that, we don't get a lot of news out here, but I am relieved to know everyone is alright. Though onto more important things, I got your article a few days ago. It was magnificent A-. It was moving and when I showed it to the other men out here, they were all real impressed with it. Thank you for defending us to the British people, I am sure it didn't make you very popular, but still it meant a lot to me and to the other men. So thank you my beautiful rose. By the way, all comments on you blushing are very necessary. I love your blushes, your cheeks get bright red and adorable, I just want to stroke them when you are embarrassed. I bet you're embarrassed now.

I love you and I wish I could stroke your soft rosy cheeks,

Alfred

P.S. Maybe you shouldnt mope at Einar's apartment so much.

6/02/44

Dear Alfred,

I am really unsure of what to write because I am astonished that you have read my article, I had no idea that it would ever get to you, even if you were the person I had in mind when writing it. Lord, this is just embarrassing. I am glad though that you found it moving and that your mates liked it as well. I had to put up with a few comments from people at my workplace but it wasn't that bad.

I do not mope at Einar's flat, thank you very much. I am assuming that he wrote to you but don't take it all too seriously, he was certainly going over the top with whatever he said. You're damn lucky I'm always alone when I read those letters, the things you write would make anyone blush and I would be forced to answer a lot of rather difficult questions. Hugh is already making fun of me because of always asking about the mail.

You have no idea how much you're making me miss you.

A-

20/02/44

Dear Alfred,

I hope this letter doesn't sound like nagging, but I am getting slightly concerned with not having received a reply from you yet. Of course I understand if you are just busy and I am quite certain that I will get your letter even before this one reaches you. However, I figured I might as well try and send this one in case my previous one got lost on its way to you.

Not much has changed in London. There are the occasional few American soldiers around and I can't help but think of you when I listen to the accent. Hugh has really been itching to go back on duty but his earlier accident is still holding him back –it's nothing serious but they say that it might be a while before his leg is back to normal (I'm sure Einar wrote to you about it, but in case he didn't, Hugh overworked himself, the git.) He has finally been told that they want him stationing in England, so he is not going back to the field. Both he and Mum send their best wishes to you. Also, you may wish to know that my mother has now been keeping in contact with yours.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Love, A-

3/03/44

Dear Alfred,

I still haven't received a reply and it is beginning to make me more worried every time I check the mail. If it really is just the fact that you're busy, please at least send a quick note and I will understand; it is really difficult being here without any news of what is happening out there. Let me know if there is anything that you might need.

There really isn't much to talk about in terms of what's happening in my life; job is as solid as ever and despite the shortage of just about everything we're managing just fine.

Alfred, do not dare to keep me waiting much longer.

I love you, A-.

9/03/44

Dear Alfred,

I realise this is just getting ridiculous and there is no way my previous letter would have reached you yet but I am running out of ideas of what to do with myself- I think that even Einar has had enough of me by now. So I'm writing to ask of you to just let me know how you're doing. Alfred, I beg you, just write a single word so that I know you're fine and that I am just panicking for no reason.

It feels absolutely awful, pouring out these words onto a piece of paper when I'm not even sure if you'll read it. I am sorry I can't write anything long and entertaining but I sincerely doubt that anything I would write now would make any sense what so ever. I can't even speak properly anymore, let alone write. Alfred, never have I thought I could be driven into such a state; I think that even the postman pities me when I ask him about any letters for me.

This is slowly becoming impossible to bear and while physically I am fine and well I am slowly descending to a state of illogical thinking and visions that I do not wish to hold.

I wish for one thing only, for you to be here and safe. If I can't have that I just want that little piece of paper written in your hand. Don't torture me like this.

Yours, A-

Ps: I love you and I feel that I have lost my reason over this.

The pen rolled to the edge of the desk as Arthur stared at the last words he had written. His head felt like it was about to explode and he could not understand just why he was putting himself through this hell; writing another letter he won't get a reply to in the middle of the night, the candlelight keeping him company as he shivered, the old blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He thought that this winter would never end.

With trembling hands, Arthur lifted the lightly stained stationary and huffed on it, making sure the ink was dry before he folded it in two, his fingernails smoothing over the creases with painful, slow precision. He slid the piece of paper into the previously addressed envelope and sealed it swiftly. For a moment, Arthur simply stared at the stark white paper resting in the middle of his disk, contrasting so vividly with the dark, old wood.

Minutes passed, but he remained in the chair, still staring at the paper. He finally got up, out of the chair, unsure of how much time had passed. He tilted the collar of his shirt slightly and found, with utter disappointment, that it didn't smell of anything at all. It was the very shirt he wore on the first night he danced with Alfred and then marvelled on for days how it still kept on the smell of the soldier. Now it was all washed out.

The door of his wardrobe was opened way too quickly and Arthur dived inside, looking in-between garments frantically, his heart ready to break free from his chest. Finally, with his fingertips he felt the slightly rough fabric and, holding his breath Arthur pulled out the hanger. It had the very same shirt and trousers Alfred gave him the day they said goodbye. The last time he'd seen him. Holding the clothes as if though they were made from the most fragile porcelain, but at the same time with uttermost love and care, Arthur headed to sit down on the bed.

Arthur trailed his fingers over the collar of the shirt, caressing the material and staring at it in complete silence. His fingertips wandered over the seams and then moved down, over the buttons and to the left onto the little pocket on the chest. He stopped for a moment as he felt something hard inside. Arthur reached inside the pocket and took out a small piece of thick paper; a rail ticket from London to Brighton.

His vision seemed blurred again and Arthur could not control himself any longer. He hugged the shirt tightly, pretending Alfred was still inside. Pretending he could hear the strong heart beating underneath. Arthur's nose was buried in the folds of fabric; he thought that if he could still smell Alfred's cologne on the collar, he would be able to imagine his arms wrapping around him.

The mixture of scents, while weaker was still there and Arthur never felt so comforted by the very light and almost indistinguishable smell of coffee. All of those as well as fresh air and something else, that was so undeniably Alfred, created a beautiful illusion that the American only just took off the shirt. Arthur closed his eyes so tightly it hurt trying to believe this fantasy as a tear after tear sunk into the cloth.

The work couldn't have gotten any more boring; Arthur thought while looking at the layout of the new issue of The Times. He had been told by the editor to 'take it easy' ever since he started turning up to the office paler and with dark circles under his eyes. Arthur knew he could pull off the 'I'm just feeling slightly under the weather' card for a few days, and then he would have to turn it into the 'I'm ill' card and yet he knew he could not play it forever.

Receiving no reply from Alfred was driving him mad. Mad to the point of writing to him so frequently just to be able to let go of those emotions that kept spiralling inside, twisting his intestines and sometimes, making his chest heavy and breathing difficult. No amounts of tea would help and questions asked by his fellow workers and family just weren't helping at all. He was just checking through one of the last pages when he heard that another of Vera Lynn's song on the radio has finished and it was time for the news.

"Could you turn the volume up?" he asked and one of his colleagues immediately did. He was always listening to whatever news there were intently but, the past few weeks Arthur was all the more careful not to miss a single word. The first information didn't matter much; Churchill, Stalin and Roosevelt kept negotiating, people whose houses have been destroyed in the failed 'Baby Blitz' finally received some temporary accommodation. All of this did not matter until the voice on the radio mentioned an American army division, nr 4. Arthur's heart stopped beating for a moment and, that same voice informed that contact has been lost and that no information has been received from any of the members for the past month.

The newspaper Arthur was holding fell down on the floor.

He wasn't even thinking much when, straight after work Arthur jumped onto the bus and was now walking fast down the street. There was only one man who would listen to him now and understand what he was going through, and it had to be Einar. He had kept that emotionless face for way too long now and needed, _urged_ to be heard. He got onto the doorstep and banged on the door.

Einar was surprised by the banging and quickly hurried to the door from the kitchen only to open it to find an extremely distressed Arthur, "Arthur?"

"...Alfred," Arthur could not think, could not speak of anything else right then. He entered the flat closing the door behind him. The green eyes were wide and shining even in the dim light of the hall. "....oh god, Alfred," he choked but no tears would come. "...on the radio, they said they lost contact with the American 4th division. Alfred's division! They haven't heard from them for a month!" Arthur couldn't even control the volume of his voice anymore.

"Arthur," Einar said softly, looking both horrified at the news and nervous, "It... vill be alright but you have to..."

"Einar, what if they cannot find them?" Arthur asked, interrupting the other man. He was feeling so vulnerable and exposed right at that moment. "What will I do then? I can't bear the thought of losing him! How do we know it's going to be alright? I only just, just got the chance to really have someone..." The words hung in the air heavily. Arthur was too caught up in this near-tragedy to even notice the numerous pairs of shoes left on the floor.

Einar was horrified by the words and knew exactly how it sounded, he looked back at three men who were sitting on the couches, looking just as shocked at the words.

One of them cleared his throat, "Perhaps, we should leave."

Arthur, slowly turned his head in the direction of the sitting room and was terrified when his eyes met another, familiar pair of green. Hugh could not speak a word as of yet, but the sense of what has been said was perfectly clear to him. There was no way he could misunderstand that.

"Oh my god." was all that Arthur could whisper bringing his hand to his lips in disbelief.

He had no idea who the other two men were and... he was certain that he had just put himself in an extremely difficult situation.

A/N: Thank you very much for waiting so long for this new chapter! RL was being tough on us but... we haven't forgotten about you or this fic! So thank you, every single one of you for reading this and we hope you will stay with us till the end ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Einar sighed and then looked at the two men sitting on the couch, "I am sorry, Bervald, Tino, but I think it vould be best if you left nov."

Tino nodded with a nervous little smile, "Yes, It vould be best." He quickly headed to the door with a small nod to Arthur. Berwald followed Tino as he looked at the Englishman who Einar had told him about.

He put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "'m sure he'll be fine." Berwald said and then left the apartment as well.

If there was any consolation in the present situation it had to be the fact that Arthur could remember Einar mentioning Bervald and Tino, the neighbouring Nordics who were homosexuals themselves. At least he wouldn't have to worry about any legal matters which should have caused much relief but in the emotional state that he was already, the stare that Hugh was giving him made the guilt almost unbearable.

"Arthur." Hugh finally said, standing up. The older brother didn't know what to say. On one hand he was genuinely surprised about the turn of events. He probably should have guessed that Arthur's misery at Alfred's leave wasn't just the normal 'missing your mate' kind of sadness. He should have guessed that the waiting for the letters was also slightly odd... but he didn't. He did not want for his little brother to be going through the difficulties that he and Einar were and Hugh had hoped that this kind of situation would never happen. However the one thing which really hurt the most was the fact that his own brother trusted Einar more and wouldn't confide in him. Arthur felt that he was at the edge of his reason right there.

Einar sighed and knew this was not going to be easy. "Please, sit dovn Arthur." He said as he went back to the kitchen and got the coffee and cookies that Berwald had brought for their get together today.

Hugh sat back down on the couch perfectly silent. It was a rare occurrence with the soldier to remain so quiet and it was an immediate sign to Arthur that things were serious. His heart was also still aching from what he had just found out. Looking to the ground, Arthur removed his shoes and coat before heading to the sitting room and taking a sit in the armchair. He could not look Hugh in the eye.

Einar frowned at the scene and sat down on the couch next to Hugh, but closer to Arthur. He reached a hand and touched Arthur's.

"So tell us, vhat has happened to Alfred? Have you heard anything?" He knew there was an even bigger issue to solve, but right now he was more worried about Alfred.

Arthur was glad that Einar allowed him not only to postpone the conversation with Hugh but also to allow him to speak about the reason he actually came there for the first place. His hand twitched slightly.

"No, I still haven't received a single letter since the one in mid January." Arthur began quietly. "I was at work and on the radio, they mentioned his division and that they have lost contact with them, they haven't heard anything for over a month now."

Einar squeezed the hand, "It could just mean that they are too far into France right nov for the mail service to safely pass." If they had been captured or killed, they would have heard about it, he was sure of it.

"I just really don't know." Arthur replied quietly. Well, even if post couldn't pass then... the divisions would still communicate between each other, right? So why has there been no sign of them?

"...It happens on the field." Hugh finally spoke, it was difficult to tell anything from his tone but... he definitely could not take looking at his brother, one who he had loved so much, when he was in such a broken state.

Einar nodded, "There vere times that I didn't get letters from Hugh for several veeks at a time. Really Arthur, I'm sure that Alfred is fine." God he had been terrified during those times, but he knew he had to comfort Arthur.

"But if no one had heard from them..." Arthur started, the worst case scenario still on his mind. It was impossible to get over that.

"...This might just mean that they are hiding. They're right in the heat of things." Hugh spoke again, hoping to offer something that would at least for a while help Arthur cope with the news. The younger man nodded his head. Despite the comforting words it was still difficult to fully dismiss the words possibility and to ignore the fact that Hugh still deserved some explanation. Einar too knew they couldn't avoid talking about what they have kept from Hugh, but even he didn't want to have the conversation, since he knew about the secret too and hadn't told Hugh.

"Have hope, I'm sure that if something had happened ve vould have heard of it." He finally said.

Arthur found himself slowly calming down, it was true. The news of the killed always got back to the country the quickest and hope and faith were the two things that Arthur would have to hold onto.

"Hugh... I..." Arthur finally began and Hugh was looking at him patiently, he had all the time in the world now. Unexpectedly, Hugh turned to Einar.

"How long have you known for?"

Einar was also slightly surprised by being asked first and he looked away guiltily. "...For a vhile... since October."

Hugh couldn't help but be astonished about how long Einar has been aware of the entire situation and yet managed to keep it entirely secret from him.

"Well, that really is a while" he said shortly and Arthur felt the need to explain.

"The thing is... that Einar realised it himself. Alfred and I never said anything to him about it before he came to us... Einar offered to help us." the younger Kirkland said.

"Ja, vhen ve vent to the museum that time... I figured it out and approached them about it." Einar looked down and then back at him, "I'm sorry I never told you."

Hugh shook his head slightly. "Why?" he asked simply.

"...We asked him not to" Arthur was quick to reply. "...I didn't want ...any awkward situations taking place and I worried that you would be really opposed to the sheer idea..."

"Of course I would be!" Hugh said, his strong voice coming back for a moment. "You should have gotten yourself out then, when it wasn't too late... because now I can see that this is a lost cause." He said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hugh, don't be like that." Einar chided gently, letting go of Arthur's hand and taking Hugh's "I knov... this isn't the easiest life style, but it could be vorse and, except for that little scene you sav before, Arthur and Alfred are normally very careful."

"Wait a second..." There was one more thing that Hugh had only just realised. "So Arthur had also known about us... and I was the only one being kept in the dark." It wasn't even a question.

"Hugh, no one ever meant for it to turn hurtful to you in the slightest." Arthur said, feeling the guilt coming over him again.

"I had to gain their trust somehov, so I yust told them I vas homosexual and they figured out that you vere my partner." Einar said quickly, wanting Hugh to understand they weren't just singling him out.

Hugh still felt hurt. He had been deceived for a long while and even his own lover wouldn't speak a word to him about his brother being a homosexual. "...Really Arthur, did you think that I was going to be that awful?" he asked now turning to Arthur making the man look down again with remorse.

"I just didn't want to make this any more difficult, you said it yourself Hugh, you wouldn't be supportive." Arthur pointed out.

Einar felt terrible about not telling Hugh, but then it had not been his position to tell such a secret. It was something that had to be dealt with between the brothers and while he was wrong for not telling Hugh, he was also right for not breaking Arthur's trust. He stroked the back of Hugh's hand with his thumb.

"Hugh, they vere yust starting out and vere still trying to figure out hov to be a couple and hov to live this lifestyle. I'm sure they vould have told you as soon as they vere feeling more comfortable being... like us."

Arthur also nodded, confirming Einar's words. "It's just... that everything had been so very quick and sudden and then Alfred had to leave and... there just really hasn't been a right time. But ...I guess there is never a right time." The man sighed feeling the heavy weight still in his chest.

Hugh knew, partly understood that Einar wasn't in position to tell him. He could also somewhat see how Arthur would be scared to come out to him but it was probably just going to be one of these burning things he would keep on the back of his mind.

"...Well it is not like there is anything that can be done about it, is there?" He murmured finally.

Einar smiled slightly and shook his head, "Nei, they are together and are serious about it." He had a feeling Hugh still wasn't thrilled about it, but at least he wasn't as upset anymore and that made Einar feel a thousand times better.

"I've seen just how serious from looking at Arthur's face today..." Hugh had to admit even if it certainly didn't please him. "But...that situation from earlier on... if it was anyone other than Berwald and Tino, in the sitting room right then..." Hugh didn't need to finish the sentence for it to have the right impact.

"I know" Arthur sighed with a nod. "I...never act like this." he said, poorly excusing his behaviour.

"And you knov for next time." Einar said with a nod. He had taught Arthur well with how to behave and really in any other situation he knew Arthur would not have acted like that.

Arthur nodded, very well aware how much he had been risking today but really it was an extreme situation.

"Sorry for it all turning out this way." he said, not eager to apologise but aware it's just fair.

Hugh sighed and just got himself more comfortable... He would just need to learn to live with that knowledge now, nothing else to do about it. "Be more careful though." he finally stated.

Einar nodded and then looked down at the plate of food and the coffee that was slowly getting cold. "Vell, Bervald and Tino are gone and knoving Tino, he vill be too embarrassed to come back, so, please eat. Bervald made them." He picked up his cup and took a sip.

Hugh finally reached out for a cookie and Arthur took the cup into his hands. It might have been slightly cold and coffee had such a strong bitter taste in comparison to tea... but ever since meeting the American he always linked the beverage with him and it became his second 'comfort' drink.

"Of course, we can't allow those to go to waste, can we?" Hugh said, finally sending Einar a small but genuine smile. Well, he would never be able to stay angry with either Einar or Arthur for a long time. It was much too difficult and considering how they had explained the situation... Hugh could just remain hopeful and now, be able to comfort Arthur together with Einar whenever the young man may need it.

Einar squeezed Hugh's hand, "Nei, that vould be very bad." He said as he took a cookie. The one good thing about this is that they could now act like a couple around Arthur and Alfred without worrying about it, or at least Hugh worrying about it.

Arthur took one of the delicious looking cookies as well and felt that despite all the worries and all the boiling emotions he now managed to calm down. A weight he didn't realise he was carrying was lifted off his shoulders now that Hugh knew and... there was hope. There had to be hope that Alfred would write to him soon. All that Arthur could hold onto now was that flicker of hope.

xxx

Arthur found himself in a position where one day would just follow after the other and he couldn't quite separate them. It seemed as if there was nothing, nothing at all that made one day any more important than the other. He went to work, finding that while doing his job he was able to take his mind off the personal matters; it was also the least he could do while being in the country and proving useful in the occupation which he had chosen.

Saturday morning was marked by the fact that he was able to get a sleep in. Luckily, it was one of these dreamless nights when his body was able to regenerate and Arthur could allow his brain a rest. However, he wasn't going to stay in bed all day.

"Arthur, Arthur get up!" Peter was pulling on the duvet, exposing sleeping Arthur to the cold air of his bedroom. "There is a letter for you, and it's important. Like a government letter! They need your signature, there is a parcel as well..." Arthur could no longer really understand the words, just the high voice in which Peter kept babbling.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment." He replied, the voice extremely flat. Arthur pulled on a pair of trousers and a cardigan over the pyjama shirt.

Peter did not understand. He couldn't comprehend why his was suddenly brother acting all serious now and why has he gone so terribly pale. The child who he was could not understand what Arthur was dreading as he walked down the stairs, his back painfully straight.

Government letter and a parcel were never good news when you were expecting a letter from a fighting soldier.

A/N Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, faving and subscribing! Also... well done to spooky_moon from LJ who worked out who the two visitors at Einar's were! :'D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Arthur's heart was still racing. He was certain that as he opened the door he was pale and despite having just gotten up from bed he felt fully awake. The messenger waiting on the other side of the door seemed rather casual and didn't have the serious facial expression that Arthur had been expecting.  
"I need your signature sir, it's quite an important letter, I think." The man said, almost cheerfully and Arthur felt himself grimacing, while his heart took another sting. Did these people know no decency?  
"Where do I sign?" Arthur murmured, his own voice sounding so extremely odd and alien, he was surprised it even left his lips. He took the pen without a word and placed his signature on some tattered piece of paper. His own surname made no sense in those long moments when Arthur was handed the letter and a flat parcel with a red stamp saying 'FRAGILE'. Arthur found himself just nodding before closing the door. He ignored his mother's call from the kitchen and he could just about hear Hugh hushing Peter. Arthur was holding the mail to his chest but he was already... confused. The situation was completely different from what he imagined.  
As soon as he was back in his own room, with shaking fingers he broke the seal on the envelope and slid out the letter. Arthur laughed.  
He was getting rewarded for his article on the American soldiers stationing in Britain.  
The relief was so great that Arthur could not stop laughing to himself as he opened the parcel and found a framed certificate which congratulated him on writing the best article of the month. He placed both the letter and certificate on his bed while shaking his head with bitter amusement.  
What was he expecting? Did he really think that if something was to happen to Alfred he would be the one to find out first? How the hell would anyone even know about him? Of course, the official letter and Alfred's things would be sent to his parents. There was no way Arthur would get informed in this way; he thought scolding himself for this stupidity.  
Well, as far as he knew though this had to mean that Alfred was still alive, and most of all, he was relieved. Back to the waiting.

xxx

Arthur, I'm alive, don't worry, will write soon –Al  
The short dirty note arrived almost a week after Arthur had received his reward. Exactly 9 words, three commas, no full stops; that was enough to finally set Arthur at peace. If it was only possible he'd set out to write a letter back immediately but, unfortunately, he still had no idea where to send it to and therefore, had to wait for another message to come. The note, as wrinkled and dirty as it already was, Arthur placed in the breast pocket of his shirt, keeping it close to his heart, almost as a reminder that Alfred was still alive, somewhere out there and nothing has been lost.

xxx

03/27/44  
To My Dearest Rose-  
I am sorry it has been so long. We were working deep in Vichy France when we were betrayed by townsfolk and had to fight our way out. I am fine, my love, but several dear friends died over here. I don't know if you have written to me during that time, the letters have been lost thanks to what has happened, but I am sure that if you did, you can tell me in your next letter.  
I am sorry Rose, that this letter is so short. So much has happened and I love you too much to tell you.

I love you Rose and I wish I was with you right now.  
Yours truly,  
Alfred.

3/04/44  
Dear Alfred,  
Foremost I am just glad to have heard from you. That short note of yours has made a world of a difference to me. They were talking about you on the radio here, I mean, about losing contact with your division. I am really sorry to hear about the turn of events there, but still cannot help and just feel so lucky and glad to hold a letter from you in my hands. As for my previous letters it wasn't anything that worth mentioning. Well, Hugh finally found out that he's stationing at home but, really that's about it. Einar, my family and I are, of course, thrilled. Hugh seems to be taking it hard though.  
I cannot pretend or even attempt to understand how you must be feeling right now but all I can say is that you need to stay strong; but I'm sure you've already been told that and are reminded of it every day. Everyone is putting their hopes in you and your friends.  
And I am putting my hopes in your safe return. I am waiting for you Alfred, always will.

With Love,  
A- (crossed out) , Rose.

04/11/44  
To My Rose,  
I am happy to hear that everyone is doing well, though I do understand what Hugh is feeling about remaining at home. If he would like to switch with me though, just send the word and he can come to France and I will return to you at last. Make sure where ever we meet next, you will not feel embarrassed about receiving a kiss for when I see you, that is the first thing I intend to do, hold you in my arms and kiss you breathless, though I wouldn't mind you being little embarrassed, this way your face would turn that beautiful red color it gets. I miss you my English Rose, I want to hold you again.  
Life is going on. There really isn't much else to say, but since you like longer letters, I will tell you what is going on right now. The boys are busy relaxing since we were given a short leave behind our lines to have a short recovery from what happened. It is nice, they are playing poker right now, though my buddy Bobby is losing terribly and will probably keep losing since Frank is a card shark. There are a couple other soldiers writing letters and I am munching on part of the chocolate bar my Mama sent me. Remember when I gave you that chocolate bar, first one half then the other? The reason I gave you both halves was you were enjoying that piece so much, I just, had to give the other side to you. I wanted to see you eat it and savor it.  
I am strong Rose, but I am not a superhero. I need a shoulder to lean on and (entire line of writing crossed out)  
I will be strong for you, Rose, I am a hero afterall and yes, we hear that line a lot.

I love you too.  
Alfred.

20/04/44  
Dear Alfred,  
I can't help but think about that day, when you first offered me chocolate was so long ago, especially with all that has happened since then. I probably should have known at the time, with the way that you were looking but my mind was then occupied with something else (as per usual) and it didn't occur to me at all what you might have been thinking. And you know, I never gave that second half to Peter.

Last week I was assigned as an assistant to one of the 'senior' journalists and I accompanied him as he went to King's College Hospital to do a report. Have you ever heard of Richard Dimbleby?* That's the man I went with. He's still quite young, only 31 but he has got a lot of experience writing from the actual field and everything, of course I was very eager to go with him even if it was more for the sake of observing him work than doing anything myself. He's mostly a radio reporter but he still needs to do the usual research so it was just a lucky coincidence they assigned me with him. The thing is Alfred, I wish I never went. I feel like such a coward writing this but I just cannot get the images of the things I've seen there out of my head and right now I feel that you and Hugh are the only people I can talk to about this. The hospital itself seemed to be too small, claustrophobic for all the patients it had and it was really understaffed. The nurses, pale and moving in between beds like ghosts. Some of the patients had bed sheets tied around their wounds rather than bandages. There were so many of them, their faces either in agony or just resignation, I couldn't believe it when the doctor told us that it is nothing when compared to what was happening during the Blitz. I have heard that it's been bad Alfred, but I haven't seen it before and that's why it's shaken me up so very badly. I couldn't eat for the past few days but it's getting better.

I am sorry to be writing to you about this, you have enough to deal with yourself but I think I needed to put it down in writing. Dimbleby was so stoic and composed I thought we weren't seeing the same thing, tell me is it true that you do get used to seeing human suffering?

I miss you terribly and cannot wait to have you home, if there was anything I could do to make you come back to me sooner, trust me Alfred, I would do it.  
I love you and send all the possible strength that I can, in hope to have you return to me safely.  
Yours, Rose.

30/04/44  
Dear Rose,  
I find that funny, but I have to ask, what did you do with the other half of the chocolate?  
I am sorry to hear about your experience at the hospital. They aren't fun places to be and staying in them long term can get any one depressed. I hope you do not have to witness such things again. I am sorry there isn't anything else I can say to that. I don't like thinking about my time in the hospital.  
Yes, you can grow use to human suffering, please, do not ever get so jaded though. It would break my heart to see you lose that innocence.  
Life continues out in France. We are back in the deeper rougher territories, it isn't easy, but we are surviving and I guess that is what matters.

I miss you too and I wish to be back in London, God, how I wish it  
Alfred

08/05/44  
Dear Alfred,  
Don't be sorry Alfred, once again I wanted to apologise about writing to you about it in the first place, I have been going over the letter in my head so many times since I sent it to you and really started to think I shouldn't have written it. And don't worry, my love (crossed out and re-written), I doubt I would be able to grow used to seeing humans in such pain, if anything I think my eyes have been opened to it a little more and that, I believe, is a good thing.  
It worries me to hear that you're in the rougher parts of France now. I hope that when you're not fighting, you at the very least get the rest you deserve. It's been so many months and you're still out there, and while I know what an important task you've got, I want you all to myself at home.  
Hugh and Einar have been asking about you and I have told them that you are doing fine but I am certain they would appreciate at least a few words directly from you. They're also worried for you and send their warmest, best wishes.

Yours, truly, Rose  
PS: In all honesty, what do you think I might have done with the chocolate? I ate it myself! As embarrassing as it is, but I really couldn't resist it.

05/08/44  
Dear Rose  
I am coming back to London

Alfred

xxx

A/N We posted faster! Well it's all for you guys as a form of apology for keeping you waiting for so long recently. Thanks so much for all the reviews and... hehee well done to those of you who figured out Artie wouldn't have gotten the letter even if Alfred died. Arthur explains it pretty well why it wouldn't have happened xD

*Richard Dimbleby was a real journalist during WW2. We don't own him :)


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Alfred was in the shower and he quickly scrubbed all the dirt, germs, memories, and ideas of France away, as he got ready for the party today. He had returned to London extremely late last night and now he was getting ready to run to Einar's apartment and finally see Arthur again. He almost couldn't believe it; he got the chance to see the man so soon; when there was a while out in the field that he felt he would never see Arthur again. He was so thankful that Einar had decided to welcome him back with a small gathering and that it would be completely safe for him to kiss Arthur, just like he was dying to do since he had left.

He was soon out of the shower, going as fast as he could to finish and head over there. The American put his casual clothes on and took a moment to check himself in the mirror, before he realized that it didn't matter, he was about to see Arthur again. He headed out the door, just remembering to take his keys with him. He waved to some buddies as he walked quickly out of the barracks; they waved back and laughed, telling him to not keep his lady friend waiting any longer.

Alfred stopped; torn between just walking to Einar's place or taking a cab. The cab would get him there sooner if there wasn't traffic and he decided that the roads should not be crowded at this hour of the day.

He hailed a cab. They were soon off and his leg bounced as he waited for them to arrive. Alfred was so close to finally seeing Arthur again and the knowledge of that was killing him. He watched as the people walked down the street, his mind racing with all the things he wanted to say and do to Arthur as soon as he saw him.

They soon arrived at the apartment complex and Alfred threw some bills at the cab driver; too much but he didn't care. He was out the door and run up the steps, taking two at the time. At last he could finally see Einar's door and was running down the hallway, stopping just before the door. He took a moment to compose himself, checking his breath, and knocking like he hadn't just ran up three flights of stairs.

Arthur had been sitting in Einar's living room for the past half an hour, just in case Alfred would get there earlier. He found it extremely hard to restrain from not standing next to the window where he could look down onto the street to check if Alfred was coming. Ever since receiving the letter, Arthur kept thinking of that very moment and now, when Alfred was finally back he was stressing over it like hell.

It felt like a lifetime before they heard a knock on the door and Arthur practically jumped off the armchair.

"I, I mean... is it fine if I get it?" Arthur asked, facing Einar. Good lord, he couldn't even compose a sentence properly. Hugh shook his head slightly but there was a small smile on his lips. As soon as Arthur got a confirming nod from Einar he walked -not run, walked- to open the door, his hand actually struggling with the lock for a few moments.

Alfred bounced on his heels as he waited for the door to finally open. Why it took Einar so long to do it, though, was absolutely beyond him. He continued to bounce, until he froze as the door finally opened up and it wasn't the small Icelandic man standing on the other side, but his beautiful Arthur.

The door opened wider, just enough to let Alfred inside. Arthur could not believe his eyes when he saw Alfred all fine and healthy. In all honesty, at that moment, if there was anything wrong with the man, Arthur probably wouldn't even notice. He had missed this handsome face with the extremely blue eyes far too much. He didn't give Alfred a chance to say anything and just pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Arthur's expression brightened, all the worry, all the nerves gone immediately as he practically jumped on Alfred, wrapping his legs around the man's hips, his arms embracing the American's neck. Arthur didn't care at that moment just how bluntly he was expressing his emotions. He's missed the man far too much to hold back now.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, staggering back until his back hit the door, holding them securely. He savoured the feeling of finally holding his lover for the first time in months. He buried his face into Arthur's neck and just smelt Arthur sweet scent and remembered just how good Arthur felt in his arms.

Arthur's arms were holding onto Alfred for dear life and he knew he wouldn't let go even if someone would try to pull him away with force at that moment. Alfred felt just as warm and ever, his arms strong and secure, as if though he never left.

"Welcome back Alfred" Arthur whispered, his lips moving so close to his lover's ear.

God, Arthur's voice was even more beautiful then he remembered and he couldn't resist after feeling Arthur's breath on his skin, he turned his head and captured Arthur's lips in a kiss. It was hard and messy, but exactly what he needed. He had wanted to kiss these lips for so long, it almost hurt and now he had them again, soft, sweet, and right under his.

It was impossible to hear the steps as Hugh, who was starting to get impatient wanted to walk into the hall. All that Arthur could hear at that moment was just how uneven his breathing was and how his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest. Their lips were sliding against each other sloppily as he desperately tried to make up for all that lost time. Arthur wanted to feel those slightly cracked but still doubtlessly sensual lips work with his, he wanted them on his skin and he wanted to make them pouty and red by the end of the kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Alfred didn't notice anything either, entirely focused on the slim man in his arms, whom he was finally able to hold tight to his chest. He pressed his tongue against Arthur's mouth, wanting to get into it so badly. Arthur sighed quietly, parting his lips and allowing Alfred's tongue inside. The urge to savour this feeling collided with the need and passion to just remind himself how Alfred tasted. The American quickly began to trace Arthur's mouth, memorizing the feeling and the taste of the smaller man. Arthur took Alfred's glasses off to move them out of the way, holding them in one of his hands as the other slipped into the soft golden locks as he allowed for Alfred to dominate the kiss. He soon forgot about the need to breath.

In the living room, Einar glared at Hugh and with a sharp pull on his hand, went back to his seat, "Don't interrupt their reunion." He said with disapproval.

Hugh just looked back at Einar and didn't say a word as he was made to sit back down and wait obediently. He did not like the glare that Einar was giving him and he didn't fancy the way that he could see Alfred's arms tightening around Arthur and the smooching sounds didn't go down any better.

Einar patted Hugh's arm and gave him a smile, "Come on, you knov hov desperate they are yust to see each other, don't you remember our reunion?"

"Of course, how could I forget..." Hugh started and suddenly knitted his impressive eyebrows together as he looked right into Einar's eyes. There was no way he could forget the heated, passionate lovemaking in the storeroom, Einar panting right into his ear as they tried to keep it quiet for the other attendees of the party at his house to remain unaware. Hugh sprung back up to his feet.

"I think that's enough though" he said, ready to turn around and walk into the hall.

Einar stared at Hugh in confusion for a moment before understanding what Hugh must have remembered. He quickly got up and ran after Hugh. "Hugh!" He whispered quietly as he grabbed Hugh's arm, trying to prevent him from getting closer to the couple which was still passionately making out, "They aren't going to do that here."

Alfred heard voices talking and was tempted to ignore them, but he cracked an eye lid open and saw Einar and Hugh...oh fuck. "Hugh!" He gasped, ripping his lips away from Arthur, still holding the other man. Hugh didn't know about them and this was a terrible way to find out, "Oh man I-"

Arthur only just managed to unwrap his legs from around Alfred and was about to move away but Hugh did it for him. The Scotsman was strong enough to easily pull away from Einar and he grabbed Alfred by the collar and almost roughly pulled him to the side. For the first time Arthur noticed that there was actually quite a height difference between Hugh and Alfred.

Without hesitating for a moment longer, Hugh's fist punched Alfred's shoulder. It definitely wasn't his hardest hit but it was firm enough for Alfred to feel it. "That's for seducing my lil' brother and keeping it all a secret from me" Hugh stated and let go of Alfred.

Alfred winced at that and then stared at Hugh, "...Wait...you know?" When did Hugh find out and why wasn't he told?

Einar looked at Arthur with surprise, "You didn't tell him?"

Arthur sighed heavily and looked to the side with embarrassment "Well, there were... other, more pressing matters on my mind. I forgot to mention it in the letter." he admitted finally. Damn, he should have let Alfred know. Hopefully the punch hadn't been too bad though.

"Well, it all came out and as unhappy as I may be, I know Artie would hate me forever if I tried to stop it, right?" Hugh sighed in a resigned voice. "It could've been worse, I guess." He added and there was already a shadow of a smile on his lips. He had, after all, already accepted this... at least that's what he was telling himself.

Alfred smiled at that, "Very true! Though I am sorry that this was kept from you." He was actually pretty glad about this, now he could act like a couple with Arthur without worrying about Hugh figuring out and reacting badly.

"Jaja, this is good, but hov about ve stop standing in my hallvay and come in. Ve have all sorts of treats inside." Einar said and Alfred beamed.

"More from that Swed?"

Einar nodded with a smile and Alfred dragged Arthur into the living room to get food that was actually good. Arthur couldn't help but smile to himself, Alfred hasn't changed one bit; his appetite was as big as ever.

The four of them walked back into Einar's living room and Arthur once again was very glad that it was just the four of them. He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot, perfectly fine with Alfred still holding his hand as they entered the room. Hugh made himself comfortable in the armchair and slowly began to realise that at the very least he really had nothing to hide from Arthur or Alfred any more.

Alfred smiled at the sight of a couple different sandwiches and cookies spread out on the table. He sat down on the couch right next to Arthur and helped himself to one of the sandwiches, which he quickly started to wolf down, having not gotten such good food in a while. Einar was about to sit when he saw Alfred eat and decided it may be a good idea to make some more sandwiches.

"Haven't seen food other than rations for a while, eh?" Hugh started with a smile. He knew pretty damn well how that felt, the amount of food they were given was nowhere near as much as a constantly physically active man would need. Not to mention... it was absolutely tasteless. "Need any help, sweetie?" he added, looking over at Einar who was already heading towards the kitchen. No more awkward correcting himself after trying to say 'sweetie' or 'sweetheart' and stopping mid-sentence.

Alfred smiled at Hugh as he soon finished the sandwich and shook his head, "Nothing as good as this." He started to look at the sandwiches trying to decide which one would be good. That was one thing he hadn't thought about which was going to be real odd, hearing Einar and Hugh act as a couple.

"Nei, it is fine." Einar said as he started to make a couple of more sandwiches, making sure these had more meat on them.

Arthur was already kind of used to seeing Hugh and Einar acting like this so he didn't pay it much attention, instead finding himself amused by the dilemma painted all over Alfred's face as he looked at the sandwiches. "So... did you get back last night?" he asked, just really wanting to hear some more of his voice. Luckily, by the time he got the letter from Alfred, he really didn't have much longer to wait and thanks to Hugh, he got some more specific information as to when Alfred's division would be back in London.

Alfred shrugged, still eyeing the sandwiches until Einar brought in the new ones with more meat and he took one of those, "I have no idea, it was real late though, gosh, probably close to midnight, but it was swell to finally be back in the barracks."

Hugh chuckled, "Almost feels like being back home." The man smiled and helped himself to a sandwich as well. "It must have been a very tiring journey too"

Arthur added, "Any idea whether you get to stay here for long?" he found himself asking, hoping it wasn't too soon to pose the question. Still, it already bothered him.

Alfred nodded, "I think until June, the higher ups are planning something then, don't know what, though."

Einar finally got to sit on the chair across from Alfred and Arthur, "Mmm, I have heard rumours about something too."

"They're keeping it all top secret though. No one even knows the date or anything as of yet, for safety's sake." Hugh replied.

"That is still a while though" Arthur replied with a nod, absolutely not allowing this notion to ruin his already wonderful day. "You'll get to rest and recover properly."

Alfred nodded, he heard a number of dates floating around for when they would be sent back out into the field, but no one knew for sure when that would be. He smiled at Arthur and squeezed his hand, "Yep, I can't wait for some time off."

Arthur nodded, unable to suppress the smile on his lips, he would certainly make sure that Alfred would be able to relax and take a break from pretty much everything but Arthur. "And...I do need to ask. I hope you're not bringing any Purple Hearts with you this time?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side with concern. He wasn't sure if Alfred would have mentioned it in the letter so Arthur figured he'd better ask.

Alfred smiled, "Nope! Nothing else for me and I plan to keep it that way." Yes, it was nice to have two purple hearts, but he had no intention of getting any more, it hurt too much to get anymore.

EInar nodded, "Very good."

"I must say, two is quite enough" Arthur replied. Hugh smiled, as soon as you got your first one you did not want another. There was a pride in having it but nothing heroic in getting wounded over again.

"Well done" the eldest man said, "I guess that Arthur probably already told you that I've been stationed back in the country?" Hugh added, swiftly getting onto a different topic.

"Tough break about that, but once these rumours started goin' round, I am sort of figuring they are saving you for this thing." Alfred nodded. Einar had not even thought about that and was not sure he liked that one bit, if they were saving troops ahead of time, which could be why they brought Alfred back, it meant that whatever was planned for the future had to be dangerous.

"I guess it's likely," Hugh admitted after a moment of hesitation. He wasn't sure he wanted for Einar to listen to this. "All I know is that they're trying to get as many troops as practically possible." he said vaguely and although he wouldn't say it bluntly, he had a feeling that Alfred was right. "...but nothing can be said for certain at this point"

Arthur jumped in, "Also, they might have moved you Hugh for the sake of saving you from going to... wherever this is heading." he said firmly. It was impossible when you had two soldiers in the household to trail off such themes easily. Einar sighed and wished for a cigarette badly. He knew Hugh hated when he smoked, but he just needed it sometimes, usually when he was stressed over something.

"Who knows what the future will bring," Alfred shrugged, "but anyway, how's Mrs. Kirkland and your other brothers?" He was tired of talking about the war. The soldier had just gotten on break; he didn't want to think about it.

The tension was starting to build in the room and Arthur felt largely relieved at the change of topic "Mum is doing fine. She is still managing without problems other than Peter misbehaving" the younger Kirkland replied lightly, "Also, from what we hear; Patrick might be coming back very soon as well. There might be a chance for the two of you to meet" Arthur added.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Alfred replied with a smile. Arthur didn't talk about him much, but from what Alfred understood, he seemed like a pretty swell, relaxed fella. Besides, it was always neat to meet more of Arthur's family; he just had to meet Patrick and the other brother, which seemed unlikely from what he understood, and he would finally know all of the Kirkland brothers.

Hugh grinned, "I'm sure ye two will get on just fine. He's a good chap, pretty laid back. Hasn't been in the country for almost a year now though. I can't even remember if I introduced ye to him?" the man looked over at Einar.

"I don't think so, since you kept Einar's existence a secret from me for such a long time."Arthur added, amused.

Einar smiled, "Vell, I look forvard to meeting your brother as vell." He had been fine with not meeting the Kirklands, for so long, not wishing to risk anything.

Alfred smiled and then thought for a moment, "Wait though, is he... you know... like us?"

"Absolutely not. I mean... he doesn't go around picking fights with people like us but he's most certainly straight." Arthur replied immediately, shaking his head and Hugh couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"If there was one of us who would sometimes bring a girl home and get scolded for it in the morning it had to be Pat. Girls do like his accent."

Alfred nodded, "Alright that is good to know." He just wanted to know how to act around this brother since two of the Kirkland's turned out homosexual and while he would have been stunned if a third was too, he never knew. Einar nodded and then looked at the plate empty of sandwiches. He got up and went to get the coffee which had been percolating in the kitchen.

"And of course, on top of that, you do need to come over to our house one evening," Arthur started, glancing over at Alfred, "Mum really wants to see you and of course, feed you properly. Peter also really missed you."

"Ye have no idea how happy he was with the letters" Hugh added. Well, he knew pretty well since he usually ended up helping Peter with addressing and sending the replies.

Alfred beamed at that, "Of course I will! I can't wait to have some more of your mother's cooking and to see Peter again." Mrs Kirkland was such a good cook and never seemed to have an issue feeding the hungry American. He had also enjoyed getting those letters from Peter; it was nice to hear about whatever happened to be on Peter's mind that particular day.

Einar came in carrying a tray of coffee cups, "And you have better send us more letters vhile you are out there." He said as he set the tray down.

"Alright, I will be sure too." Alfred smiled and took his cup and a cookie from the plate.

"But weren't ye complaining about all the too detailed descriptions ye'd hear from Artie whenever a new letter came?" Hugh said off handedly, clearly not realising that he wasn't supposed to say it out loud. Arthur's face turned furious red colour as he reached for a cup of coffee -anything would do at that moment!

"Don't exaggerate." he said, looking down at the black liquid and he poured in some milk for good measure.

Alfred laughed at that and put an arm around his cherry red boyfriend, it was adorable to know that Arthur had been doing that. Einar smiled and then sighed.

"You have no idea, I vould get all the details and sighing as he kept rereading the letters. Though he still vas hiding things from me until I took a letter from him and sav that bit about the 'English Rose'. Very vell done Alfred."

Alfred laughed out loud and blushed at knowing all the corniness had been seen by Einar, "Well I try."

If Arthur thought he couldn't be any more embarrassed, Einar pointing this one out just outdone it. He hid his face in his hand but his ears were still delightfully flushed. "It isn't funny, git" he mumbled quietly and as he took the hand away his lips were forming a pout. Hugh couldn't help but chuckle as well; thank god neither Alfred nor Arthur ever got to see his letters to Einar. They were the pure definition of cheesiness, sugar and.. .all of it was 100% genuine. Einar was glad for that too, some of the things in those letters could still make him flush like Arthur did now. He looked over at Hugh and squeezed his hand with a little smile. Hugh winked at his lover and his bigger hand closed on Einar's. He knew exactly what the other man was thinking.

Alfred smiled at Arthur and pulled him into a tighter one armed hug, "Of course not! Though I do think it is real sweet." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Arthur's bright red cheek.

Arthur sighed and looked to the side, hoping for the blush to finally go away but it wasn't easy with Alfred being wonderfully close and being ...just the sweet Alfred whom he'd missed so much.

Alfred smiled at Arthur and hoped that the blush would remain awhile longer, it was just too cute. He then looked over at Hugh and Einar sitting there and couldn't help a warm feeling spread through his chest. He was really back in London at last and while he missed his real family back in America, having Arthur in his arms and his two great friends nearby, made him not want to leave this place any time soon.

A/N: WE ARE BOTH SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! This summer turned out to be very busy and we were having a little bit of a writer's block but we are hoping to deliver the next chapter to you loving souls asap!

Also! It hasn't happened JUST yet but we are going to make a joint account on LJ and on for the sake of putting Handbook + future fics (trust us, there are plans xP) on there and making sure you guys are aware there are two people working here :') Anyway, we will keep posting The Handbook as it is for now to avoid confusion and to keep it all in one place. When anything changes we will certainly inform you!

PS:...PLEASE REVIEW :'D


	21. Chapter 21

AN: (This one coming exclusively from Snow lady for you darling readers xP) We have been terrible authors for not updating this sooner, but we have been extremely busy and there was a slight miscommunication on my part. So we are terribly sorry for this. Also, there is smut in this one ( planned in advanced, but a good way to apologise to our dear readers) and the reason there is no condoms being used is that this is the 1940's, while there were known STD's, they werent as well understood and so Arthur and Alfred do not believe they need for sex. Lastly, I wrote some Scotland/Iceland (an AU but anyone who reads this would know the pairing well) you can either go to my profile to find it Snow Lady OR just look up Scotland and Iceland, it is the only story under that filter. If you do decide to go to it...reviews please? *is shot* Ok, that is all from this extra long AN, thank you for reading it.

Chapter 21

The weather was surprisingly hot for England due to the early heat wave. Even with the window of the car being rolled down, Arthur still felt that it was stuffy and hot inside; the air still smelling of the leather seats and something else he couldn't quite pin down but probably some cleaning product since this beautiful Austin 10 was very well cared for. Arthur didn't drive a lot despite having gotten his licence a few years ago but now, he felt for the first time that it was really worth it.

He glanced to the side at Alfred with a small smile, "Don't sulk. You know I would gladly allow you to drive if we drove on the other side of the road." Arthur said.

"But Arthur," Alfred whined as they drove through London's busy streets, "I am a real swell driver; I could handle you Brits' funny need to be different from the rest of the world." He didn't drive a lot, but back at home they had an automobile and his Pa would let him take it around. "Where are we going anyway? You haven't told me yet." It had been a surprise when Arthur pulled up in front of the bunker with the car, first because he didn't realize that Arthur had a car, but second because Arthur didn't tell him they would be driving someplace.

Arthur's face coloured slightly, "It's not a need of being different just... being non-conformist" which really all came down to the same thing but Arthur liked the sound of it better. "I may let you give it a try when we're on a less busy street. And well, don't laugh but... I was thinking.." he began, the man's eyes now set on the road ahead, "there was this place, not far out from London, which I would like to show you." Arthur murmured. He had been there before and thought that if he ever got himself a lover, he'd need to show them the beautiful view.

"Oh really?" Alfred asked, looking at Arthur curiously, wondering why Arthur seemed so shy about it and wouldn't just come out and tell him what was going on, "What exactly is it?"

"It's just this really quiet, secluded place; you'll see what I mean when we get there." The Brit said quickly. There was just this strong desire in Arthur to be able to spend some time alone with Alfred and this was the first idea which popped into his mind.

Alfred grinned, "Oh I think I like the sound of that." He was willing to let that conversation drop for now, but he was still dying to know what was going on, "But now here is the real question, why didn't you tell me you had a car?"

At that Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, "Because it isn't exactly my car. It's Hugh's and I borrowed it from him. He absolutely loves this thing, it's his baby. But... just so you know," He sent Alfred a glance, "Don't let a word slip from your mouth. I ... kind of... didn't tell him the whole truth. I said I needed the car for work." he admitted.

Alfred smiled and raised an eyebrow; oh this was getting more interesting by the minute, "Fair enough, so how much longer until we get to this mystery place?" This thing had to be good if Arthur was willing to lie to Hugh in order to get there.

"It's about an hour drive. I even prepared some sandwiches in case you'd get hungry." Arthur said. An hour wasn't all that long but he had a feeling that the ever hungry American may have the appetite to eat something on the way anyway. Alfred hesitated a little, sandwiches should be easy, but he didn't trust Arthur in the kitchen at all, but maybe his mom made them.

"Swell! We can eat them later." God, it wasn't fair, Alfred was going to have to wait an hour to know what was going on? It was probably going to be really good and he just wanted to find out now!

"Everything looks so much nicer now." Arthur said out loud although he didn't really mean to. He could still remember how much he hated the horrible grey autumn, especially at the end of Alfred's stay. Now everything was coming back to life and England was back to its wonderful green colour again, the kind of green that Arthur couldn't imagine seeing elsewhere.

Alfred smiled, "Yea, it really is nice here." It was cooler than it would be in Virginia now, but comfortably so and with no bugs trying to suck their blood, always a plus. "This would be great baseball weather; I should get Hugh and the fellas together for a game soon." It would be a lot of fun, "Maybe you could spend time with Einar again while we do that."

"I'm sure Hugh would love that." Arthur replied with a nod, "And really, I wouldn't mind either, but I am certain Einar is quite fed up with me by now. I was at his flat almost all the time that I wasn't working... sometimes he just had to tell me to fuck off." He admitted with a sigh but really, couldn't help but feel so thankful to Einar for having listened to him for all these long months.

Alfred laughed at that. He hadn't ever heard the Icelandic man curse, but he could imagine what it sounded with the accent and it was real funny.

"Oh god, you didn't tell me about that! Maybe some time with your other friends might be a better idea."

Arthur sighed, "Well I hoped to keep my visits at his flat discreet but he was ever so keen to complain about it in a letter so I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore, is there?" he said and took a turn to a more narrow road. It was one of those extremely annoying country lanes with bushes on each side of the road and very little space for two vehicles to drive past each other.

Alfred smiled, "Aww, I thought it was sweet." It really was and the fact that someone else commented on how much Arthur missed him made it that much more special. "Especially the fact you kept talking about me and sighing over my letters." He loved teasing Arthur whose face coloured brightly at the words.

"...I wasn't sighing over them! And... it isn't my fault that you kept writing such... sweet things. Really, where did you learn all that?" He murmured after the obviously fake denial. "They must teach you guys what to write to your loved ones to make them melt." he added quietly.

Alfred laughed, "Who knows, I probably just watched too many movies when I was younger. Hollywood is good for learning what romantic things to say." He put his hand over Arthur's, pleased they could do that here without worrying about anyone seeing.

A really pleasant warmth spread over Arthur's body and he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the weather outside. A tiny smile played over his lips.

"Really, I can't believe that Hollywood's cliché romanticism can be made to sound so lovely and natural." He replied, inwardly wishing for that big hand to never go away. "But... that 'rose' thing" he said immediately blushing furiously, "Was a step too far."

Alfred laughed again and squeezed the hand under his, "I don't know, I thought it was perfect, actually. You are as pretty as a rose and smell just as sweet." It was cheesy and cliché, but he rather liked it. Arthur just couldn't bring himself to tell Alfred how corny it was, the American's voice was just too perfect when he said those words like he actually meant them.

"Damn, Alfred. I'm not a girl; I don't smell sweet or look pretty." He said in order to keep the remaining manly pride.

Alfred just smirked, "Whatever you say, dear." The car ride went fairly slowly for Alfred as he was dying to know what was coming, but soon, after semi-tolerable sandwiches, they arrived at the secret place Arthur was planning to bring him.

Arthur stopped the car in a spot which wasn't really meant for parking but the worn-out grass there suggested that he wasn't the first to do so. Through the windscreen they could see a beautiful view over the English countryside. They must have been atop a low hill because from this point they could see miles of bright green and yellow fields, spreading in different directions and not a single house in sight. Arthur turned off the engine and hesitated with facing Alfred.

"It may not seem as much..." he started shyly, "But I came here a couple of years ago and absolutely fell in love with the place." He murmured.

Alfred was surprised and a little disappointed by what he saw. He was expecting something more exciting, but then he should have known that Arthur would like something like this. He looked at Arthur. Arthur looked so cute and shy that Alfred couldn't help but to smile.

"It is beautiful here."

The Brit slowly turned to look at Alfred and the green eyes were shining with anticipation. "You really think so...? I mean, I'm sure you've seen a lot of pretty views in your life and god knows what you were expecting but..." he started to talk fast as often when he felt a little awkward or embarrassed.

Alfred glanced around, making sure that they were really alone, before he cut Arthur off with a kiss. It had been a while since he had been able to really kiss Arthur. It was hard since they rarely had a spot to be alone, but now that they were, he planned to take full advantage of it.

Arthur gasped with surprise as the firm pair of lips covered his own. He would rather die than admit it but it was another reason why they were there. He knew that they would be perfectly alone and Arthur needed it badly. He reached over, slipping his hand into Alfred's hair cupping the back of the younger man's head.

Alfred smiled and deepened the kiss. It really had been too long since he last got to really kiss Arthur. It was a little annoying, having to lean over the stick, but still completely worth it. He then wondered if this had been Arthur's idea all along. He really approved of it. His tongue lapped at Arthur's lips and once they parted, he quickly invaded.

The eager lips sucked in the other's tongue, the teeth nibbling at it gently. With his free hand, Arthur struggled with the seatbelt and unfastened it; he was then able to lean towards Alfred more, making it more comfortable on the American, but he still wanted to close the distance more.

Oh, Arthur was such a good kisser. Alfred cupped Arthur's cheek, rubbing it gently. He just wanted to be as close to Arthur as possible, especially now that they had some real alone time, without Einar or Hugh in the room next to them.

Arthur was still determined on getting closer, having all of that in between was annoying the hell out of him and he broke the kiss for a moment, "Hold on" he murmured and hesitantly attempted to just go over the stick and the lever and finally got across, now sitting in Alfred's lap and despite being squashed due to a tight, small space, he liked that a whole lot better. Alfred grinned and wrapped his arm tighter around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer.

"Are you sure it's safe here, though?" He asked, wanting to be sure before they got too into it. He assumed that Arthur would make sure, but they could never be too safe.

Arthur nodded, "I've never seen anyone else coming here and really, there are no houses nearby" the man's voice got lower. "...I'm afraid I really couldn't come up with anything safer" he said with a small smile and stroke Alfred's neck gently.

Alfred grinned and then thought of something else, "Do you have the Vaseline?" Hey, if they were going to be alone without anyone else coming around, they should take full and total advantage of that. Arthur blushed slightly and reached inside a pocket of his trousers showing Alfred the little tub.

"I came prepared." he said, now clearly admitting that he had thought this one through and planned it. Oh well, judging from the way that Alfred was now smiling, he wasn't about to complain. Alfred pulled Arthur down into another kiss

Oh this was going to be great! It had been close to six months since they had last done it. There was a good reason for it, but Alfred was still a young healthy man with needs!

This time Arthur was more prepared and eagerly replied to the hungry kiss, but now, he asked for the dominance , lapping at Alfred's firm lips. His body pressed closer against the soldier's, loving the firm muscles he could feel underneath the rough texture of his clothes. Alfred parted his lips willingly and allowed Arthur into his mouth. He slipped his hand under Arthur's shirt and started to stroke his back, running his nails over the soft skin teasingly. It felt wonderful, having the man in his lap.

Arthur shivered under the touch which felt exactly as he remembered. He might not have been a teenage boy anymore, one who was constantly horny and needy, but he could already feel his body growing hotter. Arthur's tongue moved inside the hot cavern which had that wonderful taste which was simply Alfred and nothing else.

The American's other hand crept down to Arthur's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. He knew not everyone would agree, but he thought Arthur had the greatest ass ever. It was so firm and smooth, perfectly squeezable. His other hand went further up Arthur's shirt and then moved around, pinching his nipple, making the Brit moan; his tongue slipping out of Alfred's lips. The younger man's hands were obviously using the knowledge they had already gained of his body and boy, did it feel good.

Eager to please back, Arthur undid a few top buttons of Alfred's shirt and started to place kisses on the golden skin of Alfred's neck, his tongue dragging over the Adam's apple. Alfred leaned his head back, giving Arthur easier access to his neck as he continued to pinch and pull on the nipple gently. His other hand went to the front of Arthur's pants and groped him. He knew they couldn't draw out the foreplay this time. It was too risky.

Arthur moaned, the hot air tickling Alfred's neck and he started to leave small, pink marks by sucking on the skin but making sure they were light enough to disappear in his eyes. The man's trousers became tighter and he pulled away from caressing Al's neck to whisper into his ear.

"Should we move to the back seat?" his voice was as low and seductive as he could make it.

Alfred grinned, "That is a great idea." He allowed Arthur to go first even though the struggle to get back there and awkwardness of the shift was a rather unromantic thing. He found it so much more comfortable in the back. Alfred pulled Arthur back on his lap and this time dominated the kiss.

It was easy for Arthur to ignore the time they lost on the move and concentrate on what was happening right there and then, kissing Alfred back and allowing his hand to roam down the American's chest. He undid the buttons of the shirt easily, and soon his hand was touching the lower abs, just above the waistband of Alfred's trousers.

The slim fingers slid inside, gently stroking the hardening flesh through Alfred's underwear making the other man moan; he gave Arthur's ass a sharp squeeze for that. Alfred pulled away for a moment and looked up at Arthur.

"So how do you want to do this?" There wasn't a lot of room in the back of the car, but he was sure they would be able to figure something out.

"Should I just try to lay down on the seat and we'll see if you can fit?" Arthur proposed, although he knew that the idea wasn't all that adventurous yet there was a part of him which still wasn't sure about doing it differently than in the traditional missionary position. Alfred frowned and quickly did a rough estimate of the amount of space they had.

"Well we might have to open both doors for the two of to fit laying down." The car was just not that big, "But what about a different position, like from behind?" He said thinking quickly, "That could work real well."

It was clear on Arthur's face that he wasn't certain what to think of that and whether or not to agree to it.

"I'm not sure" he hesitated. It was one thing bottoming for another man and then another agreeing to do it in such position.

"It will be fine and think about how much closer we will be! My arms wrapped around you, my chest pressed against your back. Besides I hear people love the doggy style." Well at least that is what the men would joke about on the field, taking some whore doggy style and how she moaned like a proper bitch. He was sure that Arthur could find the joy in it too.

Arthur gave it another thought and he wondered what the people on the receiving end would say of that position but the prospect of being so close to Alfred and having him deep inside his body was too tempting to resist, especially as he seemed so eager when he asked for it.

"Well... alright then. I mean... we can try" he finally agreed. "How should I move then?"

"Umm, I will just prepare you the other way." Alfred said with a slightly nervous smile, sure they had done it before, but only once and that was a long time ago. He shifted out from under Arthur and soon had Arthur leaning against the door with his pants and underwear around his knees. Alfred put a little of the jelly on his hands and with a kiss to Arthur pressed a finger in.

Arthur sighed into the kiss, not really feeling much discomfort at the single finger. This time, he knew what sensation to expect and wasn't quite as worried that something might go wrong. Also, the Vaseline was pleasantly warm thanks to having been in his pocket for such a long time. Arthur's hands closed tighter on Alfred's shirt, leaving creases.

Alfred thought about something as he kissed Arthur, his finger starting to move slowly; the fellas did say blow jobs were real good, maybe he could try doing one for Arthur while he did this. He decided to do, how hard could it really be? Just no teeth and suck, from what he remembered the other boys' complaints to be. He pulled away from Arthur's mouth and looked down at the cock standing proudly before him. The soldier leaned down and then gave it a small test lick, right across its head.

"Alfred...?" the older man breathed with surprise and then moaned at the hot tongue touching such sensitive flesh. "Damn" Arthur whispered; he wasn't expecting that Alfred might also be willing to give him head but Arthur was certain that he wasn't going to complain. After all, if all went well, it would also distract him from any pain from the stretching. Alfred was pleased with the 'damn' and so gave Arthur's cock another lick as he finger moved deeper into Arthur, thrusting for real now. He then closed his lips around the length and sucked just on the head as he pushed a second figure into Arthur's ass.

A quiet groan welcomed the second finger and Arthur moved his hands into Alfred's hair. Despite the pleasure of having hot lips around his dick, Arthur found that they were too dry. Still, instead of complaining he just stroke the younger man's hair appreciatively and urging him to continue.

This didn't seem too bad, sure the taste wasn't the greatest, but Arthur didn't have any issues this time taking in two fingers. Alfred started to thrust and prepare his ass as he slowly tried to take in more of the cock. It was hard though, keeping his teeth from touching it as he tried to get more in his mouth and he couldn't even take in a lot before he had the feeling of wanting to gag.

Arthur unfortunately couldn't help it but grimace slightly when Alfred's teeth would brush against the sensitive skin and having the two fingers pushing inside of him at the same time didn't make it easier all of which resulted in pulling on Al's hair a bit harshly.

"You... don't have to take that much in" he whispered, wanting to make it easier on Alfred who was clearly trying hard to please him. Alfred nodded, feeling embarrassed that apparently he wasn't doing that good of a job and determined to do better.

This time he just focused on the head, sucking on that and licking it. His fingers were starting to move fairly easily in Arthur and so he started looking for that spot. The new efforts were appreciated because soon Arthur moaned louder and tensed slightly as a wave of pleasure washed over his body.

"F-fuck" he cursed, now certainly putting the discomfort out of his mind. He wanted the third finger and wanted it soon. Alfred had some trouble finding the prostate and figured after a few minutes that he could still search while stretching Arthur with three fingers. He pulled them out and with a hard suck, pushed all three in.

Arthur's eyes widened and he groaned, his head falling back against the car's door, his toes curling inside the shoes. It wasn't just the sucking and the three fingers inside but the sudden change of angle made them hit precisely on that bundle of nerves Alfred couldn't find previously.

The heat and pleasure already caused for a thin sheen of sweat to build on Arthur's skin while Alfred grinned around the dick. God he was a lucky man! He continued to aim his fingers at the spot and sucked on the dick, trying again for a slow bob of his head. No one could say that Alfred F Jones didn't try his best at giving Arthur a blow job.

The only thing which worried Arthur was that he started to feel too good. Even being stretched like this with Alfred's distractions, it would be difficult to last long.

"Alfred," he moaned, the fingers tightening on Alfred's already messy hair, "f-fuck it's too good."

Alfred took that as a good sign to move onto the next part. He pulled away from Arthur's cock and ass. He smiled at the alluring man and undid his pants and underwear enough to let his own cock free, already hard and wanting to be inside Arthur.

"So just get on your hands and knees and we can... you know..."

Arthur smiled gently at Alfred's adorable and slightly childish way of putting it. He gave Alfred's cock a good long look, just enough to show that he had actually missed the sight. He then pulled Alfred into a quick but needy kiss before breaking away from it and turning around, positioning himself on the leather seats. Arthur then looked over his shoulder to see if Alfred had enough space to squeeze in behind him.

Oh god, Arthur was so sexy, looking at his dick like it was the most amazing thing he ever saw, looking over his shoulder with that needy gaze. Alfred wanted Arthur even more. He put the jelly on his dick and then shifted in behind Arthur, admiring the view of his shirt just ending over that perfectly round bottom. He got a firm grip on Arthur's hips and then pushed in, moaning at the feeling of tight heat closing around him.

The smaller man let out a hiss as he gritted his teeth and closed his hands into fists. Damn, he forgot just how intense the sensation was, almost making his vision go blank for a moment. Arthur relaxed his jaw and started to breathe in and out deeply, waiting for his body to adjust to Alfred's size which, despite the preparation, was just so much more than the fingers.

Alfred allowed Arthur some time to get used to the feeling, stroking his hair comfortingly with one hand as the other wrapped firmly around his waist.

"It's alright Artie, it'll get better soon. Damn you feel so good." He whispered into his ear, leaning down so his bare front was pressed against Arthur's clothed back. Arthur nodded his head slightly, he had to admit that it was just absolutely amazing to feel Alfred this close to his body, feeling his chest move against him, the man's breath right there, on his ear and of course their hips clinging to one another.

"Start slowly," Arthur asked after giving himself another few moments and finding he didn't want to wait any longer.

Alfred nodded and began to thrust into Arthur slowly. It was even better than the first time, less awkward and scary, when he was unsure if what he was doing would really hurt Arthur.

"God," He whispered into Arthur's ear, his lips brushing it, "It's even better than I remembered, why are you so good?"

They might have had a bit of a break but it was true what people said, after the first time it only got better. With each thrust, Arthur's body was making it easier.

"Alfred," the Brit whispered at the praise, his face all red again. "Oh damn, Alfred." he hated himself for not being able to think of anything better to say than simply moaning his lover's name. The soldier smiled and nuzzled Arthur's neck leaving small bite marks that would fade soon.

"Yes, Arthur, god yes." He started to speed up and found a better rhythm soon, with quick short thrusts and, with a change of angles that brushed Arthur's prostate.

Long moans started to gradually get louder depending on the angle which Alfred took. Arthur's hips started to slowly move back against Alfred's, experimentally. When he realised that it made the feeling all the better he moved his ass together with Alfred's rhythm, making it slap back against the American's hips. With his prostate being constantly stimulated, Arthur's cock was already leaking with pre cum and yet he couldn't worry less about the seats at that moment.

It was so good, having Arthur thrust back against his cock, Al couldn't even describe it. Alfred reached down as he continued to suck on Arthur's neck and started to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts. Arthur moaned wantonly, now not only did his thrusts make Alfred hit that spot harder but he was also able to thrust against that slippery, hot hand. Arthur whimpered for more, feeling that he was already on the edge as his muscles tensed.

The whimper was a beautiful sound, really one of the finest sounds Alfred ever heard. He groaned in reply, feeling Arthur get impossibly tighter, and just wanting this to never end. The American went back to Arthur's ear, panting and kissing it, whispering 'so good', and 'Arthur' over and over again,

As if the actions weren't enough, Alfred's words stimulated the Brit further and Arthur really couldn't take it anymore. He let out another, loud moan and he thrust his hips without any rhythm to it, just wanting to get the most out of his orgasm. Alfred gasped when he felt Arthur's body tense up a little bit more and he quickly realized what happened. It took him a few more thrusts and then he was coming too, deep into Arthur's ass.

The hot, sticky liquid filled whatever space there was left in Arthur and the older man found himself gasping for air trying to come down from this wonderful high. His legs and arms were shaking as he still supported himself on the seat.

Alfred was resting on his back, panting softly and then smiled at Arthur. "That was amazing baby." He sighed and then pulled out of Arthur, groaning slightly at the loss of heat. "Really, we need to do this more often, without waiting another 5 months."

Arthur couldn't help but shift his legs slightly as he felt Alfred's cum dripping down the inside of his thigh.

"...I know" he whispered with a nod and he really meant it. Never could he feel as close to another human being as at such a moment even if it was quick and in the back of his brother's car. "God, just say a word Alfred, I'll be waiting" he murmured contently.

Alfred pulled Arthur back, onto his lap and he pressed a kiss on his cheek, "I know baby I-...oh shit." He happened to look over and saw the cum on the back seat. "Shit, we have to clean this car up, before that stains!"

Arthur gasped looking at the stains he managed to create and started to fumble around his trousers taking a handkerchief from the pocket, "It's best that I have for now" he said and as gross as it was, he spat on the cloth and started to quickly rub it against the leather and feeling relief coming over him as it started to disappear fairly easily thanks to it still being wet.

"Your brother would have our hide if it stained!" Alfred said and then thought about something else. "What...what about the... umm... stuff in your bottom. It will probably... you know, leak out during the drive and stain the front seat."

Arthur had only just managed to get the seats clean and then stared back at Alfred. "Shit." he stated shortly "Right, let's just pray that he keeps some tissues here, somewhere." Arthur murmured. Damn and he was so certain that everything was well prepared but he hadn't thought that far ahead. Alfred couldn't find any but then looked at the handkerchief in Arthur's hand.

"We could use that, if you don't mind ruining it." Al said, but then he was sure their surviving the return of the car was worth more than the handkerchief.

Arthur groaned knowing there wasn't much choice. "It was hand embroidered." he said finally but then lifted his hips and reached behind himself to clean up whatever he could. Well, he could always make himself a new one after all.

"You can sew?" Alfred asked as he watched Arthur curiously. Damn, if Arthur could do that, he had some socks with holes that could be fixed up.

"My mum taught me when I was still a kid" Arthur replied and after another few moments he decided that it was as clean as his bum was going to get. The handkerchief was most certainly ruined.

Alfred grinned, "Awesome... then could you repair some socks I have? They have been kind of ruined through wear and tear." He started to straighten up, pulling his pants back up and buttoning his shirt.

"Do I look like your mother to you?" Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment with disbelief as he also started to adjust the clothing and fussing over the wrinkly shirt. "...but I guess that I could do that for you if you asked nicely" he murmured.

"Please? It would mean a lot to me, having socks without holes in them." Alfred laughed and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek,

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at Alfred's words and still laughing he kissed the soldier's nose, "Fine, fine, I'll repair them for you. It should be easy enough" he agreed.

"That's real swell doll." Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur again. He then shifted to the front seat. "So is there anything else you had plan or is time to head back?"

Arthur blushed slightly at the yet another nickname deciding inwardly that Alfred must have picked all of those up as he heard the 'boys' talking about 'the ladies'.

He followed Alfred to the front and sighed, "Well, I haven't but how about we just go back and grab something to eat before you have to go back to the base?" he smiled at the American gently.

Alfred grinned, "That sounds swell Arthur." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Arthur's cheek. "Though thanks for bringing me here, we will definitely have to do it again."

"Certainly, maybe next time... we'll find a good place to do it outside of the car." Arthur replied with a wink and started the engine, very glad that this idea of his had worked out perfectly.

Alfred laughed and leaned back in the chair, "Oh, that I am looking forward to." And with that, they got on their way back to London.


	22. Chapter 22

The neatly cut slices of cucumber and tomatoes, placed on top of freshly baked bread looked absolutely delicious. Hugh was keeping Einar company in the small kitchen and for a moment he observed the slender little hands preparing the food with ease but eventually, Hugh got tired of simply watching and stole a lovely slice of cold meat from one of the plates.

"Dont steal anymore food or I'm sending you into the livingroom." Einar said as he continued working on the last few sandwiches. He probably wouldn't, but he couldn't have Hugh eating all the food before Patrick got here. He already had to make sure he made extra because of Alfred and he didn't want to risk running out.

Hugh pouted at the reprimand. "It all just looks very tasty sweetie." He said enjoying the few more moments where he could actually address Einar with all the petnames that he wanted to. After such a long time, Hugh grew so used to switching between the roles and how they had to behave when not in private it almost came natural.

"I'm sure it does Hughie, but no eating, not until Patrick gets here." Einar finished the last of the sandwiches and got the lemonade, he made some in celebration of the warm weather and the fact he was tired of tea, out of the ice box.

Einar chuckled as well, oh good things almost always happened when Hugh stayed over. "Exactly, vhich is vhy you can not eat the food nov."

"Well, fair enough then, not to mention, since I'm staying over, I'm certainly getting all the leftovers" he said, a slight suggestion in his voice as he leaned over and kissed Einar on the cheek.

"Maybe he can't find his way here?" they heard Arthur's voice coming from the living room. He was sitting on the sofa, next to Alfred, eyeing the closed bottle of Scotch which Hugh managed to bring in. "I knew I should've just waited and come here with him."

Alfred was hungry and had been eyeing the kitchen longingly, wanting the food.

"No, I'm sure he'll be alright. This place isn't that hard to find. I found it on my own, right? And I didn't even know London that well."

"I was with you then" Arthur reminded and sighed, he would never stop worrying. "Well, I'll give him another ten minutes." the man stated.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Not the first time we came here, remember, it was when we had that special chat with Einar and then, we are early. Einar isn't even done with making food and I doubt Patrick has the same need to always be early to things."

"Are you suggesting it's a bad thing to be a bit early? I'd always rather be earlier than late" Arthur replied, pursing his lips and glancing outside the window. Arthur had to admit that in the time that

Alfred was away he almost forgot the small bickering they would indulge in and now he knew it was just as much a part of their relations as every smile and every kind word.

Alfred sighed, "It isnt a bad thing, but you are anal about being early and being fashionably late isn't a bad thing either."

There then came a knock on the door and Einar pushed Hugh away slightly, "Your brother is here. Go get the door."

Arthur frowned, "The whole 'fashionably late' thing did not exist before Hollywood." he stated and watched as Hugh, slightly reluctantly pulled away from Einar and walked over to the front door. He opened it and greeted his younger brother with a grin. "Good to see ye Pat, a'right?"

Patrick smiled back, "Good to see ye Hugh!" It was great to be back in London and while he already saw his brothers this morning, the magic of being home and being able to see them hadn't worn off yet. Alfred stood up when he heard the knock and smiled at the man who was let in. Patrick smiled at little Artie and then at the fellow standing next to him. "Hello there! I'm Patrick."

Alfred continued to smile, "I'm Alfred a friend of Arthur's, it's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Hallo, I am Einar." Einar came out of the kitchen with the sandwiches and set them on the table. "

Patrick nodded, "Patrick, thank ye for hosting this."

"Not a problem at all." He went back into the kitchen and got the pitcher of lemonade and the glasses and brought it back out into the living room.

Arthur smiled back at his brother, the second eldest after Hugh. He couldn't believe how many months have passed since he's last seen him. "We figured it would be better to have a little welcome home party here rather than at home with Mum being all over you" he said with a wink.

"Come on Patrick, sit down." Hugh beamed also making himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Really, he's missed his brother dearly and the opportunity to be able to talk to him and laugh was just divine. Not to mention, Hugh had other, serious matters on his mind which he really needed to be distracted from.

Alfred sat back down as well and immediately went for one of the sandwiches waiting on the table. He was so hungry by this point and the sandwiches were so much better than what Arthur could make. Patrick sat down and helped himself to a sandwich as well, "Thank god for that. Diana is a wonderful lady, but she really is too much like a real mother at times."

Arthur would have rolled his eyes at how quickly the soldiers grabbed a sandwich each but to a degree it was quite endearing.

Hugh smiled, "Ye need to say that to her more often, she'd love that." he stated, "Oh and have I ever told ye how I came to meet Einar? Ye know how I chose to do Icelandic? Well Einar was the teacher there" the man said, introducing his 'friend' some more to Patrick and not wanting for the generally quiet Einar to be left out of conversation.

Patrick did remember Hugh mentioning something about it, but he didn't think the man had actually cared about learning it.

"Oh that's right!" Patrick smiled, "I guess that explains the accent, I was wondering where ye were from."

Einar smiled, knowing exactly what Hugh was doing, "Ja, from Reykjavik, the capital."

Patrick nodded, "That is really neat." He then looked at Al, "And what about ye? I can tell ye are from America."

Alfred smiled, "Virginia, but right outside Washington DC."

Patrick nodded, "Well that is interesting."

"And trust me, certainly the loudest out of all American soldiers" Arthur stated as he poured himself some lemonade. "Could hear him a mile off in a pub." he added and drunk.

Hugh chuckled at that. "Being fairly international today, aren't we. Go on then Pat, indulge us. Did ye meet any nice French lassies? I've been stuck in England for almost a year now" the man smiled. "Or did they move you somewhere else from France?" really, they kept Patrick so long; Hugh would be surprised if he would've stayed in France alone.

Pat laughed and gave them a naughty smile, "Oh I got to know plenty of extremely nice French ladies, but I also got sent to Egypt, not quite as friendly as the French, but give them the ol' Irish charm and they warm up quickly."

It was a bit weird for Einar to hear Hugh talking like that, but knew he didn't mean anything by and so just continued to nibble on his sandwich, nodding at the right moments.

Patrick looked at Al, "What about you? I'm sure with them baby blues you are getting the girls falling into your lap."

Alfred smiled, having learned how to brag about non-existent sexual conquest a while ago, "Haha, while I am sure the Irish charm works well, I find the American one works well on everyone, in a few English roses." P

atrick smiled at that, "Now I am impressed."

Arthur drunk some more of the lemonade trying to hide whatever embarrassment that might have showed on his face; sneaky wanker. Alfred really must have gotten himself quite the practice at bragging while talking to his mates from the army. Hugh knew all too well that his years of seducing pretty young women into one night stands outside whatever inn or bar he met them at were well behind him and really, he was fairly glad. It was rather amusing to listen to his brother's 'adventures' and made Hugh think of his own but he was more than happy with Einar now so even if he got a chance he just wouldn't.

"Are ye sure it's not all that chocolate that's making the girls everywhere swoon over ye Americans?" he teased. "And really, Egypt, how oriental" he added with a grin.

"Though I'd hardly call French friendly" Arthur said with a chuckle.

Einar had chuckled at the rose line. Alfred had his moments of actually being clever. Alfred grinned, "Oh the chocolate is a good way to get their attention. It get them in the hay, a couple of dances is all I need, no need for any money either."

Patrick laughed at that, "Yep and now Arthur, just because the French hate the British guts does not mean they feel they same way about the Irish or Americans I guess." Patrick said looking over at Al who nodded with a grin. Arthur just huffed at Patrick's comment and made a face. On the inside though, he was laughing at the possibility of Alfred, a virgin up until not that long ago, getting some French doll in the hay. Heh, as if.

"They definitely can be very friendly when they want to be."

Patrick then turned to Hugh, "So tell us about some of your recent conquests. We all know how good you are about getting a girl. I'm surprised not to see one hanging of your arm now."

Hugh smiled at his brother, feeling a little warmer at the question and knowing he's just going to have to bluff. "I'm gonna disappoint ye brother, but there isn't much to say" he said and reached out for the bottle of Scotch, opened it and poured himself some and some for Pat as well. "Ye know, being Scotch around here isn't exactly the most exciting and really apart from a few odd sweethearts, nothing much." he said with a wink.

Patrick took his cup and thought about that, "Probably true, especially since all the ladies are searching for American boys." He gave Al a friendly smile, not really caring about that and Al smiled back, relieved. He took a sip and signed, "Finally some good stuff." He then turned his attention to Arthur, "What about you, little Artie? Did you finally find a girl willing to bed you?"

"First of all, I'm not 'little Artie' anymore, I've been telling you to quit calling me that for years now!" Arthur replied, his cheeks turning profoundly red as always whenever Patrick would pop up with that question over the years. He took the bottle from Hugh and poured himself a healthy amount of the alcohol and who cares if he won't be able to walk straight. "You should know by now that I won't go and brag about whom I slept with and where." he stated finally.

Hugh simply chuckled, "Aw, bless the sensitive soul"

Patrick smiled, "How boring, well since ye aren't willing to tell us, I'm just going to have to assume you are still a virgin." Alfred chuckled at that being well aware that Arthur wasn't. Patrick then set his attention on Einar, "What about ye? Anything fun to tell?"

Einar shrugged and sipped his lemonade, "I sound too German, apparently, even knoving I'm not, they still feel like they are betraying their country by considering me." Patrick hadn't thought about that, but Einar's accent did have parts that did sound extremely German.

"Oh, well, that's too bad, especially since you aren't, but once we beat those Nazis, I'm sure all the girls will be over your charming foreign accent."

Einar smiled back, "I'm sure of it too."

Hugh was pretty damn certain that Einar had been a homosexual for a while and never really considered that he would get with a girl. The whole idea seemed rather abstract. Arthur looked at his drink, making it swirl in the glass for a moment before glancing over at Einar.

"That's our big problem I guess. Anything Scandinavian would always sound German to us. In fact, we're just really not good with accents at all" he said with a smile.

"Unless they're accents from English-speaking countries" Hugh agreed.

Einar smiled, "It is fine. Ve don't exactly mingle a lot so vhy vould the average person knov vhat someone from Iceland or Norvay sound like?" Sure he didn't like the stares he sometimes got, but he heard it was a lot worst in other countries, so he accepted it and ignored it.

Alfred smiled and gave Einar a firm clasp on the shoulder, "That's the spirit!"

Patrick smiled as well, "Anyway," He said taking another sandwich, "these are delicious sandwiches, probably some of the best beard I had in awhile."

"I am good friends vith a baker." Einar said with a smile.

"You are so lucky." Patrick replied taking another bite. Alfred laughed, "Yea, but then all food taste better at home after being on the field, right?"

"Not Arthur's cooking."

Hugh couldn't help but laugh at the very good remark while Arthur felt the blood boiling in his veins. "You're such a damn git Patrick, maybe I should just tell Mum that you're happy with eating a tin of corned beef and some plain biscuits." he replied in a hiss, knowing all too well how every soldier absolutely hated the rationing.

"Now, now, Patrick was just complaining about yer food Artie, no one else's, quite understandable really" Hugh joked, the alcohol and his brother's presence clearly getting his spirits up.

Alfred poured himself and Einar some scotch as well and he finally started to drink, wisely deciding to remain silent about the quality of Arthur's cooking. Einar furrowed his eyebrows with confusion, "Vhat is vrong vith Arthur's cooking."

Patrick smiled at him, "He can't and if you never had some you should try to keep it that way."

Arthur murmured something to himself as he reached out for a sandwich and after taking a bite he thought to himself he really didn't understand what was the difference except for the quality of the bread which he couldn't help after all.

Hugh just chuckled and filled up his and Patrick's glass. "Well, since we've all got our hands on the drinks, I think we should make a toast" he stated, his voice loud and clear "to Patrick making it safely home" the man grinned.

Alfred and Einar both raised their glasses to that. Patrick grinned with a slight blush, "And for all of us to only need to do it one more time."

"Here's too that." Alfred said and then they all downed their scotch.

Hugh let out a satisfied sigh. "Now, that's the way it should be." The Scotsman said feeling that even with all the teasing and slightly embarrassing moments everyone was in a good mood.

Alfred smiled; the sandwiches were gone and the Scotch was warming him pleasantly. "So tell us did Berwald give you any other treats for us?"

"Nei, but since it is a party..." He got up and brought out a small apple cake, he made sure he hid this from Hugh.

Patrick stared with longing at it, "Oh god, is that apple cake? It has been forever since I had proper slice of apple cake."

Einar smiled, "Well this is a special treat since you came home." He put it on the table and got out the cups of coffee to go with it.

Hugh's eyes widened slightly, "Now this looks delicious. Bet ye haven't had one of those in a looong time" he said and eyed the delicious cooking cake. Well, Hugh thought, wasn't he lucky to have a boyfriend who could cook, bake and do pretty much everything that a good wife would need to. He wouldn't say it out loud though. Arthur smiled and couldn't help but think that Alfred definitely deserves to get an applie pie when he next comes home after being away.

Well, Einar didn't actually make the cake. He asked Berwald too and had to pay full price for it, but he didn't mind. It was for the party and he couldn't expect Berwald to give everything away for free. He cut the cake and handed the first slice to Patrick who quickly took a bite and sighed at the taste. "Oh, that is amazing."

Alfred took his slice and happily began to eat. He never had apple cake before, but he did love apple pie and this was almost as good.

"By the time you'll be back on duty ye'r gonna put on a stone" Hugh joked as he got his slice and damn, was it good. He just couldn't resist any cake and clearly, Berwald could make them just as well as he made bread. Arthur thanked Einar for the slice thinking that it was actually quite amazing how now both Einar and Alfred seemed as much a part of his family as Hugh or Patrick. It just seemed natural.

Patrick laughed, "Ah, it'll be in muscle and even if not, I'll lose it real quick."

Alfred smiled as he continued to eat his slice, "Ain't that the truth." They all sat around eating their cake and sipping their coffee as they chatted quietly.

Soon though, the coffee and cake disappeared and Patrick stood up. "Well I hate to eat and run, but I got a date tonight and I think it is time for me to go home and get ready."

"Of course pal." Alfred said with a smile, "Though it was real swell to have met you."

Patrick grinned, "Likewise and it was a pleasure to meet you Einar and thanks for hosting my party."

Einar smiled, "Anytime, I hope you have a safe trip home." Patrick grinned at his brothers, "See you tomorrow." Yea, he wouldn't be coming home tonight.

Arthur rolled his eyes, really it was just like Patrick to clear off early in order to have some more fun in the company of a pretty girl. "Enjoy the rest of your evening" Arthur replied and Hugh laughed, "Yep, be sure to make her enjoy it too." he added with a naughty wink and got up to walk his brother to a door and he gave him another pat on the shoulder in the small corridor.

Patrick laughed and after giving Hugh a handshake, left. Alfred smiled when he heard the door close. "Well he was a nice fella."

Einar nodded as he started to collect the dishes and bring them to the kitchen, "Ja, he was."

"Well that's Patrick for you. Always a nice guy, always talkative." Hugh said, coming back into living room.

Arthur got up and started to help Einar with the dishes, "Always saying rather embarrasing, often crude things but we love him this way" he rolled his eyes, "Will you be needing help in cleaning up?" he asked.

Alfred smiled, "I don't mind that, honest." He rather liked that fact about Patrick, there were no awkward silences. Einar smiled, he had noticed it and found most of what Patrick said rather amusing. "If you could help be vith the dishes, everything else vill be fine."

"Well I have to say I was pretty sure ye two would get on well." Hugh replied with a grin and he sat down in the chair. It seemed for now that Arthur and Einar were doing fine with cleaning with the two of them. "No problem" Arthur replied and followed Einar into the kitchen, carrying the rest of the dishes.

It was quick work with Arthur helping him and soon all the plates were cleaned, dried, and put away. "Thank you Arthur." Einar said as they headed back to the living room and he sat down on the chair next to Hugh's.

Alfred smiled and then got up, "Well I don't know about you, but I think it is time that I headed out as well. This was a real swell party Einar, thank you for having me over."

"Anytime." Einar said with a smile.

"Well then, I'm going to walk with you for a while." Arthur said "You're staying, aren't you Hugh?" he asked just to make sure.

"I sure am unless Einar's kicking me out." Hugh said with a grin and Arthur couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy that Einar had a place he could call his own without anyone interrupting in his and Hugh's privacy.

Alfred smiled and put on his hat, giving it a little tip as he spoke, "See you soon, Hugh, Einar." Einar smiled and nodded, "Good bye." Alfred gave Arthur a little squeeze around the shoulders, and then allowed his arm to drop as he headed towards the door.

"Thanks again for tonight" Arthur added as he followed Alfred, giving his arm a short stroke. More than he could once they'd get outside. "See you" Hugh replied and as the two left he walked over to finally lock the door for the night. "So...this leaves the two of us" he said, looking over at Einar with a smile on that handsome face.

Einar smiled back and grabbed Hugh's hand giving it squeeze, "At long last, though you must tell me. Vere you really like your brother vhen it came to vomen?" He wasn't jealous exactly, he had no right to be knowing that Hugh really should be with a woman. Still he hadn't ever really thought of Hugh being with them before he entered this relationship with Einar.

Hugh squeezed Einar's hand back and sat down only to pull Einar onto his lap. "Well, ye know what it's like. I was young, hoping to impress others and every young soldier has to fool around with the girls and before ye know it it's a bit of a habit. Just...the way things are" he said slightly embarrassed by the question but well, Hugh wasn't like this anymore so it was fine to talk about it.

Einar smiled at the embarrassment and gave Hugh a peck on the cheek, "Jaja, I understand that." He was actually impressed that Hugh was even able to get an erection around one. He had never really felt any attraction to them and the few girls he dated back in Iceland were never able to get his attention like a boy could.

"So then, sweetheart" Hugh smiled slightly, one of his hands reaching up to stroke the side of Einar's face. "Were there any pretty girls before me?" despite honestly doubting that, Hugh was still interested and would like to know whether Einar wasn't always a homosexual.

Einar smiled, "Oh I tried one or tvo, but..." he gave Hugh a sultry stare, "Yust vasn't the same as a man." He leaned up and pressed a kiss under Hugh's jaw, wanting to go to bed now. Hugh may have been his first actual partner, it didn't mean he didn't do some fooling around back in Iceland.

Hugh purred quietly at the kiss and as he was growing calmer now and less distracted the nasty memory came back with full force and he knew that he had to talk to Einar before he takes him to the bedroom. "Sweetie" he started and kissed Einar's temple, "You know , there is something that I need to tell you and.. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you earlier today" there was a guilty expression on Hugh's face.

Einar looked up and was confused by the look on Hugh's face. Something about it made his heart clench with nervous. "Oh, it is alright Hugh, but vhat is vrong?"

"Well... you know the operation that Alfred mentioned a while ago, the big one, which no one knows exactly when it's going to happen or what exactly is it...?" he allowed for his voice to trail off for a moment. "I was told that I would be needed as well and soon I'll be starting the training. They said that, because of the date being secret, we'll be kept away for a while beforehand."

"Oh," Einar said, his good mood vanishing, knowing that Hugh would soon be back out on the front line, doing some secret operation that was clearly going to be extremely dangerous. He looked away. He knew this could happen. Hugh was a great soldier and could have been put on the field any day. He had just been hoping that the day wasnt going to come. "So...vhen vill you be leaving?"

Hugh knew it was such terribly short notice but there was really nothing that he could do about it, "I have another week and then I have to report in and they'll be taking us somewhere." he said quietly and looked at the saddened face which was so pretty with a smile just a moment ago. His big, rough fingers gently stroke Einar's cheek.

"A veek?" He had been hoping for more time to get to be with Hugh and hold him close. He put his head on Hugh's shoulder and closed his eyes. He knew he had been lucky, getting Hugh for the past several months while so many other soldiers had been fighting and dying. Still he didn't want to lose him and so he excused the selfishness of his bitter disappointment that Hugh was leaving.

"I'm sorry Einar" the Scotsman replied gently, wrapping his strong arms around the slender body which suddenly seemed so very frail and fragile and he was worried about breaking it. Hugh would be lying if he said he hasn't been waiting to get an order to go back in the field but now, seeing his beloved this upset and faced with the vision of not seeing him again for god knows how long, he did not want to go back out there at all, having no idea what would await him. "...But you know it's happened before. I'm going to go and before you know it, I'll be back again" he whispered, Hugh's voice as tender as he could make it.

"Hugh, the last time you vent out there, you got captured by the Germans and vas held in a prison camp." He couldn't deal with that fear of losing Hugh, not again. Those weeks of no letters had been the worst ones he ever lived through. When Hugh wasn't in his bed, he still had nightmares of Hugh getting captured again and killed this time. He knew he should be supportive for Hugh, but it was so hard right then.

Hugh felt his heart clench and the memory of that time was still vivid, like a slowly healing wound which could be open again at any time. "Sweetie, it's a part of it. I can't do anything about it, I'm... I'm serving my country and that's all. I need to go back out there for the Krauts to realise that it's over. I promise, it's going to end soon." he said, not really knowing what to say anymore to make it any easier.

Einar sighed and knew it was time to stop thinking about himself and about Hugh. He pulled away from Hugh slightly and rested his forehead against Hugh's staring up into those eyes. "I...I know Hughie. You are a great soldier and we need people like you out there."

Hugh smiled sadly, well aware that it must have been difficult for Einar to say these words. "Thank you sweetie and you know that every living day, every night I will be thinking of you. I'll write as much and as often as I'll be able to" he added softly.

"Good, I vill be thinking about you too, all the time." He would be waiting for those letters too, nervous as hell until he got one, one small sign that he knew for sure that Hugh was still alive and well. He reached up and stroked Hugh's hair softly, "You better come on safely this time. I vill be vaiting for you."

"Sweetheart, I'll be back in the same state that I'm gonna leave in. Not letting them get me again" Hugh replied and moved his head slightly to kiss the inside of Einar's wrist. He then reached up for that hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it again. "I'm sure, it's going to be the last time I'll leave ye and then we'll be thinking of a life together, with all of that behind us" he whispered.

Einar smiled at Hugh and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be dreaming about that." He didn't have the heart to tell him that come the end of the war, his contract with the British Armed forces would be over and he would be expected to go back to Iceland. They could worry about that in the future though. Right now, he would just focus his prayers on getting Hugh back to London, alive.

* * *

A/N: Well it's been a while hasn't it? This AN is coming exclusively from Smart-chan. Over the past year I've started university and now that my first year is over I finally have some time to even look through this. Snow_lady and myself lost contact, mostly due to my lack of time, and there's only one more chapter of the Handbook that we've written together. I'll put it up as soon as I'm done with quick editing (you may notice the drop in the already appalling quality of the grammar and structure) and please guys, let me know in reviews if you care for what would have happened if this fanfiction was to be continued. I certainly don't mind explaining that in the author note's at the end of the next chapter. I am still so ashamed about not getting the courage to put this up earlier by myself ;n;


	23. Chapter 23

The room was full of the sounds of harsh pants as Hugh and Einar slowly came down from their after sex high.

The smell of sex was heavy and entirely pleasant, relaxing even as Hugh was calming down his breathing, an arm draped over Einar's slender form, keeping the younger man close to his chest. Einar sighed and rested his head on to of Hugh as he tried to not think that this was going to be their last time in bed together for a long time. He didn't want to spoil the moment with sadness, but it was hard, knowing Hugh was leaving for war.

Hugh hid his nose in the extremely light, fair locks breathing in the sweet scent. He had tried to make this love making last for as long as possible, drawing it out despite earlier promises that it wasn't going to be the last time and that there shouldn't be nothing too special. They were going to see each other soon -but those were just words which Hugh knew were necessary to be said to provide comfort for the inner worries that were present nonetheless.

He was scared of breaking the silence now. No matter how many times he would be called back it didn't get any easier and being the big tough man that he was he still found that part extremely difficult.

Einar sighed and just tried to memorise as much of this feeling as he could, the slowing, steady rise of Hugh's chest, his soft short chest hair teasing Einar's cheek. It was also so wonderful and something that Einar would just have to commit to memory until Hugh was back and Hugh would be coming back, he couldn't allow any other possibility enter his mind.

"That was good, Hughie," He eventually murmured when he realised that Hugh wasn't going to say anything. He knew he couldn't be to upset today, Hugh was the one going away to war, he had to be strong for him while he was around.

"It was" Hugh replied in a low murmur and his fingers began to absent-mindedly stroke Einar's side. "Ye know, I could easily stay in yer bed till the end of time. That would make things so much easier" he started the silly little fantasy, "Or maybe get a place where we could call it 'our' bed. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" he added in a seemingly light voice.

Einar chuckled softly and got a little closer, resting his leg on Hugh's. That was some dream, having a place that they could openly, together, make into their home. That was impossible though, two homosexuals would never be able to live together in a home like that.

"Hmmm, that would be. It should be a house, with a nice backyard, of course."

To be able to feel the seemingly softer flesh against his, seemed wonderfully warm and simply, comforting to Hugh. How could something that felt so right be seen as wrong by many others?

"A nice place with a big family kitchen and a spacious living room. Outside of London. I want a country house" he added, allowing for this vision to take him away from here and now and the close, grim future.

Einar smiled at the image that was appearing in his mind, it really was a beautiful dream."Ve vill have a lot of space, ve vill need to... have plenty of parties and invite our friends and family over." The big family kitchen made him think of something, but that was an even more impossible dream since neither one was female.

Hugh seemed to think of the very same thing as for a moment his expression grew a little disappointed but he quickly recovered a smile.

"Aye. And we'll still be within commuting distance to work. Ah damn Einar" the vision broke and Hugh's arm tightened around the smaller body. "I want for it to happen. Badly." he said in an extremely sincere voice.

"Oh Hugh, me too." Einar said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Hugh's chest, as sincerely as Hugh. It didn't even need to be a house or anything like that, just getting to stay and live with Hugh would be enough, "It would be amazing to be able to stay in Great Britain, live with you in 'Our Bed' and be a family together."

Hugh furrowed his brows and buried his face deeper into the soft hair. "...I don't care where it is, as long as it's ours" he replied. It was a wonderful metaphor really. The planning alone, as fantastical as it might have been seemed to be a sort of promise that he will be back. A promise that there is something -someone- to come back to. Hugh knew all these men , young men, who had nothing waiting for them but their parents. He felt extremely lucky to not be this kind of man anymore.

"Ja, our home." Einar closed his eyes for a moment and then said determinedly, "Ve vill get that place, our place, one day, after the var is over." He didn't know if this would come true or not, but he wanted to believe it and so, why not? It will be something wonderful to cling too in those long lonely nights and something for Hugh to dream about while he is out on the battlefield.

"We will" Hugh nodded feeling somewhat ashamed of being such a big baby about the inevitable but it helped to have Einar right there, his body warm right against his own and that soft, accented voice sounding strong. "We'll have to be careful picking it though cause I plan to stay there with you for a very long time" he added the strength coming back.

"Ja ja, I vouldn't have it any other vay." The more they talked about it, the more Einar could see it and the more he wanted it. He really could see himself spending his entire life with Hugh.

He wanted to spend his whole life with Hugh.

The strength in Hugh's voice made Einar more hopeful. He didn't think any less of Hugh for being nervous or upset right now and in fact would be worried if he wasn't. As much as he didn't want Hugh to leave, he also wanted to support him and help make the tough journey back easier. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, savouring the feeling of their naked skin touching each other.

Hugh returned his kiss softly, warmly. There was a tenderness in the way their lips brushed. No longer did the nakedness stimulate a raw lust but more of a secure, domestic feeling. "Good" he whispered, the clear green eyes looking right into Einar's. "Because I think ye stopped having a choice a long time ago. Ye know.. I'll be back much sooner than ye can even imagine" he added softly.

Einar smiled at that and gently stroked Hugh's hair, "I hope so, but I vill still be missing you, every moment you are out there." He nuzzled Hugh for a moment, soaking in the warmth and everything he could possibly get before he pulled back. "Come, I vill make you a nice Scottish breakfast." He wanted to spoil Hugh as much as he could before Hugh had to leave and he intended to do so.

Hugh smiled gladly at this reaction. That was exactly what he wanted from Einar. A smile, an assurance that he'll miss him but without the big drama of the first parting. He slowly sat up in the bed and stretched out, his joints clicking. "Mmm do I smell porridge?" he asked with a wink. Now, he was so extremely glad that in the privacy of Einar's flat he would be able to still fully distract him while preparing Hugh's meal, steal every moment for a hug or a brief kiss that he could.

Einar grinned and got out of bed, grabbing Hugh shirt, since he loved and he knew Hugh loved him wearing it and just it. "Of course, with plenty of tea as well." He remembered that past parting and how much it had hurt, letting Hugh go, even though he knew he was going. Now, it was still painful, but easier as well. Hugh left once and came back, he could and will do it again.

Hugh was just reaching over for his underpants and stopped mid way. He was about to reply something as he noted that Einar just put on his shirt and..was clearly heading for the door already. For a short moment Hugh simply stared at the long slender legs disappearing under the hem of the way too long shirt and then he quickly pulled on the underwear and he was already following Einar to the kitchen, trying to pull his trousers on and almost falling over twice in his rush to not waste a moment of getting to see Einar like this. He was most certainly getting spoiled.

The day had to come and when it did it seemed way too soon but that wasn't new anymore. This time, Alfred stayed for a shorter while than the first long stay but, at least, Arthur felt like they had made the best of the time they had and he felt a bit more prepared for what was to come. Alfred wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel with leaving this time. The first time had been hard, almost impossible really. This time, he disliked the idea of leaving Arthur, but it didn't feel as hard since he knew, Arthur had waited for him the first time, wrote to him all the time and still loved him when he came back. Arthur would do it again.

Last night they had the last little outing together, with Hugh, Einar and Patrick too. As expected both of his brothers were leaving together with Alfred. Still, there was a silent understanding between the lot of them and they had split up early enough for everyone to still have time to do whatever they wanted with whoever they wanted.

Arthur agreed to meet with Alfred at the base again and he was glad to find Alfred already waiting for him when he came inside the building. After the friendly greeting Arthur followed Alfred to the small room he had been allocated to. Alfred closed the door behind Arthur and locked it.

"Its so...queer seeing you here." Alfred said as Arthur moved around the tiny room. The room and Arthur just didn't mesh right, the room reminded him of war, Arthur was his love. He didn't want the two to mix.

Arthur looked up at Alfred with a question in his eyes. He dropped the messenger bag he had been carrying and put it aside. "I have been in a room just like this before after all. Exactly three times. All of which rather pleasant" he reminded smoothly. The first calm conversation, the first dance and kiss and of course the first goodbye. Odd really, how even though this small room was so impersonal and most certainly not the same one Alfred had on his last leave it seemed to have these memories imprinted on it.

Alfred just shrugged, "Still, it's odd." He walked forward after double checking that the door was locked and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Seriously though, next time I come back, you need your own place. I don't know if we will be able to get Einar's room from him again or Hugh's car." He leaned down and whispered in Arthur's ear, "I want to make love to you as soon as I get back."

Arthur was about to open his mouth and complain that it was a lot to ask for but then, when Alfred's lips moved close to his ear his mouth fell close and he embraced Alfred's shoulders. "...I'll do my best for I feel this is a kind of request that simply cannot wait" he replied a pleasant warmth spreading in his belly.

Alfred smiled, "Good." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and put his head on Arthur's shoulder burying his nose into the other's man neck. He breathed in deeply and just smelled Arthur's scent and felt just a little bit more peaceful.

Arthur pulled Alfred close and gently rubbed the American's wide back in a slow, circular motion. "You know.. maybe by the time you come back you won't even need to go out there again?" he murmured softly, tilting his head slightly to make space for Alfred. "And you have to make sure your letters are just as cheesy and embarrassing as before. It's an order" he added.

Alfred smiled, "That would be amazing, seriously, I would love to be able not to go back." Of course, he understood that once he was finished with this war, he would have to go back to America. He had only signed up for so many years and he really didn't plan to spend his life in the army. Still it was nice to pretend that once he came back to England, he could stay in London and be with Arthur. Arthur didn't want to face that reality yet and since Alfred never brought it up he also decided not to. The present after all mattered the most and thoughts of the future had to remain positive.

"My letters weren't cheesy buddy!" He then informed Arthur, "They were swell."

The Brit couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. "Aw, lad I've known you for so long and you still haven't told me that 'swell' means cheesy?" he teased affectionately.

Alfred licked Arthur's neck at that, "Swell doesn't mean cheesy and besides, you are only calling it cheesy to my face. I bet behind my back you are sighing to Einar and telling him what an amazing fabulous romantic boyfriend you have."

"Oh don't flatter yourself so" Arthur replied with a slight blush and took hold of Alfred's face now, framing it with his hands. "And who are you to talk when I'm sure you constantly brag to all of your mates about this English Rose you got for yourself" he replied, knowing perfectly well that Alfred would simply twist the reality until it would suit the audience.

Alfred grinned, "Of course I do, I got to tell them I have the prettiest rose in England, even if this rose isn't a doll." He rather liked his rose the exact was it was. He looked into Arthur's green eyes and smiled softly, leaned forward and kissed him. "You really are the most beautiful rose in the British Empire."

Arthur almost immediately regretted having Alfred look at him as he thought his face was about to burn. He kissed Alfred back, briefly and looked up at him. "And you're the most impossible American hero ever." he murmured in a reply.

Alfred laughed, "The Best American hero ever... well after George Washington, he can get top billing for that." He smiled at Arthur and looked around the room, "It's amazing to think our first kiss happened in a place like this."

Arthur followed Alfred's gaze and a small but warm smile came upon his lips. "The mood was just right for it, although... I never thought you'd really do it. Even less, ask for a permission." he added. Really, that moment would stay in his memory with its every detail. It was impossible to forget.

"Hey, I am a gentleman! Of course I would ask for a kiss." Alfred said and he adjusted his grip on Arthur, joining their hands together and backing up a little. "It was fun dancing." He said as he started to move to a beat in his head.

"Soldiers don't exactly have a reputation for asking" Arthur replied with a small smile and then watched as Alfred began to move slowly. "It was more swaying than dancing though." He replied and started to mirror Alfred's moves, taking a step away and then coming back. "Still felt nice though. Really nice" he corrected firmly.

"I'm glad you think so." He said as he started to hum that song from half a year ago. It was their song and he couldn't imagine sharing a last dance with Arthur to any other tune. He brought Arthur a little closer and smiled into those bright green eyes, memorising them.

Arthur easily recognised the melody and his smile widened, feeling the warmth coming from the other man. He still had that record player in his bedroom, together with the record and he did listen to it a few times while Alfred was away. Arthur knew all the words by heart and now he tried to memorise the way Alfred's body moved with ease. He knew he would be coming back to his scene in his head over and over again.

They continued to dance slowly, Alfred humming the tune, until he finally reached the last verse and he pulled Arthur close. The smile fell from his lips as he put his head on Arthur's shoulder again, "I will miss you." He said with conviction, "God...I will miss you so much."

It was hard to see Alfred like this and not just fall to pieces again but Arthur knew that this wasn't what Alfred wanted. Instead he kissed the American's hair and began to slowly stroke it. "I'll miss you too. I'll be thinking of you every day" he added firmly, his other arm embracing Alfred again.

Alfred sighed and smiled softly, "Good, I will be too. Every moment, you will be on my mind."

He was about to add more when there was a knock on the door, "Hey Al? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Alfred immediately jumped away and stood up straight, "Yea, sure Frank." He looked at Arthur, press a quick kiss to his lips, and then went outside to talk to Frank.

Arthur couldn't be sure just how much time he had and thus as soon as Alfred left the room, he walked over to his bag and took out something he had prepared earlier, wrapped up in paper and quickly found Alfred's open backpack, almost all ready now. He quickly placed the little wrapping on top and went back to sit down on the bed and waited for Alfred to get back.

It only took Alfred a few minutes, but soon he was back inside his locked room. "Sorry about that." He said with a smile as he flopped onto the bed next to Arthur. He laid back and then pulled Arthur down next to him. "This is much better." He knew he was all over Arthur today, but he had to be. He didn't have much time left to hold Arthur so he had to make the most of every moment.

There was no way Arthur would be complaining. He needed this closure just as much, he wanted to remember how Alfred's body felt against his. He was looking right into the baby blue eyes and his hand was pressed flat to Alfred's chest. "You know..." he started quietly "...I just want you to remember that , like last time I will be waiting however long it's needed." He wanted for Alfred to go away at least with that reassurance.

Alfred smiled at that and closed his eyes, nuzzling Arthur's face with his own. "And I will come back, no matter what, I will come back." He would do it. He had promised himself no tears this time and he was getting through it. "I love you."

"You have no other choice Alfred" the Brit replied softly and started to kiss Alfred's face now that it was so close to his own. His cheeks, nose, lips, chin. everything he could. The three words still made a shiver run down his spine. "You too. I love you too" he replied quietly.

They lay like that for a long time, cuddling, nuzzling, and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears until Arthur had to leave. It took another few minutes, with plenty of kisses exchanged, before Arthur finally left and Al was left in his room alone.

He stood at the window, watching the sky quietly, trying not to cry. It was important that he did not cry. He looked around his room for something, anything to distract him until he finally saw his bag. He should check to make sure that everything was ready for leaving. He opened it and found a small package on top and he stared with confusion. He picked it up and opened it. It was full of freshly stitched socks. He smiled at the sight of them and tears quietly filled his eyes and he buried his face in the freshly fixed socks. He was so happy and sad at the same moment, he didn't know how to react, but he knew that when he sent Arthur his first letter he would have to thank him.

The paper which the package was wrapped in had just a short little note which said in Arthur's immaculate handwriting,

'I thought you may need a few extra pairs of socks when you're out on the field.

Love, Arthur.'

* * *

A/N: I have to say, I didn't expect all these positive comments coming from you guys! It means a lot to me to see how many still hang in there, waiting after a year of no updates! You're amazing, really :') But I feel like my AN was misunderstood so I need to make this clear: chapters 22 and 23 were written by both Snow lady and myself, just like the rest of The Handbook; the only difference is that I was left alone with the editing. Still, I am afraid that I simply can't do justice to this fic myself and it would be unfair on Snow lady, considering this was a work of two people, not just myself. However, all these comments from you guys make me want to write at least an epilogue explaining what was meant to happen in the next 7 chapters or so (since we never intended to make The Handbook longer than 30 chapters). I'll write that soon and post asap. I will need that peace of mind that The Handbook came to some sort of conclusion as it's been torturing me these past months. It's close to my heart and , really guys, thanks for all the support!


End file.
